


Breach

by SleepingTsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, mermaid au, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 105,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingTsundere/pseuds/SleepingTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to find the most important person in your life, you have to look below the surface...or for some, above it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Above

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Emerger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878636) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



There were nights where it was simply too boring to sleep. That seems rather odd, doesn't it? One would think that excessive boredom would help lull one to sleep, as if the lack of energy or excitement would aid in slumber, rather than hinder it.

Not to Haruka, but then again, Haruka was rather odd himself.

The eight year-old would lie awake on so many nights, huffing and puffing and tossing about, exhausted but far more curious. His mind would wander to the strangest things, the most innocent thoughts; where did all the water come from? What would happen if the ocean were to disappear? Why were there some fish in some places and different fish in another?

During the daytime, he'd direct his questions to his grandmother, his only guardian, and the wise old woman would answer them to the best of her ability.

" _The water has been here and will always be_. _You needn't worry about that_. _And I do not know where it all came from_ , _dear_. _If I knew_ , _so would you_."

" _Some waters are warmer than here_ , _and the warmer waters have rainbows of fish_."

They lived happily, peacefully in a tiny nook between two great stones, away from any sort of danger, properly protected with distance and depth. Haruka would go out and explore for a few hours, and every time he came home, he'd have new questions, dozens.

...but then one day, the curiosity piqued, and there was a definite shift in their relationship that even the child could detect.

"Nan?"

"Yes, Haruka?"

"What's the surface like?"

"..."

His grandmother had turned from the meal she had been preparing (mackerel, raw and fresh; her grandson's favorite) and gently placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, her voice soft but deathly serious.

"Haruka...I've told you before, the surface isn't a place to go. You mustn't ever breach. Do you understand? The surface is dangerous. You and I know that more than anyone."

. . .

Haruka nodded, suddenly feeling guilty for bringing it up as he looked down to the sand in shame. His grandmother sighed in compassion and quietly swept a few strands of hair from his face, smiling.

"It's alright, child. There's no need for such a sad face. You know how I worry..."

. . .

"Just promise me, Haruka. Promise me that you will never breach."

"...I promise, Nan..."

"Thank you, dear...I can't lose you, too."

The exchange had been so calm, but so important. It was all Haruka could think about anymore. He'd never breached, not even once. He should've known that asking such a question would bring about trouble; how could he ask what the surface was like, when he knew perfectly well what it was capable of? They stole fish, they broke coral, dirtied their homes...all they did was destroy.

All they did was kill.

Haruka curled up on his rock, suddenly feeling colder than he normally did.

. . .

He looked over to his grandmother, who was soundly sleeping on her own stone, and without making so much as a surge, the small boy silently drifted out of their home.

The child wasn't really anything special; just an average eight-year old. His hair was jet-black, ' _blacker than a trench_ ,' as his grandmother put it, which was ironic, considering his skin was frightfully pale. He was a bit gangly, arms thin, fingers long. His eyes were a striking blue, and they matched his grandmother's.

His tail was nothing special, either. It started at the bottom of his torso, white skin turning to blue scales, opening out into two fins that were just a few shades darker, and a bit more...'translucent,' he thought was the word. If Haruka had had a choice, he'd choose to have the tail of a Squeaker. Then he'd be really fast and have a neat fin...and he could breach without anyone knowing what he really was. Squeakers breached all the time.

The child's gaze turned upward. The ocean was dark. The light had gone now, and in its place was the shimmering, waving moon above.

Sometimes, on nights like these when he couldn't sleep, Haruka would come out and just look at the surface. That wasn't technically breaking his promise, right? There was nothing wrong with looking up; it was really pretty, he thought.

Every so often, a school of fish would obstruct his view, so he'd drift higher and higher, past them to get a better look.

...would it really be breaking the rules if he just...popped up really fast and sank back down? Technically, he wouldn't breach that way. The eight-year old's mind spun new ideas, ways to get around the rule and sate his curiosity for new information.

He didn't see any Floats, so that meant it was safe, right? No Floats meant no danger.

. . .

With a new drive, Haruka swam upwards, eyes widening as he grew closer to the top of his world. He felt fear, but his excitement was far greater in amount. Closer, closer...the moon was getting brighter, larger with every push of his tail.

" _Ha_!"

He gasped, his head and shoulders breaking above the icy black surface with a splash, hair immediately falling to cling to his face...and in an instant, he forgot all about the plan to go back down.

. . .

The air was cold, very cold, and...and the moon was _still_ , a solid circle in the sky that didn't shimmer or wave, but was brighter than ever before...and it had _spots_ on it. And the sky was black, but there were _billions of little dots_ , some brighter than others...how many _were_ there?

In the distance were suns. _Hundreds_ of tiny suns, twinkling brightly on the land. Some of them went out only to come back to life again, some higher than others.

And there was music. He could hear music, happy and loud.

It was so beautiful. Everything was so _beautiful_.

Haruka's arms went to wrap around himself, feeling very cold, and he could hardly take it all in...so he moved closer. The land wasn't that far a swim. And he was already breaking rules, so what was the harm in going further?

He looked down at himself through the water and found that if he moved a certain way, his tail was hidden...this might actually work, if anyone were to see him.

Closer still, closer to the tantalizing lure of what appeared to be a celebration or...something. There were more suns, all glowing different colors, and the sand was just ahead. The place where the ocean stopped and became the land. The waves gently rocked him, up, down, forward.

All of a sudden, Haruka stopped, not even a stone's throw from being able to touch that sand, and he realized how foolish he was being. This wasn't his home. These weren't his kind. He shouldn't be here. He should be home, sleeping, where it was safe. Fear gripped him, but before he could dive back down, he heard a new sound, much closer than the music, and much less musical.

He sank down instantly, keeping his eyes above the surface so he could at least see; as scared as the merman was, he was still eight years old. Still curious. Still thirsty for knowledge, despite the dangers.

...it was a little...thing. A child, but it didn't have a tail. Haruka supposed that would make sense, considering these things didn't swim. Or Haruka guessed it had two tails, but they were both very thin, and it was using them to move quickly down a slope, away from the party and down to the sand, where it tripped, making a great deal of noise as it struggled to get back up, spitting it out of its mouth.

The thing was about Haruka's height, or it would be if they could be beside each other, and it had bright red hair, or at least he thought so. It was so dark. Its skin was very strange to look at, very baggy, and also red.

...it was crying, whatever it was, sobbing, and throwing the object it had in its hand out to the ocean. Haruka watched it float lazily through the air; a pink fluffy cloud that vanished the second it hit the ocean. Then the thing had curled up into itself, wailing.

The child looked back to the...Two-Tail, he'd call it, and drifted very slowly, very quietly toward it. It was so small, so it couldn't do that much harm...that, and his tail was still hidden under the surface. So maybe he'd be safe.

Its red hair was covering its face...it really was loud. Why was it alone? Then again, Haruka supposed the same question could be asked for himself.

...it was amazing. Something he'd never seen before...someone? Was this a someone? All sense of danger vanished as he bobbed a little higher, letting just his head show above the water.

And then he was spotted.

The two children stared at one another for a long time, the red-haired one sniffling and hurriedly wiping the tears from its eyes as the merman blinked expectantly. He was glaring.

...it was a boy. A little boy, just like him.

"...wh-...what do _you_ want?"

Haruka's brows furrowed. _What_? _What_ had he just said? Were those words? He opened his mouth, responding with his confusion, but he stopped when he saw the child wince and cover his ears.

"The heck was _that_!? What are you tryin' to-!?"

Haruka's eyes widened in fright, and in a moment of panic, he dove back under the water, ignoring the suddenly muffled cries of...something behind him. Something he didn't understand.

This had been a mistake. A very serious mistake. He'd go home and go to bed, be a good merman and forget this night had ever happened. He'd call it a dream. Just a dream.

Haruka would never breach again.

. . . . .

Of course, that wasn't true at all. Haruka had thought about the boy all day the next day. During his morning swim, he looked up to the surface the entire time, at the bright blue that the ocean was now, rather than black.

He wondered what the sun looked like up there.

So when his grandmother told him that she was going over to gather some anemones for their supper, he breached, this time choosing to do so much closer to the land.

The sun was bright, and it stung his eyes a bit when he looked at it for too long. It was still incredible, even through the little pins of pain he felt beginning in his shoulders...what was that all about?

He looked to the sand, only a ways away, and he knew that he was alone. Had he wanted the little boy to be back?

Of course he had.

So later that night, again, when he knew that his grandmother was asleep, Haruka flipped his fins hurriedly, eager to reach the surface and breach once more.

There he was. Sitting on the sand, eyes focused out to the sea. The merman made certain that his lower half was concealed by the ocean before quietly swimming over to him. No talking this time. Clearly, they didn't understand one another.

He waited, and once again, he was spotted, and the boy looked startled before sighing in a huff.

"You again?"

Haruka didn't speak, and this time he revealed a bit more of himself, just about to his waist. The boy was glaring at him, a pout on his face as he turned away.

"You hurt my ears last night. What are you, some kinda weirdo? Do you go to Iwatobi? I've never seen you before."

"..."

This wasn't very fun. Well, it was, actually, more fun than Haruka could recall ever having, even if he was still a bit terrified. The Two-Tail was talking to him, and...his skin had changed! It wasn't red and baggy anymore, but this time it was black, with...with a _shark_ on it! And his tails had a covering over them, something blue...Haruka wished he could touch it. He'd never seen scales like that before. Or were they even scales?

"...you don't talk much. You really must be a weirdo."

Haruka hesitated before speaking again, this time much more quietly, just a small bit of chirping. The boy didn't wince; this time, he was laughing. Why? All Haruka had done was introduce himself...

" _Definitely_ a weirdo...I'm Rin."

The boy had gestured to himself and said something...his name, maybe? Haruka fought his base instincts and tried to emulate that sound, feeling the shift and stress in his throat.

"...weer...doo."

"What? No, ' _Rin_!'"

"...Rin?"

"Yeah...wait...can you not talk?"

"Rin."

"...I'm guessing that's a no."

"Rin."

. . .

Haruka watched the boy stand up, mumbling that other word again before shoving his hands into his black skin...how strange. So he was part seahorse?

"I'm going home. Where do you live? We can walk back together."

"Rin."

Haruka watched him stop, and then the Two-Tail rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whatever. See ya later, kid."

The boy...Rin, waved his hand to Haruka shortly before turning on one of his tails and leaving. Haruka waited until he was gone before pulling himself up onto the land, taking a look at the tracks he'd left behind. What odd prints. Spotted and speckled...and a mark. How curious...how interesting.

"...Rin."

. . . . .

It was every night now that they would visit each other. Haruka would keep his distance, and he'd let Rin speak, not that the merman really understood anything that the boy was saying. It was just fun, and he...sort of learned, he guessed.

One night, Rin had brought a strange object. It was small, and it opened, and there were lots of thin white things inside, all covered in black.

"I'm gonna teach you how to talk! Come here! You never come out of the water; my mom says people like you will be all pruny before you get old, and then when you get old, you'll turn _into_ a prune!"

"..."

Haruka couldn't understand his words, but he knew gestures. Rin was waving for him to come closer, and to that, the boy shook his head and drifted backwards.

"What? What's wrong? Don't you wanna know how to talk?"

"Rin."

"That's not talking...I don't even know your name, kid. 'My. Name. Is. Rin.'"

He pointed at himself and sounded his syllables slowly. Haruka stared, before realizing; was Rin trying to teach him how to speak his language?

"'My name is Rin.' Now you try."

Haruka looked to the water, confused, wondering how to start, but he'd try. He moved his lips, his tongue, testing out several new sounds before attempting to speak.

"...mm...my...nn-...nay-"

A quick screech slipped into his enunciation, and Rin winced.

"...t-try again."

"...my...name..isss...Rin."

The Two-Tail was beaming, smile huge as he laughed, and Haruka couldn't help but feel proud of himself, smiling back.

"Awesome! _Awesome_!"

Rin gave him a thumbs up, which...must mean that he'd done good, and then he pointed at Haruka.

" _I'm_ Rin, though, so who are _you_? 'My name is...?'"

"Rin!"

"No, _no_ , _your_ name! Come on, you almost got it!"

The boy's point became more stressed, and finally it all added up in Haruka's mind. _His_ name. But how could he say his name without speaking his own language? Well...that sound sounded like... _that_...and...

"...my...name...isss...Haruka."

"...Haruka? Your name is Haruka?"

Haruka waited a moment before nodding. He'd heard 'name' and 'Haruka,' so he must've gotten his message across. Rin was smiling again.

"'Haruka.' Cool."

"Rin...cool."

The redhead laughed, a much happier sound than the crying he'd introduced himself to Haruka with, and he stood up from the sand and stretched.

"Cool. 'Haruka.' Okay! We'll try the book again tomorrow. See ya, Haru!"

"Sssee ya!"

Haruka had memorized that bit; Rin always said it before leaving, so it must be the Two-Tail way of saying 'goodbye.' They waved, and the merman returned home with a smile wider than the ocean.

"Haruka."

It didn't sound the same under the water, but it still sounded amazing.

"Haruka...Rin...cool...see ya..."

. . . . . .

Spring turned to summer in a few weeks, and Rin Matsuoka had never been happier. He came into his home after school with a quick, "Hi, Mom!" before tossing down his backpack and running to his room. Books. He needed books and paper and pencils. Soon, he came back down, arms full of his required materials and quickly dumped them off into his wagon. He hadn't used this thing since he was little...

"Rin? Dear, you just got home, where on earth are you going with all those books?"

"The ocean!"

"The _ocean_?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend! We're gonna read together!"

His mother raised her eyebrows, but then smiled.

"Oh? How nice. Have fun!"

"Bye, Mom!"

Rin was out the door in seconds, and moments later, he scampered back in, eyes and smile wide, as if he'd had the most brilliant idea in the world.

"Mom, where's my swimsuit?"

. . . . .

The days and water became warmer as time passed. Summer had arrived, and with it, new life. New friendships. Haruka and Rin still met with each other every night, and little by little, the merman was learning, understanding.

It was afternoon now, and the merman was flitting about his nook, gathering anything that might seem interesting. This coral? No...oh, this! This was perfect!

"Haruka? Where are you always headed off to in such a hurry?"

"A friend."

"...a friend? You've made a friend? Haruka, that's wonderful! You ought to invite them over. We have enough mackerel for three."

"...alright. Bye, Nan!"

Haruka sped out from the crevice and raced away, tail pushing excitedly through the water. He was going to see Rin during the day! For the very time! And they were going to...'read,' he thought the word was.

...he was going to have to be exceptionally careful about his tail now, but he could figure it out.

. . . . . .

"Haru! Haruka!"

The merman looked over immediately, smiling when he saw his friend running toward him in the sand, waving with one hand, and behind him was lots of 'books' in some kind of container.

"Hello!"

"Hey, you got that one down!"

"Hello, Rin!"

"Yeah!"

Haruka's automatic response was to move closer to the sand, but he stopped. It was daytime. Careful. Always be careful.

. . .

...oh, right!

"Rin!"

Haruka proclaimed excitedly as he brought the object up from below the water. His treasure.

"...it's cool!"

"...it's a bottle..."

"...bottle?"

"Yeah. Wait, toss it here! I got something for you, too."

'Toss.' Haruka knew that word too well now. He'd learnt it when Rin had thrown something at him, hitting him in the head and making him chirp out a rather foul word, but in his own language, so Rin never knew.

' _Eat it_ , _hurry_!' the Two-Tail had said, much to Haruka's confusion, but he did as he was told, popping the thing into his mouth and immediately bursting out into joyful chirps and screeches.

That had been a few days ago, and Rin had remembered to bring more of it whenever he came to see him.

"Taffy?"

Haruka spoke quietly, and Rin nodded with a laugh, throwing another piece of the sweet, sweet food as the merman tossed the 'bottle' at the child. Did he know what it was? He caught the taffy with ease (remembering to unwrap it this time) and popped it into his mouth. Oh, it was so delicious, so sticky and sweet. He might say it was better than mackerel.

...no. No way.

"Whoah, this thing's _old_!"

"Old?"

"Yeah. We're eight, right?"

"Yes."

"Well the bigger the number, the older you are."

"...oh!"

"And the bottle says it's _thirty-two_!"

" _Oh_!"

"And it's super smooth! Where'd you _find_ this thing!?"

Haruka was silent, and he immediately felt warm all over when he saw how happy Rin was. He couldn't help but smile, too.

"Rin...books?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah! But I wanna swim first!"

"...swim?"

"Yeah! I can swim, too! I can swim really good, and it's warm enough now!"

"Rin...swim with me?"

"Yeah!"

Haruka watched him shed his skin, the black top that had the marking of a shark on it, and the things he wore on the ends of his fins, and the covering for his tail...how much skin did he have? He sure did shed fast.

Rin had his hands on his hips, and the skin he had now was black, covering the tops of his tails. The rest, his stomach and head and chest, was all pale.

The merman swallowed, drifting backward when he saw that the boy was getting into the water.

"...Haru? What's wrong?"

"...no swim..."

Rin's brows furrowed, confused, but he continued on into the ocean. Haruka's eyes widened, and he shook his head no. He was floating toward the merman, who finally understood the place he'd allowed himself to be.

He was friends with someone who lived on land.

"No. No...no Rin, no swim."

He swam away, trying to stay upright, trying to hide his tail, but Rin was fast, too.

"Haru, stop it! I wanna swim with you! Hey! You wanna race!? I'm thinking about joining the swim club, ya know, the one in Iwatobi? Do you know? You should join, too! We can-"

" _No_!"

Haruka splashed him, and immediately regretted doing so when he saw that Rin stopped short, shouting 'Ow!' as he rubbed at his eyes. Confusion filled the merman, but...but he could take this chance while Rin's eyes were closed to-

"That burns! Haru, you don't _splash_ people!"

On 'splash,' Rin sent a wave of water Haruka's way, who initially flinched, but didn't react as it shot up into his face. The merman's eyes shut instinctively, putting his hands up for protection, and before he knew it, he was being grabbed.

"Rin-"

"Haha, gotcha! Come on, let's race, let's race!"

Panic flooded Haruka as he fought to get away, and he reverted back into screeching and chirping again, knowing Rin wouldn't know that he was saying ' _Let me go_ ,' but that the sound of it would probably tip him off. In short, it did, and the boy's hands and arms came off the merman in order to plug his own ears.

"Geez, Haru, what the-?"

"No swim."

"But-"

"No swim with Rin."

"... _H-Haru_?"

Rin's voice sounded off, a little strained, and Haruka looked down to see that in his struggle, and with how close Rin was, his tail was perfectly visible, his blue scales glimmering under the water in the sunlight. Haruka's already pale skin blanched, and other than the sound of the waves, the boys were silent.

Haruka wanted to get away. He wanted to dive down and never come back, and he was scared, horribly scared, because Rin was staring at nothing but his tail now, and everything seemed to be changing in an instant.

Then he heard a small 'ah,' and he looked up from the water to see that Rin's mouth was open into an awestruck grin, eyes wide with realization, as if he'd figured out some great mystery. His eyes met the merman's, and all it took was a quiet murmur for Haruka to feel safe again.

"... _cool_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would finish my Makoharu story? Neither do I.
> 
> Here we fucking go, ladies and gents. Another train crash of an idea I had a few days ago. All planned out. Updates will come when I have free time/too much Coca Cola.
> 
> I promise on my soul this thing is free of triggers.
> 
> Also, this work features the debut of my editor! You may know her on tumblr as estimada-aurora. Go give her a follow, because she's awesome, and she's gonna help me make sure this thing (and any other thing) is 100% before it gets posted.


	2. Homes

His teeth sank into the mackerel, a thick, wet crunch sounding through the air as scale, bone, and meat were pierced. Delicious. Haruka enjoyed his meal happily, taking his time, but also taking advantage of the fact that his grandmother wasn't here; he could be as messy as he pleased, and as loud.

Normally the blood just sort of...floated away, and he wouldn't even be able to see it, but here, on land, it dribbled quickly down his chin, and he found that he had to wipe it away with his arm. The surface was so strange; he liked it, though. The sun was warm, and it felt really good on his skin and tail. He'd love to lie back in the sand for awhile, because it was warm, too. Maybe he could do that today with Rin!

"...oh..."

He made a thoughtful sound as he swallowed the bit of mackerel he had in his mouth only to bite it again, tearing the new piece away and handing it to the boy beside him.

"Eat?"

Rin was staring, eyes wide and face pale. After a moment of staring at the merman, and then to the essentially shredded fish, he smiled, laughing nervously.

"I...I don't...no thanks, Haru."

The boy gestured weakly to his own meal. Haruka could faintly remember him bringing something like it before, a...Peebeejay, or something like that. The merman shrugged, murmuring a skeptical ' _Alright_ ' before digging back into the fish.

Rin sure was strange, but the Two-Tail was his best friend, so it was okay.

It had been about a month since the Two-Tail, or 'human,' as Rin called himself, discovered that Haruka was different. A 'merman.' The boy had been so surprised, but so delighted, so overjoyed and ecstatic that Haruka had found it more frightening than any potential animosity. Rin had been leaping in the water, running around on the sand and yelling things like ' _This is so_ cool!' and ' _You're a mermaid_!'

Haruka had learnt a lot more human-speak from the books, and even how to read them a little; he and Rin could actually talk now! Which meant a good deal of going over things the boys had already tried saying before but Haruka hadn't comprehended at the time. Like how Rin lived with his mother and little sister in a 'house.' Haruka had a house, too, but it was kind of like a 'cave' to Rin. The merman's vocabulary grew by the day, and Rin...well, Rin sure was funny when he tried speaking Haruka's language.

The merman finished his supper with a quiet chirp of delight, choosing now to lay himself down and feel the sand on his back, chirping again at the pleasant grittiness against his skin. The human watched him for a moment before sighing and taking a bite of the Peebeejay, speaking with his mouth full.

"You're so weird."

"Saba's good. _You're_ weird."

"Hey! I like...Saba, just...not as much you! We call it mackerel, though."

Rin gulped it down and looked down with an annoyed pout, huffing before flopping down to lie beside his friend. They both squinted, the sun high and hot as it beat down. Haruka made a face, rolling over onto his stomach; oh, the sun felt much nicer on his back. He'd remember that. The boy looked over to Rin with a questioning gaze.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"It's bright...it sometimes hurts."

"Huh? Oh...humans aren't outside all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you and your granny live in a cave, right?"

Haruka nodded. 'Granny.' It was strange, hearing Nan being called that, but according to one book Rin brought, that was what humans called their elders. There was also 'Mom and Dad,' but Rin didn't want to talk about those words too much. Fortunately for the human, when Haruka learnt what they meant, neither did he.

"Do you guys stay outside...I mean...uh, out in the ocean all day?"

"...no."

"Well neither do we...I mean, outside, on land. We have homes, too, and the sun doesn't get in there. I wish you could come see, but..."

Haruka nodded again, feeling a bit guilty for the end of that conversation. That had become a fairly common phrase for Rin lately.

" _I wish you could see_ , _but_..."

" _I wish I could show you_ , _but_..."

" _I wish I could see what you see_."

Constant wishing, from the both of them. Constant longing, but for now, this beach was their sanctuary away from danger, away from curiosity...it was just for them. A place where two innocent souls who craved new sights and new worlds could share their lives. Somewhere to break up from their daily struggles, which neither of them really knew of fully yet, but that was fine. They were young. They had time. So much time. For hours, the boys would forget their troubles or worries and simply speak, passing knowledge back and forth between each other as if they'd grown up together.

The human and the merman, in such a short amount of time, had become each other's solace, each other's escape, and each other's very best friend.

. . .

"Gotta pee."

Rin sat up suddenly, making a face as he scrambled up from the sand and ran toward the ocean's edge, murmuring the mantra over and over as he struggled with his shorts. Haruka sat up, rolling his eyes as he moved his tail so that he could prop himself up on his arms. He was so weird.

 _Humans_ were so weird. Not only did Haruka discover that Rin's daily skin colors weren't actually skin, but that it was protective layers called 'clothes,' and he found out that it was actually _inappropriate_ if he didn't wear them. Haruka could hardly understand why.

" _We can't just run around naked_ , _dude_."

" _Why not_?"

"' _Cause_...' _cause we just can't_! _It's a rule_! _A law_!"

" _What's a law_?"

" _A_ super _rule_."

More like a _stupid_ rule, Haruka thought. Why even bother? He knew that humans didn't swim nearly as much as he did, but still. Rin's skin was that pale color, same as his face, though it was a bit darker than the merman's.

That, and those weren't tails that he had growing from his torso. They were 'legs,' because they were for moving on land, " _but that doesn't mean we can't swim_!" So Haruka supposed he couldn't call him a Two-Tail anymore. 'Human' would be better. Or just 'friend.'

He heard a quiet sigh of relief from his friend, and Haruka was suddenly reminded of why he'd started thinking about how weird humans were.

"Why in the water?"

"Why not? Don't you?"

"I live there! It's...different."

"...wait... _wait_."

"What?"

Rin turned around, zipping up his fly, a look of cautious confusion on his face. Haruka raised a brow, and he had a feeling that something ridiculous was going to come from the human's mouth. His eyes flicked from the merman's to his tail, and out the question came in a slow, wondering tone.

"... _how do you pee_?"

Yes. Something ridiculous indeed. Haruka sighed, laying himself back down on the sand while Rin looked on, waiting desperately for an answer. It was honestly surprising he hadn't asked him something like this sooner.

"Just like you."

"But...but you don't..."

"Don't what?"

"...you know..."

"I _don't_ know."

Haruka opened an eye, seeing that Rin was looking rather exasperated and flustered. As if he were trying find certain words, but didn't know how to say them. Finally, the boy just huffed and sat down beside him, eyes glaring at Haruka's tail as if the scaly appendage had personally insulted him.

"It's not like I can ask anyone else how you pee, so just tell me!"

"I told you, just like you."

"But you don't have one!"

"One what?"

"..."

"How do _you_ pee?"

"I...y-you just saw me!"

"Just like that."

"...ugh, _Haru_ , you're not making _seeeense_!"

The human child whined and threw himself back on the sand, rolling around in frustration. Haruka watched him have his fit, sighing and wishing he hadn't ate that mackerel so fast. His stomach hurt a little...and now Rin had rolled on his side and was placing a hand on the merman's tail. He did this fairly often, mostly out of wonder, or to ask questions, and sometimes just to calm himself down by feeling the texture of his scales; this was probably the latter. Haruka didn't mind, so long as he got to ask questions about human legs. How on earth was he able to stand on them? Why did they have hair on them? They were little, but they were certainly there.

The human's flink was also on the _outside_ of his body, which seemed really, _really_ dangerous, but Haruka had to assume it was less dangerous on land than in the water. Rin didn't exactly have to worry about sharks or urchins...plus humans had this whole 'clothes' things, so in a sense, it was never really outside. He wouldn't ask about it.

Humans were so weird...

Haruka looked over to his best friend, who was still rubbing at his tail.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"How many humans?"

"How many humans are there? A lot. At least there are here...how many mermaids are there?"

"Don't know...there's Nan...me...neighbors...lots, I guess."

"Are they all cool like you?"

"I guess...all humans nice, like you?"

"..."

Rin was silent, finally taking his hand away from Haruka and placing it on his own stomach. The boy stared at the sky for the longest time...he did that a lot. He'd stare at the sky, or the ocean, or Haruka's tail...and then he always asked the same thing.

"Wanna swim?"

"Okay."

Haruka watched Rin stand up and begin taking off his clothes, leaving just the 'swimsuit' on, which might as well be his skin, considering he'd rarely seen the boy without it. The merman (with only a smidgen of difficulty) used his arms to scoot himself along the sand and back into the water, chirping quietly with relief as the cool waves washed over his dry scales and somewhat tanner skin. He rolled over, still making his happy noises as the sand sloped downward. He could float again.

He turned back around, seeing that Rin hadn't even gotten in yet. The human was just staring at him, arms limp at his sides. Now he was smiling softly, sighing quietly. Haruka tilted his head in confusion, slowly making his way back to his friend.

"Rin?"

"...you're so weird..."

The eight year-old laughed fondly, finally joining the merman in the ocean, and their swimming began.

Rin was fast. Well, as fast as a human could be in water without a tail. The human always had his swimsuit, but sometimes he'd bring extra items, like 'Goggles' or 'Floaties.' Haruka had to admit, he really liked the Floaties. When his friend brought them, they looked all crumpled and shiny, but then Rin would blow air into them, and they got huge! Big circles, filled with air, even though there was a hole in the middle. And then he and Rin would sit in their own Floaties, drifting lazily down the shoreline. Haruka would let his hand drift in the water, and it would be oddly relaxing.

Today was just a Goggle day, it seemed. Rin slipped them over his head, making sure the strange cups were over his eyes before snapping the back so it hit his head with a 'snap.' Apparently, they could help him see under the water, which Haruka couldn't fathom ever being difficult.

Humans sure were built different.

. . .

. . .

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"...underwater...can you?"

"Can I...? Oh, you mean like, breathe? I told you, no way. I mean, not for very long. I've timed myself before, and I think I can stay under for like, thirty seconds."

"Seconds?"

"Yeah. That's like...count to thirty. That's thirty seconds."

Haruka began counting aloud, but Rin stopped him with a ' _Whoah_ , _whoah_ ,' and a wave of his hands.

"No, man, that's _way_ too fast. Like this. One. Two. Three...like, on a beat. Or say 'Hokkaido' after each number. One Hokkaido, two Hokkaido, three Hokkaido-...Haru?"

The merman was gazing at Rin with purpose, determination, piecing ideas together in his head. Thirty seconds...thirty Hokkaidos, whatever a Hokkaido was. That sounded like plenty of time. He'd have to be careful, though, really, _really_ careful. If he messed up...if he hurt Rin...

Quietly, the merman drifted over to the human.

"Arms...here. Legs together."

"Huh?"

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay, geez...when did you get all bossy?"

Rin did as was instructed, placing his arms rigidly against his sides and keeping his legs stiff and together. He sank immediately, gasping as he caught himself from plunging below the surface.

"Haru, I can't float like that!"

"Good!"

Haruka swam excitedly behind Rin and put his hands up under his arms, making the human laugh in confusion.

"H-huh!? What're you...haha, knock it off!"

"My home!"

"...what?"

"You can see my home! Goggles! Take you there!"

"...oh...uh...Haru, I don't think-"

"Hold breath!"

" _Haru_ -!"

The boys were surrounded by water in less than a second. Haruka had heard his friend's whoosh for air just before they descended, which meant that he was fine, if not a little surprised. The merman smiled brightly at his wide-eyed friend...twenty-eight Hokkaidos left.

"Let's go!"

He shot downward, carrying Rin just under him and delighting in the fact the human was following orders, keeping his limbs against himself, which made him more streamlined. A small line of bubbles trailed behind them; he wished he could see his friend's face, but then how would Haruka see where they were going?

Twenty-two Hokkaidos.

They stopped for a moment, and Haruka noticed that Rin was threatening to float up to the surface, though it wasn't as if he was struggling to get free. Was that what humans did? Haruka held on to his hands, laughing when he saw Rin rise up, legs pointed toward the surface. The sun was shining brightly down on them, piercing the rippling waves and lighting them up in a loving glow. Rin was smiling, eyes huge behind the red lenses of his goggles, his cheeks puffed with air.

"My home!"

Haruka let go of one hand and pointed downward toward the stones, the nook. It was too deep to make it down in fifteen Hokkaidos, but at least Rin could see it. The human looked so startled, but he was looking around in total amazement, and he was still smiling.

Another stream of bubbles left the child, and Haruka decided that it'd be best to stop with seven Hokkaidos left. With strong pushes upward, the merman led his friend to the sunlight, breaking the surface gently. Rin burst upward with a loud gasp, darting around before moving to cling to the merman.

"...that...that was..."

Haruka's smile fell when Rin drifted away, looking down at the water in a daze. His hand was on his head, as if he were dizzy...oh no. Had this been too much of surprise? Was he hurt? Had Haruka hurt him? Oh no...oh no, oh no...

The merman floated to his friend, trying to remember how to apologize in human-speak.

"Rin, I'm-"

" _That was awesome_!"

The human turned to him with a wild grin, laughing and splashing the water around happily. Haruka was taken aback, but ultimately very relieved that Rin was not only alright, but ecstatic, if not slightly out of breath.

"We were...we were like _whoosh_ and _whoah_ and...holy _crap_ , _Haru_!"

Haruka stared and stared. Had he seen Rin this happy? He'd definitely seen him happy before, but...nothing like _this_. And Haruka had done it.

"Can we go again!? Let's go again! Deeper! I wanna go _in_ your house!"

. . .

"What's wrong?"

"...we can't...too deep. Not enough Hokkaidos...and Nan."

"Your granny?"

"...I shouldn't be here...law."

"A _law_!?"

"Nan's law."

"Oh...why didn't you tell me?"

Haruka shrugged sheepishly, quietly beginning to make his way back to shore. Rin followed in the merman's wake.

Why _hadn't_ he told Rin? He supposed it just never really occurred to him. Rin didn't tell other people about Haruka, or so he said, so he just supposed it went both ways. They were each other's secret.

Being up here was dangerous.

Humans were dangerous.

...Rin wasn't dangerous.

Rin was his best friend.

...really, his _only_ friend.

"...scared."

"You were scared? Why?"

"Trouble. With Nan and humans. Danger."

Rin floated in front of the merman, cutting his path off and bringing Haruka to a halt. He was smiling as if Haruka had told a joke, or stated something obvious.

"Come on, I know that! I've seen _E.T._ , I'm not gonna go telling anybody about you or anything."

"...eee tee?"

"I'll show ya some time. What I mean is, I know humans can be scary for...uh, people, like you. You're safe with me, Haru. Promise."

Rin took his hands with earnest, pure awe shining in his eyes. Haruka looked at their hands, how similar they were and yet so different. The merman's fingers were just a bit thinner, more spindly, and he couldn't help but notice how Rin's weren't webbed near the bottom, not to mention how rough his skin was compared to his own. These were all things Haruka had noticed before, but they always became more apparent when they were actually touching.

They were just plain different.

"Haru?"

"Oh...thank you."

The redhead laughed, letting go of Haruka and sputtering a " _You're so weird_ ," as they hit land. The merman beached himself quietly, sighing as he lay back down on the sand. Rin had moved over to his wagon and pulled out a towel, drying himself off. Why not just wait for the sun to do it?

Then he saw the odd look Rin got on his face. That same odd look when he was about to say something strange or had a brilliant idea, and fortunately, it was the latter this time.

" _Haru_!"

He shouted loudly, making the merman wince and chirp out in surprise. Rin would never know that he'd been called 'stupid.'

"What? That was really lo-"

"The wagon! Haruka! _The wagon_!"

"...yes...?"

The human scampered over to him and took him up by the arms, making the merman screech in annoyance. Rin didn't seem to care, or maybe he'd gone partially deaf, but in either case, Haruka was being carried, and he did _not_ like it.

" _Put me down_!"

"Shut up, just wait!"

Haruka huffed; was he really that light? Or maybe Rin was just strong. Rin hadn't weighed that much to be pulled around underwater, so maybe they weighed the same? That would be fairly strange...

Rin dumped him rather unceremoniously into the wagon, making the merman screech yet again.

"Rin-!"

He was muffled by the towel being thrown into his face, covering him and making him gasp in surprise. The merman fumbled with it until it fell to the sand, and he looked up at the human with exasperation.

"What are you _doing_!?"

" _My_ house!"

"...huh?"

"Cover your tail! I'm gonna show you the town and my house and everything! Do it, _do it_! And put this on!"

Rin was nearly shouting, bouncing with excitement as he tossed Haruka a shirt and ran to grab the handle of the wagon. Wait...the town? That place Rin lived in? His house? Land places?

"...Rin..."

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! You can stay in the wagon and keep your tail covered, and everyone'll think you're a normal kid! Please? _Please_ , Haru? I promise you'll be safe, I _promise_!"

. . .

Haruka didn't know what set him to covering his tail with the towel. It might have been the way Rin was pleading. It might have been his own excitement about seeing more of the land, and more of the humans. In the end, he decided it was that promise. Rin wouldn't lie to him...Rin would keep him safe.

So, after carefully covering up his tail, the merman enjoyed the bumpy ride that was Rin running and pulling the wagon behind him through the sand and up a steep slope.

"I'm gonna show you my _school_ , and the _swim club_ , and this awesome _tree_ , and....and my _backyard_ , and my...well, I don't know if I can get this thing up the stairs, so maybe not my room, but-"

He was on like that for awhile, just chattering excitedly about all the sights he was going to show Haruka. The boy listened intently, not knowing some of the words here and there (what were stairs?), but he was still smiling with happiness while also struggling to pull the black clothing over his head and torso; the one with the shark on it.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The human stared at him for a moment as they reached the top of a slope, and he grinned brightly.

"What are friends for?"

. . . . .

And so they explored the surface world. Rin took him anywhere and everywhere he could imagine, startling a few pedestrians. Imagine walking down a sidewalk, only to have a small child come barreling down it, with a wagon carrying another small child in tow.

Such was today in Iwatobi as Haruka and Rin wreaked havoc that only two eight year old boys could wreak. The human was screaming through town, both in speed and in voice, and Haruka, too, shouted in glee, and no one paid them any mind.

They were young. The world was theirs.

They came to screeching stops, mostly when Rin felt something was interesting enough to warrant stopping at, but sometimes Haruka would point and yell, " _What's_ _that_!?" and they'd take a detour.

They'd taken many, many detours, and it had hardly been an hour.

The suns that Haruka had seen weren't actually suns, but just 'lightbulbs' and 'lanterns.' The sun was setting, so more and more of them were beginning to crop up...so pretty...

There were also giant creatures here on land that were very, very loud, and shiny, with four circles for feet, and Rin called them 'cars.'

"They're not animals, they're machines! Like...like a tool. People get inside them, and it takes them places. You got anything like that? Like...like do you guys ride around in whale's mouths?"

"...we just swim..."

"Oh. That works, too, I guess. Oh, hey look, we're here!"

His quick footsteps came to a halt, and so did the wagon, Haruka's grip on the sides tightening so he wouldn't fall out. The merman looked up at a giant...thing. It started from the ground, and spread out into the sky. It was brown, tall, and very, very green at the top, filled with things that looked like-

"Kelp?"

"Close. It's a tree. A cherry blossom tree. But it's summer, so the cherry blossom parts are gone, so it's just a tree now."

"Cherry blossom?"

"They're like...uh...what are those things in the ocean? Like this?"

Rin turned his hands so that the backs were together and wiggled his fingers quickly. Haruka tilted his head, wondering if Rin was talking about an anemone. Before he could answer, the boy stopped and snapped his fingers.

"No wait, I got it! It's kinda like kelp, but pink and fluffy, and they smell really good, and in the Spring, they flutter off and fall on the ground. They come back every Spring. Lotsa flowers do...you wanna see some flowers? Maybe you'll get a better idea when you see one."

"Okay."

" _To the flowers_!"

Rin was at it again, breaking off into a dead run with the wagon. Haruka was surprised at how not tired he seemed; maybe humans had more energy? Or maybe the boy was just excited.

The day went on. Rin stopped them outside a flower shop, where a nice lady gave them both a 'rose' for being so polite and well-behaved inside. It smelled really nice, and it was very pretty, very red, like Rin's hair.

"Here, check this out."

The child broke some of the green away from the flower and stuck the rest behind Haruka's ear. The flower shone brightly against his dark hair. Rin was laughing, but Haruka didn't know why. It was beautiful, so what was funny?

Then they went to something called a Ramen Shop, where Rin bought he and Haruka dinner with his allowance...whatever that was. It was some kind of bowl that his friend passed down to him, very hot, filled with water and what looked like worms, and a few other things Haruka had never seen before. After watching his friend slurp it up happily, the merman decided it was safe to join him.

. . .

He slurped it down hurriedly, eating with a vigor and excitement and chirping that made Rin laugh happily beside him. Haruka didn't speak again until the bowl was empty, almost forgetting that he needed to breathe first.

" _Saba_!"

"Yeah, I got you the mackerel miso kind. You like it?"

"Delicious!"

Haruka was utterly delighted. That food had tasted like mackerel, but it didn't look like it! The worm-things had been surprisingly pleasant to eat and swallow, and it had been so warm! The water had tasted the best, hot and perfect...he could still feel it going down into his stomach, warming his very being. The shop keep gave him a tired smile, to which Rin said, " _He's never been to Japan before_." What was a Japan? Was it food, too?

The boys left happily, bellies full of warm food as the sun finally disappeared from the sky.

"I wish you could stay at my house...we could have a sleepover."

"Sleepover?"

"It's where you have your friend come over to your house, and they sleep there. It's fun."

"...sleeping is fun?"

"No, but you're not really there to sleep. You stay up all night talking and playing games and stuff...I've never had one before, but I'd like to."

. . .

"...Rin?"

"Uh-huh?"

"...sleepover...on beach?"

. . .

Rin stopped walking, nearing the slope to bring Haruka back to the water, and then just freezing. His voice was quiet, a seriousness about it, but a tremulous excitement was very present.

"Can...can we _do_ that? What about your granny...?"

"I go back, pretend, then leave...sleepover."

"You're gonna _sneak out_? Haru, that's _awesome_! When, _when_?"

Rin set off down the slope, being careful with his footing and making sure he wouldn't lose control of the wagon. Haruka was very on edge, but also very excited, and they both concocted their plan devilishly. Haruka would wait until Nan fell asleep before going back up to the surface so that he and Rin could sleep on the sand, and Rin was simply going to say that he was staying at a 'new kid's house,' and that that kid's parents 'hadn't got their phone line up yet.' Whatever that meant.

Either way, this was _definitely_ going to happen.

Haruka struggled with getting the shirt off before Rin had to come help him, gently lifting it up over his head and throwing it back in the wagon. The merman slipped out of the ride and fell to the sand with a chirp, scooting back into the water with glee. The human stood, feet just barely touching where the waves crashed, and to say he was happy was an understatement, and he was whispering, as if they weren't alone.

"Okay, I'll see you later? You'll be back, right?"

"Right!"

"Okay! See ya, Haru!"

"See ya!"

Haruka watched him go, waving happily before diving down toward home. It had gotten so dark so fast, but it was still twilight, so he'd find his way no problem.

What a cool day it had been! He'd gotten see to Rin, and Rin's house (the outside, anyway), and Rin's town, and Rin had gotten to see _his_ house, and the cars, and the food! And the flowers! And...and the _food_! What had Rin called it? Noodles? Noodles were _delicious_!

The surface was amazing. Maybe it was only a few humans that were bad, like...only two or three. Rin said there were a lot, and Haruka had met a lot of nice ones today.

...of course, they might have been nice to him because they thought he was a human...but he didn't want to think about that. Maybe they were just nice to be nice.

He called out happily to his grandmother before entering the nook.

"Nan!"

" _Haruka_."

...oh no. That tone was too familiar. Haruka slowed down considerably, drifting into his home with apprehension. There was his grandmother, arms crossed, looked very stern. Uh-oh.

"...yes, Nan?"

"Where in the world have you been? I've been looking for you for ages. I'd thought a Biter had gotten you."

"Sorry, Nan..."

"Sorry doesn't answer my question, child. I was worried. Where were you?"

"...my friend."

"Well that tells me who's mother I need to speak to about our tadpoles running off into the unknown, but that still doesn't tell me-"

"I'm sorry, Nan. We were near the trenches...I should've told you..."

The grandmother looked over her grandson for a moment before her gaze stopped on his head.

"...Haruka...come here, please."

The merman floated over to her carefully, wondering what was wrong, and then when she plucked the rose from his ear, he gasped.

"...what...what is this? Where did you find it?"

"..."

"Haruka, answer me..

"...the...the trenches...it looked pretty."

"Haruka. I know you're not lying to your grandmother. I may be old, but I promise you, I'm not a fool."

"..."

The boy paused, feeling scared again. He hated lying. He'd been lying for so long, had gotten so comfortable with it.

"...I...I found it...on the surface."

" _Haruka_!"

"It was just floating, though! I saw it when I was swimming, and it was right there and...and it was really pretty...that's all..."

His stomach hurt, and he was terrified for a moment that the noodles might come back up. His grandmother was staring at him, and he knew. _He_ knew that _she_ knew. She had probably known all along.

After several tense moments, though, she sighed, and patted the boy's head.

"...alright then. I want to believe you, darling, so I will. I trust you. I love you, Haruka."

The old mermaid drifted downward to embrace her grandson, who only felt himself growing more ill, especially when she returned the rose to him. Haruka clutched it carefully, not quite sure what to do with it now.

"Well, dinner is a bit old now, but if you're hungry, it's here. I think I'm going to turn in. It's been a rather long day, don't you think? I'm glad you had fun, but do tell me where you'll be next time...you know how I worry."

"I know. I'm sorry, Nan."

"It's alright. Good night, dear."

Haruka watched his grandmother curl up on her stone and close her eyes...it couldn't be this easy. He quietly floated over to his own stone, laying himself upon it as if he, too, were about to fall asleep.

He waited. He waited a long while. It felt like hours, just clutching his rose, which had slipped away from him a few times and floated right up to the top of their nook for him to retrieve. How interesting. Did all land things want to go back to land? He gently placed it back on his ear, tucking it carefully.

He waited.

And waited.

Finally, when his grandmother shifted in her sleep, slightly away from the entrance to their home, Haruka decided it was safe to leave, quietly pushing out of his home and ascending to the surface.

Maybe one day he could tell Nan about Rin, and that he was sorry for lying so much, and apologize for what a poor grandson he was...

His guilt turned to curiosity as he looked over to the beach, seeing not Rin, but...but...well, Haruka had no idea _what_ it was, so he swam closer. It was a giant...orb, like a pearl, but it had lots of different colors and lines, and it was glowing from the inside. And Rin's wagon was right beside it...

Once he reached a safe spot, safe enough to where if this wasn't Rin that was here then he would just look like an ordinary human child, he splashed the water with his palm. The moon was high, bright, and he called out softly.

"...Rin?"

"Haru!"

The orb opened on one side, and Haruka screeched when he saw Rin's head pop out from it.

"What took ya? Is everything okay with your granny?"

"Yeah...she was worried...gone too long."

"Oh. Sorry about that...ya ready for the sleepover!?"

"Yeah!"

The guilt was gone instantly as Haruka went up on land. Rin came out of...whatever that thing was and helped him, taking the merman's hands and pulling him out from the water. Then he pulled Haruka onto a towel and began brushing the sand off his tail.

"Here, you can't come in with all the sand on ya, or Mom'll _kill_ me."

"Sand bad?"

"In tents, yeah."

"...tent?"

"Oh. This thing. It's like a house, but you can build it really quick, ya know?"

"Oh. Okay."

Haruka helped him in wiping away the sand, and at the same time wondered how he was going to get inside _without_ sand. His question was answered when, for the second time today, Rin hoisted him up and carried him inside. Haruka chirped, annoyed, wishing he'd at least get a warning or that he could give permission, but as soon as he was up, he was down, and he landed someplace very soft. He looked around, seeing that he and Rin were sitting on...well, something _very soft_. It wasn't sand at all, but-

"Whoah...do you guys not have blankets, either?

"Blankets?"

"Oh man...they're these. You sleep with them on your body so you're warm."

"...oh..."

Warm? While sleeping? Haruka nodded, but he was honestly very confused. He looked around, taking more of the tent in.

In the corner was a small tube with a lightbulb inside, with a handle on top, and it must have been what was glowing from outside. There were blankets upon blankets all up under them, making the ground cushy and soft. Behind them was a mountain of other soft things, rectangles, all in different colors, and to the front was another rectangular object, but it was hard looking, shiny, like Rin's wagon, and next to it was one...tiny...shark...thing. It wasn't an _actual_ shark, that was for sure. It looked like it had hair.

"Oh. This is Bruce."

Rin picked up the shark and moved its fin, and he spoke in a low, gravely voice; " _G'day, Haru_."

. . .

"...Rin sick?"

"What? _No_ , I'm not sick! He's my shark! Don't you sleep with stuff to make you feel safe?"

Haruka shook his head no.

"...well...here...but be careful, okay? He's as old as me, so..."

He cautiously passed the shark to the merman, who took it gently in his arms. It had black pearls for eyes, and it was soft to the touch...not at all like a real shark. It was smiling, showing a row of sharp teeth that were also part of its body...and...somehow, it was very comfortable to hold. And it felt nice when he held it closer.

"See? It's cool...now give him back."

Haruka reluctantly returned Bruce to Rin, who took him back with a strong hug. He pointed to the soft rectangles and grinned again.

"Go sit with the pillows, I'll get the movie set up. And put that shirt on. You gotta wear pajamas at sleepovers."

"Movie?"

"You'll see."

Rin grinned, crawling over to the side of the tent with the shiny thing and opening it, and it glowed too. Haruka decided to just let it be as he moved to the cushy rectangles...oh...how soft...why didn't they have things like this in the ocean? Would Nan like to sleep on something like this? Not that he didn't enjoy their stones, but...oh, he'd think about it later. The merman looked at this shirt, which was much softer than the one he'd worn earlier, and slipped it on over his head. It was white, and... _oh_! This one had a Squeaker on it!

"Do you like dolphins? They're okay...you can keep that. Dunno what you can do with it underwater, but ya know. We can keep it on the beach or something. Aaaand...here we go!"

Then the shiny rectangle came to life in front of him, with music and sounds and voices springing from it and startling him into screeches. There were people trapped in there! Little people!

"Easy, easy! It's okay!"

Rin held up his hands with a laugh, saying things like ' _It's not real_!' a few times before Haruka calmed down. Not real? It sure _looked_ real! And they were talking!

"It's just a movie...like a...like a dream."

"Dream?"

"When you fall asleep, you think of stuff, right?"

"...yeah..."

"Sometimes people think of stuff when they're awake, and they get people to pretend it's real. Sometimes it's fun, or funny, or scary...I like the funny kind."

"...okay."

It sounded pretty weird, but if Rin said not to worry about the little people in the box, then Haruka would try not to be worried.

Then some happy music started to play, and Rin pushed something with his finger, and then he moved to sit next to Haruka against the mountain of...pillows, as it were.

"I was thinking about bringing _E.T_., but I didn't wanna freak you out."

" _E.T_....movie?"

"Yeah, a really good one. Maybe some other time. I think you'll like this one, though."

"Okay."

More happy music...he really liked the surface's music. They had music in the ocean, but it was fairly quiet.

...so this was a movie. The first thing Haruka noticed was that, while they looked like people, they, at the same time, didn't. They looked very bright and lively, but also fake. He couldn't describe it at all, but it seemed fun. And they were singing. Rin was bobbing in time with it, humming gently...he must know it well. There was talking...Haruka could mostly follow along...some words were spoken too fast or were too big, but Rin would help him sometimes.

Then he heard one word, and he straightened up immediately. That was a word he'd heard Rin say quite a bit since they'd met.

"...mermaid?"

" _Yeah_."

Rin grinned with glee, squeezing the fuzzy shark to his chest.

...and then they appeared. Mermen and mermaids. People that looked like Haruka! They looked different though, fake, just like the humans. They were bright, and happy, and they lived in a town sort of like Rin's...that was a little weird, but... _merpeople_! But...but he thought that the humans didn't know about them. Did they or didn't they? Why had Haruka hid today?

His eyes were glistening with excitement, though. This was amazing...except the merpeople were speaking human-speak. That was weird, too, but it could be ignored. They were all so pretty...

Rin was staring at him fondly, sighing and laughing quietly.

"Oh man, your face is hilarious."

The boy brought something up from behind one of the pillows, and with a _click_ , the world was filled with white. Haruka chirped in discomfort as his pupils dilated, and he rubbed his eyes.

"What-?"

"It's a camera! It captures...moments...I guess, is the easiest way to tell you. Like...here, check this out."

Rin turned the device on himself and smiled wide, and the flash covered him for a moment. He turned it back around, showing Haruka a small square that had...his face on it. That smile.

"See? I'm not doing that anymore, but I can look this and it tells me that I did."

"...oh."

"Come on, let's take one together!"

Rin whumped down on the pillows with a laugh and pulled the merman down with him, who grunted but didn't resist. It captured moments? Was that good or bad? He couldn't dwell on it any longer, as Rin had turned his head to face him and was holding the camera above them in the air.

"Okay, so you gotta smile, okay? That's the rule in pictures. Ya gotta smile."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna count to three. One, two, three. And then I'll hit this button, and it'll be awesome. Okay? And look at that circle."

"Okay."

It was hard to imagine Rin not smiling right now. Haruka couldn't keep himself from smiling back. They both turned to look up at the camera, smiling brightly.

"Okay...one...two... _three!_ "

 _Click_.

The flash nearly made them both blink, but Rin had yelled ' _Awesome_ ' when he turned the device around, and he showed Haruka.

They were both smiling happy, carefree, sweet smiles. The camera showed two joyful children, one with bright red hair and tan skin, the other just a bit pale with black hair...from this picture, anyone would have thought that Haruka was a normal little boy.

"...I can make it so we can hold it in our hands..."

Rin was speaking quietly now as he looked at the picture.

"I can make one for me, and one for you, and I can make yours waterproof or something. Or I can put it in a bottle. So you can keep it forever...I'll keep mine forever, if you do."

Haruka stared at him for a moment before nodding. A moment he could hold in his hands? To have forever? It sounded a little too good to be true...

"I'll keep it forever. Promise."

"Promise?"

Rin held up his littlest finger, a gesture that baffled Haruka until he spoke again.

"This is like a _super_ promise. Put your pinky with mine. Pinky promise."

. . .

The merman slowly raised his hand up and extended his little finger, hooking it with the human's, who smiled joyously.

"Cool. I'll bring 'em tomorrow. Okay...back to the movie."

"Okay."

The boys settled back down comfortably on the pillow pile, both happy, only a little tired (not that they'd admit it), and completely content with their lives.

Their pinkies were still connected, and neither of them thought it strange in the slightest.

This movie was fun to look at it, even if he missed some words. There was one mermaid it was focusing on, a beautiful one with red hair like Rin's, and she had a beautiful voice...and she wanted to go to the surface, too...

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

Haruka turned to look at Rin, seeing that the human was smiling at him, and then he laughed quietly. Their pinkies broke apart, and then their hands were clasping together. The merman didn't resist at all, fingers intertwining with the human's perfectly, even with his webbing.

The boy looked so happy.

"...I'm glad you're my friend."

Haruka searched him for a moment before smiling, his grip tightening.

"Best friend Rin."

Rin laughed, smiling growing wider.

"Yeah. Best friend."


	3. Innocent

Sleeping humans were sort of ugly.

Haruka stared at the boy lying beside him. The merman had only been awake for a few minutes, and the first thing he'd seen was... _this_.

Rin was facing him, for one, and making a rhythmic, dreadful noise from his nose, and his hair was a wreck, disheveled and sticking up every which way. It was probably because he'd moved around so much in his sleep; Haruka had lost count of how many times his tail had been kicked, but it was somewhere in the teen's.

His mouth was open, and a spot of something wet was leaking out from the bottom corner...was he broken? Haruka poked his cheek, concerned for a moment, and then he poked the wetness itself. Warm. A bit sticky. He felt like maybe he shouldn't have done that and hurriedly wiped it away on one of the pillows.

The human stirred, his legs curling up closer to his body as he murmured something incoherent under his breath, his grip tightening on the merman. Oh, yes, that was also part of the reason why Haruka was awake. A suffocating sensation had brought him to consciousness, and then he'd realized it was just Rin, who somehow had managed to get Bruce clear on the other side of the tent. No, now he was clutching Haruka as if _he_ were his furry shark, his leg hiked up over his tail and clinging to him like a barnacle on a dock.

The merman didn't mind, but it certainly would be nice to move.

And then there was the smell. Ugh. Every time the human exhaled, there would just be the most distinctly unpleasant aroma, not bad enough for Haruka to want to be away, but enough for him to notice and wrinkle his nose a little.

Other than all this, the boys' first sleepover had been a wild success. The movie about the mermaids had been really fun, with lots of pretty music and colors and an evil Squirmer lady! And then the mermaid traded her beautiful voice away for legs, so she could walk with the human...Haruka wondered what walking would feel like. Not that it was really anything to dwell on; that couldn't happen, right?

Then the beautiful mermaid finally got her wish, and Haruka had had a _fit_ , screeching angrily but quietly so it wouldn't hurt Rin's ears. It had been enough to make the boy stop the movie for a moment out of confusion.

"What's wrong!?"

" _Legs_! Why legs?"

"Oh...well...she can't be with him unless she's human. How would they see each other? She's gotta have legs. They can't just live on the beach."

"...tent...?"

"...n-nah, they can't do that. He's rich, though...maybe he coulda built a _house_ -house on the beach..."

After a moment of contemplation, Rin had shaken his head and told Haruka that he was being funny, and then continued with the movie. The merman didn't think it was funny; why did the mermaid have to change what she was for friendship or love? Rin and himself were doing just fine the way they were...Rin wasn't scared of him. Rin really liked him.

Rin thought he was _cool_. Did the human think Ariel was cool? Well now he wouldn't have the chance to know.

"...what's that?"

"They're getting married. It's what people do when they love each other."

The boy then made a face of disgust and voiced it with a ' _Blech_ ' as the humans pushed their faces together, mouths squishing together. Haruka squinted in confusion...what on _earth_...?

"What-?"

"Don't ask. It's gross grown-up stuff. I am _never_ gonna kiss a girl..."

"'Kiss?'"

"Ugh, I said don't _aaaask_!"

Rin sighed and looked away from the screen, and Haruka wondered why his face suddenly flared up in color.

"I-It's another thing grown-ups do when they love each other. That's it."

"Oh."

"Yeah...it's gross...just _look_ at it."

The merman still didn't quite understand, but it was clearly bothering Rin, so he stayed quiet for what was left of the movie. After that, they'd just sort of lied down and talked, and then they'd fallen asleep, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand making for a very nice lull.

. . .

Which brought them to this morning, and Rin's death-grip on Haruka. The merman felt stiff. A little dry. A little thirsty. All little things he supposed could be ignored until the human woke up.

That is, until he heard a low rumble deep in his stomach. Haruka was _very_ hungry, and that meant leaving. But how was he supposed to? Rin had him locked up, and not only that, he'd have to figure out how to get out of the tent, back in the ocean to catch a fish, eat it, get back to the tent ( _without_ dragging in sand)...and then what?

And then there was Nan...she might just think that Haruka had gone out for his morning swim, but...it'd probably for the best if he went home soon.

The merman wriggled for a moment, trying to loosen Rin's hold. He watched, startled, as the expression on his friend's face changed almost instantly from sloth-like slumber to extreme worry, brows coming together and mouth closing into a frown. He made something of a choking sound very softly, and when he did, that other, louder noise stopped, and he tightened his hold, head faintly shaking side to side, still asleep, but far less at peace than before.

" _No_."

. . .

The merman swallowed very dryly; what a tiny, pitiful plea that had been...he stopped moving and stayed perfectly still, waiting for Rin to relax, and eventually, the human did, though he still looked incredibly distraught.

It was a long while before that expression, too, faded, along with the tension. Rin was smiling again. Haruka exhaled quietly, watching his friend with concern.

...how annoying.

Haruka poked his friend's face again, little prods to his cheek. Human skin was so warm.

"...Rin."

"Mm..."

"Rin. Morning, Rin."

"...hm...?"

Haruka smiled gratefully when he saw the human's eyelids begin to twitch, and soon enough, they slid open. They looked to each other, Rin in sleepy confusion, and Haruka in quiet happiness.

"Morning. It's morning, Rin."

"...Haru? Wh-... _ah_!"

Rin looked over the merman, and when he realized his position, the boy flew from him to the other side of the tent, red in the face and looking around wildly.

" _Where_... _w_ - _why_ -?"

"Sleepover!"

"...oh...r-right...geez! You scared me!"

The human threw a pillow at Haruka, who blocked it with a quiet chirp. Rin looked so displeased, his cheeks flushed and eyes on the ground, pouting like he'd been woken up from a good dream. Maybe he had?

"Sorry."

"It's fine...s-sorry for...like..."

He made a gesture with his arms, embracing an imaginary object, and Haruka understood.

"Why sorry?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be sorry. You're warm."

"..."

Rin opened his mouth to argue, but the child just ended up scoffing and mumbling to himself, "I didn't know I was doing it, okay?" He looked up to Haruka, who was just staring at him, and he sighed; it wasn't the merman's fault that he didn't understand. Rin had to teach him this stuff.

"I told you, humans hold stuff when they wanna feel safe or comfy. And...I guess I lost Bruce over there, so..."

Haruka looked around for a moment before picking up the toy shark and handing it to its owner, who smiled gratefully and hugged it to his chest. The merman's eyes widened, and he looked around hurriedly.

"You're in danger?"

" _Huh_!?"

"Do you feel in danger?"

He pointed to the shark, the fact that Rin was holding it, and then the human burst out laughing.

"Not _that_ kinda safe! Like...warm and nice, like...do you know what snow is?"

Haruka shook his head. This was the first he was hearing the word.

"...uh...okay, uh... _oh_! Does the ocean get really, really cold at a certain time for a long time?"

Haruka nodded; yes. Yes it did. It was actually very nice, at least to him.

"Awesome! Okay, well, _here_ , when it's super-cold, water comes out of the sky, and it's cold and awesome, but ya know, _really_ cold, so sometimes people stay inside and drink hot things and watch cool movies. And ya feel safe that way."

He held out his shark proudly.

"That's Bruce. Awesome and safe...my dad gave him to me when I was a baby."

'Dad.' Haruka remembered that word from the books. Rin didn't want to talk about it. He'd given a very short, adequate definition, and then moved on to some other words.

"...he said if I ever felt scared or alone, Bruce would chase away all the bad stuff and scare 'em with his sharp teeth...and he does."

Haruka looked from the toy to Rin; this sounded familiar. What had that one book been? It had been ages ago...something about a 'teddy bear' coming to life, and it had lost something important. Rin had explained that that wasn't real, that it was something else.

"...mmmagic?"

"Huh?

"Bruce...magic?"

"...haha...yeah. I guess so."

Rin chuckled, setting the shark down and smiling at Haruka. Just Haruka. First his pale face, and his dark hair that was sorta kinda curling a little around the bottom, what with it being dry for so long, then the dolphin shirt that he wore, _his_ shirt, and of course, his blue, scaly tail.

"...you wanna go see more stuff?"

Haruka nodded, excitement replacing responsibility and, for a brief moment, hunger. He was reminded quickly by another low growl, and the human giggled.

"Hungry? Me, too. I shoulda brought snacks. Come on."

He moved over to open the tent and stepped out, stretching with a yawn. The merman followed, mimicking him and smiling.

"Oh, uh...I want Bruce. Can ya get him?"

Haruka tilted his head at Rin's request, and the way that he wasn't looking at him, but he only shrugged, scuffling back into the tent and quietly handing the shark to its owner. Rin smiled at it fondly before placing it in the wagon. Then he turned back to Haruka with a wide grin, offering his hand.

"Wanna try getting in by yourself?"

"Yeah."

It didn't work. Haruka had made the whole thing tip over almost immediately, a sight that made Rin sputter into laughter, at least until he saw Bruce hit the sand. That was when he darted over and picked up the toy, brushing it off. He looked to the wagon, on its side, with the merman lying on his back beside it, looking less than pleased.

"... _help me_."

"Okay, okay, hang on."

The human gently stuffed the shark up his shirt before moving to pick up Haruka, heaving him with a small grunt and setting him down into the wagon. The merman set himself right to covering up, the towel from yesterday still here and a bit stiff. He wondered why that was?

"...can you hold on to him?"

"What?"

"Bruce..."

Rin pulled the toy out from under his shirt, keeping it close to his chest and looking very...well, Haruka wasn't quite sure what it was. It wasn't sad, or scared, or angry...it was just very serious. Patient. The human blinked, waiting quietly for an answer, and when he got one in a small nod, it took him a moment to hand over the shark.

"...keep him safe, okay? Don't let go of him. And don't drop him. And...and yeah. Okay?"

"Okay."

"...okay..."

Rin nodded to himself once, smile coming back as he went to the wagon's handle.

"There's a really cool place we can get breakfast at."

"Saba?"

"There's _way_ more food in the world than just mackerel, man. Nah, just wait till you try something else!"

"...no Saba...?"

Rin laughed brightly at the tinge of disappointment in Haruka's voice, a sound that made the merman hug the shark to his chest in annoyance.

"You'll never want mackerel again once you've had pancakes!"

"...pancakes?"

"You'll see!"

. . . . .

Pancakes were delicious. Not nearly as nice as mackerel, and not nearly as juicy, but it was delicious. Sweet and fluffy, with this kinda sticky stuff on it that was a little hard for him to swallow at first, but Haruka managed.

This 'fork' thing was weird though. He thought it had a different name (it was something different in that mermaid movie, anyway). It was for eating? Why not just use their hands? Of course, mackerel and fish weren't this sticky...he'd tried eating the new food with his hands at first, but Rin had shaken his head ' _no_ ' so hard his long red hair had flown around.

And then earlier, the boy had had to explain to the people inside why they had to let him cart his friend inside in a wagon, _and_ why they were still in their pajamas. Haruka watched in amazement as Rin seamlessly wove a tale, a very false one, about how he and his best friend were tired from ' _jogging all morning_ ,' and that they'd been ' _so excited that they had forgotten to get dressed properly_.'

' _Please_? _His legs hurt soooo bad_! _And we're really hungry_!  _I can paaay_!'

With those wide, bright eyes, how could anyone possibly say no? Haruka would have to ask what jogging was when they were done.

Anyway, pancakes were delicious. After eating hurriedly, the boys left with full stomachs, the staff chuckling in a tired amusement that only the morning could give.

Haruka thought for a moment that he ought to ask Rin to head back to the beach. It was morning after all...Nan might be worried. There wasn't a doubt that she was awake.

"...Nan."

"Hm? Oh...yeah, I'll get ya home soon...is it okay if we go somewhere first?"

"Yes."

Rin looked back with a soft smile.

"Awesome."

So they walked, or rather, Rin walked. Haruka rode, looking down to the small, fuzzy shark in his lap and occasionally petting it.

...this thing had proven itself very important to his friend. He didn't want it to get dirty, or be by itself in the tent. Rin treated it like a precious pearl, very delicately and with a quiet sort of respect...and he trusted Haruka with it.

Their trip wasn't very long. They'd left the main part of the town, the sights and people diminishing until it was just them, all alone down a dirt road, just a bit bumpy for Haruka. There were things Rin called 'birds' flying high in the sky, making pretty music...they were just soaring happily against the blue...

. . .

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"...swim. I want to watch you."

"...huh?"

Haruka sat up, squeezing the shark tightly, the way he saw Rin do it.

"I swim underwater...you swim how you swim. You fly."

"... _huh_!?"

Haruka groaned and pointed up at one of the birds, at how it circled and swooped in the sky. Rin _had_ to understand! If Haruka were underwater, and Rin were swimming on the surface...if the merman looked up, the human would be like that bird...flying above in the blue.

But no. Rin laughed and shook his head. Ugh. He didn't understand.

"You're so weird...oh...we're almost there."

Rin stopped for a moment, and Haruka finally noticed his surroundings. They were on something of a cliff again, alongside a slope, and every so often, there were a few rocks. Smooth rocks, with strange markings on them.

"...what are these?"

"People. Or, ya know, they used to be."

"..."

"Uh...hang on lemme think..."

The merman was quiet, looking around at all the passing rocks. Those markings were words...he could read a few, or at least he remembered what some looked like from his books. ' _Love_.' ' _Son_.' ' _Daughter_.'

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"...what happens to you guys when you die?"

"'Die?'"

"...ya know...when you get old and stop...like...living...or if something bad happens..."

Rin's voice turned quiet near the end, his back to Haruka as he spoke. The merman was quiet, piecing together the explanation quickly. Death.

Right...

Haruka clutched the shark tighter, remembering a bit too vividly all of a sudden the precise answer to his friend's question.

"...trench."

"Huh?"

"We take them to a trench...they sink.."

"Oh...so...you guys kinda bury them...yeah...we don't do that here, or least not in Japan. Mom says there's not enough room. The bodies get cremated, but we have souls...they go to heaven..."

"Souls?"

"Yeah. They're what make me and you me and you...I wonder if merpeople's souls go to heaven, too...I hope so."

Haruka put his many, many questions aside for now and simply listened. Rin was being very interesting right now.

"These rocks are graves. That's uh...they're kinda like...ugh, I dunno. It's hard to explain. The dead people's names are on them."

"Oh."

"...here it is."

They'd reached the end of the path, where a rock stood, twice as tall as Rin himself, with marks on it that Haruka couldn't read at all except for one word; 'Father.'

It was with a quiet smile that Rin put his fist on the stone, gently, then sat down in front of it on his legs. The gentle, crashing waves of the ocean could be heard in the distance...they could see the ocean from here, its surface twinkling and glittering in the morning sun. They'd walked really far away...

And then Rin spoke quietly to the rock.

"...hey, Dad."

The merman perked up immediately. 'Dad?' 'Father?' Wait...

"...Rin's dad?"

Should he say hello? Or anything? Haruka looked to the boy in curiosity, but the human shook his head.

"This isn't my dad...my dad's...what we were talking about. Yeah."

"...oh."

... _oh_.

Oh everything made sense now. Haruka sat back comfortably, though he did feel a little sick. So...this was like a trench? But Rin's dad wasn't here.

...Rin's dad was dead.

"...sorry I haven't seen you in awhile, Dad...I made a friend, so I thought I'd bring him...so you wouldn't be lonely. This is Haru."

The rock said nothing. Haruka wasn't surprised by that, but with the way Rin was talking to it...he wished it would answer.

"I guess it's okay to tell _you_ this. I don't think there's secrets in heaven, so...he's a _merman_! Isn't that cool? He's kinda weird, but I'm teaching him how to talk and showing him around town and everything. I got him mackerel miso, and we had a sleepover last night, and we watched ' _The Little Mermaid_ '...I kinda stole it from Kou's room, but that's okay, right? Haha."

. . .

Haruka suddenly felt very sick. Very intrusive. He shouldn't be here, not when Rin was being so...this seemed so private. Well, it was nothing Haruka hadn't done before. How many times had the merman gone swimming to the trench and just...looked down into the black, knowing he'd be down there someday, too? And spoken to it? Haruka hadn't really had a chance to know his parents...he hardly remembered what they looked like.

He wanted to go home.

"He's my best friend, Dad. I bet you knew already, though, didn't you? Mom says you're always watching out for me and Kou. So you probably knew everything before I even said it...haha...hahahaha..."

. . .

"...Rin?"

Haruka spoke up quietly, noticing now how Rin's shoulders were shaking. From here, he looked the same as that night they'd first met...in fact...

. . .

"Rin's dad?"

The human's head turned quickly, and Haruka flinched when he saw the tears quietly slipping down his friend's cheeks. He looked away from Rin for the moment and took a quiet breath, his focus back on the grave that he'd just addressed, as if it could hear him. Maybe it could. He hoped it could.

"...Rin is nice...and got me food. My favorite. I can talk, and...it's because...he taught me."

He felt his mouth go a bit dry; he could feel Rin's gaze on him the whole time.

"Rin is cool. He says _I'm_ cool, but... _he's_ cool. I can read, now...and we watched a movie. About me. Merpeople."

. . .

"...he keeps me safe..."

...he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say anymore, he was so nervous. Anything was coming out now, and all Rin was doing was staring at him.

"Rin is my best friend"

. . .

"See ya."

. . .

He sat back, feeling incredibly anxious all of a sudden, and finally looking over to see Rin, and-

...oh _no_.

"H-Haru..."

The human was making a horrible face. His eyes were overflowing with tears, and he kept making these little sounds, whimpering and sniffling. It was an awful sight...if Haruka thought a sleeping human was ugly, then a crying one was the absolute worst. He felt bad; this was his fault. He shouldn't have spoken to Rin's dad. The boy buried his head between his knees, sniveling and making it all the worse.

"...I'm sorry."

Rin didn't answer.

. . .

Haruka looked around, feeling as if he might start crying, too, if he let this keep happening. _Could_ he cry? He was the same as Rin from the waist up, so why not? Had he cried before, underwater, and never knew?

Rin crying was just awful...it was a terrible sound.

. . .

And then the merman had an idea.

He tried being careful, he really did, but in the end, the merman capsized the wagon, rather than tipping it enough for him to simply fall out, clattering the ride and himself with an ' _oof_ ' that made Rin jump in surprise. The human's eyes were red and puffy, and there was something shiny around his nose.

"H-Haru?"

Rin wiped his eyes hurriedly, standing and going over to the merman in a panic.

" _What are you doing_!? Get back in, someone might-!"

"Rin."

Haruka interrupted him and held it up; Bruce. The shark was magic, after all; it made Rin feel safe. If there was ever a time for Rin to feel safe and happy, it was now, right?

He watched and waited for the boy to take it, to hug it, and smile again, but...he didn't. No. Instead, Rin grew very quiet. He still looked like he might cry, but rather than hug the shark, he took it from Haruka and set the wagon back up, just so he could stow the toy away.

. . .

...it hadn't worked...

Haruka suddenly felt a painful sting behind his eyes, and it grew hard to breathe...actually, it grew _very_ hard to breathe. A panicked touch to his cheek revealed that, yes, he could cry. Just like his friend. Because of his friend.

He'd hurt his best friend.

Why did he feel so strange now? His eyes hurt and his chest hurt and his throat hurt. Everything ached.

"...I'm sorry, Rin..."

He spoke, just barely getting his words out, and the second he did, Rin turned from the shark to the merman in total shock, eyes wide.

"Haru? _Haru_ , what's wrong!?"

"I'm sorry."

Haruka gasped at the sudden feeling of Rin's arms around him, sort of like this morning, but this time deliberate, gentler. He wasn't getting embarrassed about it this time.

 _'Humans hold stuff when they wanna feel safe_...'

The merman's arms slowly went around the human, and he buried his face in Rin's shoulder, trying to keep himself at bay. He was nowhere near his friend's level of sorrow, but it just hurt. It _burned_. It burned, and it wasn't stopping. Tears slipped out, and he chirped, something that Rin would automatically assume to be a hiccup.

...were all humans warm like this?

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"What? Why? Stop it...Haru, i-it's okay, stop crying."

"Hurts..."

"...it hurts?"

" _Bad_. It hurts _bad_."

"You're hurt?"

"It _hurts bad_ , _Rin_!"

And it did. Haruka was rubbing frantically at his eyes, terrified, hoping that it would alleviate this sting, but it didn't. If anything, it only grew worse, and it was revealed in very audible, hitching sobs that made the human's blood run cold.

"...o-okay, uh...let's...c-come on, I'll get you home. Hang on, okay!?"

The fear was very present in Rin's voice as he spoke, and Haruka could feel his hands trembling as he lifted him into the wagon. The human handed him Bruce without a second thought, and Haruka clutched it tightly to his chest. He was making the same little noises that Rin had been making, only the merman's held a bit more pain to them, trying to keep himself calm.

The ride was fast, fueled by the adrenaline of an eight-year old boy that was running as if his life was depending on it. Or rather, as if his best friend's life were depending on it. Haruka let go of Bruce for a moment to grip the sides of the wagon, for fear of being bumped out. The only slow moment was that trip down the slope to the beach, slow and cautious, but at the same time, Rin _did_ jump for the last stretch, letting the wagon slam to the sand with a ' _whump_ ' and jolting the merman inside.

Rin heaved the wagon right up to the water, stepping in without a single thought of soaking his shoes or the hem of his shorts as he lifted the merman out and placed him in the ocean. Haruka squirmed for a moment before finding a well for him to swim down properly, deeper, until he was submerged. He didn't come up again for several moments, and that was because the pain had stopped.

The second he'd gotten his head under the water, it had completely come to a halt.

"Haru?"

He could hear his friend above, slightly muffled by the water and waves, and Haruka knew he should answer...but what if it happened again?

" _Haru_!"

. . .

The boy breached slowly, caring more for his friend than his own pain, which, thankfully, had subsided for now.

"Rin."

"...a-are you...okay?"

"Yes."

"...okay..."

. . .

His friend's face crumpled again, only this time he looked angry. Haruka received a rather hard punch to the arm, though nothing that warranted actual pain...and then another, and another, until Rin was just pushing him, all the time crying and going into deeper water. The ocean saturated his shirt, making the colors darker. He was in up to his waist now...

"Rin!"

" _Don't do that_! Don't do that _ever_ again! You scared me!"

"...I'm sorry..."

"Are you okay!? What happened!?"

"I don't know!"

"You started crying, and...and you were like... _are you okay_!?"

" _Yes_."

" _Really_!?"

"...yes."

Rin watched him, sniffling, and then he dragged himself through the water, obviously not caring about his clothes anymore as he swam to Haruka and hugged him again.

"Don't cry. Don't cry ever again."

Haruka's eyes were wide, and then his friend broke away, and he raised his hand above the water, his little finger extended.

"I don't know what happened, but you gotta promise me. Don't ever cry again."

"..."

Haruka only stared, which made Rin huff.

"Come on, do it!"

"...you, too."

"Huh?"

"No crying for Rin."

"..."

"..."

The human snatched the other boy's hand up from under the water and forced him into the pinky promise, and he nodded.

"...I promise."

Haruka nodded back.

...his friend didn't _seem_ mad at him...that was good, right? But he'd still made him cry. Or cry worse than he might have been.

The merman made an oath for himself along with their pinky promise; as long as he and Rin were friends, he'd never make him cry again. Not once.

And hopefully, Haruka would never cry again, either. That had been just _horrible_ for him. And it had scared Rin. That made it even worse. Rin was his best friend. Friends didn't scare each other. Friends didn't make each other cry. Why had it hurt so much? It had been more unbearable than anything he'd ever felt in his life.

The human looked up from their locked fingers, and now that the fear was gone, the sadness vanished, he was smiling again, and suddenly, Haruka felt at ease.

...pretty...

"...I'm sorry, Rin..."

Rin laughed softly, letting their pinkies go to take Haruka's hand in full and pulling him to the beach.

"It's okay. I gotta change...then I guess you gotta go home, right? Your granny's probably freaking out."

Haruka nodded; if 'freaking out' meant 'worried,' and he was fairly certain it did, then yes. Nan was _definitely_ freaking out.

They swam quietly back to the sand, and Rin immediately began peeling off the soaked clothes, shivering slightly as the morning air hit him. The clothes made a wet, hard ' _splat_ ' as they were thrown into the wagon. The human hurried into the tent, and when he emerged, he had on his shark shirt and shorts. The poor pajamas...

He sighed and went to sit along the sand, curling his knees close to his body and wrapping his arms. He watched Haruka for a moment, and then he spoke.

"...hey, Haru..."

The merman watched quietly from the water, tilting his head when Rin spoke. The boy wasn't looking at him; a bad sign, it would seem.

"...thanks for talking to my dad...I think he would have liked you."

. . .

Haruka nodded quietly, gently dipping under the surface once he felt a familiar burn come back to his eyes.

It was gone in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the biggest need to watch The Little Mermaid and The Iron Giant and it's this fic's fault, haha~


	4. Lessons

Rin cleared his throat, a proud smile on his face as he raised the sheet of paper in his hands up. His eyes scanned them all, not caring one bit for any negative attitude. Not today. He'd worked hard on this paper; five hundred words had seemed like a lot at the time, but once he'd gotten started, they just came right to him, flowing from his mind to his hand to the pencil to the page.

' _Who Is Your Favorite Person_?'

The answer had come in an instant, and Rin had bolted from class with enthusiasm, eager to get home and get started. Now here it was, time to share with his classmates...not too much, of course.

"' _My Shining_ ,' by Rin Matsuoka."

The class stared at him, some interested, most bored, a few scoffing. One pair of green eyes watched him kindly; that was Makoto Tachibana. A nice kid, kinda quiet, with scruffily brown hair. They weren't exactly friends, but he'd also never said anything mean to Rin, either, so they were...they were something. They were on good terms.

"My shining is the person I found on the beach one night a few months ago. His name is Haruka. Why do I call him 'shining?' Well, I'll tell you."

Oh, he was getting excited just thinking about this essay, his words. They spilled so easily from his mouth, and he could see it all coming back in his head, feel it all coming back to the surface. He wasn't telling everyone everything, though. Rin would tell just enough. Not the super detailed stuff.

That night...the first festival he'd gone to without his father. All the lights and music...everyone else looking so happy. The looks some of the other kids' parents had given him; everyone knew, of course. The whole town knew, and there were other grieving families after that storm. It had been so overwhelming that he'd had to get away. He broke away from his mother and sister, murmured something about finding a bathroom, and just fled. He ran far away from the festival in his red yukata, trying not to trip (sandals were not for running), fighting tears until he at least got to the beach. Then he'd tripped, and sand had gotten in his mouth, and it had been horrible.

And then he'd started bawling. He was alone, so it was okay. He'd told himself he'd never cry in front of his little sister, and...well, he supposed that he was the man of the house now, so crying in front of his mother wouldn't be very helpful. She'd only just stopped looking sad a few weeks ago...she'd stopped staring at the window, faintly toward the ocean.

It was okay to cry there.

And then he saw him. Another kid, hiding in the water. Rin had been so startled that he'd made himself stop tearing up, not wanting this complete stranger to see, or to ask him what was wrong. He'd had enough of that crap; he was done with pity. Sick of all those stares and gentle shakes of the head, the murmurs of ' _Poor thing_.'

He'd asked what the kid wanted, but he hadn't gotten an answer. Well, he had, but not in a language he'd known. It had just been a really loud scream-y kinda sound that had made Rin's ears hurt...kinda like a dolphin, but louder, maybe? He guessed. He'd never heard a dolphin before, or at least not in person.

Then the kid had gotten scared and disappeared, which, surprisingly, only made Rin more upset. Angry, though, rather than sad. He had wanted to be alone, and then some freak kid just... _shows up_ , screeches at him, and then disappears under the water? He'd waited for forever, and he never came back up. He must've come up somewhere else...he must be a good swimmer, he'd thought.

"He loves to swim, which is cool, because so do I! I wanted him to join the Iwatobi Swim Club, but...uh, his mom won't let him. Rule stuff."

And then the kid had come back the next night. What a weirdo.

Then again...Rin had come back, too. The boy had snuck out very quietly so he could go to the beach. He'd liked the spot; it was quiet, far away from anyone, anything...

"He really, _really_ likes fish, but he also likes taffy, and noodles, too."

They'd grown so close so fast. Had Rin ever made a friend that fast before? He'd had friends, he guessed...or maybe those were just people he traded lunches with. No one really ever talked to him...

Haruka did, though, and he didn't even really understand him.

And then all had been revealed, and they'd only grown closer from there. Best friends.

"He didn't know how to talk when I met him, but I taught him! So I guess I'm kinda like a teacher, like Ms. Amakata."

He was rewarded with a gentle giggle from his teacher, as well a, "Very impressive, Matsuoka." Rin beamed, never looking up from his paper and going right along, happy and excited. He was near the end, now, the part he was most proud of (and had pulled out a thesaurus for). A whole paper about Haruka. How much fun they had together. How they helped each other learn new stuff. Their first sleepover.

A whole paper about his best friend.

"Iwatobi Elementary is an irreplaceable location for me, now. The glittering ocean, the butterflies flitting about the town...everything that's here lets me shine. This is where I found him; my shining. One day, I hope we can fly together, and the light will-"

" _Pfft_."

Rin finally looked up as he heard a sound, a scoff that interrupted his last paragraph, the best part.

Before him was a sea of smirks, mostly from the boys, a few bored girls...and then Makoto, who wasn't looking at Rin so much as around in the room in confusion.

Any and all confidence shattered in Rin, and he looked back down to the paper, hands trembling, the paper rattling.

"...I-I.."

"Matsuoka? Are you alright? Go ahead, it's okay."

"...n-no, I...I'm done."

He shook his head, lowering the essay, eyes glued to the floor. His voice was quiet.

"Oh...well, alright then. Everyone, let's give Matsuoka a big hand for that wonderful essay! Haruka sounds like a wonderful friend."

The class clapped, but Rin still didn't look up, nodding slowly and making his way back to his seat.

He hadn't even gotten to show everyone their photo, his and Haruka's.

"Now, Matsuoka was the last one to go, so I don't think there's anything wrong with having lunch just a few minutes early. I need to speak with the principal for just a moment, so everyone, please be good. I'll be back in just a bit."

Their teacher gave them a smile before quickly making her way out of the room, the sound of desks scraping across the floor and clattering against one another sounding behind her. Everyone sat with somebody. Not Rin, but that was fine. Sometimes a kid would come up to him and ask if he had a some extra pocket change for a meal ticket, or if he was going to eat his apple or something, but that was the extent of it.

...but that was fine.

If he could do it without getting in trouble, he'd totally leave school and go have lunch with Haruka. He could probably do it; Iwatobi Elementary wasn't that far away from the ocean...if he ran, he could easily make it there, eat, and make it back before class started again. He and Haruka could sit in the sand and talk, and maybe this time he'd try some of the merman's mackerel...or maybe not. Rin had a feeling he might get sick, and his teeth weren't as strong.

He smiled to himself. Haruka was so cool. He could tear fish apart, and swim really fast, and it was fun teaching him about humans and the world, and it was even more fun learning about his world, even if he _still_ hadn't told Rin how he peed.

How cool would it be if he didn't have to worry? If he could just wheel Haruka around everywhere, no towel, no hiding, and everyone would be just fine? ' _Oh wow, a merman_ ,' they'd say. ' _That's so cool_!'

...oh! What if Haruka could come to school with him!? What if...what if they could put a tank in the back of the class, and he could be a student? And Rin could move his desk to the back and help him out with his work, and pass notes, and...wait, how would he write? Waterproof paper? Did that exist? Could Haruka hold a pencil? He'd have to teach him how to write, too. That might be a little hard, but he could do it! Who else could?

"Hey. Matsuoka."

Rin was brought out of his fantasy by a voice, one of his classmates who'd suddenly appeared beside his desk...actually, four of his classmates. He looked up from his sandwich, a bit confused.

"H-Hey...uh...what's up?

"What the heck was that essay?"

The other boys nodded, and Rin's smile fell slightly.

"I ain't never heard of no Haruka. What class is he in?"

"...he doesn't go to Iwatobi."

"Yeah, right. You just made him up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah! There ain't no Haruka!"

Rin's eyes widened, and he put his food down to turn in his seat, glaring.

" _I did not_! Haruka's real! He's-"

"Your shiny or whatever? You're such a weirdo, Matsuoka."

"Why didn't you write about someone real? You coulda at least wrote about your mom or your sister. No one wants to hear about your dumb imaginary friend."

"You wanna see him!? Look, look, _see_!?"

The boy, in a frustrated fit, reached into his backpack for the photo he'd simply put away after his presentation. He held it up, flapping it around and realizing that he'd made a mistake when his classmate snatched it up to look at for himself.

"...what a freaky lookin' kid. Haha, what the heck's wrong with his skin?"

"Give it back!"

"Why? So you can put it back under your pillow tonight?"

"..."

Rin's face went scarlet, and he glared, fear and anger and embarrassment filling him. How did he know!? He didn't...he couldn't. Unless he was a mind reader.

In his mind, that was the safest place for the picture, and where his mom wouldn't find it and ask questions...

Rin looked down to his desk, hands clenched into fists on his lap. Don't cry. Don't cry. Not in school. Not here. Not again...he thought that he'd gotten himself under control.

"Aw, what's wrong? Ya gonna cry? Why don't you go cry to Haruka? You make a nice freak couple."

" _Wha_ -!? Sh-shut up, no we...n-no we don't..."

"Whoah, _his face is gonna explode_!"

"Shut up..."

"He's probably only friends with you because he feels bad for you. What'd you do, tell him about your da-?"

"Leave him alone, Shinohara."

Every head turned to the new, soft voice in the mix. Rin stared to Makoto Tachibana with wide, wet eyes; when had he come over? The brunette boy didn't look mad, but he was staring down the bully down, not glaring or yelling, but something about him...Rin swallowed, and he wasn't even the one in the wrong.

Makoto was tall. Not _tall_ -tall, but he was the tallest kid in class, if only by a little bit, and he was certainly taller than Rin and the other boys right here. Looming.

They looked to him, then back to Rin, and the picture came back to its owner's hands slowly.

"...whatever."

And they left. Just like that. Rin was stunned, and then he turned to look up at Makoto, who was smiling to him.

"...are you okay?"

"...y-yeah...thanks..."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Why?"

Rin hadn't meant to sound so surprised, but goodness, he absolutely was. 'Why' wasn't even a proper answer to the question? A better reply would've been 'Are you sure?' or...or even a 'Yes.' Not ' _Why_.'

"Because you always sit alone. Is it okay?"

. . .

Sitting with Makoto sounded great. It sounded _awesome_...but Rin found himself quietly shaking his head no. He felt a bit too overwhelmed at the moment. The brunette's eyes widened, and then he laughed nervously.

"Oh. Well...a-alright then. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe..."

"Okay! Tomorrow it is!"

"Huh? No, I-"

The taller boy put his hands on Rin's desk, smiling brightly.

"I'll have my mom pack me an extra cupcake! One for me, one for you!"

"But-"

"Do you like chocolate?"

"...y-yeah, but-"

"Cool. I'll sit with you tomorrow, okay?"

Makoto Tachibana then left Rin completely stunned in silence. Rin stared at him and then looked around the room. There was a group of girls that had been watching him, and they all turned away the second he'd spotted them. Had they seen him being bullied? Why hadn't they said anything? Why had it only been Makoto?

And then there were the boys in question, sitting and grumbling in the corner, shooting he and the brunette glares. Makoto, in the meantime, was smiling to Rin as if they'd been friends for years.

Rin turned back to his desk, to the meal he hadn't even started yet, and to his photograph. He had Haruka's copy today, too. _That_ was his still in his backpack...he'd worked really hard on it, but it was perfect now.

Yes. He wanted to focus on that, now.

Haruka.

All he had to do was get through a few more hours and he could go to the beach.

He could do it. He could make it.

. . . . .

Oh, the scolding Haruka had gotten yesterday had been _fierce_. He'd had to tell more lies about where he'd been, feeling more and more guilty...though not guilty enough to stop breaching.

The sleepover had been so much fun...and Rin was bringing him his picture today! He wasn't sure where he could hide it from Nan, but he'd find a place.

Rin was at a place called 'school,' which was apparently where a lot of human children went to learn about the world and words. Haruka was curious about it for sure. It meant that his friend couldn't see him from the morning to way later in the day...which wasn't that much fun, but it gave the merman something to look forward to.

"Bye, Nan!"

"Haruka, where are you going? If you think I'm going to let you out after yesterday, then I'd be a fool."

"...I'm seeing my friend...Rin."

"Rin? Is that his name?"

. . .

Haruka nodded slowly.

"...we'll be good. I promise. We're just going for a swim."

"...well...alright...but don't be long. And I want to meet him sometime soon."

"Yes, Nan."

Haruka sped away, far, far away from his home. He'd chosen to breach this way, rather than right away, lest Nan follow him, or if anyone else saw him. It seemed excessive, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they got caught...not that he and Rin were really doing anything _wrong_ , right? Yes, they were both breaking rules, and yes, they were both sort of lying to their families, but...they needed to, if they wanted to see each other.

Rin wasn't bad. Rin wasn't hurting him. Rin was a good human.

"Ah!"

He gasped quietly as his lungs filled with air, pure air, and he bobbed for a moment before pushing his way to the shore. There was Rin! Sitting all huddled in the sand, with his bag.

"Rin!"

The human looked up immediately, raising his hand to wave as Haruka got closer.

"Hey, Haru."

"Hello!"

Haruka stopped, turning in a circle before moving to beach himself. After a moment and few grunts, the merman had pulled himself up beside Rin, who was smiling at him.

"How was school?"

"It was fine. I talked about you, today."

"...you did? Why did you do that?"

"I didn't tell anybody you were a merman, don't worry...they...they all thought you were really cool. We had to talk about a person that's important to us."

Rin laughed at Haruka's expression, an annoyed pout that quickly turned to curiosity.

"'Important?'"

"Oh...I thought we went over that one. If something or someone is important to you, it means you really like it, or you don't know what you'd do without it."

Haruka's eyes widened; so there _was_ a human word for how he felt about Rin! He'd thought about just that for a long while now, but hadn't known how to say it. Now he did! Rin was important!

"Cool!"

"Yeah."

"You're important, too!"

"...I am?"

"Yes! You're important to me!"

. . .

"...thanks, Haru."

Rin smiled, sighing quietly as he looked out to the ocean. Haruka watched him happily, gently moving his fin up and down, stirring up the sand.

"...Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"...why are you friends with me?"

"...huh?"

Rin turned to his friend, smile gone.

"Why do you keep coming up to see me? Like...it's dangerous for you...and I'm...yeah. So why?"

Haruka tilted his head in confusion.

"Because you're my best friend."

"...yeah...but I mean, why?"

"Rin's cool."

"...is that all?"

"Well...no...you're nice...we have fun. I like seeing you. I don't think it's dangerous, if you're here. I like you, Rin."

"..."

Rin looked away, tucking some of his hair behind his ear and murmuring something Haruka hadn't heard. Before he could ask, though, the human had started shuffling though his backpack, and-

"Here. I finished it."

"... _oh_..."

Haruka took it gently in total awe, marveling at his present.

It was his treasure, the bottle he'd brought to Rin during their first few days together. He'd told the human that he could keep it, but here it was. It was filled with bright red and dark blue pebbles; it felt so _heavy_ , now. Along with the pebbles placed inside, was their picture, curved to lay inside the bottle. There they were, Haruka's shy, quiet smile and Rin's bold, toothy grin...trapped in a bottle. The open part had a small brown object in it, stopping it up, so none of the pebbles fell out.

"I tested it out in my bathtub. It'll sink, so you won't have to worry about it floating up to the surface or water getting inside...do you like it?"

Haruka turned to his friend with a huge smile, something that made Rin flinch back in surprise.

" _Love it_!"

"You do!?"

The merman nodded excitedly, looking over his present with pure happiness and pleased chirps. He didn't see how Rin was staring at him, far too absorbed with the photo. It was so _beautiful_! And the red was like Rin's hair, and the blue was like his own tail! It was perfect!

And then he was being hugged. Rin had turned to him and grabbed him so quickly, there hadn't been any time to react. The human's head was resting on the merman's shoulder, arms locked tightly locked around him. Haruka froze up but then relaxed, quietly turning to return the gesture, but a bit more comfortably. He let the bottle roll away for a moment; he'd have plenty of time to look at it later.

"I'm glad."

"Rin...you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay."


	5. Worlds

The icing was smooth, most likely homemade, and the cupcake itself didn't have that spongy stiffness that store-bought pastries did. It was soft and fluffy...Rin didn't know whether to just say 'Thank you' or just keep eating. In the end, he did both, thanking Makoto Tachibana with his mouth just a bit full. The taller boy laughed.

"It's nothing, really! Ever since my family found out I'm getting a sister, my mom's been baking and cooking like crazy. And cleaning...and moving our chairs and stuff around. My dad says she's...'nesting,' which is kinda weird, because people don't lay eggs, right?"

"I...I don't think so...that _is_ weird!

"I know, right!?"

"I mean, my mom went to the hospital when she had Kou, but...maybe that was so they could hatch her!"

"Oh _man_!"

Talking to Makoto was easy, and it was fun, too. Rin was happy to sit with him or vice versa; he wished he'd asked to do so earlier than now. It turned out they liked a lot of the same books and movies, and they both liked swimming!

And this cupcake was _so good_.

"I really liked your essay, by the way."

"Huh? Oh...you mean about Haruka?"

"Yeah, he sounds really cool...do you have that picture?"

Rin waited for a moment before nodding yes. He'd grown more afraid of people finding it since yesterday, so maybe it was a better option to just keep it with him all the time. In his backpack, in his English folder, where no one would find it.

...he liked Makoto, though...and trusted him. He could know about that.

"Is it okay if I see? I didn't ask yesterday because of those guys, but..."

"Y-yeah, you can."

Rin went for his bag with a bit of apprehension. Was this a good idea? Their picture was totally safe; other than Haruka's pale skin, there really wasn't any sign of him not being human, but still...what if this was a trap? What if Makoto was only pretending to be nice? What if he'd only stopped those jerks yesterday because _he_ wanted to be the bigger jerk?

...oh...he was worrying too much. Makoto didn't seem like he'd do something like that...

. . .

Rin passed the photograph quietly to the other boy, who took it with a quiet, "Thanks." Moments passed, each only making Rin feel more sick. What was taking so long? Say something! Why was he scrutinizing it so much?

"Where were you guys?"

"...it was a sleepover."

"...he kinda looks like a ghost..."

"He's not a ghost!"

"I-I know! He's just really pale, like that one girl from that one movie...? Ya know..."

Makoto handed back the picture with a nervous laugh, and Rin took it gingerly. Haruka wasn't a ghost! He was a merman, not that he could just go saying that.

"He's just different, that's all."

"I wasn't trying to make fun of him. Everyone's different! Like...like your hair!"

"Huh!?"

"Your hair! It's red. I've never seen red hair before. Well, I saw one boy with pink hair once, but he was a teenager. My mom said that he dyed it. Is your hair dyed?"

"...n-no."

"Cool! Me neither. I mean, mine's brown, but it could be black or something, ya know? I think blonde hair would be pretty cool, though."

And there he went again, on a completely new tangent. Rin was amazed. They'd only been eating lunch for five minutes or so, and they hadn't run out of anything to talk about yet...well, Makoto was the one doing most of the talking, but still. Rin was happy just listening and eating.

"I've got brown hair, you've got red hair, and Haru's got black hair. That's kinda cool! We'd just need a blonde friend and we'd be like, _really_ cool, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Can I meet him?"

. . .

"...h-huh?"

Makoto smiled brightly as he peeled the paper away from his cupcake; Rin had eaten dessert first, whereas the brunette had gone in 'proper' order.

"I wanna meet Haru! He sounds really cool. Can I?"

. . .

'Haru.' Makoto kept calling him 'Haru.' As if he knew him. That wasn't a problem, but if it wasn't, why did it bother Rin so much? The answer to the boy's question was an absolute 'No,' of course, but...why? Why, if he trusted Makoto, did he not want to share his secret with him?

Well, to keep Haruka safe, for one thing. The less people that knew about the merman, the better. This was a secret between Haruka, Rin, and Rin's father. There was no need to let anyone else know.

...was that all? No...no, there was another reason, and it was a bit less noble. Way less 'nice.'

"...no, sorry. He's...Haru's really shy."

"Oh....well, it's good that you're his friend then. No one should have to be alone."

"Yeah."

And now he was lying to his new friend. Rin looked out the window, smiling faintly even though his stomach suddenly began to hurt.

...he didn't want Haruka to have any other friends. He wanted to be Haruka's best and only friend. He didn't want Haruka to meet Makoto, a really nice kid who was _way_ cooler than Rin, and he didn't want Haruka to realize what a loser Rin actually was, and then...and then...

And then everything would go back to normal.

. . .

"...maybe one day you can meet him. When he's not so shy."

"Oh. Okay then! Hey, do you wanna come with me to the Swim Club after school? If you like swimming, you should join. It's really cool, and so's Coach Sasabe."

"Uh...not today. I'm seeing Haru."

"Oh. Well maybe tomorrow?"

. . .

"...I see Haru _every_ day..."

"Oh... _man_! It's too bad his mom won't let him join. If he likes to swim, too, then why not?"

"Dunno."

"So weird..."

"Yeah."

. . . . . . .

"Rin?"

. . .

" _Riiiin_."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. What's up?"

Haruka pouted, huffing a sigh as he swam circles around his friend. What was with him today? The human certainly was acting strange.

"I want a sleepover. Another one."

"Another one?"

Haruka nodded.

"...well...okay. Yeah, we can have another one. I don't think I can get the tent this time, though, so we'll have to sleep on a blanket on the sand or something. And we'll have to wait until Friday, when there's no school for me in the morning."

"Okay!"

"That's okay with you?"

"Yeah!"

. . .

Rin smiled fondly, swimming away from the merman with a "Of course it is." Haruka tilted his head and pushed after him.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...school was weird."

"How?"

"...I...I think I made a new friend."

"...new friend?"

Rin stopped immediately, looking over to Haruka and noticing the minuscule hint of worry in his voice.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still friends with you! I just...yeah. His name's Makoto."

"...mmm...M- _Ma_ -...ko-to."

"Yeah. He's in my class. Kinda quiet, but he's nice...I like him. He gave me a cupcake; I'll see if I can get one to you, 'cause it was _really_ good."

Haruka waited for a further explanation and received none. Rin had made a new friend...a human friend. If he was friends with Rin, then Makoto must be very nice, or that's what made sense in the merman's mind.

...a human friend.

...why did that make him feel so nervous? Like there was some sort of contest? That wasn't what friends did; friends were friends, and the more friends a person had, the better, right?

Of course, Rin was Haruka's only friend, and he was perfectly happy. He didn't really need anyone else, right? No one was as nice as Rin, or as interesting. No one else brought him cool food or showed him a whole other world. No one else made him laugh or gave him amazing presents that were made just for him. Made for him so that it could actually be kept.

 _Would_ anyone else?

"Haru? You're being...uh, quieter. You okay?"

"Yes."

"Ya sure?"

"...Rin..."

"Yeah?"

Haruka swam in front of Rin, effectively stopping the human in his path. He was getting too worried about this; he wouldn't mess around, though. He could get answers right now.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You won't forget me?"

" _What_!?"

"If you have Makoto...you won't forget me?"

"...Haru..."

Haruka was confused by the range of emotions that went across his friend's face. Rin had looked startled at first, but that had changed to something like a smirk, as if he were going to tell a joke...and then that changed to pondering, and then finally settled on concern as he shook his head no.

"...n-no _way_ , Haru. I could never forget you. Even if I made a hundred friends."

"...okay..."

"...you...you wouldn't forget _me_ , would you?"

" _No_!"

The merman shook his head, eyes going wide with fear when he saw the concern switch to worry. _Forget Rin_!? Never! He didn't even think that that was possible! He swam forward and hugged the human immediately, his arms locking tightly around him.

"I won't ever! You're my best friend!"

"Really? Even if...even if you meet some other humans or something? Or merpeople?"

"Yes! Rin's my best friend! You're important, _very important_!"

"..."

The human's arms went to grasp the merman back, his hold just as strong, filled with relief, guilt, and happiness. His legs kicked to stay afloat, whereas the merman merely floated.

"...I love you, Haru."

. . .

' _Love_?'

' _It's when you like someone so much that you wanna stay with them forever. And when you're grown-up, ya do gross stuff like kiss 'em and get married and other junk_.'

He remembered Rin's definition well. He'd known it and forgotten; it seemed 'important' wasn't the only word that fit how he felt about Rin. How 'important' Rin was to him.

He pulled back with a very small smile, though he was actually pleased. So, so pleased. 'Love' seemed like a _perfect_ word!

"I love you, too."

Rin stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and then delighted Haruka by grinning widely, showing teeth and laughing, and it was just a wonderful sight to see.

"Cool."

"Cool!"

They laughed quietly for a moment; well, _that_ had been rather silly, looking back on it. How could they _possibly_ be worried about forgetting each other? Rin was so important to Haruka, and he loved him. And Haruka loved Rin, too! So...that was good. They loved each other!

Best friends.

Rin finally quieted down, smiling to Haruka and hugging him again. The merman didn't (and wouldn't) entirely understand just how relieved the human was about this moment, but it wasn't important. So long as Rin was happy, _that_ was what was important.

"Wanna go back to the shore? I brought a few new books."

"Okay."

"Awesome."

They let go of each other and began heading toward the beach. Haruka made an effort to not go too fast; it was natural that he was a 'better' swimmer than Rin, but that was only because he was built for it. Rin actually kept up fairly well when they raced. He spoke excitedly the whole time, smiling brightly.

"You'll like this one, but I might have to help you out a bit more with the words. It's about a kid that finds out he's-"

Haruka turned sharply when he heard a harsh glugging sound, and Rin's body jerked under the surface so suddenly that Haruka froze before reacting properly.

" _Rin_!?"

He dove, searching frantically for his friend. What on earth!? Where was he!? What-?

. . .

. . .

There he was, body limp like kelp as he was dragged deeper and deeper downward, an alarming stream of bubbles trailing with him.

Haruka sped to his friend, taking his hand and wrenching him away before shooting up to the surface, ignoring the distressed cry of " _Haruka_!" from below.

They breached together, Rin hacking and coughing and spitting up water and crying and it was terrible, just terrible. That shiny stuff was coming out of his nose again, along with the seawater, and he just...wailed.

He clung to the merman, shaking in pure terror as his friend hurried to the beach and told him get out of the water. The human tripped once, twice as he let go of his friend, not yet having gathered himself fully, far too distressed and panic-ridden. Rightfully so. Haruka watched him, breathing heavily, his heart racing as he watched Rin fall again, this time crawling forward as far from the water as he possibly could.

If Haruka thought that his friend crying before was bad, then this was the end of the world. Rin was utterly gone, huddled up and still coughing and still rubbing his eyes and still panicking-

" _Haruka_!"

The merman turned around suddenly, hearing the familiar voice of his Nan behind him. Her face was a mix of shock and concern, and it all showed in her trembling voice. She pushed to him, taking her grandson by the shoulders and looking him over.

"Haruka, what... _what on earth do you think you're doing_!? Are you hurt!?"

"Nan-"

"Haruka, are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine! Nan, I'm fine, please, listen-!"

"I don't need to listen. What are you _doing_ up here? You know bet-...well, I suppose you _don't_ know better. _How could you do this_!? You could have been killed!

"I'm okay, Nan, I promise!"

"You _promised_ me you wouldn't breach, and here you are, with a...with one of _them_. It was trying to crush you!"

Haruka shook his head no, eyes wide, begging her to understand, to listen.

"He's not bad!"

"Haruka, this is _bad_. This is very, _very_ bad, you're going to get _hurt_ , and we're going ho-"

" _Rin's okay_!"

. . .

"...Rin...?"

. . .

"...that... _that_ was Rin...?

. . .

"...Haruka...is...is he the friend that you tell me about?"

. . .

The merman tried so hard to block out the sound of everything. He didn't want to hear the waves crashing against the sand, choppy and short; a storm was coming. He didn't want to hear his grandmother, and how she suddenly began piecing it all together. He didn't want to hear the sound of his best friend in the world sobbing hysterically behind him.

Haruka nodded, and with it, the old mermaid's expression changed from confusion to anger. He flinched.

"This wasn't an accident? You've _been_ coming up here? You've been _lying_ to me?"

"Nan, _please_ , Rin's-"

"...no...no, I won't allow this. Haruka, you're coming home now, this instant."

Her hand grabbed her grandson's wrist, and he started pulling, trying to get away as she tugged him under the surface.

" _Nan_!"

"Haruka, _think of your mother and father_! They died because they were careless, too! Things like _Rin_ kill us, and they don't even know it! They don't care! It doesn't care about y-"

"He's my best friend, Nan..."

Haruka's voice went deathly quiet, and his gaze fell to the sandy bottom of the ocean. He knew that if he were above the surface right now, he'd be crying. Luckily for him, that wasn't happening, just a bunch of chirps and sobs that sounded scared and miserable. The grip on his wrist loosened slightly and she drifted closer to him. Her voice softened, and her other hand went to his cheek, thumb swiping where a tear would have been, if Haruka were human.

"...Haruka-"

"I love him."

"..."

. . .

A long while passed, with neither of them saying anything. Haruka held back what would have been strong sobs and suppressed them to small whimpers, and there was a very sharp pain in his chest that he didn't understand.

Very slowly, she released him completely, drifting back, her face stony, yet understanding...and at the same time, not understanding anything at all. This was her grandson. Her precious grandson who had never been rebellious or raunchy, who had always followed the rules...suddenly nothing made sense.

"...then I'll let you say goodbye."

"..."

Haruka wouldn't beg for anything more than that. He knew he was fortunate to have at least this. He looked to the surface for a moment before pushing upward, breaching for what he assumed would be the very last time. Much to his dismay, his grandmother followed alongside him, watching him, and she told him "Don't be long."

His eyes were stinging now.

He looked to Rin, who was sitting on the sand. The human looked like he'd calmed down somewhat but still seemed very shaken. Haruka felt an overwhelming guilt surge through his body as he swam to the shore, beaching himself and thanking everything that Nan wasn't following him over here. Rin stared, sniffling as his friend approached, and occasionally glancing out to sea, or rather, at the white-haired mermaid that was staring him down.

"Rin?"

Haruka flinched when his friend flinched, as if he'd jolted from a daydream. The human looked absolutely miserable, eyes puffy, still wide and frightened, and the way he was huddled...terror. Pure fear.

...this wasn't how he wanted to leave his best friend...

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Rin."

The merman moved to hug him again, more sorry than he'd ever felt in his life. He was sorry for lying. He was sorry for hurting Rin; it was because he wasn't normal. He wasn't human. No, Haruka had to be different.

He might as well have dragged his friend down himself.

Nan had told him breaching was dangerous.

She'd just been wrong about what the dangerous part was.

Rin hugged him back, murmuring a soft, scared, "What's going on?" by Haruka's ear. The merman could feel his eyes burning, but that pain was nothing compared to what his heart was going through. 

"...Nan..."

"... _t-that's your Granny_...?"

. . .

"...I have to go..."

"...go?"

. . .

Rin broke the hug, scooting back to look at Haruka with teary eyes.

"No...you don't mean like _go_ go, do you? But...Haru, _no_..."

"..."

Haruka didn't answer. He just stared at Rin, sadness overwhelming him, the both of them, until finally the human cracked, bursting into fresh sobs and falling back into a hug that was so tight Haruka was afraid that he might break.

"N-no, you _can't_! You _can't go_! I promise, I won't tell anyone. Tell her that! Tell her that, _please_!"

"...I can't."

" _Haru_!"

"I'm sorry, Rin...please don't cry..."

"Tell her I'll keep you safe! Tell her anything! It's not fair! _It's not fair_!"

Rin pleaded and pleaded, but Haruka kept refusing. It was no use. His tears burned, and he could feel Rin's trickling on and down his shoulder.

"Rin..."

The merman managed to slip away from the vice the human had him in, stopping him for a moment with his hands. Haruka put them on Rin's face, cupping his cheeks softly, and the boy quieted down to whimper.

"W-will you try? I...I don't wanna never see you again."

"I...I don't know."

" _Please_ , Haru..."

"I won't forget you...I'll try..."

Haruka spoke with solidity, his wet, blue eyes hardening with determination. Rin hiccuped, nodding quietly through tears.

"...I-I won't forget you, either."

"I love you, Rin."

"...I love you, too..."

. . .

Just when the redheaded boy was about fall into a new fit of despair, he stopped and froze, and that was because Haruka had quietly leaned forward and kissed him. It was nothing more than a gentle press of their lips; they were both far too young to feel anything more than a bit of pressure. It was soft and very cautious. When the merman pulled back, he saw that the human's face had gone blood-red, with his eyes looking like they'd fall right out, they were so wide open. What was wrong? That was what the mermaid and the human had to do in that movie to be together...when they loved each other.

"...H-...H-H-Haru..."

"I love you, Rin. I'll try. I'll come back. Promise."

The merman raised his hand and extended his little finger, to which the human responded by hesitantly hooking his little finger alongside it.

Not just a promise, but a _super_ promise. Haruka couldn't help but smile, even though it felt like his entire world was drying out.

"...see ya, Rin..."

"...see ya."

Haruka stared at him for a moment longer, wondering _when_. _When_ would he see Rin again? Tomorrow? A week from now? Later? A lot later? He was scared. He was utterly terrified. He needed to see Rin, and he didn't know why, but he knew Rin needed to see him, too.

The merman took a small breath before turning away, scooting back down to the water and not looking back. He could hear Rin's sniffling start back up again; his own eyes felt like they were singeing, until he got back under again. Good as new.

His grandmother sank down to meet him, extending her hand with a gentle "It's time to go, Haruka."

Haruka took it with pain enveloping his entire being, and they went back to their nook.

He didn't speak.

He didn't eat.

And when night fell, he didn't sleep.


	6. Additions

Makoto's dumbfounded stare was aimed directly at Rin. Could the child really be blamed for being so surprised? It had been three weeks since he and the other boy had had their first (and so far, only) lunch together, and...and he didn't know why, but he just knew that on that next day, for one reason or another, his new friend needed some space. Which was a shame; Rin really seemed like he'd had fun that day.

As far as the mood went, Makoto Tachibana sat in the back of the class. He saw _everything_ and _everyone_. Every time Satoko Chihara secretly stuck her gum under her desk, every time Naomi Shimazaki's head tilted when she knew the answer to a question...every time Keiichi Shinohara smirked, which meant he was ready to mess with someone.

And for the past three weeks, he'd seen how Rin Matsuoka stared blankly out the window during class, off toward the ocean. Heard how, even though Rin had always been kinda quiet, he'd become even more soft-spoken as of late. How...bored he seemed. Or rather, unenthused.

He was doodling in class more; what his pictures were, Makoto actually couldn't see, but whatever it was, it must've been nice, because Rin would have the faintest smile on his face as he scribbled away with his pencil.

He wouldn't ask.

But today, _today_ was a surprise, because here Rin Matsuoka was, after three weeks of solitude, of hardly giving anything but the ocean a glance, beside Makoto's desk, bag hitched over his shoulder and his expression tired; it had been a long day. Asking the a question that the other boy should have been delighted to hear, but instead only made him more curious.

"Can I go to the Swim Club with you today?"

' _What about Haruka_?'

Those were the words that were very nearly spoken, but again...somehow, Makoto knew that that wouldn't be wise. So he just smiled brightly and nodded.

"Sure!"

"Cool."

. . . . . . .

Their walk was slow and easy, with Makoto rambling excitedly.

"So we're not that far into everything yet. Actually, we just started training for a race that's coming up, so you joined just in time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And it's great, 'cause even if you don't win, you still get better, so...yeah, you'll definitely win something one day!"

"Huh."

"...yeah."

. . .

Why was he doing this? Rin didn't want to join the Iwatobi Swim Club. So why had he asked Makoto if he could tag along? Had he wanted to distract himself or something? That was stupid. And now he felt bad for getting Makoto all excited over what would probably end up being nothing.

. . .

...he missed Haruka.

It had been forever. He missed his friend more than anything in the world...and he was scared. He was scared that he'd gotten the merman in trouble with his granny, who, as of this moment, was the most terrifying thing Rin had ever seen in his life. She had looked like a beautiful old woman, with deep blue eyes, just like Haruka's, and she'd had long, wrinkly fingers that had dug into his skin so tightly, with flowing white hair that billowed down to her green tail as she'd dragged him down, down, down, down, down-

. . .

"Rin? H-hey, are you okay?"

The boy looked up suddenly, able to breathe again. His throat had closed up, and he'd apparently stopped dead in his tracks. Makoto was several paces ahead.

"Y-...y-yeah, I'm fine."

"...do you wanna talk about it?"

"...I'm fine."

Rin shook his head, wondering why his head felt light as he sped up to meet his friend. Makoto gave him a worried look but then carried on about medals.

Thinking about Haruka was the worst. Knowing he was so close but so far. Knowing that being friends with him was actually really dangerous.

He thought about him every day and every night. During class and on his way home...and even now, on his way to the Iwatobi Swim Club with Makoto.

...Haruka.

His best friend.

A merman that, just like him, didn't really have anyone else to play with or talk to, and who was bored a lot, and was...well, alone. Rin wasn't that alone anymore, but it still felt wrong. Not that he didn't like Makoto. If there was ever anyone he'd talk to about his secret, it would be Makoto. Makoto was friendly, and nice, and he was going to be a big brother soon, just like him. They'd have something else in common besides Harry Potter and chocolate cupcakes. And then they'd find more stuff to talk about, and...and then maybe he'd tell him about Haruka, but that was only if he and Haruka couldn't see each other for a lot longer. Rin still had hope; he had gone to the beach every day right after school for three weeks, and all he would do was wait, sometimes for hours...just in case. He could just imagine that black-haired head popping up from below the surface, and he'd see the grin spread across his face, and hear that familiar " _Rin_!"

Rin smiled to the ground, accidentally tuning out Makoto for the moment as his imagination wove a beautiful scene in his head. It'd be like the end of one of those dramas his mom went totally crazy for, where everybody cried all the time and everybody loved everybody. Everything would be fine, and then things would go berserk, but there would almost always be a happy ending, with a happy song and happy people...and...and a happy kiss.

. . .

He certainly hadn't forgotten that Haruka had kissed him. The smile trembled slowly off his face as it came back to mind, feeling a bit embarrassed as he put his hands in his pockets without really thinking about doing it.

...it hadn't been bad. It looked gross in movies, but with Haruka, it had been... _okay_...maybe it was something to do with cameras? Maybe. He wondered why it had happened though.

His first kiss, and it had been with his best friend.

That didn't sound bad at all.

The merman had also told Rin that he loved him, or rather, responded to Rin's happiness with mutual feelings. When the human had said his words, he...he didn't know, he hadn't really thought about it. It had felt like the best thing to say at the time. Haruka was important to him, and he didn't know what he'd do without him...well...he did _now_ , but that wasn't important. And he really, _really_ liked him, so that seemed a lot like love.

And when Haruka had said, "I love you, too," Rin hadn't remembered the last time he'd been so happy. It felt _wonderful_. It was one thing to have a great mother, and Kou looked up to him like crazy, but that was his family. They _had_ to love him, kinda.

...but Haruka didn't _have_ to do _anything_. He didn't _have_ to be his friend, or come up and see him, or want to do anything with Rin...but he did. He had come up to the land every day, _every single day_ , with a smile and a " _Hello_ , _Rin_!" Sometimes he'd already be above the surface, waiting for the human to get out of school, because he _wanted_ to see Rin.

The merman must have good timing...there probably weren't clocks underwater. The thought crossed his mind to get a waterproof watch for the him, thinking it'd be convenient, but his granny probably wouldn't like that very much...

. . .

...he missed Haruka...

. . . . . . .

"Everyone! Before you all change out, it looks like we have two new members of the club today!"

Rin stared up Coach Sasabe with wide eyes, faltering with speech for a moment as he and another kid were gestured forward in front of the others. Makoto was beaming, eyes shining as he looked from Rin to...well...

"...m-my name is Nagisa Hazuki...I'm seven...from Iwatobi Elementary Class B...nice to meet you."

The blonde child bowed curtly, high voice petering out, fingers fidgeting slightly, their eyes on the ground. Rin was glad that he wasn't the only one being put on the spot, but he still felt bad. The poor kid looked ready to start crying at any moment.

Then all eyes turned to Rin, and he swallowed. Oh, right.

"A-ah...hi, I'm Rin Matsuoka, from Iwatobi Elementary Class A...l-let's all swim great."

"Haha, couldn'ta said it better myself! Everyone, let's make Hazuki and Matsuoka feel right at home!"

Everyone clapped, and Rin flashed a grin for a moment. Nagisa was still staring at the ground, cheeks flushed. Now the others had started to head off to the locker rooms, whereas Coach Sasabe was off on the other side of the gym, adjusting the chlorine filter. Rin sighed, glad that the introduction was over with...okay.

...time to swim.

He hadn't gone in the water since he'd said goodbye to Haruka. Not the ocean, not a pool...nothing. Could he really be blamed? He had been swimming just fine, and then-

"M-Matsuoka?"

A gentle tug on his sleeve brought Rin back to earth, and he turned to see the other new kid, Nagisa behind him. Just as the kid opened their mouth to speak, a phone rang, startling the both of them. Coach Sasabe looked up from the chemicals and finished quickly, hurrying to an adjacent hallway. The children sighed in relief, and then were suddenly filled with worry again, particularly the blonde.

"W-what's up?"

"...um...since we're both new...let's do our best, okay?"

The request had been spoken so quietly, so anxiously, and then the blonde hurried past, leaving Rin slightly bewildered. What had that been all about?

. . .

...wait...why was she going into the boys' room...? Rin shook his head, thinking it must've been a mistake, and started heading inside, only for the coach to come darting back out with a wide smile and excited tone.

"Matsuoka! You came here with Tachibana, didn't you?"

Rin flinched, looking over to the man with wide eyes.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Do me a favor and get him out here. And tell him to get back into his regular clothes!"

"...o-okay..."

The boy bowed before hurrying into the locker room, more than confused as he looked around the sea of boys for his friend. Thankfully, the brunette spotted him first, already in his swimsuit.

"Rin? Rin, hey! What do you think so fa-...hey, what's wrong?"

"Coach Sasabe wants you. He says put your normal clothes back on."

"Huh?"

"I dunno."

"...okay...you wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

There was no way Rin wanted to be alone with a bunch of new people. He waited patiently for Makoto to dress out before hurrying out with him, where Coach Sasabe awaited with a knowing smile.

"What's wrong, Coach?"

"Nothing at all, Tachibana, but it turns out you're not swimming today. Your father's coming to pick you up. Congrats!"

"...congrats? Huh? Why?"

The coach only grinned, giving him a thumbs up before hitching it towards the door. The boys looked to each other with a frown of pure confusion as they left the pool area, headed down the hall, and waited in one of the lobby areas.

"I hope everything's okay..."

Makoto sounded worried, kicking his legs as they sat together on a bench. Rin nodded, not quite knowing how to respond; this was all very strange...and yet, somehow, it seemed familiar.

It was only about ten minutes later before the doors to the Swim Club opened, and in came the tallest man Rin had ever seen. He wasn't just tall, but _super_ tall, with dark brown hair, only a little darker than Makoto's, and he had glasses, with eyes that looked like he'd been very, _very_ busy.

" _Dad_! Dad what's wrong? Is everything okay?

Makoto leaped up, running to the man and jumping at him. The man caught him easily and scooped him up so that the boy was resting on his hip...oh, so that was Makoto's dad? Rin stood up, wondering if he should bow or not, but he was interrupted by the man's next words.

"Nothing's wrong, Makoto...or should I say, _Big Brother_?"

. . .

The boys gasped sharply.

" _I'm a big brother_!?

"Yes, you are."

" _Aaaaah_!"

" _Awesome_ , Makoto!"

Rin sent him huge grin, so happy for his friend. It had happened! They were both big brothers now! Makoto's father only laughed gently at their reactions, and then he turned to his son with a smile.

"I picked you up so you could go see your new brother."

Makoto's smile dropped, replaced by surprise.

"...brother? I...I thought I was gonna get a sister."

"Oh, don't worry, you have a sister!"

. . .

"...huh?"

"Mama had twins."

There were was a very, very light tone of apprehension in the man's voice that flew right over the boys' heads. Rin's smile fell into a shocked gape, and Makoto's only grew wider and wider.

"I have a brother _and_ a sister!?"

His father nodded, and then looked to Rin.

"And who's this?"

"That's Rin, Dad!"

"Oh, this is Rin? It's very nice to meet you."

"...n-nice to meet you, too, sir."

The boy bowed, and then for a moment, he really took them in; Makoto and his dad. About to leave for the hospital so that Makoto could go meet his new baby brother and sister.

And that's what they did. Makoto's dad had let his son down to the floor, and the boy had run over to Rin and hugged him so tightly, yelled " _Bye_!" before bolting back to his dad, and then told him to hurry as he took his hand.

...and then they were gone.

And then Rin was alone.

. . .

Did he really want to be here? By himself, without anyone that he knew? Would anyone want to talk to him? Well, that one girl had, but...she didn't count, she'd _had_ to. Because they were both new. And did he want to get back in the water yet? It was a pool, so...it'd be safe...

. . .

Rin quietly walked through the doors of the Iwatobi Swim Club, hands in his pockets, the afternoon sun shining down, his pace slow as he strolled down the road toward the beach.

...well...this is what he'd really wanted to do anyway, not that seeing Makoto for awhile hadn't been fun.

He didn't have any books this time, so waiting would be a bit boring, but that just meant that he could have his whole attention on the ocean.

Of course, when he got there, there wasn't anyone waiting for him.

And when he sat on the sand for an hour, no one showed up to meet him.

...and after two more hours of watching the waves crash in the distance and pat against the shoreline, of pacing around and singing to himself, and with the sun setting in the distance...there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

It had been a quiet, long day.

Rin stood up, brushed the sand from his shorts, and...well, he couldn't go home just yet, not before he got his usual message down. The boy picked up a stick that had proven itself very useful and thought for a moment before scraping its blunt end into the sand. It would just be gone by tomorrow, what with the wind and maybe heavy waves, but it would probably be here for a few more hours. Anything helped.

The boy finished writing his message, and then he went home, because he had nothing to do and, sadly, no one to see.

. . . . . . .

Haruka stared at her, not quite sure what to do anymore. He'd tried waking her up a few times, but his grandmother hadn't so much as stirred from her rock. She had seemed so tired these past few days...maybe she just needed more sleep...

...well, that's what he'd thought a few hours ago, in the afternoon. It was almost night now, and the old mermaid hadn't moved, hadn't spoken. Haruka had had to go catch his own mackerel today, which hadn't been difficult, but Nan was _much_ faster than him.

The boy stared and stared, a strange feeling gnawing at his stomach as he glanced to the opening of his home and then back to her.

. . .

He sped out of his nook, racing for the surface with a wonderful anxiousness, hoping beyond hope that when he breached again, after so long, that he'd see him. That Rin would be there, sitting in the sand with his wagon full of books and his strange little box that showed them movies, and maybe even a tent! Maybe Rin would be there, ready for their next sleepover!

He'd been so scared before, so scared to even look to the surface; his grandmother had been so disappointed, so upset...Haruka thought that if she were human, she might have cried. It had taken days for the young merman to begin speaking again, not because he was mad (Nan had had every right to be worried), but because he was heartbroken. His heart was completely bogged with fear.

What if he never saw Rin again? What if he never got to see him smile, or hear him laugh, or eat with him, or talk to him ever again? What would he do if he never had a reason to speak in human anymore? Would he forgot how to do it? Maybe...but he wouldn't forget Rin, _never_.

He loved Rin, and he missed him very much.

But Haruka was going up there now. He was going to see Rin _right now_ , and...and they'd be happy, and they'd smile, and they'd laugh, and...and...

He smiled, excitement rising just like he was, and he couldn't contain the joyous giggle that bubbled past his lips.

It was a lot darker now, but the sun was still out. Haruka watched the shimmering grow brighter and brighter as it filled his vision, and he made a quiet noise of happiness just as he burst up from below, feeling the air on his wet skin and hair, remembering that feeling, remembering everything about the surface as it all came back to him.

His head whipped to the shore, hair flopping from one side of his forehead to the other with how fast he did so, and...there was no one there.

The beach was empty.

. . .

The boy's excitement fell dramatically, heart sinking to the bottom of the ocean as he pushed toward the land, his smile gone.

...maybe he would come later.

Haruka pulled himself up on land, and stopped short with the new sight before him...words. Words in the sand. Words he had to stare at for several minutes to decipher, but because of Rin, he could decipher them.

' _I'll come back tomorrow_. _See ya soon_.'

' _Your Best Friend_ ,'

' _Rin_ '

And a small shape next to his name, a...'heart' if he remembered correctly. Rin had said that it was love shape.

. . .

He'd been here. When, though? How long ago? It had been so long...

Haruka stared at the words, feeling happiness and sadness all at once. _Rin had been here_. He still came here. The human was waiting for him.

...well...tomorrow, he'd see him for sure!

The merman smiled quietly, using his finger to make a new heart next to the one he'd found. It was a bit wobbly, but he thought it looked good. It still sorta looked the same.

A love shape; humans had stuff for _everything_.

He turned around and slipped back into the ocean, swimming home with a new hope filling his heart.


	7. Cracks

His heart froze in his chest, stricken with fear for several moments. He had started swimming into his nook, happy, excited, and then he suddenly came to a halt as a new sight greeted him.

His grandmother was awake. Awake, yet still having an heir of fatigue about her, eyes listless, lips turned down in a frown that didn't seem disappointed, or angry. It didn't seem like any recognizable emotion at all, it was so difficult to read. Her body was turned to the entrance of their home, as if she had been waiting for her grandson to return.

Haruka clenched his hands, unfurled them, clenched again, nerves getting the best of him. His Nan wasn't saying anything.

"...you're just going to keep seeing that boy, aren't you. Any chance you think that you have, you're going to take it for him...aren't you."

These weren't questions, even if they were being spoken like them. She knew the answer to her own words, and it broke her heart, but not nearly as much as it broke Haruka's. The merman finally tore his surprised stare from her gaze and looked to the sand, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt and shame. Any and all joy he'd felt today, the only true joy he'd felt in three weeks, was gone.

"..."

"...Haruka. Come here, please."

"..."

The boy floated quietly to his grandmother, still not looking up, more sad than frightened. He rested himself beside her on the stone, waiting for another scolding, or another lecture about how he was putting himself in danger. Things he already knew. Things he'd stopped caring about, because if the surface world really was as horrible a place as his Nan made it out to be, than Haruka must've found their one sanctuary.

The old mermaid turned her grandson's head so that she could look him in the eye, only faltering for a moment as she spoke, her voice quiet.

"My darling, you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, Nan."

"You know that I have only ever wanted you to be safe?"

"I do."

"...and I know you understand why I think you shouldn't see that boy."

"...yes."

Haruka's voice dimmed to a murmur, and he looked away again. His grandmother stared at him for a long while before sighing again, and it seemed as if she grew more tired by the second. Her hand went to his hair, petting it softly.

"...child...the time is coming soon where will you have to make your own decisions, and you must make those decisions with your wisdom, rather than your heart. You'll need to remember what I've taught you. If you want to stay safe, you're going to have to remember my words. You need to understand that just because you can do something, doesn't mean that you should."

Haruka's brows furrowed, inching away just a bit, growing more upset.

They were quiet for a long while, and it only made the boy more nervous. Nan had slept all day, and now that she was awake, she was acting very strange...and had caught Haruka returning from the surface.

"...I'm not well, Haruka."

The boy's head suddenly turned to his grandmother, confused by the way she'd said that. Was she sick?

"...what do you mean?"

"...I mean...child, it means that...I'm not going to be with you for much longer."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, dear, I'm not leaving...I am only growing old...I have been growing old my whole life, and now, I am nearly as old as I can be."

. . .

' _What happens to you guys when you die_? _Ya know_... _when you get old and stop_... _like_... _living_... _or if something bad happens_...'

Haruka's eyes had never gone more wide, his whole body going cold, and before he could stop himself, he spoke, or rather, shouted from how upset he was.

[" _Die_!?"]

His grandmother flinched, startled and utterly bewildered by...whatever the boy had just said or done; the noise that had come from his mouth hadn't resembled anything she'd ever heard, and Haruka realized all too late that he'd spoken _Rin's_ language, _his_ word for death. He swallowed, fear brimming as he tried again, this time much more quietly, voice shaking.

"...you're dying...?"

. . .

"...yes, child. I don't know when it will happen, but it is coming. And when it does, I'll see your mother and father."

' _I wonder if merpeople's souls go to heaven_... _I sure hope so_.'

. . .

Haruka shook his head 'no,' his lip quivering as he held her back strongly.

"I don't want you to die. Don't die."

His Nan made a quiet sound, still stroking his dark hair and wishing there was some better way to comfort him.

"I don't want to either, Haruka. I don't think that anyone does, but it will happen; there's life, and there's death. I'm telling you now because even when I'm gone, I'll still look after you. Even when I'm gone, I'll still love you, and I'll watch over you...but you will also need to look out for yourself. You're going to have to grow up far too quickly. Forgive me."

. . .

Haruka nodded, hiding his sadness in her bosom.

"I'll say this, my child...I don't want you to breach. I think it's dangerous. We're not meant to be up there...we're not meant to be around their kind. If we were, then...well, I suppose we already would be."

"...when I'm gone, there won't be anyone to catch your fish, or to tell you goodnight...and there won't be anyone to tell you no."

. . .

The boy looked up at her, sadness in his eyes, but also, just the faintest glimmer of hope. The old mermaid watched him calmly.

"When I'm gone, your choices will be your own, and whether or not _you_ believe that they are dangerous choices, will be up to you."

"...Nan...?"

"I don't want you seeing the boy. I don't. I don't trust him, and I don't trust his kind, but if saying that was all it took for me to keep you below the surface, you wouldn't have left tonight, would you?"

"..."

It was another long while before his Nan spoke again, this time in her most tired voice yet, and she held the boy close, as if worried he would break away.

"I love you, Haruka. All I want is for you to live just as long as just as happily as me...I don't want to leave this world thinking that you're going to put yourself in danger. You're far too bright to die young, darling."

"So I want you to promise me, and I mean _promise_ me, Haruka, that you won't breach again before my time comes. Let me believe until the very last moment of my life that you are a wise and careful merman who listens to his elder and doesn't endanger himself by going to the surface. Because the time you'll have without me is far greater than the time we've already shared with each other...so just for a little longer...please, listen to your Nan...and then you'll be free to do as you please for the rest of your life, and I'll only be able to hope beyond hope that you're still heeding me."

"Haruka. Can you promise me that?"

. . .

...Nan was dying. She was dying, and her last request for Haruka had boiled down to "Follow my rules until I die." And how was Haruka supposed to refuse that? How, after all the weeks upon weeks of lying and secrecy and betrayal...could he really say 'No?' He couldn't say no to his grandmother, not when she was like this. Not when she was close to death...

He wondered if, when Nan died, she'd meet Rin's dad...could everyone talk to each other in that heaven place? Maybe Rin's dad could talk to her and make her feel happy about them...let her know that Rin was a good human, and that not all humans were bad. If she wouldn't listen to Haruka...maybe she would listen to a fellow guardian. If merpeople went to heaven, that is. Rin hadn't sounded so sure about that.

If they didn't, then where did they go?

He didn't want to make this promise, especially when he knew that his friend was going to be on the beach tomorrow, waiting for him. He wondered if Rin missed him just as much he missed Rin. He hoped so.

The thought crossed his mind to breach tomorrow anyway, despite whatever promise he made, but...that would be wrong. That would be very, _very_ wrong...breaking the rules the first time had been one thing, but this was another entirely. Even if Rin was important, and even if Haruka missed him so much that it hurt...Nan was the only family he had left.

So in the end, he nodded, said, "I promise," and then asked quietly if he could go out for a swim, to which the boy was hugged and told "Yes."

The merman silently slipped away from his grandmother and their nook, swimming quickly, as if trying to escape the sadness that was chasing him. Now he didn't have Rin _or_ his Nan. Nan would be gone soon, and then he really would be all alone. His neighbors probably didn't want to raise a child, or were probably too busy with their own...what would happen to him when she died?

...and would it really be alright for him to see Rin afterward?

It seemed a little cruel to think about, and it wasn't that Haruka wanted her to go away, not at all, but...to think of not having to worrying about being caught anymore, at least in his world, seemed like a dream come true. He wished desperately that it didn't have to result from such an extreme...why couldn't he have his Nan _and_ Rin? Why did it have to be one or the other?

He missed Rin.

He would miss Nan.

He didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want to disappoint either of them, but Haruka had been serious with his promise; he would wait until Nan passed before breaching again...even it meant being away from Rin for just a little longer...if he had waited for Haruka for this long, surely he'd wait longer, too.

. . .

After swimming a good ways from the nook, Haruka found his favorite spot in the whole ocean. It was his own little nook, not too far from home, but far enough for Nan to not know about him coming here. It was small and cozy, nestled between two large rocks. The merman thought that maybe someone lived here once, but clearly, not anymore, so he used it as a sort of hideaway. A quiet place to think or hum or sing, whatever he felt like doing when he wasn't sleeping or swimming or with Nan.

This was where Rin's presents were.

Haruka swam into the nook and settled on a smaller rock, rummaging behind it, sifting around the sand until he uncovered it and raised it high, letting it catch what light was left. The flower was still here, too, but it had changed very quickly since he'd gotten it, its pretty red color turning a crusty, ugly black, and those soft petals had withered away, and its once stiff green stem stayed up on the roof of nook, trying to float back home. He supposed it would just have to stay there...

The picture was more important, anyway. The merman would come here to look at it whenever he felt lonely or sad, and right now, he was both.

Rin's smile was so pretty. He had such pretty hair, and his skin was really cool, and so was his language, and seeing him so happy...it made Haruka want to see him even more. He wanted to breach and hug him again, and go through town, and eat lots of new food, maybe even meet Makoto.

...he hoped Rin was alright. He hoped that maybe Makoto was making him happy on land, because Rin had promised that he wouldn't forget about Haruka, even if he made lots of new friends.

He hoped that that was true.

He stared at the picture for a long while, rolling the bottle back and forth in his palms, watching how their faces would warp slightly due to the glass curvature and perspective, and after a moment, he raised it to his lips, the cold, smooth surface being familiar and disappointing.

The bottle wasn't warm. _Rin_ had been warm. The human had been _very_ warm, and it had felt nice.

Haruka wondered why the human had reacted the way he had; was it because they weren't adults yet? He'd kept saying ' _it's something grown-ups do_ ,' but Haruka had wanted to do it right then; was that strange? If that was how humans showed that they loved each other, then it was fine, wasn't it? Maybe he'd just surprised Rin.

He brought the bottle away, eyes going to himself in the picture...was that really what he looked like? He'd hardly believed it when Rin had shown him the first time, but...he supposed so. His Nan had always said that his eyes were like the ocean itself, but he hadn't known just how true that was until now. And his hair looked strange on land, all..dry and sticking around. And next to Rin, he was very pale...

. . .

Haruka kissed the bottle one more time before burying it behind the rock again. He pushed for home, feeling better and worse about it all.

He didn't want Nan to die...but he _did_ want to see his best friend again.

. . . . . . .

"Hey. Psst, _hey_. Matsuoka."

Rin glared out the window, ignoring the whispered attempts to get his attention. He was in no mood for Shinohara and his stupid friends. Not today.

Makoto hadn't been to school in three days, not since his dad had come to pick him up at the Swim Club. Rin could only imagine that his parents were wanting him to spend some time with his baby brother and sister (Ren and Ran, according to Ms. Amakata's happy announcement on the first day of the new older brother's absence).

Rin had gone to the beach yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that...and still no Haruka. He still left his messages, of course, and he made sure the words were simple enough for the merman to understand, but he was worried.

He just wanted to see him again.

What with Makoto gone, too, he didn't have anyone anymore.

"Matsuoka. _Hey_."

"Mr. Shinohara, is there something you want to say? If so, please raise your hand."

Both boys turned to their teacher, her voice so friendly that it was frightening.

"N-no, ma'am."

"Alright then. Now, if you multiply five times four, you'll see it's the same as four times five, so really, you're learning your other multiples at the same time! This is called-"

She'd gone back to teaching, leaving the two boys to turn to each other. Rin rolled his eyes at the smirk he received and went back to the window.

Lunch had been annoying, but he'd endured. Shinohara had only come over to ask what he was going to do now that Makoto wasn't here to help, and Rin's answer was ' _Pretend you're not there_.' After a few moments of being poked and called a baby, the jerk had given up and went back to his own desk, leaving Rin feeling victorious yet even lonelier than before.

He was probably going to spend lot more time at the beach today than usual.

The bell rang, and he was already up and moving before anyone else even began packing. The only items Rin had used today were his pencil and a few pieces of paper, and it had all been for drawing.

...he _really_ liked drawing, lately. It made him feel better. He told himself that when he and Haruka were together again, they would take so many pictures. Lots of _lots_ of pictures, so many pictures, enough to fill a whole book. And then they'd look at the book, and they'd have fun remembering how much fun they had, and then they'd get _another_ book and fill _it_ up, and they'd just keep filling books with pictures until they had their own library.

"Yo, Matsuoka, you look kinda stupid. Whatcha smilin' about?"

Rin flinched as an arm came crashing down on his shoulder, holding him as if he were a close friend.

"Come on, you didn't talk to me in class at all!"

"I didn't _want_ to."

Shinohara was shrugged off immediately, Rin picking up his pace as he stepped out of the school into the sunlight.

"Where ya goin'? Gonna go see _Haruka_?"

"That's none of your business."

"You _are_."

The boy laughed and jogged to catch up to Rin, running in front of him and walking backwards, catching the redhead's look of shock turned annoyance.

"I wanna see him, too. Or are you goin' on a date?"

" _What_!?"

Rin stopped, feeling himself get flustered before he was able to speak.

"I-It's not a date!"

"Aw, but you have so much in common! You said you like swimming with him, and you both have dumb girly names, and-"

"Shut up. Just go home, Shinohara, what'd I ever do to you?"

"Nothin'. You're just fun."

"..."

Rin stopped walking; the kid would just keep following him, and that wouldn't be good if he wanted to keep Haruka a secret. He shoved his his hands in his pockets and glared daggers at the other boy, who just wouldn't stop smirking.

"I'm not seeing Haruka."

"Oh. Then whatcha doing? Gonna go see Tachibana?"

"Why do you care!? _Leave me alone_!"

Rin shouted, making the other boy flinch in surprise before he started laughing.

"Easy! I'm just asking questions! So...you're not seeing lame old Tachibana...and you're not seeing your boyfriend. What, are you goin' to see your dad?"

"..."

Rin's eyes fell to the ground, anger building as he fixated on a crack in the road. He could hear cars in the distance, and the ocean even farther than that, and birds up above. He tried to focus on the ocean...its waves...its pretty blue color in the day, and gorgeous black at night...just like Haruka's eyes and hair.

Haruka really was beautiful for a boy...but he wasn't his _boyfriend_! He wanted to yell that to him, really loudly, but he knew it wouldn't work. He was getting so mad, thinking about it. Why? Why did this guy have to pick on him, or anyone? What was so wrong about having a friend that was different? _Everyone_ was different!

. . .

Just...just calm down. Everything would be alright once Shinohara got bored with him.

"Ya know, I bet your dad thought you were a freak, too."

"..."

. . . . . . .

The sound of high heels clacking on wood sounded through the empty halls at a quick, hurried rhythm, and then the classroom door opened, and there she was, just a bit out of breath with her eyes wide.

"Forgive me, I'm so sorry for taking so long, I had to-"

"Thank you, Ms. Matsuoka, it's quite fine. Please, have a seat."

Ms. Amakata smiled politely and gestured to one of the chairs in the front row of her class, particularly, the one beside Rin, who was sitting with his head on his desk, arms crossed and knees tucked in. Several chairs away was Keiichi Shinohara and _his_ mother; the boy was sporting tissues up both nostrils, stained red with blood, and puffy eyes, as if he'd been crying.

The mothers only glanced at each other before looking to their children in worry and confusion.

"What on _earth_ happened, Ms. Amakata? Why did this happen to my Keiichi? Where was the faculty?"

The teacher shook her head.

"I'm so sorry that this happened, but it didn't happen during class. I was walking home myself when I saw the boys fighting on the ground. I broke them up and brought them back here, and then I called you."

"Well _clearly_ something happened on your watch that you didn't stop."

"...Mrs. Shinohara, please understand that there are duties that I tend to when the children leave. If I could make one-hundred percent certain that they're safe on their way home, I would, but I can't be in two places at once. Now...I thought it might be helpful to let the boys explain what happened."

Rin's mother had begun to nod, genuinely concerned and incredibly shocked by this event; her son had never shown any sort of violence before. However, she was interrupted by a scoff.

"What do you mean, ' _what happened_!?' That little boy punched my son in the face! What sort of story is there to tell?"

"Excuse me, but I think I'd like to hear what my son has to say."

The redhead peeked up from his hiding spot toward his mother, seeing that she had her scary face on; the sort of face she used when she was going to the city for school shopping or whenever she and his father had had a 'fight,' not that they had ever really fought.

"Rin? Can you tell us what happened? Why did you hit Keiichi?"

"..."

He didn't even remember hitting Shinohara. He remembered the other boy saying something about his dad, and then everything had gone black for awhile, and the next thing he knew he was being dragged off the kid, who was bawling like a baby.

He put his head back down, speaking into the darkness that was made by his arms and head.

"...he made fun of me...and my dad..."

"Rin..."

"Oh, you don't believe that, do you? Keiichi wouldn't pick on someone else, especially about their lack of a...father figure. I don't raise my children to be animals."

"I'm sorry, but I hope you're not implying that _I_ do."

"I'm not. All I'm saying is that any young boy that's been through what he has wouldn't turn out right in the end."

"Now _wait just a minute_ -!"

"Please, _please_ , settle down, this isn't why we're here. We're because of the boys...Rin. Is that true?"

Ms. Amakata's voice sounded over the quarreling mothers, and then turned gentle when she spoke to Rin, who hesitated before nodding.

"Keiichi...is he telling us the truth?"

"..."

The other boy nodded quietly before looking to floor. His mother's jaw dropped, and Rin felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well...I think I'll just see to it that I make certain that this never happens again. Mrs. Shinohara, you and Keiichi may go. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"...thank you."

Keiichi's mother spoke curtly, helping her child up from the chair and leading him to the door in a huff, glaring at Rin and his mother before storming out into the hall. Murmurs of ' _Your father's going to hear about this_ ' could be heard before all was quiet. The teacher sighed, looking to Rin with a sad smile before going to his mother.

"I'm sorry, Mrs, Matsuoka, but you understand that I still have to punish your son...as much as I don't want to."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just...I'm so sorry, Rin's never-"

"It's alright, it's alright. Children will do whatever they think is right, and sometimes, we just can't stop them, no matter what we teach. That's just the way they are...Rin? Can you come out for a moment, please?"

. . .

The boy looked up from his arms, feeling a little nervous, but ultimately a lot safer now that Keiichi and his scary mom were gone.

"Rin, has Keiichi been bothering you? You can tell me, it's alright."

"..."

"It's alright, Rin, you can tell Ms. Amakata."

"..."

. . .

"...not a lot...but I don't like it. And he made fun of my dad."

Rin spoke quietly, fidgeting in his seat. His teacher nodded, tilting her head slightly while his mother only looked down in pure concern.

"You know, Rin, that if you're having trouble with your work or another student, you should _always_ ask for help, from me or your mother. If it happens again, will you do that? And there's also the school counselor if you're ever feeling sad or afraid, or lonely. Alright?"

. . .

Rin nodded, and he heard his mother sigh before putting a hand on his head, running her finger's through his long hair.

"Yes, Rin, please. I don't want to hear about you hitting another student _ever_ again. Do you understand?"

"...yes, ma'am."

Ms. Amakata smiled.

"Alright...Rin...if it's alright, I want to speak to your mother alone."

"Oh...y-yes, alright. Rin, sweetie, just wait outside. Don't leave, we'll walk home together."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rin stood, slowly dragging himself out of the class with a bogged fear; a parent/teacher conference was _never_ a good thing, even if he seemed to be on the winning side right now.

. . . . . . .

The door shut quietly behind him, and the two women looked to each other, one with patient understanding, and one with apprehension.

"Before you go worrying, Mrs. Matsuoka, I only want to ask a few questions about Rin...I see him in class every day, and I've never once taken him as the type to resort to violence, and that's half the reason I called you. This is very strange for your son, isn't it?"

The mother nodded, and the teacher continued.

"Now...I've seen this sort of behavior before in children who've lost loved ones, and...well first of all, you have my deepest condolences, Mrs. Matsuoka."

"Thank you."

"It's perfectly normal for a child to behave and act out during times of grief. Eight is very difficult age. Children become moody and rebellious, and with your son and your family, these feelings are being amplified...how long has it been, ma'am, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It'll be five months, come this July."

Mrs. Amakata nodded

"Has he been behaving differently at home?"

. . .

"...to be honest...he's hardly home anymore. He goes to the beach every day to swim and read and...I suppose be alone. Rin's not the most social child, but he's a good boy."

"Yes ma'am, I'm not arguing there. Rin is a very calm boy. He's never acted up during class, he does his homework on time...and he read the class a wonderful essay a few weeks ago. Did you read it?"

"...no, I didn't even know about it."

"Oh...well, I have it, if you'd like to-"

"Yes, please."

The teacher smiled, opening her desk and shuffling through some paper before taking out the boy's essay, a large sticker at the top that said "Good work!" on it, and handing it to the mother.

"They're going to be handed back tomorrow, so you'll be able to keep it then."

"Thank you."

. . .

. . .

Rin's mother's eyes never left the paper, reading on, feeling her heart breaking and her mind reeling. What was all this? Her son had actually written this? It was beautiful...but who on Earth was _Haruka_? He didn't go to Iwatobi Elementary? Then where had her son met him? On the beach? Was he a child, too? Was he imaginary? Taught him how to _talk_?

"...th-thank you."

"Isn't it lovely? I must say, your son is also very eloquent. Such a good vocabulary. I'm supposing he reads quite a bit on his own? And the way he spoke about Haruka was so sweet; it's a good thing for a boy to have close friends during times like these. To be honest, it reminded me of my own childhood, haha."

"...yes."

"...ma'am...before I let you go, I do have one small suggestion. I know that you called the front office earlier today and-"

"Oh, yes, thank you, I'd nearly forgotten."

Rin's mother sat up straighter.

"I'm not planning on telling him or Kou just yet...especially now that this has happened. He might become overwhelmed."

The teacher only smiled.

"You read my mind, ma'am. Moving can be one of the most stressful events in a child's life, especially if it's somewhere as exciting Australia."

"Yes, yes...I was so grateful for this promotion, I...with us being on single income again, I just-...I thought the change of scenery might be good for them, where can they be away from...you understand."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand completely, you don't need to explain. You and your children are going through a great deal right now. It seems I didn't have to tell you to wait awhile before letting Rin know...it'd be for the best that way."

The mother nodded, standing and taking her purse back over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Mrs. Amakata. I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"It's quite alright. I'll keep an eye on Rin. We'll certainly miss him when you _do_ move though...in August, yes?"

"Yes, August."

She sighed, and the teacher stood to let her out, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"These things _do_ pass, Mrs. Matsuoka. Your son's a good boy. He's a strong boy. He'll be just fine, in time."

"...thank you, Mrs. Amakata."

"No, thank _you_. It always helps when parents are involved in their children's lives. Have a good day. Take care of yourself."

She opened the door, and in the hall was Rin, sitting on the floor, his head slumped to the side. The poor thing had nodded off.

. . . . . . .

"Rin? Rin...sweetie, wake up."

The boy stirred slightly, opening his eyes and wondering why his teacher and mother were giggling at him.

"Hm?"

"Mama's done, sweetie. We're going home."

"Oh...okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Matsuoka. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He bowed politely to his teacher, and his mother took his hand, and they quietly made their way home in the early evening sunlight. Kou had been dropped off at friend's house, so they would need to get her on the way.

Rin was tired. Tired, but...relieved. His mom didn't seem mad...and maybe this meant Keiichi would stop messing with him. And tomorrow, he could go to the beach and wait for Haruka without any problems.

Finally. Something right after so long.

He smiled, leaning on his mother's arm, and thought that today might have been the first good day he'd had in a long time.


	8. News

Rin stared ahead, eyebrow raised as it looked like Makoto might fall asleep at any moment...in fact...he _was_ asleep. The brunette's head was resting gently on the window, eyes closed peacefully, breathing gently.

"...Makoto?"

"Nn-!"

The boy woke up immediately, eyes tired but wide, looking around hurriedly. Some girls giggled at the display before going back to their lunch, whereas Rin only smiled in amusement.

"You okay, man?

"Hm? Oh...y-yeah, I'm fine. Just...sleepy."

The boy spoke stiffly, rubbing an eye as he turned his attention back to his sandwich.

"...they're _really_ loud."

"Hm?"

"Do babies sleep, Rin? Because...'cause I don't think Ren and Ran have since Mom brought them home...do...do babies ever fall asleep?"

Both of Rin's brows were up now, piecing it all together.

Makoto's eyes were wide but bogged with fatigue, voice desperate, just like his need for a hopeful answer. The poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in a week; well, that was because he hadn't.

The eight year-old big brother had been so, so excited to meet his siblings. They had been so cute! And he'd even gotten to hold them, once they'd gotten home. Babies were so _tiny_ , and they were actually pretty strong; Ren and Ran had squeezed his fingers, and they had laughed and laughed, and they were so sweet, and Ran had spit up on him right afterward, but that was okay, because she was a baby.

...and then night had fallen...and the screaming had begun.

And it just.

Never.

 _Stopped_.

Makoto Tachibana looked ready to fall out of his desk in a tired daze; oh, why, why did they not have nap time in the fourth grade? If anything, kids needed nap time now more than ever! Oh...maybe he could sneak out for the rest of lunch and find a nice bathroom stall to seek cool, quiet refuge in.

Rin blinked, mildly afraid, and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, babies sleep...they're just...ya know, fussy."

"But it's _all the time_."

"Yeah, they're really fussy _all the time_. Kou was the same way when Mom and Dad brought her home. It gets better, don't worry."

"...Rin...Rin, I don't think I can make it."

"Makoto-"

"Does this make me a bad big brother? Because I'm worried about that, too. Like...I love them, and I'm happy they're here, but...b-but-"

"Whoah, listen-"

"I'm so _tired_ , _Rin_."

Makoto took the other boy's hands from across the table, and Rin seized up. Oh...oh man, was he about to cry!? His eyes looked swollen all of a sudden, and his voice choked. Rin swallowed, carefully slipping his hands out of Makoto's grip and quietly patted the top of his friend's hands, and he started nodding.

"...i-it's okay...hey, uh, if you're going to Club today, can I go, too?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Cool...and then...uh, maybe afterwards...you...y-you wanna stay at my place tonight?"

Makoto's expression changed from a pitiful frown to total surprise. Had...Rin just...?

"Like a sleepover?"

"...yeah. And my sister's six, so...ya know, she's quiet when she sleeps."

. . .

Makoto stood up from his chair, expression dead serious as he bowed deeply to the gracious, gracious redheaded boy, and spoke "Thank you very much!" in a strong voice. Rin made a face and looked around; every eye in the room was on them.

"C-come on, hey, it's no big deal, sit down, dude..."

The brunette sat down with a grateful smile, and he really did look like he was going to cry, though now it was out of joy.

"Sorry...I'm just happy."

"Yeah yeah, you get to get some sleep, I know."

"No, I...well yeah, that too... _thank you so much_. But...no, I just...it feels like we're really friends now."

"...oh."

Rin stared at that happy smile and he wondered if this feeling he had right now was right. He was happy, too...actually...Rin was _very_ happy. Was it okay to be happy without Haruka?

...yeah.

Yeah. Definitely.

Haruka would definitely want him to be happy. And then, when they met up again, Rin would have lots of new stuff to talk about.

So Rin grinned right back, and he nodded.

"Duh!"

And from there, lunch was pleasantly light. Rin had gotten his friend caught up on the lessons he'd missed, and how he'd finally stood up to Shinohara, and...in a very quiet sort of way, explained how Haruka was rather busy lately, which only made Makoto even more curious about Rin's other friend, but he wouldn't pry.

If Rin ever wanted to tell him more about Haruka, then he would wait for it to come.

For now, Rin looked fairly happy, so that was enough. That, and tonight, Makoto was going to, for the first time in a week, have a restful sleep. Oh, he never thought he'd ever be so excited to lie down...

"I can't believe you actually punched Shinohara..."

"He was talking bad about my dad. I had to. Dad always said to never hit people unless they start talking bad about your family."

"R-Really?"

"That's what he told me, anyway. He said if anyone ever makes fun of Kou, I had his 'full permission to defend her honor.' Whatever that means."

"Oh, like a princess?"

"...huh?"

"In the movies! Whenever a princess is in danger or gets caught by the bad guy, the good guy comes in and is like, fighting for her. Like that!"

"Oh...yeah, that sounds right. Kou's not a princess, though...anyway, I think I hurt my hand more than I hurt his face. I don't think I'm gonna be hitting anymore people."

"That's good, at least."

Makoto giggled quietly, and it gave Rin a chance to think. He certainly hoped he wouldn't have anymore instances of having to punch someone. He'd punched around with Haruka before, but those were for fun, not to actually hurt; Haruka was his friend. He'd _never_ hurt Haruka. He'd hurt himself before he ever hurt Haruka, if that made sense.

...what if someone made fun of Haruka? Well, Shinohara already sort of had, but...no, that wouldn't happen. The only people that could make fun of Haruka were the people that knew the merman existed. So his best friend was safe and sound.

. . .

Boyfriend.

He'd thought about that word a lot since yesterday, that and 'date.' When he went to see Haruka, was it a date? No, right? No, of course not. It was only a date if Haruka thought it was, too. If they hadn't had any dates, then they couldn't be boyfriends.

Not that Rin wanted to be Haruka's boyfriend, or wanted Haruka to be his boyfriend. That would be weird. How could they do dates, if they were, anyway?

. . .

Maybe Rin could take him up to a restaurant and get food with what allowance he had left, and then they could head back to the beach and watch a movie on his portable DVD player; he'd definitely have to charge it beforehand, just like last time.

...just like last time. Yeah, that _was_ just like last time, with the noodle shop and The Little Mermaid, and then they'd even had a sleepover! So wait... _had_  that been a date? Dinner and a movie, like all the sappy, kiddy shoujo manga Kou read (that Rin had _never_ read, not even _once_ , no _way_ ) said to do?

So then what would be the difference between he and Haruka hanging out together and...taking Haruka on a date?

Well, thinking about taking his best friend on a date made Rin feel really warm, for one thing, as opposed to just hanging out and swimming. Dinner and movies and looking up at the stars...all that romantic stuff he _definitely hadn't_ read anywhere. And then there was kissing...but he and Haruka had already kissed, but that just was a friend kiss. Because they loved each other.

. . .

...was it weird to kiss your best friend, even if they were a boy? Rin didn't think it would be; your best friend is a person you trust and care about a whole lot, someone who's really special and important to you. Who _better_ to kiss? And they didn't really have to worry about dates, if that was the case; every day he had had with Haruka was special and fun and-

...wait, was Makoto talking? He brought himself back to earth for a moment, and found that his friend was staring at him with worry.

"You okay? You look a little red..."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine...hey...Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not weird for boys to have dates, right?"

"..."

The other boy stopped mid-bite of his rice, eyes wide and face going redder than Rin's hair in almost an instant, and it only took Rin a second to put that reaction together.

" _It's just a question_ , it's not you!"

The sigh that came to Makoto was of pure relief, and he put a hand to his heart. The blush was still there, plain as day on his cheeks, and he laughed softly.

"Oh, thank goodness...n-not that there's anything wrong with you, but I don't...I-I...I didn't want hurt your feelings by saying no."

"No, no that's...it's okay. Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine...uh...y-yeah, I don't think so."

"You don't?'"

"Yeah...well, my mom and dad don't think so. The news talks about it sometimes, and Mom says it doesn't matter because no one gets hurt by it. So...yeah, I think its okay...why?"

"...I was just wondering..."

. . . . . . .

After school came the second attempt for Rin at joining the Iwatobi Swim Club, and oh, how surprising it was for he and Makoto.

First of all, Rin was comfortable swimming so long as he eased himself into the pool, rather than jump in like everyone else had. The boy wasn't quite ready to go below the surface just yet...not for awhile. Not until he forget what Haruka's granny looked like.

But everyone had been really impressed by how good a swimmer he was; he guessed racing with Haruka had had some benefits, or at the very least it kept him good enough to feel proud, and he did. Rin was proud of himself. For what felt like the first time, people were looking at him with smiles and awe, and he heard one, high-pitched " _Cool_..." from the blonde boy waiting to go next.

Yes. Boy.

Rin had gotten so embarrassed when Nagisa had started changing in the boy's room (almost started screaming in fear, actually, because if there was one thing he'd been taught, it was to respect a girl's privacy) but...no. Nagisa Hazuki, the 'other new kid,' was _definitely_ a boy.

Thank goodness.

He sure did look girly, though. And sound girly. And he had a girly name, just like him and Makoto...Haruka...that was actually kinda cool, now that thought about it.

Too bad Nagisa kinda...sucked at swimming. Rin watched with mild disappointment as the boy barely managed to keep his head above water during a doggy paddle. Coach Sasabe didn't seem to care, however, and grinned when he saw the boy's hand slap against the cold concrete wall.

"Not bad, Hazuki! You're two seconds faster than yesterday!"

"Really!?"

He lit up like a firework, laughing brightly, a stark contrast from the shy, almost sad little kid Rin had met a few days ago. No, this Nagisa Hazuki was light, happy, very smiley, and more than willing to leap into the water, despite...sucking.

"Matsuoka!"

The blond paddled slowly over to Rin, who raised a brow. Oh no, he was coming over here. For what? It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to him...and it did make sense, considering they were both new kids, but-

"You're a good swimmer!"

"Thanks..."

"Like, you're _really_ good!"

"Uh...y-yeah, thanks."

Rin smiled nervously and started swimming in the opposite direction, only to be followed by Nagisa. Oh, great...

"And I was thinking, and I thought about something!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Since you're a new kid, and I'm a new kid, we should help each other out!"

"...uh..."

Where was this going? Rin reached the ladder and started climbing out of the water, fully intending to head back to the starting block, but Nagisa hoisted himself up the wall and blocked his path, hands clenched together tightly. The smile was gone, and now it was replaced with sheer determination

"Will you teach me how to swim better!?"

" _Huh_!?"

Rin's eyes widened even further, bewildered, and then he shook his head no.

"Sorry, I don't...no, I can't."

"Why not!?"

"Because...because I can't! Ask Coach Sasabe, that's why he's-"

"But you're _coooool_ , _please_?"

"...n-no. I'm not a teacher. Find someone else."

"But...but we're both new! And you have girly name, like me!"

"Hey, come on, that's not-"

"Please, Rin? _Pleeeaaase_?"

. . .

Was this actually happening right now? This kid was just gravitating to him at this point, circling him like a shark, cheerful and pushy and annoying as heck...earnest, though. Serious about swimming.

...but he was so _bad_. He sucked _so bad_. He could barely keep his head above the water! How was Rin supposed to improve upon that? What if Nagisa drowned? Would that be his fault?

No. There was no way he could-

. . .

He stopped thinking for a moment, and instead looked over Nagisa Hazuki, with his energetic spirit and seemingly strong determination. He probably knew that he sucked, which was why he was asking Rin for help...so that meant he was smart, too. And willing to get better.

. . .

If he could teach a merman to speak a whole different language, then...surely he could another human how to swim.

"...okay...but you gotta listen to everything I say. We can start tomor-"

" _Thank you_!"

Nagisa ran forward and slammed into Rin with a hug, the slap of bare skin stinging, considering they were both in their swimsuits. Rin resisted wincing and snapped back with an " _Okay_ , I get it!"

"I'm gonna swim just as good as you, you'll see!"

"Yeah, okay, just let go."

"Okay!"

Nagisa Hazuki broke away from Rin, grinned cheerily, and then jogged back to the starting block, the sound of wet feet on concrete following him. Rin stared and stared, a bit dazed, and then he shook his head and huffed.

"He seems happy. What's up?"

Rin turned at a familiar voice, and he saw Makoto beginning to climb out from the water...oh no, had he missed seeing him? Dang it...oh well, it wouldn't be the last time, if he was going to keep coming to the club. Still, he'd been looking forward to seeing how his friend swam...

"Nothin'...he wants lessons from me."

"Lessons...? Like, _swimming_ lessons?"

Rin nodded, and Makoto's eyes widened before he laughed quietly.

"What? What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's pretty great, though right?"

"Uh, _no_. He's annoying."

"...maybe, but he thinks you're good enough to be a teacher. That's kinda cool, right?"

. . .

"...I guess."

"It is! It's too bad he's a grade lower than us."

Rin didn't answer; why did it sound like Makoto was trying to add Nagisa to their group? He didn't need anymore people, especially not a pushy little blonde kid...what was up with that, anyway? It wasn't even like a dirty blonde or a darker shade, but just flat-out, honest-to-goodness _blonde_.

The boy realized then that he'd certainly seen stranger anomalies, though, and blonde hair was almost nothing compared to them.

He'd have to tell Haruka about all this. Maybe the merman would laugh.

. . . . .

The next hour flew by, and before Rin knew it, he was dressed and walking home with Makoto, feeling happy, even though he hadn't gone underwater. Not once...not because he was scared, he just didn't want to. That's all.

He wasn't scared.

The Iwatobi Swim Club was actually really fun, even if that Nagisa kid was going to keep bothering him. Rin loved swimming, after all. He loved swimming with a certain merperson a bit more, but...maybe, just maybe...

What a _good_ day this had been.

...oh, wait, was Makoto talking?

"Huh?"

"I was wondering where I was gonna sleep."

his friend said the word 'sleep' with a lightness that definitely sounded a bit anticipatory, and Rin couldn't help but laugh in empathy.

"We don't have a futon, so you'll have to sleep in my bed."

"With you?"

"Well I can just sleep on the floor, I guess."

"No, it's okay! It's your bed and all, and I'd feel bad kicking you out. I don't mind."

"Okay. Cool."

"Cool. Here, this is my house."

Rin started jogging, the grips on his backpack straps tightening. This was going to be _fun_! A sleepover with Makoto? Granted, they probably wouldn't do too much, considering the other boy actually seemed fairly interested in actual sleep, but nevertheless. Maybe they could watch a movie or two, or bake something after dinner. Ooh! He wondered what dinner would be. Would Makoto like it?

Come to think of it, maybe Rin should bring some more human food around when he and Haruka met up again. That could be fun. He wondered how he'd like takoyaki...of course, the chances of the merman having eaten octopus before seemed fairly high. Maybe something more Western?

As they walked into the house and made their respective greeting calls, his mind was still going. Maybe pizza? They had pizza with fish on it, but the whole point was getting Haruka to try new things. He liked taffy, so...sweet things. Ice cream. Yogurt, maybe (Rin himself didn't much like the stuff, but this wasn't for him). Some other sweet, like chocolate ( _definitely_ those cupcakes Makoto's mother made). Or maybe different kinds of noodles!

. . .

...wait...this would all be safe, right? Haruka was kinda human, but he also...wasn't. He wasn't a dog, but would giving him human food be dangerous?

...maybe they could hold off on chocolate. Just for a little bit, anyway.

"Welcome home, Rin!"

She stepped out from the kitchen, drying her hands with a smile that faded slightly at the sight of a new little boy she'd never seen before.

"Hey, Mom! Mom, this is Makoto! He's the one who invited me to the Swim Club, remember?"

"...I do..."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Pardon the intrusion."

Makoto bowed politely, and Rin was stunned. His friend's manners were _really_ good, not that that was surprising.

"It's nice to meet you, too...Rin, sweetie-"

"Can he stay over?"

"W-what?"

"We wanna have a sleepover! Please? We'll clean up anything we mess up and we'll go to bed when we're supposed to! _Please_?"

"..."

. . .

"...Rin...I wish you'd asked me sooner than now...I'm sorry, not tonight."

The hope and smiles fell from the boys' faces in an instant, Rin falling into confusion and Makoto in severe disappointment.

"Why not? We don't have school tomorrow."

"Yes, but...there's...Rin, there's a few things we need to talk about tonight, and I'd rather it just be a Family Night. I'm sorry. Makoto, honey, you're more than welcome to come over tomorrow, though, alright?"

"...yes ma'am."

Rin was still confused; what was happening? He'd have thought his mom would be happy to see that he had a friend...well, a human friend. He'd thought about bringing his mother to the beach, but every scenario he played out in his hand didn't end well.

...and what was that about 'things we need to talk about?'

He knew better than to start arguing and only nodded, suddenly very much filled with disappointment as he turned to his friend.

"...I'm sorry, Makoto."

"It's okay...I can come over tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay..."

"...I can walk home with-"

"It's fine, don't worry."

Makoto smiled cheerily, said goodbye, and did his best to not let his crushed expression show until he was out the door. Rin watched him go with a frown, his shoulders dropping as he turned to his mother. Before he could ask what was wrong, she spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Rin. Tomorrow, for sure, but tonight's important...or maybe even now. Kou! Kou?"

The woman tucked her hair behind her ear and walked to the stairs, looking back to her son with a smile that seemed a bit too nervous as she called for her daughter. What was going on?

"In the living room, please."

"...okay..."

The boy turned around and headed into their den, hopping up on the couch with a knot balling up in his stomach. The first time Mom had had something important to talk about, it was about how their grandfather had passed away, and a time after that...well, that seemed rather obvious. Needless to say, his uneasiness was _very_ justified.

It was only a moment longer before quick footsteps sounded down the stairs, and in bounced his little sister Gou (even though she'd started asking to be called Kou lately). Her pigtails fluttered to a halt as she stopped moving, or running, anyway, and went to sit beside her big brother on the sofa. The six-year old swung her legs, smiling brightly up at him.

"Hi, Big Brother."

"Hey."

Rin responded quietly, slightly more relaxed now that he wasn't alone. Her tiny hand slid over his with a squeeze, and he squeezed it right back.

...right. He couldn't be nervous. He was the big brother. He had to be strong.

"Mama wants to talk to us."

"I know."

"Did you get in trouble again?"

Rin shook his head.

"No. I'm not gonna hit anyone anymore."

"...Mama said that boy was making fun of you...and Daddy."

"...yeah."

"... _I_ wanna hit him, too."

Rin looked down to her and saw that Kou was pouting, her eyes narrowed, and he laughed.

"Nah, you don't need to be hittin' anybody. Even if they make fun of you. Or Dad."

"...okay."

She leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

"...how come you don't come home after school anymore? I miss you."

"I _do_ come home."

"You come home _late_..."

"...well...I have friends. I like seeing them."

"But what about me?"

She kicked in defiance, snuggling closer to him with a pout.

"...I'm your friend, too, Big Brother."

"..."

The boy opened his mouth to answer, and possibly explain just why he'd been so busy lately, but at that point, their mother had walked in, and the girl's attention had been stolen. With a soft gesture, she told the children to scoot aside so that that there could be room for her beside them.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, Kou. Mama just...has news."

...news? ' _News_ ' and a ' _nothing's wrong_.' So...it was _good_ news? But if it was good news, then why did Makoto have to leave? Rin furrowed his brows, not saying anything for the time being. His mother looked happy, but something seemed wrong.

She put her arm around her children and pulled them close, and everything was a quiet for a moment or two.

"...remember how Mama said that she had to work just a bit more now?"

"Yeah..."

And Rin only nodded his head.

. . .

"Well...Mama's job gave her a big opportunity. And she took it."

"What's an 'opportunity?'"

"A chance...Mom, what's going on?"

The woman stared at her oldest child, taking a silent breath as she collected herself.

"...we're moving."

" _Moving_!?"

Kou spoke first, her jaw dropping in surprise. Rin...

"...moving...?"

"Yes. At the end of the summer. August 6th."

"...w-...w-where, _why_?"

Rin's voice was rising with fear. What? What was this? What was happening? Moving? No, they couldn't move, everything they knew was here. Everyone he'd ever met, their house, this town, Makoto, Haru-

. . .

No.

"Sydney, Australia. And my job wants me to go there to help make our business better. To meet more people."

" _Australia_!?"

Kou's parroting was more excited than scared. More awestruck than despairing. The complete and total opposite of her older brother, who could feel the stinging burn of tears come to his eyes, a sight that made his mother react immediately with a hug and an ' _Oh no_.' She petted his hair, and he slowly hugged her back, even though all he wanted to do right now was run away.

"Rin, sweetie, it's oka-"

"We can't move..."

"Rin-"

"Mom, we _can't_. We can't move."

He ripped away and shook his head no, tears falling. His sister gasped softly in shock, and his mother only grew more saddened.

"Mom, you don't... _we can't move_...what am I... _Mom_ , we _can't_ -"

"Rin, I have friends, too. And family. But this is going to be very good for us, I promise. I made some calls, and I found a school for you, and it has a pool, and they have a swim team, and-"

" _I don't wanna go to a new school with a pool_! I wanna stay _here_!"

Rin wasn't quite throwing a tantrum just yet, but he was close. Tears streaked down his face and his voice hitched with tiny sobs.

"But...but they speak _English_ in Australia!"

"We don't speak English," was Kou's quiet statement, her eyes still fixed on Rin. She looked amazed, and at the same time, scared out of her wits.

"They're going to give Mama a teacher to help her learn. And they've offered to help you two, too. We're all going to learn it together."

"..."

Rin sniffled, going over geography in his head. There was Japan, and then there was Australia...how far was it really?

"...Rin...honey, I know. I'm sorry...but we need this...it'll make things so much easier for us. We'll have a bigger house, and you can learn how to swim better at your new school, you'll meet all sorts of new friends-"

"I don't want new friends!"

Rin shouted without thinking, making both his mother and sister flinch back. Well, it was the truth. Rin was fine with Makoto and Haruka. They were all he really needed. With friends like them, who needed any more? And it had been difficult enough making friends with them; meeting Haruka had been pure chance (though 'destiny' sounded cooler), and Makoto had been due to Rin being bullied. And Rin did _not_ want to go through that again.

And now he was expected to move to a whole new continent, learn a whole new language, and start all over again? Right from the bottom?

The boy sped from the room and up the stairs, seeking the sanctuary of his room, a place where he could cry quietly and hope no one would come in.

He was supposed to be hanging out with Makoto right now. Making fun of him for being so sleepy. Letting him get some much-needed rest.

Or maybe today was the day that Haruka would come back. Maybe his best friend was waiting for him on the beach right now.

In either case, Rin felt sick. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to see anyone anymore. That only meant that'd he'd like them more, love them more, miss them more...

He already couldn't see Haruka now. What would happen if they couldn't see each other before they moved? Would Haruka forget about him? Would he think that _Rin_ had? Would he be lonely? Would he be safe? Would he still love him? The more Rin thought about it, the further his heart broke, splitting little by little as he dragged himself to his bed and covered up tightly with the blankets. His hand slipped under the pillow until it found thick paper, or rather, a photograph. His and Haruka's...their smiles. Their first sleepover...and maybe last.

Rin cried like a baby, doing his best to stay quiet as he buried his face in his pillow. He felt ashamed; what a bad boy he was. Not only was he being selfish (clearly things had gotten serious if his mother was being transferred), but he'd also cried in front of his baby sister, something he'd promised he would never do, as well as setting bad examples recently by hitting Shinohara.

Then there was the lying and sneaking out and making his best friend do the very same.

He and Haruka were bad children, and it was no wonder that life was punishing them.

What on earth would his father think?

. . .

An hour later, a knock came on the door announcing dinner, to which he replied quietly that he wasn't hungry.

Another hour and the knocking came again, this time his sister asking if he knew where her DVD of ' _The Little Mermaid_ ' was. Rin answered "My wagon," and waited until the footsteps went away before covering back up, the photo still in his grip.

. . .

A creak of the door came much later, about nine p.m., and his mother stepped in quietly to sit at the foot of his bed, believing her son to be asleep. She sighed in dejection, murmured an " _I'm sorry_ , _sweetie_. _I love you_ ," and moved to where she could kiss his forehead, gently sweeping his red hair away from his brow. Then she left, and then the boy's eyes opened.

His mother shouldn't be sorry. It wasn't her fault. Nothing was her fault. It wasn't her fault they were moving, it wasn't her fault that Haruka was a merman, and it wasn't her fault that his dad had died...it was all chance.

...destiny...

Another hour. And another, until finally, Rin climbed out of bed as quietly as he could and snuck down the stairs. His mother was completely passed out in the living room, so he crept out the door, going to one of the two places on his mind that he knew he'd miss the most.

He couldn't go see his dad. Maybe tomorrow, but not now. Rin didn't know how heaven worked, but it was late, and maybe his dad was sleeping? That, and he was still sort of sneaking out, and he was still sort of his guardian, so...he might get in trouble somehow. Some way. He smiled sadly; maybe his dad would see him and send his mom a dream or something. Better make it quick, if that was the case.

He jogged in the moonlight, completely unafraid and totally calm as he made his way closer to the beach. Was he crying? A little, but nowhere near as bad as before. It was only when he thought about what was happening for a bit too long.

Right now, he could pretend that his life was alright.

Right now, Rin could sit here on the soft sand, feeling the cool night breeze lull him somewhat.

Waiting.

. . . . . . .

Hours.

It had been hours now, dark hours, considering the sun was gone. The boy still didn't know what had made him wake up now, of all times, but...he was the only one awake.

There was no amount of shaking, moving, speaking, shouting that made her stir. Her body was cold...colder.

...lifeless.

Haruka didn't know what to do. It was so late. He was so tired. Should he find someone? Wake a neighbor?

He wasn't crying. The child was saddened, but...he knew, if he were on land, there wouldn't be tears. Perhaps that was because he'd been warned of this before? Anticipated it? Prepared for it? Of course, he hadn't really been prepared, not truly.

. . .

Nan was dead.

Maybe her soul was in that heaven place, talking to Rin's father...

Haruka wondered, laying on his stone and trying to not to look her way.

In the end, the little boy quietly left his nook and slowly began to swim upwards...hoping. One glimmer of hope, as thin as the moon's light breaking below the surface. It was late, but...maybe. Just maybe.

Was this bad? Was it bad for him to want help from a friend during something so upsetting? Was it bad that he wasn't _terribly_ upset?

He'd miss Nan forever.

But Haruka didn't want the same of Rin.

The air was warm as he broke the surface. The merman blinked his eyes adjusting to the dark as he got himself oriented. Lights were twinkling in the distance, from a ' _city_ ,' if he remembered the word correctly. Not Iwatobi.

He turned to the beach and saw that it was empty, save for a small...heap that was lying on the sand. Haruka tilted his head, curiosity piqued as he pushed closer.

. . .

. . .

Wait...

. . .

".. _Rin_?"

Haruka's voice raised in hope, all of a sudden pushing faster until he was nearly beached, and yes, oh, _yes it was Rin_! It was _Rin_ , after so long! _Rin_ , here, sleeping on the sand...shivering...alone. There were a lot of questions that he wanted to ask, but they were all overshadowed. Why Rin was here so late and alone, those answers would come later.

The merman put his hand on the human's stomach and shook gently, calling his name with a smile, voice trembling in quiet joy, and then Rin stirred.

"Mom...?"

"Rin!"

Haruka's voice was lowered to a whisper as he stared down at his friend, his best friend in the whole world...the only person he really had left in this whole world. He thought back to his Nan, lying below, waiting for his return, but then that thought was dashed as Rin began to truly see, his eyes opening wide, and his voice sounding hoarse when he whispered " _Haru_?" right back.

. . .

Their happiness, their hugs, their tears...none of it was a dream. _Finally_...after what seemed like an eternity to the two young boys, when it reality, it was only a month...they were reunited.

For hours, they sat on that beach, talking, listening, their hands clasped the whole time, as if they were afraid of the other suddenly being pulled away.

Rin told him of their time limit.

"...so...how many days?"

"Not a lot..."

Haruka told him all about Nan.

"...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay...she said she was old. Nan was ready."

And they only parted ways when the sun began to rise, with the promise of Rin coming back again in a few hours, and the next day, and the next day, and the day after that...every single day, until he was out of days.

"And then what?"

. . .

"Then we'll do this again, Haru...we'll always see each other again. I'll always come back. Promise."

Then Rin had quietly, very nervously kissed the merman's forehead, as if he'd had to talk himself into doing it. Haruka had held back a laugh and hoped that that promise was the truth. Because one month without Rin had been horrible; he couldn't imagine a whole life without him. He didn't want to.

For now, though, they could be happy.

Carefree, if only for a little while longer.

Together again, though the clock was ticking.


	9. Time

At this time of night (probably midnight or so; Rin didn't wear a watch), the sky was littered with stars. Haruka was simply enraptured by the heavens, as if he'd never truly taken time to admire them, which could very well be, considering the life he lived. He and Rin had always been so focused on finding some amazing new activity or exploring or learning, and had never taken the moments like these. Lying around and being quiet? With the time they had left? They might as well be apart again.

Tonight, however, was different. The air was warm, but much cooler than the day, which had been sticky with humidity, bringing sweat and groans and whines from a certain human child; July was such a merciless month.

Thank God for the ocean, with its cold embrace and warm inhabitant. One of the few constants Rin had. It was every day, every single day, right after Swim Club and then later when he could sneak out of the house. Rin was going to have as much time with Haruka as possible before...

. . .

Thank God for the Swim Club, for giving Rin other things to think about that weren't his future and school. Makoto had reacted with shock and sadness to the news of Rin's moving, but then he'd told him that everything was going to be okay. _'We'll still be friends_ ,' he'd said, and Rin's heart felt lighter just knowing that distance meant nothing; their friendship wouldn't change. Even Nagisa was something of a joy now...a friend. The brat still sucked at swimming, but he'd definitely gotten better with Rin's help, though the word ' _help_ ' could be used pretty loosely. It was mostly just the blonde flapping about in the water with Rin standing or sitting above shouting ' _No_ , _no_ , no! _Like this_!'

...but he was getting better. And less annoying. Nagisa Hazuki was almost near Makoto's level in terms of importance, if he was perfectly honest. Rin enjoyed seeing them. He liked seeing them together at the Swim Club...he liked talking to them and swimming with them and walking their separate ways home afterward (or in Rin's case, walking to the beach).

He loved running off to tell Haruka about "What happened today," and Haruka appeared to enjoy hearing Rin's stories about the human world, of its kind people, other people that made Rin's life happy.

But tonight was quiet, solemn, almost, as Rin had arrived in silence, giving nothing but a calm, quiet "Hi," and then settling into the sand beside his friend. They had only spoken a few sentences, and it had been at least two hours.

"Rin?"

He turned his head to Haruka, the sand shifting as he saw that he, too, was begin stared at. Rin smiled, squeezing Haruka's hand in a moment of safety.

"Yeah?"

The merman blankly turned back to the sky, pointing with one slender finger toward the moon.

"How many more?"

. . .

"Five."

. . . . . . .

"We can't!"

"Why not!? We're gonna miss you!"

" _Because_! My house is filled with boxes and crap...and there's no room. And my mom's freaking out about our plane..."

Nagisa's lower lip quivered as Rin denied his proposal. He let out a whine and ran forward, embracing his friend and carrying on.

"But _nooooo_ , we can't let you just _leave_! Makoto's had sleepovers with you, we need to all have one _together_! Please!? _Please_ you _can't_ leave without one big sleepover!"

The sight of Rin's eyes widening in surprise and then fixating in frustration on Makoto made Makoto flinch and laugh nervously. That gaze was a pure ' _Good going_.' Well, it wasn't _his_ fault that Nagisa had asked one day, and he hadn't known to _not_ tell the truth...

"Nagisa, I think what Rin means is that he's stressed...a sleepover wouldn't really help."

" _Yes it would_! We could make a big memory and have fun and stay up all night and...and...come on, _pleeeaase say yes_!"

Rin winced; it'd be one thing if Nagisa sounded like a boy, but his high near-soprano tone was _right_ in his ear. Whining, nonetheless.

"We could do it at your house, Mako!"

"Ah...that's a good idea, but...I...we can't-"

"He's got a twin brother and sister, remember?"

Rin spat out Makoto's words for him. He loved his friend, but goodness, if he wasn't too polite. He looked down, seeing Nagisa's face light up in realization before dropping in disappointment.

"Oh yeah...and my sisters would pick on us if we went to my house..."

His voice petered out, smile fading and his arms falling away from Rin's sides.

"...I guess we really can't..."

. . .

Dang it. Dang it, darn it, crap, and everything in between. Rin couldn't stare at that pathetic little pout anymore without beginning to feel depressed. He huffed and looked to the water (Nagisa had kept them out of the pool for this), and his hand went to scratch at the back of his red hair. A nervous habit he never really knew that he did.

...a sleepover with these two before he had to move sounded pretty good. It sounded wonderful, actually. He had three days left, including today...tomorrow could be for Makoto and Nagisa...and the last day for Haruka. And then that would be it, for who knew how long. Maybe forever.

He ignored the spiking pain in his stomach and spoke up.

"We can. I'll...there's...there's something we can do. Just stop looking so sad."

Nagisa sniffled and nodded, smile coming back as he wiped away the tears that had started forming. Makoto looked utterly puzzled, eyes widening.

"What's that?"

"Yeah, what, what!?"

. . . . . . .

Lying? Did it have to be _lying_?

Oh no...no, no it was okay. He could do this. He could _do_ this. Just because Makoto had never lied about anything to his mother before, didn't mean he couldn't lie now.

...but _why_!? He'd been so close to re-suggesting his infant-filled home just so he wouldn't have to lie. The plan had been concocted on the way home from Swim Club. Nagisa had had absolutely no hesitation whatsoever, exclaiming with glee that it would be ' _no problem_ ' and then running off in his own direction. Makoto, on the other hand...

He let out a tiny groan, hand over his heart as he stood outside the door of his home's nursery. Okay...okay...

. . .

"Mama?"

He opened the door quietly and spoke in a whisper (it had been two months; he knew how to not wake his siblings), and he stepped in to find his mother sitting in her rocking chair. Ren was cradled in her arms, his head covered by a thin blanket. His mother looked calmly from her youngest son's 'dinner' and raised a finger to her gentle, smiling lips. Makoto nodded, seeing that Ran was asleep just a few feet away in the twins' pen.

Sweet silence. Makoto would've sighed in relief if he didn't think that would wake the babies.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"...uh..."

The woman's head tilted curiously, and she adjusted the baby on her breast when he had made a small gurgle. Makoto had completely frozen over.

"Is something wrong?"

' _Yes_ , _I'm about to lie to you_ , _please forgive me_ , _I'm so sorry_.'

But he couldn't say _that_...

...this was for Rin. This was for Rin and Nagisa and their friendship. Sleepovers weren't bad. Rin was moving..they might never see him again. He _had_ to lie. Just this once, and then never again. Never _ever_ again. Not for as long as he lived.

. . .

"...m-my friend Rin...the one who's moving?"

"Mhm?"

His mother turned back to her baby, listening quietly but listening all the same.

"He...w-we wanna have a sleepover tomorrow...me, him, and Nagisa."

"The little blonde boy from the Club?"

"Yeah...so...yeah. Uh...yeah...is that okay?"

"Of course it is...sweetie, are you feeling alright?"

She gestured for Makoto to come closer, waving her hand, and he swallowed nothing but dryness, stepping closer to what he ensured was certain death, or at least being grounded. The back of his mother's hand lightly pressed to his forehead, and after a moment of examining, she kissed the area softly.

"...you're sweating."

"...I ran home."

Oh no, that was _another_ lie! They were piling up, one by one. Makoto was going to become a liar, and then he'd never be able to tell the truth again.

"...alright, if you're sure. But no, I don't have any problem with you spending the night with your friends. Will it be at Rin's house?"

"Y-yeah. But they've got their house all packed up, so...they don't...their phone's not hooked up anymore."

' _Make sure you say the thing about the phone_. _I saw it in a movie once_ , _and I've used it before_. _It works_ , _Makoto_.'

'... _but_ -'

' _Trust me_.'

"Makoto? Oh...sweetie, why are you crying?"

...he was crying? Oh no, that'd wake up the babies for sure! Granted, he was being quiet, small sniffles that Ren himself was making every so often. His hands were shaking, palms sweating.

...no, he couldn't do this. He wouldn't. _Won't_. Lying was wrong, even if it was for friends. Makoto Tachibana swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered.

"...Mama...I...I-I-"

"Oh, honey, I know you're going to miss your friend, but everything will be okay. Friends move or transfer schools, but they can always come back to visit, or maybe even you can visit them. It's _never_ goodbye forever."

She carefully put her arm around him and pulled him to her shoulder, a makeshift hug that would have to do, considering that her other son was still hungry.

"Makoto, I only have one rule, and that's for you to have as much fun at Rin's sleepover as you can. Play and laugh...and if he cries, it's okay to cry with him, but I guess that's two rules."

She laughed softly, kissing her son's forehead again before letting him go. Completely missing his pale face, the fact he seemed to be crying harder. Missing it, or chalking it up as another emotion, something that wasn't absolute guilt.

"And of course, follow their house's rules. Be polite, not that I've _ever_ worried about you ever not doing so."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

He bowed quietly and left the room, silently shutting the door (turning the knob first so that it didn't click when it shut and then letting go slowly), and he overheard his mother speaking again.

"Your brother's such a good boy."

. . .

Makoto ran to his room and sobbed quietly into his pillow.

. . . . . . .

At the other end of Iwatobi, loud voices filled a loud home.

" _Mother_! I can't find my other slipper!"

"Mom's helping me cook for Ryo's birthday, she can't help you!"

"Ryo's never gonna like you if you keep wearing pigtails like that."

" _Shut up_!"

" _Hey_. Natsuko, don't make of your sister's hair, she can do as she pleases. Natsumi, do _not_ tell your sister to shut up. Seventeen year olds fighting with thirteen year olds, honestly."

The woman at the kitchen counter huffed, wiping her blonde hair away from her brow as she listened to her daughters go at it. Her patience was wearing very thin, and that was mostly due to the pot of melting chocolate she was busy stirring.

"But _Mother_ , I _need_ my slipper!"

"Try looking where you found the other one."

"I did!"

"Well, try again."

" _Ugh_."

The girl turned on a heel and stomped away, the sound of her steps mismatched, one bare foot making a clatter and one slipper making a quiet ' _pap_.' The other daughter waited until her older sister was gone before speaking, timidly fiddling with the ends of her brown hair.

"...Mom...I don't look dumb, right?"

"Honey, listen. It only matters what _you_ think. If a boy doesn't like you because of the way you style your hair, then you don't need a boy like that. Remember that."

She nodded with assurance as she carefully tasted the chocolate, hoping her daughter heeded the advice.

"Quick, get the wax paper."

"Got it!"

"Mama?"

The woman turned her head as she lifted the pot, ready to pour out the delicious concoction.

"Oh, hello, sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in."

"It's amazing you can hear _anything_ in this stupid house."

Natsuko's voice gained and faded as she walked past the doorway, agitated and still only wearing one slipper. The mother rolled her eyes, quickly drizzling the chocolate out onto the wax paper that Nastumi provided.

"How was your day, Nagisa?"

"Good. Hey, I got a-!"

The phone rang, and she murmured a small curse under breath.

"Natsumi, get that please?"

"Got it!"

Nagisa watched his older sister jog lightly over to the phone, ruffling his hair roughly as she passed. Ugh, he _hated_ when she did that. He pouted, turning back to his mother with a smile as the phone was answered.

"You know my friend Ri-?"

"Mom, it's Naoko, she needs to talk to you."

"Please tell her I'm busy."

"Okay. Hey, she says she's busy."

" _If I don't find that slipper_ , _I'm gonna scream_!"

Natsumi covered the receiver and yelled back, "You _are_ screaming!"

She laughed and went back to the phone.

"Huh?...oh, yeah, she's freaking out, as usual...yeah, haha. How are your exams?"

"Natsumi, tell her I'll call back later."

" _Ugh_ , fine. Mom says she'll call back later...oh, yeah yeah! We're making chocolate... _yes_ , it's for a boy... _don't say that_ , I _will_ wear my hair up! Mom said-"

" _Natsumi_."

"...gotta go."

She hung up the phone and went back to her mother, which meant little Nagisa received yet another scruff of the hair, one that he protested with a ' _Stop it_!' as she giggled.

"But your hair's so _pretty_ , little bro!"

"Now why would you make fun of your baby brother's hair when you don't like when Natsuko makes fun of yours?

"Aw, come on, Mom..."

"Mama?"

"Oh. Yes, Nagisa, I'm sorry. What about your friend Rika?"

" _Rin_ , Mama."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry."

"Remember he's moving?"

"Yes?"

"Well-"

" _Mother_!"

Natsuko stomped her way back into the room, her voice quieting as she saw that her one and only brother was home. She spoke a "Hey, short stuff" with a smirk and raked her fingers through his hair, and he shouted "Stop it!" again.

"Natsuko, don't you go picking on Nagisa, too."

"Sorry. But Mom, really, I can't find it anywhere, I need your help!"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it. And you mean you want _me_ to look for it _for_ you."

"...well..."

"Oh, fine, fine. Natsumi, you, too, the chocolate just needs to set now. Set it in the freezer and come help."

"Why do _I_ gotta help? It's _her_ slipper!"

" _Please_ , Natsumi?"

"...fine..."

"Mama?"

"In one minute, Nagisa, I'm sorry, darling."

His sisters and mother left the kitchen, leaving him alone with an annoyed pout. He was always ignored. With a sigh, Nagisa moved down the hall toward his bedroom. He'd just wait here, he supposed. After hopping up on his bed and grabbing his stuffed caterpillar, he laid himself down and waited, occasionally rolling, occasionally plugging his ears from all the shouting, and sometimes going to play with some toys.

Things had gotten a lot better since Naoko had gone to university, but they were still...well, this. Nagisa wished his mother would have another baby, so he could be a big brother and treat his younger sibling the way he wanted to be treated, but his father had had surgery a few years ago, and for whatever reason, another baby just wasn't happening.

On top of being the only boy, he was the only one who had his mother's hair. His sisters were brunette, like their father, but Nagisa had come into the world like a ray of sunshine, with tufts of golden yellow hair that he was pretty sure made his sisters jealous. He hadn't asked to be different...Nagisa always told himself when he got older, he'd dye it for sure. Then he could look normal, and people would stop staring at he and his mother in the street.

So what if his mother was American? Who cared?

A gentle knock made him sit up; he'd hardly noticed how quiet it had gotten.

"Sweetie?"

The door opened quickly, and there was his mother, looked a bit frazzled but still happy, her smile showing through mild exhaustion.

"Hi, Mama."

"Hello, darling."

She sat down beside him on the bed, her fingers quietly weaving through his hair. It was okay when his mother did it, because she was nice. Gentle.

"They're loud today."

"That's just how sisters are, sweetheart."

She kissed the top of his head, and he giggled softly, snuggling up to her side.

"Can I stay at Rin's house tomorrow?"

"Did he invite you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then yes, you may."

"...he's moving to Australia..."

"Oh...that's pretty far away, isn't it?"

"Yeah...he helps me swim better...he's really nice and cool."

"Is he? Well, it's too bad I can't meet him before he leaves. I'm glad that you've made such nice friends, sweetie...Rin and Nagato."

" _Makoto_."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You eat a lot."

"...what?"

Nagisa sat up, confused.

"Daddy says you have a lot on your plate."

"..."

The woman laughed brightly, holding the child (who was still a bit confused) close and stroking his hair.

"Oh, I love you so much, Nagisa."

"I love you, too, Mama."

She let him go and stood up, straightening out her blouse and smiling.

"Well. Tonight, Natsuko's going out and Natsumi's going to a friend's house. How about tonight, you and I have some ice cream and watch a movie?"

Nagisa's eyes lit up. _Both_ of his sisters were leaving tonight!? Before he could answer, though, the sound of shouting and a door banging suddenly broke the calm.

"It's been the _twenty minutes_ , I gotta pee!"

"I have a _date_ , brat!"

" _Mom_! Natsuko's hogging the bathroom!"

"Girls, I will take every door in this house _down_ if you keep hitting them like that!"

Nagisa watched as his mother left the room in a huff, and he sighed quietly. Well, 'Mama Time' had been fun while it had lasted...

. . .

The door opened swiftly, her head poking back in. She spoke quietly, having just realized that she'd left her youngest child hanging.

"How does vanilla ice cream and ' _Happy Feet_ ' sound?"

Nagisa looked up, smile returning as he hugged his caterpillar tighter.

"Can it be _strawberry_ ice cream and ' _Happy Feet_?'"

"Strawberry ice cream and ' _Happy Feet_ ' it is."

. . . . . . .

" _Here_?"

"Here."

Rin spoke earnestly, watching Haruka's expression. He looked bewildered; Rin was bringing his human friends _here_ for a sleepover? Makoto and Nagisa? To their beach?

"I figured I have three days left...tomorrow can be for them, and my last day will be with you..."

"You'll miss them?"

"Yeah. They're my friends."

"...and me?"

"Of course!"

The sun was setting; Rin could only hope his friends had succeeded in getting their parents to say okay to a sleepover. He hated making them lie, but this was the only way. And...well, it wasn't as if he was going to make them do it again anytime soon.

Haruka was quiet.

"...I can meet them?"

Rin's eyes widened.

"Uh...I-I dunno...maybe. Do you wanna?"

The merman was quiet for a moment or two. Did he want to meet more humans? Did he want to share their secret with more people? Did Haruka want more friends? He supposed that last question could be answered with ' _Yes_ ,' but...

. . .

"I don't know."

He confessed softly. He was scared, of course. Or not scared, but nervous. Rin was different and special...but other humans might not like him. They might think he was scary or want to hurt him.

' _All they do is kill_.'

Rin squeezed his hands with a sad smile.

"That's cool, don't worry about it."

"...Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"...I won't see you tomorrow?"

"...no...well...maybe you can come up to look around. You don't have to meet them, but you can...I dunno, peek."

"Peek?"

"Be sneaky, ya know. See what they look like."

"Oh."

...well, that sounded okay. Better than simply being alone. Haruka nodded.

"Just come up really, really late, and we'll probably all be asleep. You can look at them, and it'll be cool."

"...okay..."

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Haru?"

Rin's voice softened with worry, and he held Haruka's hands even tighter.

"Haru...it's okay-"

"I don't want you to leave...I don't want to be alone..."

It was all coming out; they'd ignored it for two months, but now, finally, Haruka was saying what he'd been feeling.

He hated this.

Haruka hated that Rin had to leave. Something about 'work,' and his mother...learning different human speak that he'd sort of been practicing during the time they were together. Haruka had picked up a few words himself...not nearly enough as Rin, but his friend was struggling, too, so it was okay.

He hated how much he loved Rin. If Haruka didn't love Rin so much, it wouldn't hurt so bad for the human to leave. If Rin didn't love him so much, then it wouldn't hurt for Haruka to be left alone.

But he _was_ alone. He wished Rin would stay longer than he did, all night, on the beach, forever. He was always here right after that Swim Club thing, and on the days where there was no school, and every night, for hours and hours...talking, making up games, laughing...there was a day when Rin had cried, and he'd leaned against Haruka's shoulder the whole time. And then there was the day he'd gotten mad, throwing rocks out at the ocean and yelling about how ' _English was stupid_ ' and ' _Australia sucked_ ' and how nothing was fair...Haruka had just silently watched and waited for him to calm down, and when Rin did, the human had sat beside Haruka and hugged him, and he'd said ' _Sorry_ ,' and Haruka had replied with ' _It's okay_.'

It was okay because Haruka was angry, too. He just didn't want to show it.

So...they had today. And then tomorrow would be for Makoto and Nagisa. And the last moon would be with him. Just him and Rin...one last night.

And then Haruka would be all alone in the world. In two worlds, really.

He looked back up to Rin, saddened, and he saw that Rin was upset, too.

"I don't wanna leave either...but I told you. I'll come back. I promise. I absolutely _promise_ I'll come back...I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rin hugged him, and it took Haruka a moment to return it, tightening the embrace to make up for what he wasn't saying.

"...I gotta go home. There's some stuff I have to do for school and all that tomorrow."

"...oh..."

"But I'll come back later tonight! Okay? I'll sleep here tonight."

Rin was quick to reassure him, seeing that the merman's already crestfallen expression had sank even more into sadness. Haruka looked up and nodded quickly; good. Two more sleepovers.

"Thank you."

He leaned forward and quietly kissed Rin, who flinched a moment before relaxing. He was always so surprised...it was kinda funny, really.

They broke apart after a few moments, and neither one of them felt any better. Haruka still felt a deep pain in his chest, loneliness creeping through his skin. Rin felt guilt, even though he had nothing to be guilty for. Was it because he'd let himself make such a good friend, only to leave him?

In the end, the boys exchanged one more ' _I love you_ ' before parting ways, Rin to his box-filled home, and Haruka to his empty, silent nook.

He was alone, and after two more moons, he would be for quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I have been plotting a stargazing scene for quite some time. However, a certain thora-hathi on tumblr has beaten me to the punch. Haha~ Go check her tumblr (thora-hathi.tumblr.com) for awesome art (including Breach fanart!!) and fangirling and an overall wonderful person~


	10. Finding

...that was everything. Rin stuffed the envelope into his bag and exhaled slowly.

Everyone had gotten the okay. This sleepover was happening.

Makoto and Nagisa were 'staying over at Rin's house.'

Rin was 'staying at Makoto's.'

It was all perfect.

He ran down the stairs and called goodbye to his mother, who responded back with an ' _I love you, be careful_!'

His mother had thought it was a wonderful idea for Rin to have one night with all his friends before the move, but Rin was doing his best not to think about the details. Tonight, he was just spending time with Makoto and Nagisa. Away from home, on the beach, with two people he cared for very dearly.

Today had been Rin's very last day of school. No one had really done anything; Ms. Amakata had gotten sorta teary-eyed when she announced it, but no one had jumped up saying ' _We'll miss you_!' or anything like that. No one else had cried or gotten upset, and that was fine. Rin had turned around to see Makoto giving him a small, sad smile.

Then Rin had been asked if he wanted to stand and say a few words, and...much to his own surprise, he had. Rin had stood, and he spoke to his class for the last time.

"...I've liked living in Iwatobi," he'd said, "and I'll miss it a lot. If I could stay here, I would. I've made great friends. I joined a great club...I've had an adventure. I love Iwatobi, and I love my friends, but...I gotta go, I guess. Australia's gonna be kinda weird, but I'm going to a school for swimming. So...maybe someday you guys'll turn on a TV and see me swimming in the Olympics or something."

A gentle laugh had come from Makoto, and Rin had seen a few girls smile. Even Shinohara seemed like he was listening. Rin smiled, confidence rising.

"So...goodbye. Or...h-hang on, wait...[bye-bye!]"

He'd ended his speech with his best bit of English and waved, and the class had clapped. Ms Amakata had been dabbing her eyes the whole time.

And now Rin was running from his home, bag hitched over his shoulder, the setting sun radiating with warm orange light that glittered over the ocean. The salty wind whistled as it rushed past his ears, his hair whipping and flying around so much that he ended up spitting most of it out; he'd have tied it up if it didn't look so girly when he did...Kou had given him pigtails when he'd fallen asleep one day, and _oh_ , he was still plotting ways to have his revenge.

But that wasn't important.

The evening was warm, but not sweltering, cool, but not brisk. It was absolutely perfect. Some dark clouds seemed to be forming in the distance, but a little rain had never hurt anyone.

"Hey, Nagisa!"

" _Rin_!"

And Makoto greeted him with a wave, looking a bit pale. Nagisa was waving and shouting frantically, to which Rin rushed up with "Shh! We can't be noticed!"

Their rendezvous point? The cherry blossom tree beside the Swim Club. Why? Because Rin liked it.

That was all.

"You guys make it out okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! My mama gave me these!"

Nagisa's voice was low, trembling with excitement as he lifted a small platter out from the crammed duffel bag he had over his shoulder. Beneath a hazed cover, Rin could see cookies, and chocolate chip, by the looks of it.

" _Excellent_ work."

"Heehee!"

"...Makoto, you okay?"

"Wha-? Oh...y-yeah, I'm okay..."

Rin raised a brow; Makoto most certainly did _not_ look okay. He looked like he'd been crying, or at the very least had been frightened very badly. His fingers were clutching the strap of his bag, and they were fidgeting nervously. Rin was tempted to ask again, but Makoto wasn't a liar. He trusted him.

He trusted Makoto Tachibana quite a bit, actually...

"Okay. Follow me and stay close. We're not far, but we gotta be quick."

Rin gestured shortly for them to come forward and adjusted the bag on his shoulder, and just like that, the boys were off, racing into the sunset with excited puffs of breath, rattling cookies, and a "Guys, my legs aren't as long, slow down!"

With each pounding step, Rin's smile grew wider. A sleepover with his friends...both of his human friends. He wouldn't say 'normal friends' because he wasn't quite sure what was normal anymore.

Somehow, that didn't bother him at all.

The air was filled with laughter within a few moments, as Rin suddenly felt happier than he had in weeks. With him went Nagisa, and soon Makoto joined in, although he wasn't quite sure what was funny. If anything, he was laughing along because his friends were happy, and that made him happy, too.

Rin skidded to a halt, raising a hand as a signal to stop the others. They reached the slope, where grass turned to steep sand and rocks and tall grass. He could see the trail his wagon had dug in over the summer, and he was filled with fondness.

"You guys stay right here. I gotta make sure the spot's...ya know...unoccupied."

He nodded once and was relieved when his friends nodded right back without question. He even got a "Roger!" from Nagisa. Rin smiled and turned to slide-step down the slope. He could probably slide the whole way down, if he wasn't paranoid about catching grass and falling face-first, like his first time coming here.

...had it really only been five months since then? Five months, and Rin's life had been turned completely upside down, but for the better. It was like he'd said in school; he'd made friends, went on adventures, learned new things.

Maybe Australia would be an adventure, too.

A moment of jogging confirmed his suspicions. There was Haruka, sitting on the sand, minding his own business, his beautiful blue tail shimmering just as brightly as the rippling water.

"Haru!"

The merman's head turned sharply, his face lighting up.

" _Rin_!"

" _Ssh_ , easy...they're here."

He smiled as he saw Haruka's eyes widen, and their voices lowered by instinct.

"They are? Where?"

"Up the slope. Go get in the water. I'll do the signal when it's okay to come out. Remember what we said last night?"

Haruka nodded rapidly, smiling growing into a tiny grin that came along with a few squeaks of happiness that he couldn't contain. Rin giggled, nuzzling foreheads with him for a moment before Haruka kissed him. He froze, making a startled sound before getting flustered. Haruka always had to do that when he was least expecting, didn't he? Nevertheless, Rin pressed back, squeezing the merman's hands tightly before breaking away with a ' _mwah_.'

"Go. Remember the signal."

"Makoto is the big one."

"Yep!"

"And Nagisa's-"

"Blonde."

"...what is blonde again?"

. . .

"...Nagisa's the short one."

"Okay."

Rin helped Haruka shimmy himself down to the water, and after a moment or two of Haruka rolling around and chirping, getting the water back on his skin and scales, the merman pushed away, and Rin yelled "Okay, it's safe!"

Nagisa barreled down the slope without caution, and he tripped up near the bottom, his face planting in the sand with a dull ' _whump_ ' that was soon followed by ' _Blech_!' and ' _Sand_! _Sand_ , _gross_!' as he brushed the grain off his tongue in disgust. Makoto was down after him, offering the fallen boy in standing.

"Nagisa, are you-?"

"Whoooah, this place is so _cool_!"

The boy was hardly phased by the fall, dumping his duffel bag near Rin and bolting around like a bat out of hell.

"What are we gonna do!? Are we gonna swim first!? Let's have the cookies! Do we have a tent!? Rin! _Rin_ , _this place is_ -"

"Nagisa, settle down!"

Rin stopped Nagisa shortly, grabbing him as their path's crossed, and he started laughing.

"We have all night. This was kinda your idea, so what do you think we should do?"

Nagisa's eyes burst open; _right_. This _had_ been his idea!

"...uh..."

His gaze flickered around, first to Rin, and then to Makoto (who was meandering about and observing what seemed to be drag marks in the sand), and finally past Rin toward the ocean, a bold grin on his face.

"Let's swim! I wanna race!"

Rin scoffed.

"Race? You wanna race _here_? Against _me_? Nagisa, _please_ -"

"Come on! What are you, scared?"

"...okay. You're on."

Rin smirked, amused by the challenge as he let go of his friend and moved away. Of course, he'd worn his swimsuit here. He'd had it on all day, so taking his clothes off was a breeze. Nagisa laughed and ran to his bag, shuffling through it until he found his trunks, and he started to strip.

. . . . . . .

 _Wait_.

"Swim?"

Makoto looked up, eyes wide as his friends changed without a care. Rin tossed his shorts away, puzzled.

"Yeah, swim. It's...what we do?"

"Come on, Makoto, you race, too!"

. . .

Makoto smiled, laughing quietly as he settled down to sit on the sand.

"How about I judge you guys?"

"Ooh, that works!"

Nagisa pulled up his trunks and darted for the water, throwing himself forward when it was deep enough to actually be submerged.

"Come on, Rin!"

"Uh...yeah, hang on. Just gotta talk to the judge."

"'Kay!"

Makoto swallowed, still smiling nervously as Rin approached.

"Hey...I know you said you're okay, but-"

"I am. I'm fine, don't worry about me. You've got enough to think about."

"...don't say that."

And now Rin was planting himself down beside Makoto, making himself comfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"..."

He shrugged, looking out to the ocean, its seemingly endless horizon, and smiling again as Nagisa came into view, splashing and whooping about.

"...the ocean...I just don't like it very much..."

. . .

And there it was. Just silence. Silence and a nod. No 'How come?' No pestering for a reason. Just a simple, slow, blessed nod.

Rin understood.

"Okay. That's cool. You don't have to swim...I'll tell Nagisa not to pick on you or anything."

"Thanks..."

Rin stood with a grunt, brushing the sand from his trunks.

"...ya know... _I_ didn't think I'd ever wanna get back in the ocean. I had nightmares all the time about storms...and my dad...but the ocean's not bad."

. . .

"...yeah...I know...but...don't you think about how big it is? Like...what's in there?"

Makoto curled his legs close to his chest, and Nagisa's voice seemed to fade away.

"Something could be in there, something...big and bad, and we wouldn't even know. Not until it was too late."

Makoto looked up, expecting to see the understanding from Rin, but instead, he looked completely surprised. Or...no, it didn't look like surprise. He looked nervous. Scared, like...well, Makoto didn't know what exactly.

It was like Rin had realized that he'd made a mistake.

He was silent for a long while, and then finally, he answered in a voice that made Makoto even more on edge. It was quiet...very serious.

"...the ocean's not bad, Makoto. Please...just...it's not. You don't have to swim in it, but...just...I-"

" _Riiiiin_ , come _oooon_!"

Nagisa whined from the water, smacking his palms against the surface. Rin jumped for a moment, looking from one friend to the other frantically, as if he were trying to make a decision about who to speak to first.

"...Rin? You-"

"Yeah, let's race!"

Just like that, Rin looked back to his old self, jogging out to the water. Makoto blinked, completely unaware of just what was buzzing through his friend's head, but...again. If Rin wanted to tell him anything, he would.

Although, with one day left, it didn't look like much would be said.

"Alright. We turn around right... _there_ , where the waves start breaking. Call it, Makoto!"

Nagisa paddled over to Rin near the shore, raring to go. Makoto looked between the two, standing safely on the sand, mind reeling. What on _earth_ had just happened? He shook it off; now wasn't the time. Tonight was their last night with Rin. Their last night altogether as friends.

They were going to have fun.

"Okay...take your mark!"

. . .

" _Ready_...!"

. . . . . . .

Kou yawned softly, her hold on her mother's hand loosening as they walked.

"We're almost there, sweetie. I know you're sleepy."

"Dumb Rin..."

"Now now, don't call your brother dumb. He's just forgetful."

"Hmph."

She was sleepy. Kou had nearly fallen asleep, but then her mother had come into her room, gently shook her shoulder, and told her that Rin had forgotten not only his toothbrush, but his clothes for tomorrow as well. So, with the forgotten items in hand, Kou Matsuoka and her mother were taking a very near night-time walk to a house they'd never been to before.

" _Mamaaa_..."

"I know, just a little more, honey. If you want to pinch Rin for keeping you up, I'll let you."

"Really!?"

"Just a tiny one! Goodness, you're a little _too_ excited."

The girl giggled, and finally, they stopped outside a small house. Kou let go of her mother to mill about, peeking into the yard as her mother pressed the intercom outside the gate. A soft voice came back through, and it was pretty enough for Kou turn her head and look to the speaker for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this Mrs. Tachibana?

"This is she. Who is this? It's rather late..."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm Arika Matsuoka? Rin's mother?"

"Oh! Oh, goodness, hello, yes, I'll be right out, give me one moment."

The intercom clicked off, and Kou's attention was immediately elsewhere, running to the other end of the gate and peering through. Ooh, the windows were open! She could see a TV...and a lamp...and a man. A _big_ man, and he had a baby. And now there was a lady! That must be the lady that was talking to her mother...and now she was handing the tall man another baby! _Two_ babies!?

"Mama, can I have a little sister?"

"...maybe one day...not soon, though..."

The door of the house opened, and out jogged the woman Kou had seen in the window. Her hair was short and brown, and her pants were a little baggy. They looked a bit like pajamas. They probably were; even grown-ups wore pajamas, sometimes.

"Ms. Matsuoka! Hello, it's so nice to meet you."

"You as well. I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour."

"It's fine, it's fine."

The mothers smiled and exchanged bows; Kou's attention was gone yet again, but she was listening.

"I just came by to give Rin these. I swear, just when I think he has his head on straight."

"...give...Rin those?"

"Yes. Is he behaving himself? Because I have no trouble marching in there and-"

"Rin's not here, Ms. Matsuoka."

. . .

"I...no, he's staying the night here with your son.

"...what? No, _my_ son is-"

. . .

"Rin is not with you, right now, is that what you're telling me?"

"Makoto's...?"

Kou turned as suddenly things seemed to get very quiet, and she saw that both mothers were looking at each other with pure fear. Her own mother stepped back slowly, putting a hand over her mouth and clutching the clothes and toothbrush to her chest.

"Oh my God... _oh my God_..."

"Mama?"

"Mrs. Matsuoka, come inside, it's...c-come inside we can figure this out."

"Come on, Kou."

"Mama, what-?"

Her hand was grabbed very suddenly, her mother all but dragging her through the gate into the house. The tall man was in the living room just to the left of them all, and he stood up the moment he saw the worried expressions on the mothers' faces.

"Keiko?"

"Makoto's missing."

His face fell from curiosity to horror, and that quickly was masked over as he moved to his wife, setting the babies he was holding in a pen nearby.

"What do you mean?"

"My son said he was staying the night here with your son, and another boy..."

"This is Rin's mother."

"...Makoto said he was-?"

"Makoto isn't with her, Youta. He's not with her, he's not here, _where is he_?"

"Honey, _honey_ , it's okay, the babies are sleeping. Just sit down, it's all okay...we'll call the police, we'll get in the car, everything will be okay-"

"It's _not_ okay, _I don't know where my son is_!"

A whimper came from the pen, and one cry became two. Kou covered her ears, wincing as the babies woke up. Why was everyone shouting?

Where was Rin?

The pretty lady had tears in her eyes as she hurried to the pen, shushing the babies (twins?) as she picked them up, cooing them and telling them "It's okay," over and over, and the tall man went to the kitchen for the phone. He came back after a long while, his face hard.

"I called the police. I told them everything, what they were wearing, their hair, nicknames...didn't Makoto say that the Hazuki boy was going too?"

The mothers nodded.

"I thought so. They're going to call his mother...darling..."

"I'll stay with Ren and Ran...someone has to, we can't take them."

The woman's voice was shaking as she rocked the babies, and after another moment, all eyes turned to Kou Matsouka, and her mother stooped down and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Kou..."

"Mama?"

"Kou, you're going to stay here with Mrs. Tachibana, alright? Just for a little bit. You can talk to her and the babies...please be good. Mama needs you to stay here, please be-"

"Mama, where's Rin?"

Her voice was tiny, her head confused and overloaded by all that was going on. She'd gone from near-sleep to... _this_. All this shouting and crying and everybody being scared.

"...we'll find him, baby girl, it's okay. It's okay..."

She stood, shooing her daughter toward the sofa, and with a choked "Thank you" from one mother to the other, and a half-sobbed "Please find them," between the husband and wife, Kou's mother and the tall man left, leaving her with this new woman and two (now quiet) infants.

"..."

"Are...are you Rin's little sister?"

. . .

Kou nodded, sitting on the sofa in silence.

"I thought so. I have a little boy, Makoto...he always talks about how Rin's hair is red...your hair's very pretty. I tried having red hair once, in high school...it...i-it didn't come out very well...

Kou blinked, watching the woman very quietly begin to cry, holding the babies closer to her.

"...M-...Mrs. Tachibana...?"

She stood up, quietly setting the twins back down in the pen and then wiping her eyes before turning to the new child in her home.

"Yes, dear?"

"...may I have a glass of water...?


	11. Calm

"Yeah, he liked them! He ate them all in like, five seconds...huh? _No_ , he didn't eat them like a pig, he's way too cute to do anything like that...hehe, yeah, he looked happy...it was cute..."

Natsumi's legs hung over the loveseat's armrest, chattering lightly into the phone. Her smile turned to a pout as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"No, he didn't ask me out, but ya know, his friends were around, so...ugh, I _know_! If he doesn't by the end of the week, I'll just do it myself... _yes I will_! Don't call me that!"

She laughed, making the other, older girl on the sofa beside her groan.

"If you're gonna be annoying, go do it in your own room!"

The younger sister covered the receiver and stuck out her tongue.

"It's the house phone, Natsuko, I can talk anywhere in the house. Why don't you go read somewhere else?

"That doesn't mean you get to be a loud little brat! And I was here first!"

"Girls, _please_ , it's nine-thirty. Natsumi, have you had your bath yet?"

Their mother called from the kitchen, cleaning that night's dishes. Natsuko smirked before going back to her book, and the younger sister huffed before going back to the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chi-...huh?"

She pulled the phone away for a moment, seeing that another call was coming in. Natsumi only stared for a moment longer before clicking through.

"Hello?"

. . .

"...yes, this is the Hazuki residence...no, this is her daughter."

"Natsumi, who is that?"

"Y-yeah, hang on, I'll get my mom."

Natsuko's head turned in curiosity as she heard the definite shift in Natsumi's voice. Her light tone had turned strained in less than a second. It was unnerving, just how suddenly the mood seemed to change, but for what? She watched as her younger sister ran to the kitchen, and there was some murmuring that was indiscernible, and then Natsumi was back, plopping down on the loveseat and looking _way_ too nervous.

"Who was that?"

"The cops."

" _What_? Why, what did they want?"

"I dunno, they wanted Mo-"

Both girls jumped as the sound of a plate shattering rang through the house.

" _Mom_!?"

They leaped to their feet, rushing to the kitchen and stopping when they saw shards of plate on the floor, and the center of the mess was their mother, utterly rooted to the spot, frozen, her hand up, trembling, her back to her daughters.

"Mom? Mom, what's-"

"Y-yes, thank you, I...goodbye."

She ended the call, phone shaking in her grip.

"Mom?"

. . .

The woman turned and stepped over the glass, completely disregarding it as she moved stiffly past Natsuko and Natsumi, as if on autopilot.

"Nagisa's missing."

" _Wha_ -?"

"Put your shoes on, the both of you."

"Huh? Mom, what're you-...isn't Nagisa at a-?"

"The boys lied, that was the police. One of his friends, they...they all lied, none of them are where they're supposed to be."

"What? But-"

" _I said get your shoes on_ , we're going out to look for him!"

She turned around and barked at the girls, and the both of them flinched, though it wasn't for the volume. Their mother had certainly yelled before; in a house with four children, volume was just a part of their lives. No, they flinched because of the tears that were flooding down her face. She stopped, sighing and stooping down to the floor, slipping on shoes without socks, fingers still trembling.

"No...wait, someone needs to...Natsuko, stay here, in case he comes home. Natsumi, you're coming with me."

Natsuko nodded, filled with dread from how serious everything had gotten so quickly.

"Should I call Dad?"

"I'll call Dad, just...just stay here...ugh, of all weekends, [I swear to God]. Come on, Natsumi. Natsuko, if anyone other than the police calls, or Nagisa, just tell them not now."

"Got it."

Natsumi was shaking, and badly.

 _Nagisa was missing_? But it was late. Way too late for a little kid like him to...where could he be?

Hundreds of horrible thoughts went through her head all at once as she followed her mother into the driveway, and she could feel tears falling as panic set in.

"M-Mom, w-"

"Natsumi."

She turned, placing her hands in her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I need you to be strong. I need help, honey, alright? I need you right now."

. . .

The girl nodded, sniffling and wiping away her tears despite the fact her heart was racing a mile a minute.

...she needed to be strong. Her mother was crying, but _she_ was still keeping a level head.

. . .

"...o-okay."

"Thank you, sweetie. Get in."

They fell into their car, a low, old clunker, and the woman hardly glanced behind them before backing it out, and the vehicle took out their recycling bin in her haste. She just barely missed the mailbox before gunning away.

Natsumi sat in the passenger's seat, eyes glued outside, scanning, fear rising, guilt riddling.

She shouldn't have made fun of Nagisa yesterday. She shouldn't have ruffled his hair. She should've said sorry. She should've hugged him before he left today. She should've...

. . .

Where was her little brother?

. . . . . . .

"....oooohohohoh....waaaahahahahah.... _weeeeeehehehehehe_!"

Rin stared with a raised brow, unamused by the spectacle he was witnessing while Makoto was clutching a stuffed orca whale, his eyes wide with fear.

Nagisa was making an ugly face, and it was exacerbated by the flashlight positioned under his chin, his fingers twiddling through the air slowly and creepily. Rin rolled his eyes, but Makoto timidly spoke up.

"T-That's the sound the doll made?"

" _Yes_."

Nagisa answered sharply, his gaze going to Makoto, who 'eeped' in shock.

"...then what happened...?"

Nagisa sat back, keeping the light so that his face was engulfed in eerie shadow. He looked between his friends for a moment, and then he went on.

"Well...the boy heard the doll laughing somewhere in his house, but he couldn't see it...so he ran out. He ran far, far away...to this _very beach_."

" _What_!?"

Nagisa nodded, smiling, a normally welcome sight that, right now, was horrifying to Makoto.

"That's right. And...he was sitting right where you're sitting when... _it_ happened."

Even in the dark, through the light of the flickering battery-powered lantern, Rin could see Makoto's face lose all color.

"...w-when..when _what_ happened...?"

. . .

" _IT GOT HIM_!"

Nagisa screamed the 'climax' of his scary story, and Makoto screamed in terror right back, mostly from the shock. He nearly crushed the orca as Rin shouted " _Hold it_!" over the both of them. Nagisa started giggling joyfully, while Makoto looked between the boys with tears in his eyes, looking like he might pee himself at any moment.

"Come _on_ , Nagisa, that doesn't make sense! If you're gonna tell a scary story, it's gotta make sense!"

The blonde groaned.

" _Riiin_ , don't do that! It's just gotta scare people! As long as you scare people with your story, then it doesn't matter what you say!"

. . .

"...uh, _no_. That's not how you tell scary stories _at all_. If the doll was laughing in the house, and the kid ran away, how did the doll get to the beach so fast? And, you didn't even know this beach was here until a few hours ago! So how did you know where it went? A scary story's no good if ya don't make it make sense!"

He huffed, patting Makoto on the back for a moment to calm him down, and then sat back with a smirk.

" _I_ got one."

" _Really_!?"

"Oh _no_..."

Nagisa passed the flashlight to Rin, bouncing eagerly as his friend readied himself by clearing his throat and getting the light just right.

Makoto had his eyes closed, clutching his poor whale.

"...a long time ago, far, _far_ away from Iwatobi... _very_ far away... _nowhere near Iwatobi_ -"

Rin spoke up, watching Makoto relax a little by his words before continuing on.

"-there was an old woman, and she lived all by herself...or _did_ she?"

. . . . . . .

"I can't believe this happened. Rin's never done this before, I don't-"

"Ms. Matsuoka, I understand, and I'm having the same thoughts, but we have to keep ourselves straight if we want to find the boys."

Youta Tachibana spoke quietly from behind the wheel to the woman at his side. Rin's mother turned, hesitating before apologizing.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I just-"

"I understand, there's no need."

"Yes..."

She leaned her head out the window and called " _Rin_!" for what felt like the thousandth time, her voice hoarse.

"...Makoto's not like this, either. This is all so...it doesn't make sense...your family is moving soon?"

She nodded.

"My firm wants me in Australia, expansion...I've talked to my children about it, and...they seemed fine, they've had two months to...he seemed _fine_..."

"Ms. Matsuoka-"

"Arika's fine, I don't care right now."

"...Arika, I'm sure this has nothing to do with your family's move. From what my son tells me, Rin is a good boy."

"And Rin tells me Makoto is, too..."

"...none of this makes sense..."

The parents were quiet, searching the streets at a crawl in their vehicle. It was about ten now. Late. Far too late to be having this sort of emotional distress. Three children were missing, without a trace, or a clue or anything at all.

Rin's mother's heart was racing, cold, stricken with fear and regret.

"...I'm sorry that we didn't meet each other before this. All of us...you and your wife and the Hazuki's."

The man chuckled quietly, almost bitterly, but he shook his head.

"Hindsight's definitely twenty-twenty...so am I. My wife and I...we've been so busy with the twins-"

"It's no one's fault. Everything is so-"

The car came to a screeching halt, startling her as a car blazed through the intersection, nearly hitting them before braking into a skid. Everyone froze for a moment before she realized where they were; beside the Swim Club.

The other car's driver door flung open, and out stepped a woman in a robe and tennis shoes. Her hair was blonde, and she looked absolutely frantic, paying the car she'd nearly slammed into no mind.

"Nagisa!? _Nagisa_!"

. . .

"Ms. Matsuoka-?"

Makoto's father wondered aloud incredulously as the woman beside him unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car. She jogged to the other woman, calling to her, " _Ma'am_!"

The blonde woman turned sharply.

"Have you seen a little boy? He's this tall and he's blonde and his eyes are-"

"Are you Hazuki...?"

"...y-you...your Rin's mother..."

Their eyes locked on each other's hair for a moment, realization dawning as they remembered everything their sons had ever told them about their friends, and a new voice came into the mix.

"Mom!? Mom what's going on?"

A girl slid out of the passenger side, a young girl, from what Rin's mother could see. Nagisa's mother spoke quickly, out of breath.

"Do you have any idea where they could've gone? I've checked the school, this is the second time I've passed the club-"

"I...no, none, I-"

"The park?"

The girl spoke up, and the mothers looked to each other. Rin's mother turned and shouted back the man.

"Check the east side of town! This is Hazuki's mother, we're checking the park!"

"...g-got it!"

He nodded, leaning over and closing her door before heading off, and just like that, the women were piling into the car, speeding off into the night with only one thing on their minds.

Or rather, not one thing, but three people.

. . . . . . .

"Maaan, Mama makes the best desert!"

Nagisa spoke through a mouthful of chocolate chips, swallowing the sweet glob happily as Rin scoffed.

"You haven't tried _Makoto's_ mom's _cupcakes_. Don't say your mom's the best until you know all your options."

"My mama _is_ the best!"

"How about _all_ our mom's are cool?"

"...that works."

"Yeah...I guess..."

Makoto smiled, glad to have defused the argument. He was still rather shaken from the scary stories his friends had told (after hearing Rin's, he might never look at a mirror again), but the cookies were certainly helping, as well as the jokes and the atmosphere.

He sighed quietly, the warm breeze rustling his dark brown hair.

"The ocean's really pretty at night."

" _Really_ pretty."

And Rin only nodded, smiling at the waves cresting under the moonlight, and Makoto could see him hugging his toy shark just a little tighter.

"Did you guys know sharks eat more at night? They call it a feeding frenzy."

"They do? Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's-"

At that point, the sound of a police siren wailing broke the natural calm, getting louder and fading before everything fell silent, the only sound being the waves crashing against the sand.  

"Huh...I hope everything's okay."

Makoto spoke with concern, squeezing his orca, and Rin nodded, opening his mouth to continue...only to realize he'd forgotten what he'd been talking about. Dang it! Stupid siren, making him forget.

Oh well.

Whatever.

. . . . . . .

It had been a very long time. He knew he was supposed to just wait under the water, but that was too boring.

Haruka spied from afar, safely covered by the waves, and he was absolutely _amazed_.

Nagisa, the short one, was wild. He reminded Haruka of a seal, or something similar, something very playful and happy and energetic...he was shouting and hollering and laughing; the merman could _hear_ him, even from way out here...and the boy's _hair_. Haruka had never seen anything like it before. It was lighter, lighter than light...pretty.

Makoto...well, Haruka wasn't quite sure about Makoto yet. He wasn't as loud, but he and Rin seemed to be getting along...that was good. Rin was patting his back and talking to him, and putting stuff into the other boy's bag (that certainly wasn't Rin's bag, anyway, Haruka knew that much) and...they all looked cool. They looked happy.

They looked right.

. . .

...oh...he knew shouldn't feel jealous, but he did. Haruka felt jealous, _horribly_ jealous. How come _those two_ got to be with Rin every day? Everyone got to know what good friends they were. They didn't have to hide, or be afraid, or _anything_.

The merman didn't know what he was more envious of, the humans' ability to simply exist alongside Rin, or the fact that they _did_ exist alongside Rin. That they were his friends when Haruka wasn't able to be. All the time.

This was so selfish. He felt ashamed, but...it wasn't fair. Why did he have to be born like this? Or rather, why did he have to meet Rin?

Rin.

He looked so happy on the beach, _their_ beach, sitting with these two humans, _being_ human, not having to worry about one single thing.

Haruka's attention was snagged by those weird blue lights again, zipping by on the other side of the city, far from the beach. They'd been twinkling for a long time, here and there...it was strange.

. . .

At least there was tomorrow. Tomorrow he could have Rin all day, all by themselves.

And there went those lights again, and now there was a weird sound in the air, like a screaming Squeaker. Haruka winced, going below the surface and deciding he'd just head home for awhile.

He wouldn't miss the signal.

. . . . . . .

The little girl had fallen asleep long ago. Keiko Tachibana had gently placed a blanket over her and was now pacing the floor of the living room, the TV on, but on mute. She kept glancing nervously to the phone, and then the window, and then the phone, and then maybe the door.

Her nerves were shot. Her eyes burned. Her throat was closed. She couldn't think, or rather, she couldn't think of anything except for her son's school photo on the wall. That was getting quite a few glances, until finally it was taken down and held close to her chest.

God, why hadn't she gone with them? They could've loaded Ren and Ran into the car, it would've been fine...but then what about Kou?

She took a deep breath. No. Someone had to stay, and that was her, she needed to be here. She had children to look after.

. . .

Why would Makoto _do_ something like this? This wasn't like him at all. He'd always been so obedient and sweet...was this the start of a rebellious phase? What if he was hurt? Was he safe? Had he-?

No. No thinking like that, she'd only work herself up again.

She made a small sound of fright as the phone suddenly rang, and she ran for it, answering too quickly with "Hello?"

"Keiko, it's me."

She relaxed as her husband's voice came through, still clutching the picture frame.

"Did you find him?"

"Not yet, but I've passed three squad cars, and we nearly hit the Hazuki's about an hour ago. Rin's mother left to cover more ground with her...we're looking, hun. We'll find them."

"..."

She leaned against the wall, sliding down until she slumped to the floor, and she sighed. For a moment, she was scared the glass of Makoto's picture might break if she held it any tighter.

"...how are the babies?"

"Asleep. They passed out about twenty minutes after you all left. So did her daughter...Youta, why didn't we meet these people earlier? We should've had their numbers and had lunches together and-"

"Honey, the answer to that's in the nursery."

. . .

Amazingly enough, she laughed, a quiet, tired laugh, but a laugh all the same.

The laughter shifted to crying, and the hands gripping the picture frame went limp.

"I...I-I don't...I don't want them to not know about him."

"Keiko-"

" _They have a big brother_ , I don't want to tell them something happened to him! I don't want them to grow up and ask who he is, or what he was like, _I don't_ -!"

"Keiko, honey,  _breathe_ , it's going to be-"

"Please find him. I can't-...just _find him_ , _please_."

. . .

"I will. We'll find him."

She sniffled, curling her legs close to her body. She felt like a child; scared, weak, and completely helpless.

"...will you stay on the phone...? It's so quiet, Youta...it hasn't been quiet in so long."

"Of course I will."

. . . . . . .

"Geez, don't those guys _ever_ go to bed?"

Nagisa looked up near the roads and yawned as he lied down. He'd been talking about yet another police siren screaming by, and Rin had to agree. They'd been blaring all night long, at least one every ten minutes.

Makoto had no input on the matter, as he was already asleep. Rin smiled; the poor guy still had to get what he could in terms of rest. No blame was given. He'd passed out at least thirty minutes ago, and now he was lying in his sleeping bag looking absolutely tranquil.

"Night, Rin."

The smallest boy was curled up in his sleeping bag, and it was green, lumpy...it sort of looked like a caterpillar. He snuggled deeper into it until just the top of his head was visible, bright blonde popping out.

Rin spoke a soft "Night" as he settled into his own sleeping bag, his eyes out toward the sea.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

It took forever; Nagisa was one of _those_ kids, the kind that flopped around trying to find a good position to sleep in, and then got thirsty, and then had to pee, and  _ugh_.

Finally, after what seemed like forever (and after at least five more sirens), Nagisa was somehow asleep. Rin slipped out of his sleeping bag and stumbled over to his duffel bag, rummaging until he found them; sparklers and a safety lighter. He'd had to steal it from the kitchen, but his family never used this thing, anyway.

Two quick flicks sent the sparklers ablaze, and Rin ran with them to the water's edge, waving and swaying and flashing them around happily. He signaled right up until they fizzled out, and he was panting; okay. Now to wait a just little more.

He'd brought a few more of these things, but Nagisa had found them and asked to light them up, to which Rin really couldn't say no; sparklers were fun, after all, especially when they chased each other around with them.

He'd made sure he had two left, though, which was enough.

So he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited some more.

Rin fell asleep far from his sleeping bag, right where the water met the sand, but luckily, something shook him awake before his pajamas could get wet.

. . . . . . .

"Rin... _Rin_!"

Haruka's whisper brought Rin back, and the human sat up so quickly and smiled so brightly, Haruka smiled right back. He'd been waiting all day for this moment; meeting Rin's friends.

They spoke through gestures, the first of which being Rin raising a finger to his lips as a ' _Sh_.' Haruka mimicked him, understanding through context alone. Of course they needed to be quiet; who knew what would happen if Makoto or Nagisa woke up?

Next was a small wave, ' _come here_ ,' and the merman followed his friend's crawl, which sort of looked like it was fun to do. Haruka couldn't crawl; he could either swim or shimmy, like he was doing now, and that was it.

Rin stopped beside a big green lump and pointed, once again gesturing ' _Sh_.'

Haruka nodded and very slowly looked over the new human.

He was sleeping. His hair was like the sun, and he was making a lot of noise from his nose. Haruka was reminded of he and Rin's first sleepover, and he almost laughed.

This was Nagisa.

Haruka wanted to look closer, but Rin was telling him to come to another lump, so he followed, and then he froze.

"...Makoto?"

"Yeah. Sh."

This boy was tall. Haruka couldn't see more than his head, but if the lump said anything, it was that he was bigger than Haruka or Rin. He had hair like wet sand, and he looked peaceful...he looked quiet. Haruka was struck by him, by the fact that this was the person who'd helped Rin when he and the merman couldn't see each other. _This_ was the person who Rin had made friends with after meeting Haruka. This was the person that Haruka had been afraid about in terms of Rin forgetting all about him.

He looked kind. He had to be, if he was friends with Rin.

...why on earth had he been jealous? This was a wonderful thing. Having friends was a wonderful thing. It was supposed to feel good, and these two had been helping Rin be happy for a long time.

He didn't see how Rin was watching them, he and Makoto. Just sort of...staring, observing, wondering. Finally, Haruka turned to look at Rin, smile soft and quiet.

"Thank you, Rin."

Rin managed to stifle his laugh into a hiss of a giggle, his own grin widening. No doubt he must be happy, too; all of his friends were here.

Haruka scuffled forward and hugged him, grateful, _so_ grateful that he'd been allowed this much more of Rin and his life, and Rin hugged back strongly.

...and didn't let go when Haruka tried pulling back.

"Don't go home...stay..."

He let Haruka slip away for a moment, and the merman looked at him with wide eyes, and then to the sleeping humans.

"...but-"

"Just until I fall asleep...please?"

. . .

For a moment, the sound of the waves was all that was in the air, and the wind, and then it was Haruka's "Okay." Rin hugged him again and then crawled over to a pile of...well, Haruka didn't know what it was, but Rin was getting nestled inside of it and closing it around him, and then the human was patting the sand next to it. The merman scooted the small distance and laid himself down, the sand gritty and cool on his back, and his hand clasped Rin's smoothly.

"I love you, Haru."

"I love you, too."

He watched the sky. He'd look over to Rin to see him watching him, smiling tiredly, and sometimes they'd end up giggling quietly, but then, finally, there was a time when Haruka turned his head to see that Rin was asleep, his eyes closed gently, his breathing slow and peaceful.

"...beautiful."

Except for that piece of hair. Haruka delicately took the offending strands and tucked them beside Rin's ear, and the human smiled. Haruka smiled, too, his eyes going back to the moon and the stars.

Soon, the stars were gone, and that was because Haruka had passed out, a small, sweet smile on his face.

Rin had said something a long time ago about humans liking to be warm when they slept.

Haruka didn't have any blankets this time, but somehow, he understood perfectly.


	12. Discovery

His tail was beautiful, deep reds and shimmering yellows, intricate, glittering as he swam under the surface and the sunlight that shined past it. Flickering like flames.

He was fast, maybe even faster than his friend Haruka, not that they were racing. Not today, anyway. Today, they were just off to the surface, the beach, where their human friends awaited. Their hands were clasped, swimming in tandem through the clean, clear blue water, and Rin laughed. He turned and smiled to Haruka, but his smile fell when he saw the sort of face his best friend was making; he was scared. It was even worse than the face he'd made when they'd visited the trench the other day...wait...that...that wasn't right. Why didn't that sound right? They'd _definitely_ gone to the trench...hadn't they?

And then a quick flash filled his vision rather suddenly, or suddenly enough for Rin's grip to slip away from Haruka. And then another. And another, all blue, blinding.

"Rin!"

...why did he sound so faint?

"Haru...?"

" _Rin_!"

. . . . .

Rin's eyes snapped open, and darkness was all he saw until the blue flashing came again. In its quick, rhythmic sequence, everything became clear; Haruka was awake. He was awake and afraid, and he'd been shaking Rin for who knew how long. His eyes were wide, furtively looking from the human to the lights that seemed much closer than they had been before.

He scuffled to sit up, rubbing an eye as he struggled to piece it all together. His entire body stiffened as he whirled to his friends who, thank everything, were still asleep.

...what were the police doing? Wait, they weren't going to come down to their beach, were they? What time was it?

"G-get back in the water."

He whispered quietly to Haruka, shooing him with a hand, but he stopped when he saw the merman shake his head ' _no_.'

"I don't want to leave..."

"Haru, you gotta go."

"But-"

"Rin? _Rin_!"

Rin froze, and both boys turned at the sound of a new voice filling the air, a high, panicked voice, and the all too familiar sound of someone running down their slope followed it. All at once, his blood ran cold, because now there were more voices, more people, more names, " _Nagisa_!", " _Makoto_!", running down the grass, and-

"... _Mom_?"

" _Rin_!"

"Rin's mother...?"

. . .

Rin's breathing quickened as new scenarios filled his head, dozens at once, and none of them good. The lights weren't on them yet, not all the way, just the blue every second or so, and then when he saw Makoto and Nagisa begin to stir, he started pushing Haruka through the sand.

"Haru, _get back in the water_."

"Rin-"

" _Now_!"

And he shoved him, purely out of panic, total panic, and it hardly registered when his friend's face plunged into the wet sand, coming back up with a cough and a choked "Rin." All Rin cared about was getting him out of sight, away, _far_ away, far away from here with his mother and the police that were quickly trickling down the slope with flashlights.

A flash of blue showed him the hurt look on Haruka's face, pain, not from the sand, but from this sudden moment in their lives. This hurried fear and confusion and, in the merman's mind, at least, anger. Rin's eyes widened...he realized what he'd done, and he was able to murmur "I'm sorry," before Haruka pushed himself into the safety of the dark ocean.

Whether his friend heard the apology or not...

He'd hardly managed to get attention back to the situation at hand, because Rin's mother came at him like a train, falling to the ground on her knees and taking him in her arms as if he were about to run away. By this point, Makoto and Nagisa were already sitting up, both completely wide-eyed, looking tired and terribly frightened.

" _Rin_ , oh my God, oh thank _God_ -"

"Mom, what're you doing here!?"

"What are _you_ doing here!? Are you _crazy_!? Rin, what are you _doing_ here!?"

"Mom-"

But by then it was too late. The woman had started to sob loudly with relief, her embrace on her son growing stronger by the minute as she scolded him, and thanked God, and then scolded more.

" _Nagisa Hazuki_."

The boys looked up to see a woman in a bath robe and tennis shoes, her expression only visible by the police lights, and it was a sight that could have struck fear into the hearts of grown men. Nagisa swallowed, and before Makoto fully understood the gravity of what had happened, what they'd done, he heard a soft "Makoto" come from behind the blonde woman. His father.

"..."

Rin's mother sobbed and sobbed while Nagisa began quietly gathering his things with the help of his own mother, and they were gone. Makoto was unable to move from his sleeping bag for quite awhile, he and his father just sharing a calm, silent gaze before, finally, the boy broke down into fresh tears. The guilt and lies had reached their peak; they'd been caught. It only took a moment for his father to gently scoop him up, comfort him from bawling to small whimpers, and take up his bag. "We'll come back for the sleeping bag tomorrow. Mama's waiting," he'd said, and they were gone, too.

In the end, Rin and his mother were on the beach alone, all except for the police, of course, who were scouting out the area for anything suspicious, as if the boys had done more than just sneak out and lie.

"Are you going to be alright, ma'am?" one had asked, and when she nodded, she stood, taking Rin's hand and hoarsely telling him it was time to go home.

. . .

It was over.

All of it was over.

In that singular moment of Rin's hand meeting and grasping his mother's, that concept was all he understood; _everything was over_. His life in Iwatobi, his friendships, Haruka...this moment here, walking away from his and Haruka's beach in the dead of the night, surrounded by policeman, his mother still crying, trying to say something coherent...the moment he'd turned his head around and saw two beady eyes that shone far too brightly when the police car shone on them, being watched...with what? Fear? Anger? Sadness?

It was over.

. . .

All of it was over.

. . . . . . .

Natsumi tried not to listen to the yelling, which was much louder in the car than it would've been outside. Her ears hurt.

"Nagisa, you could've gotten _hurt_. You could've been _kidnapped_ , what if I hadn't found you first? What then?"

"I'm sorry, Mama..."

"Sorry isn't good enough, this was just stupid, do you hear me? _Stupid_. You're not stupid, Nagisa, [oh my God], why on _earth_ would you do this?"

"...I'm sorry, Mama..."

The boy sniffled, making Natsumi turn her head away from the window toward her baby brother. Truth be told, half the reason she was looking away was so that he wouldn't see how badly she'd been crying. She was so relieved, so overjoyed that Nagisa was safe, but she was the big sister. She had to be strong, even though she doubted Nagisa looked up to her.

She took his hand very gently and squeezed it, and her heart swelled when she felt a tiny squeeze back.

"We're going to have a very long talk in the morning, young man, and I'm going to call Daddy and ask him what he thinks we should do."

"Okay..."

"You're going to brush your teeth and go straight to bed, and I don't want to hear a word about it."

"Yes, Mama..."

Each answer was quiet, more sad, and the sadder it sounded, the tighter Natsumi's grip grew.

After a long moment, a long sigh came from the driver's seat, and the car began to slow until they were stopped in the middle of the road, which was completely empty. The clock on the dashboard read '2:47.'

"Mom?"

"Mama...?"

"..."

The woman crumpled into her arms on the steering wheel, crying quietly and sobbing things like "I was so worried," and "Don't you ever do this again," or "I love you so much, I'm so sorry." Natsumi froze, wondering what on earth her mother was sorry for, but her wondering ceased when she, too, started crying, which set off Nagisa, and the car sat there in the middle of the road for at least a minute or two. Muffled crying could be heard even though the windows were up, and soon, the clunker picked up speed and went off again, its destination set for home.

. . . . . . .

Makoto stared at his clock through bleary eyes. '3:24,' it said, and he couldn't sleep. How could he? The second he'd walked in the door, his mother had hugged him and started crying so hard that it was a miracle the twins hadn't woken up.

His heart clenched in pain as he remembered it all over again; he'd _lied_. He'd snuck out. He'd stayed in a place where nobody knew where he was.

 _He'd made his mother cry_.

And it was that that did the trick; new tears formed and stained his pillow, quietly whimpering into the thin fabric as it all crashed down again. They'd caused so much trouble; all those officers who'd probably wanted to go to bed had been looking for them. All the parents that had gotten worried. His mother and father. Rin. Rin's little sister, who'd fallen asleep on their sofa and had to come get picked up.

Rin, who was moving after tomorrow.

Would Makoto ever get to see him again?

. . .

And then there was that boy.

That boy Makoto had seen watching them all from the ocean. He'd seen him, right from his place on his dad's shoulder, and there was no denying that he was there, real, and present... _staring_.

A boy had been swimming in the ocean, and then had stopped to stare at them. His skin had been so white that when the police lights flashed on him, he had glowed blue, and then there was his eyes. Makoto felt goosebumps rise on his skin as he recalled those eyes. So precise and glassy, like a fish. Fishy, wide, and...scared.

They'd stared right at each other, and it made Makoto feel absolutely terrified. Who was he? Where had he come from? Had he always been there, spying on them and their party?

...he'd looked so frightened, as if he'd been caught right along side he and Rin and Nagisa.

Makoto didn't want to think about him anymore. He whimpered, tugging the blankets over his head.

What a horrible night. What a _terrible_ night.

. . . . . . .

Rin stared at the ceiling, surrounded by his family and boxes in the living room. His mother's plan was for them all to sleep in the living room, considering they had their beds and such packed and ready to go. The only furniture that really remained was an alarm clock and whatever they needed to cook.

'4:44'

His mother hadn't said a word about what he'd done. She'd walked in the door, Rin in her hand and Kou slung over her shoulder, and quietly told him to brush his teeth and get to his sleeping bag. No yelling. No scolding. Just total fatigue setting in due to worry and relief coiling into one.

There wasn't a single doubt that they'd be talking about this in the morning.

He wondered if Haruka was still awake. He wondered if Haruka was still _okay_. If those cops had just left and that was that.

...what if they hadn't? What'd if they'd stayed? What if they'd found Haruka?

Rin's heart sank, and before he knew it, he could feel his eyes burning, his lower lip trembling as he tried to stay quiet beside his mother and sister. His father had always told him not to swear, but...but damn it.

 _Damn_ it.

His palms went over his face, hiding himself away, making everything black as he tried not to think about anything anymore. No more Haruka. No more Australia. No more wondering about whether or not his plan would work, and he'd thought of everything, _every little thing_ Makoto would need to know, but it was all a matter of one, Makoto _finding_ the letter in the first place, and two...well, Makoto _agreeing_ to it all.

And that killed him even more, because he guessed he couldn't really blame Makoto if he said ' _No_ ,' but how would he know if he had or not? All he could do was hope.

His stomach hurt. It hurt so bad, little knots twisting tighter and tighter and making him sick.

He'd snuck out.

He'd lied for _months_.

And now he didn't even know if his best friend was going to be okay or not.

. . .

He could do it. He could get up right now and sneak out again. He'd done it before, so many times. Rin needed to see Haruka right now...he needed to see that he was safe. But it had been so long, hours since they'd been found. He'd probably gone home.

...or the government had him...

Rin shivered, fresh tears slithering down his cheeks and staining his pillow.

Tomorrow. He'd go tomorrow, if he could. Tomorrow was it, after all. Tomorrow was _his_ day with Haruka. Just Haruka...just him and Haruka.

. . .

All he could think about was that push. Rin hadn't meant to shove him so hard; he'd been scared, terrified of anyone finding or seeing Haruka. It was dangerous for the both of them, but the merman even more so. But that look of hurt on his face...like he'd been betrayed and disappointed, or spat on.

...he'd understand. He had to. Rin was sorry. He'd tell him. Rin would tell him how sorry he was, and then they'd swim and play and Haruka would probably kiss him again, and everything would be a-okay, and Rin would never, ever, _ever_ hurt him again.

Tomorrow.

This all had to happen tomorrow.

. . . . . . .

It was so dark. Dark and cold, but that last part was strange. He normally didn't feel how cold the water was.

Haruka lied in his nook, staring blankly at his bottle, at Rin inside. His red hair and sharp teeth and skin that wasn't quite tan, but certainly darker than his own, and his shark shirt...the way his arm fit around Haruka's shoulders. His fingers, thicker than Haruka's own and not webbed at the bottom in the slightest.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the blackness, thinking more about Rin. How he had little hairs on his legs and arms and how those little fingers on his feet wiggled...no wait, he'd called those toes...how his toes wiggled in the sand when they were lying in the sun, and how his hair sorta ruffled around when he walked or ran or swam. It was funny, watching him whip it around when they came up from underwater.

Haruka remembered those days when Rin would come to the beach, and he'd seem so mad, so upset, and in just a little while, after a swim or talking to him or throwing a few rocks or even just hugging the merman, he'd be all better.

He wondered how the human was right now. He'd been scared; Haruka might not have been human, but he knew his best friend. Pushing him had probably...hopefully, been an accident. Rin had been scared, and so had Haruka, and he was trying to get him away and protect him. That was what made the most sense, anyway.

...everything was fine. Rin would see him tomorrow, and they'd talk about it.

They could also talk about Makoto, too, and actually, that was a _very_ serious discussion they needed to have, considering he'd been seen by the other human.

He'd definitely seen him. And Haruka hadn't been able to look away, because at that moment, he was looking at another friend of Rin's.

Another important person.

And Makoto had looked scared, but he hadn't said anything. He could've easily yelled or told someone about the boy in the ocean, but...he hadn't. Maybe he'd been too scared.

. . .

Haruka was tired. So tired. Everything had been going just fine until the Blue Lights showed up. He sighed and rolled back over on his stomach, letting his tail hang over the edge of his boulder.

One more day with Rin, and that was tomorrow.

They could swim and have fun and try not to think about whenever the next time they'd see each other would be. Rin could teach him just a few more words...and Haruka could kiss him. Rin would probably do that funny thing he did where his face got really red and he'd trip over his words, but then he'd quietly give Haruka a little kiss back.

. . .

Haruka was going to miss him terribly. Rin would come back, though. He'd promised. Friends didn't break promises, and Rin hadn't broken any so far. He'd kept Haruka safe, and happy, and he was his best friend.

Granted, tonight had been pretty scary, but Haruka was safe at home, wasn't he?

. . .

He glided out of his nook and pushed to the surface, breaching gently and looking toward the beach, and he saw that it was empty. No Blue Lights, no crying or yelling, no Makoto or Nagisa.

And no Rin.

. . .

Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got pretty burnt out writing so much at once last time...haha. But I'm back! I figured it'd be pretty crappy of me to not write anything before turning 20. My birthday's tomorrow, so whee!
> 
> Sorry for being so dang late with this. Love you all!


	13. Trusting

The sand sifted between his fingers airily. Sometimes he'd scoop up a little, others a lot, a sprinkle or a mound. In either case, it always poured away or drifted in the wind almost exactly the same. Haruka observed quietly, comparing it to doing so back home, under the never-ending waves.

The sun was out, a high, bright ball in the sky. He hadn't been waiting too terribly long, but...he was disconcerted. Where was Rin? He'd promised to see him today. Today was their day...their very last day. Rin had promised that he'd spend _all_ day with Haru, but...

. . .

No. He'd be here soon. Rin had promised.

Haruka shook his head, clearing away the doubts and going back to sifting sand and digging holes and swimming out for awhile, singing songs that Rin had taught him, even if he couldn't remember all the words.

...he'd be here soon.

. . . . . . . .

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rin's hand froze on the doorknob. He'd just finished his lunch and tried, _tried_ his best to just casually slip out of the house, but to no avail. He turned to mother, whose figure stood in the door, arms crossed, lips pursed. Her son smiled sheepishly, which in itself was quite an impressive feat.

Rin was a wreck, at the moment. A maelstrom of anxiety and fear had kept him from getting any decent sleep after the incident the night before. His palms were sweaty, his mouth was dry, and he thought that he might be sick at any moment.

"...out?"

He was met with a scoff.

"Absolutely _not_ , Rin Matsuoka. If you think I'm letting you out of this house...you'll be lucky if I don't _homeschool_ you in Sydney after what you pulled last night."

"Mom-"

"I said no, Rin. You're staying in this house. You had plenty of time to say goodbye to your friends last night, didn't you?"

"..."

It hurt. Everything hurt. His heart hurt, his eyes hurt, his whole body ached. He was tired. He was upset. Frantic. Desperate.

He could run right now. Blatantly disobey and go straight to Haruka, but that would only make it all worse. It'd be dangerous, for one, as well as the fact he honestly didn't want to cause his mother any more trouble than he already had. She looked exhausted, small dark circles under her eyes, still wearing the clothes she'd slept in even though it was already past noon.

. . .

Rin bolted to his room before the tears in his eyes could start to fall, and by the time he'd thrown himself on his bed and ignored the remorseful " _Rin_ , _wait_ " that followed him, he was sobbing, smothering his cries with his pillow and clutching Bruce to his chest.

No. No, he _hadn't_ had enough time to say goodbye to his friends. He hadn't even _said_ those words to them, to any of them. Not to Makoto or Nagisa, and certainly not Haruka. He'd wanted to wait until the very last moment with all of them, but last night had been cut short, and today...

...today wasn't happening...

He couldn't leave today.

He was going to go to bed tonight without seeing Haruka, without saying goodbye, with the merman's last impression of him involved being pushed away into the ground out of sheer panic. Without ever getting a real apology or an explanation or a proper goodbye or a hug or-

Sobbing turned to bawling, ragged, fatigued bawling as Rin felt nothing but pain pump through him with every heartbeat. There had only been one other time in his life when he'd cried so harshly, felt this amount of pure anguish and sorrow...

A knock on his door stifled him, made him clamp his mouth shut in both shame and fear. That hurt, too, bottling it all up. Somehow, he managed to calm himself down enough to sit up when his mother walked in. His body still hitched with his short breaths, and the vice he had his stuffed shark in was like steel.

The first thing she did was hug him, and that was immediate, a strong embrace that he was completely enveloped in, warm and secure. She stroked his hair and apologized once, twice, and then wiped away the tears from his swollen bleary eyes. Then she looked at him and quietly swept aside his bangs.

Why did she have to be so _nice_? Rin almost wanted her to be mean, evil, so he could have a reason to be angry and upset, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. He had to have a _loving_ mother who 'only meant well,' even if she didn't quite understand what was 'well' for her son.

"...we're all going to go out...as a family."

. . .

Rin hugged her tightly, gratefully, his face smushed into her shirt as he started sniffling. It wasn't what he'd wanted originally, but it would do. It'd have to do.

He was going to see Haruka somehow.

. . . . . . .

It was a surprisingly quiet day in the Tachibana house. The twins were seemingly content, only having made the occasional coo or happy cry that babies were apt to make, and were now down for their nap. Makoto had been working diligently on some homework that was due after the weekend and now sat on his bed, quietly reading. The father was at work, and the mother was having a well-deserved rest in the living room.

Makoto had gotten an earful this morning, and all of it had been just. Making his parents worry was something he never planned to do ever again, especially when the twins were still just babies. As far as punishment went, they honestly had had no idea what to do with him, considering he'd never caused trouble before. In the end, a lax "No TV" was given.

He sighed, closing his book and milling about his room. He hadn't even bothered to unpack his bag from the sleepover last night; he hadn't wanted to touch it, as if it were some cursed artifact that would turn him back over to the 'dark side,' or something like that.

A flash of that boy in the ocean struck him, and he shivered again, though not so much from fear so much as discomfort. The boy had looked creepy, yes, but...something about him, now that he thought more about him, seemed...safe. Almost familiar. But that was impossible. He'd never seen that kid before, right? He'd remember a spooky face like that...wouldn't he? Then why could he not shake this feeling of dread? Or not dread, but...he didn't know. It felt like a storm was coming, or a monster. Something huge.

A noise sounded through the house, the chime of their intercom, and Makoto looked to his door before hopping over and pressing his ear to it.

Silence. This never worked, but he was curious enough to try. Grown-ups had weird conversations. Big words and little words and taxes and children, all sorts of craziness.

Then a soft " _Makoto_!" called from down the hall, and Makoto flinched. Had he been caught eavesdropping?

"Come here, please."

"...y-yes, Mama."

Makoto slipped out of his room and jogged through his house, only to stop in his tracks, the socks on his feet making him slip forward about an inch or so.

Their front door was open, and there stood Rin. Rin, his mother, and his little sister, who were all looking at Makoto's mother, or at least up until Makoto had arrived. Then Rin's eyes had locked on him.

"Rin came over to apologize about last night...and he wants to say goodbye to you."

"...oh..."

Makoto felt a small pang of hurt go through him before he stepped forward. The mothers watched them for a moment before Makoto's quietly gestured for Rin's mother and Kou to step inside. She'd just made tea. The ladies stepped forward and their way to the kitchen, leaving the boys alone.

. . .

"...I'm sorry I got us in trouble..."

"It's okay, Rin..."

"I'm sorry I made you lie."

"Really, it's fine."

It wasn't fine, but Makoto smiled sadly. Rin looked rough, like he'd been crying for hours...had he? He just didn't want his friend to feel any worse.

"We've been going all over town, saying bye to all the shops and Mom's friends and stuff...Mom said we should stop by here."

"Did you go to Nagisa's house, too?"

"We just got back from there...I don't think his mom likes me."

"Maybe she's tired."

"Maybe..."

"...they're all talking about us."

"It's a small town, ya know? It'll be okay..."

. . .

"Rin-"

" _Did you read it_?"

Makoto flinched, startled by the sudden change in tone, conversation, demeanor, everything. Rin went from saddened to determined in less than a second, his voice lowering as if they were trying to not to be overheard, and his eyes...Makoto was utterly baffled by it all.

"H-huh?"

"It's in your bag!"

"My...bag?"

"Yes, please, just...just read it, okay?"

"Read _what_?"

"Rin? Sweetie, it's time to go."

The determination slipped away as panic took its place, and then before he could react, Makoto was being hugged so tightly he thought he might break.

"Rin-"

"Goodbye."

Neither mother heard Rin's next words, murmured so quietly that only the boy he was embracing could hear. Makoto's eyes widened as Rin stepped back and bowed politely toward his friend's mother.

"Please forgive my misbehavior...I promise it'll never happen again."

"Thank you, Rin. Good luck in Australia."

"...bye, Makoto..."

"..."

"Makoto, say goodbye to your friend...Makoto, what's wrong?"

"B-bye..."

Rin stared at him before bowing again. Just before the door shut, Kou felt the need to show gratitude, bowing gently and saying "Thank you for letting me sleep on such a comfy couch."

Then the door shut, and Makoto bolted up the stairs, nearly tripping on the top step, his heart racing, Rin's words echoing in his ears.

" _There's a letter for you_ , _and...a letter I need you to give to Haru_."

. . . . . . .

. . .

Haruka was surrounded by a pit. He'd dug a small trench around himself in a circle, and beside him was a small castle. Rin had taught him to do that by wetting sand and being quick about shaping it...it wasn't as good as Rin's, but it was getting better. Every so often, the waves would splash into the pit, filling it with water, and at one point, Haruka dug a finger from the castle to the trench, letting the water pool toward it in a channel.

This castle could be where Rin lived, and the water could go straight to it. They could live together in this castle happily, and Haruka wouldn't need to get legs or sing or anything. He could be happy with Rin just the way he was.

. . .

He looked out at the sun as it continued to slowly lower, the sky bursting with oranges and yellows and pinks and reds...rich, beautiful reds.

. . .

Haruka gently pressed his palm to the top of the sand castle, smushing it slowly into oblivion before lying himself down on the cool sand.

. . . . . . .

All was quiet.

The Matsuoka family stood in a line, the mother in the middle with her children on both sides, looking ahead at the same object. They'd all been praying silently up until a moment ago. Now Kou was stepping forward with a small smile, and she placed her hand up against the gravestone that was just a bit taller than her.

"Keep watching over us in Australia, Daddy. [I love you]."

She gave the rock a quick peck before her mother could stop her (not that she would have the heart to), and she came back to her side, beaming proudly from her newly learned basic English.

"...Rin, do you want to say anything?"

Did Rin want to say anything. Yes. He did. There were so many things to say. So many thoughts and words and feelings, but none of them were coming out.

He moved, though, his legs acting almost independently from the rest of him as he came to a stop in front of the grave.

"...I..."

. . .

"...I love you, Dad...I'm sorry for messing up last night...I'll make you proud of me."

"Your daddy was always proud of you, Rin. Every single day."

"..."

He stepped back and bowed, staying low for a moment longer before coming back up.

"Let's go home, guys."

Rin felt his mother's hand brush his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, slouching slightly as he spoke, looking directly to the grave.

"...can I stay a little longer?"

"Rin-"

"Please?"

. . .

"... _please_ , Mom..."

. . .

. . .

She leaned down to quietly kiss his forehead before murmuring "I want you back before bedtime. Understand?" Rin nodded, of course, and he watched them go. Kou watched him, her head turned, until they were out of sight.

. . .

"...Dad...I'm gonna say sorry right now...I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry....I love you."

Rin fist-bumped the grave, and then he was off, racing down the path and speeding down the road, huffing and puffing as if he were afraid for his life.

And he was. Rin was terrified of what lay ahead from here. Australia. There weren't enough Google searches in the world that made him feel fully prepared, not enough books. A new country with new people, a new _world_.

Would he make new friends? Did he want new friends?

Would he get this stupid language under control?

Would Haruka still be here when he got back?

Would Makoto help him? Them?

He forgot to stop running once he reached the slope, taking a tumble until he 'oofed' to the sand below, spitting the grains out of his mouth in disgust.

"R-Rin?"

A sleepy voice carried through light breeze, and Rin looked up to see him, Haruka, lying in the sand. Had he been sleeping? Out in the open? The merman sat up, rubbing an eye sleepily as he watched Rin collect himself.

"Hey..."

The human staggered over, still a little shaken from the fall, but not enough to stop him from falling forward and embracing Haruka as if he'd never see him again, and that very well could be the case. He was relieved to feel arms wrap around him, completing the hug and making everything okay again.

. . .

"I'm sorry I'm late..."

"It's okay."

"I can't stay long."

"...that's okay..."

"...Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you last night."

"I know. I heard you"

"Y-you did?"

"You were scared, weren't you?"

"...yeah...but I'm never gonna do it again...I promise"

"Okay."

"..."

"Rin?"

"..."

"...Rin?"

. . . . . . .

Haruka felt the first hot droplet hit his shoulder, and then the second, until it became clear that Rin was crying, stifling himself, but crying all the same.

"Don't cry, Rin..."

"I-...I-I can't, I can't..."

"Rin-"

"Haru, it's not fair...I hate this..."

His friend's voice trembled, and his side of the hug grew stronger.

"...Haru...are you gonna come here tomorrow?"

"...maybe..."

Haruka would probably breach purely out of habit. With Rin gone, he really had no reason to come up anymore, did he?

Rin pulled away and looked Haruka in the eye, serious through his tears, and it hurt for Haruka to look at, pain in his heart and in his eyes.

"I...I need you to come up tomorrow, okay? Promise me... _promise me_ you'll come up tomorrow. And keep coming back, 'cause one day you're gonna come up, and I'll be back...I'll be waiting for you."

Rin's hand came up, his little finger extended, and Haruka stared for a moment before taking it with his own.

"Promise."

"..."

Another ten minutes. Another ten minutes of quiet promises and soft words as they lied on their backs on the sand, watching the first stars come out.

. . .

Then Rin kissed Haruka, and it was the first time it had happened this way since they'd started kissing. The first time Rin had initiated it and the first time Haruka had ever been surprised by it. He could feel the burning heat coming off of Rin's cheeks, as well as the slight tremble in his lips, and Haruka suddenly remembered what it was he was supposed to do. He closed his eyes and quietly leaned forward, the way he recalled seeing, and waited. He didn't feel different, not yet...maybe when they were done.

Just a few seconds more and Rin broke away very suddenly, as if he'd suddenly gotten embarrassed, and he probably had. Haruka was stuck in the air for a moment before his eyes slid open, and then they popped open, and his gaze whirled to his tail immediately. He moved it slowly, then quickly...then frustratedly before stopping when he saw how much sand he was stirring up.

"...what are you doing...?"

"You kissed me."

 _"I_ - _I know I did_! You don't have to say it..."

"..."

Haruka sighed again before lying back down and mumbling something Rin didn't quite hear. The human joined him, taking his hand once again with ease.

"...I'll come back."

"I know."

"...I love you."

"I love you, too."

. . .

. . .

"I...I gotta go..."

"...I know."

Haruka's hand had never gotten so cold so quickly. That moment that Rin slipped out of his grasp brought a numbness deep in his palm, and he clenched his fist gently, as if that would ease it.

"You're gonna be here tomorrow?"

"I promised."

"R-right."

. . .

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

. . .

. . .

"See ya."

"...see ya...."

. . .

. . .

Rin turned away far too quickly, and he started walking far too quickly, and he was out of Haruka's sight far too quickly, gone, and Haruka hurried back into the water to get the burn out of his eyes.

He pushed for home, a deep sorrow setting deep inside his stomach, spreading through him like poison.

Every move of his tail made him think of that kiss. Their very last kiss in who knew how long...it had been perfect. So perfect.

He'd waited.

The Little Mermaid had had her wish come true when the prince finally kissed her. She had gotten to stay with him, even if it meant losing her tail. Even if Rin wasn't a prince, he'd thought...maybe...

. . .

But no.

Rin was gone, and that was that.

Finally, after months of delay, of beautiful days, lovely kisses, rich memories, exciting discoveries, and knowing the most incredible, important person he would ever know in his life...Haruka was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, Rin Matsuoka.


	14. Anew

Why couldn't there be a bridge to Australia? Airports were terrifying. Rin had lived in Japan all his life, so it wasn't as if he'd never been in a crowd, but this place was _confined_ on top of crowded, loud and constantly bustling, and he was fairly certain he'd never held his mother's hand more tightly.

Nine hours. They were going to be on this plane for _nine_ hours, but the whole ordeal itself was taking about fourteen. They'd woken up early, checked, double-checked, triple-checked their luggage ("If we forget anything, we can't just drive back to get it."), got into comfortable yet socially acceptable clothes (much to Kou's disappointment; "But I wanna wear my Hello Kitty jammies, Mama!"), and...left. Left the home Rin had been raised in for eight good years. The home his mother and father had moved into about nine years ago after they'd gotten married. Where Rin had lost his first tooth, and where he'd found a stray cat when he was four and asked to keep it, but it had run away after three days. They were leaving Iwatobi, the little town that had three of the most amazing kids Rin had ever met.

As the car pulled further and further away, he felt a touch come to his hand, and he turned. Kou was patting him, smiling softly, a little tiredly.

"[It's _oooo_ -kay]!"

Her first language was still very present on her tongue as she spoke, but the little girl's English was actually fairly good, even putting her own little flair on words. Rin smiled, nodding with a small bit of pride as well as sadness, and told her "[Thank you]."

Might as well practice as much as they could before they got to Sydney.

His gaze turned to the ocean. They had to drive along the beach for a good while before hitting the highway...it was so pretty. So shiny and blue. And beneath those morning waves was life. Life in the form of fish and coral and energy and Haruka. Haruka, his best friend that he'd said goodbye to the night before, and-

. . .

Rin looked away from the water and instead focused on the door handle, face reddening.

He'd kissed Haruka. _He_ had. For the very first time. It wasn't their first kiss (not at all), but it was the first time Haruka hadn't started it. Rin didn't know what possessed him, but he'd just... _felt_ it. He'd _had_ to. He'd wanted to, even if every other kiss they'd shared, while nice, had made him feel a little embarrassed. Maybe it was because Haruka was just so okay with it? Heck, Rin had only ever seen his mom and dad kiss so many times. Whereas Haruka just... _went_ for it. No shame. He was more than happy to kiss Rin whenever he pleased.

Kissing Haruka had been nice. He'd felt warm all over, definitely more than a little scared, but...it had been nice. Soft...kinda salty, now that he thought about it, but that was how it always was. And the way Haruka had just sorta leaned in...he felt cold, but it was a nice cool. Like air conditioning. It was a good kiss.

...they could do it again when he got back...

. . .

At least, they could if Rin stopped _blushing_ so dang much.

Anyway, they were in the terminal now, and they'd been here for about an hour and a half. Rin was restless, sleepy and antsy and bored bored _bored_. Somehow, he'd fallen into a numbness about everything he was leaving behind. It would kick back in once they reached the hotel in Sydney, all the sadness and loneliness, but he didn't know that. For now, Rin was just tired. Tired of waiting for the inevitable. That door to the plane might as well have been a portal to completely new planet, because they _definitely_ would _not_ be home when they stepped out.

An announcement chimed over the speaker saying that their time was up. Time to board. Rin sluggishly stood up from his seat and took his mother's hand once again, his other hand on his red suitcase that she'd helped pack. He also had a small travel bag slung over his shoulder, filled with snacks and a certain small photograph that he'd put in while his mother's back had been turned.

The plane was nice, at least. Wide, cushy seats, cool inside; August was always so _warm_. They all had seats right next to each other, and Rin was allowed to have the window seat so long as he and Kou traded halfway through the flight.

Only a little while longer, and then the plane started rolling, faster and faster, with both Matsuoka siblings pushing their faces toward the plexiglass, watching the ground blur by, until finally...up they went.

Up and off Japan, into the sky, away from home.

. . .

A arm came around them both, their mother's, and she pulled them in close.

"I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, Mama."

"Love you, Mom."

The woman smiled and let them go, and then she went to her purse and rustled for a moment before stopping, giving Rin a stern look.

"What I'm about to give you is _not_ a reward for your recent behavior, young man."

Rin was confused for just a moment before out of the purse came a small object, an iPod touch, and it was being passed to him, and his jaw dropped.

"I'd already bought it before you and friends did what you did, but it'd be unfair if just your sister had something to do during the flight...I expect your best behavior from now on, understand? And I already put some music on it for you, so here, headphones. But not too loud, you'll hurt your ears."

"Yes, ma'am," Rin mumbled, taking the devices gingerly and examining them with heavy interest.

"Do I get one, too!?" Kou asked excitedly, and her smile fell when her mother shook her head no.

"You're still too young for something like that, so-"

And out came a small Nintendo DS lite, small, cute, and pink with matching headphones, and Kou squealed with glee; Haruka just might have been able to translate.

"Thank you thank you _thank you_!!"

"You're welcome. The same rules go for you, too, young lady. Best behavior, not too loud, all that."

" _Yes_ , _ma'am_!"

Within ten minutes, the Matsuoka siblings could be classified as 'occupied.' Rin had gotten hooked into the plane's wifi and Kou was happily tapping buttons on her game.

At one point, his right earbud was tugged out, but before he could go " _Hey_!" Kou excitedly asked her question.

"What should I name my town?"

"Town...?"

"Yeah!"

She turned the screen and Rin saw what looked like a cat riding in a train, asking his little sister (it said "Kou~♡") what she wanted her town's name to be...oh, so it was like a sim. Huh.

"I wanna name it Iwatobi."

"Then go ahead."

"Okay!"

Rin watched her tap out the letters (after messing up a few times and backspacing) and hit done. She giggled happily, and put her headphones back in, and eventually, so did Rin.

So Kou could keep living in Iwatobi? Or something like it? That seemed kinda fun...

Time passed. A few hours, to be exact. His mother had fallen asleep, wearing a mask over her eyes, and Kou had conked out, too, having shut off her game without saving. Unbeknownst to her, a certain mole would be giving her hell when she returned.

Rin was wide awake, staring at his screen and thumbing through various apps. He'd gotten a good selfie earlier, and for now, that was his lock screen wallpaper, or at least it would be until something cooler came along. Maybe he'd see a kangaroo or a koala or something.

His password, he'd found out, could be longer than four numbers, so in the end, it became " _Haruka_."

No one would ever know.

He had his lock screen set up, but what about the inside? It was so boring, some blue ripple thing...and then it hit him. It was perfect! He'd have to turn on the overhead light (he'd have to be quick) but it was so perfect, so clever! Rin set his iPod down, the song changing to one he remembered well; his dad used to go around singing this all the time. He smiled, leaning over to the floor and getting his travel bag, rummaging through it and-

. . .

...wait...

Where was it?

Rin's smile dropped as he looked into the bag, seeing only peanut-butter crackers, fruit gummies...and a small tear in the bottom.

. . .

Rin dumped the bag into his lap, rustling everything, because there was no way it was gone, it _had_ to be here, it was probably just hiding under a-

. . .

Rin stuffed all the snacks back into the pack and bent down, looking under his seat with the light from his iPod. It had to be on the floor then, because it couldn't be gone, it _couldn't_ be, it was probably just-

. . .

. . .

Nothing.

There was nothing on the floor.

. . .

. . .

"Ah-"

And that was the only sound Rin allowed himself to make other than high-pitched whines that he muffled with his hand, the sort you'd hear from a puppy being taught how to sleep alone, heartbreaking and full of loneliness. Despair consumed him, and he tucked his legs up to his chest to make the pain stop, but it didn't, and it wouldn't.

Tears flooded down his face, and he knew that if he were actually alone, right now, he'd probably be screaming, but he couldn't do that. Not here, not on the plane next to his mother and sister, in this cabin filled with sleeping and awake passengers.

His still-glowing iPod told him that he had six hours to go, its music still playing lightly.

It was gone.

His only physical evidence of Haruka, their first (and last) photograph, was gone.

. . . . . . .

' _Dear Makoto_ ,

 _If you're reading this_ , _that means I'm probably in or on my way to Australia_. _First off_ , _I'm gonna miss you_. _You're one of my best friends_. _Thank you for everything_.'

Makoto had never run harder in his life. His legs felt like jelly, nervous but charged, nearly blurring as he sped down the streets of Iwatobi.

' _Second of all_ , _I have a favor to ask you_. _A big favor_. _This is super important_ , _so pay attention_ , _okay_? _Don't skip over this part_.'

He panted, stopping for a moment, the letter he had in his pocket crinkling. Just like that, he was off again.

' _Do you remember Haruka_? _See_ , _Haruka is special_. Really _special_. _I'm kinda his only friend_ , _and he can't be alone_. _He doesn't have a mom or a dad_ , _and his granny died a few weeks ago_. _Makoto_ , _I need your help_. _He can't be alone_... _so I need you to go see him_.'

Haruka. He was going to meet _Haruka_. Haruka, the kid Rin always talked about, the kid Rin wrote an entire _essay_ about, his 'most favorite person,' the reason he'd gotten picked on and Makoto had helped him and become his friend. _Haruka_.

' _But listen_ , _this is really important_ , _okay_? _Haruka's special_. _Haruka's different_. _And I know you_ , _Makoto_. _You're one of my best friends_ , _too_ , _remember_? _I know you get scared sometimes_ , _but you can't be scared_ , _okay_? _So here's some rules_.'

Why would he be scared? _That_ scared Makoto more than anything. What did Rin mean by 'different?' Everyone was different, some more than others, but it was all fine. So...so why had Rin felt the need to say it, as well as to not be scared?

' **Rule #1** : _Don't be scared_. _Okay_? _Please don't be scared_. _Haruka's really nice_. _You don't need to be afraid_.'

That already made Makoto more nervous than he ought to be.

' **Rule #2** : _You have to help him with talking_. _I did pretty good_ , _but there's still some stuff we didn't get to_. _And don't worry_ , _he can talk really well right now_ , _so it won't be that hard_. _Just keep helping him out_. _You're smart_ , _so I know you can do it_.'

Right, right, Rin had taught this kid how to talk...was he foreign? But his name sounded Japanese...so...what then? What was the deal?

 **'Rule #3** : _YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT HIM_. _NOT YOUR MOM_ , _NOT YOUR DAD_ , _NOT REN AND RAN_ , _AND **ESPECIALLY NOT NAGISA**_. _It can only be_ you, _Makoto_. _I trust you_ , _and Haruka is great_ , _but_... _other people probably won't think so_. _So you gotta keep him a secret_. _And I trust Nagisa_ , _too_ , _but I just don't think he'd be able to keep a secret like this_.'

A secret like _what_? Makoto had told himself he'd never lie again, never keep a secret, but now...now it was getting out of control.

' **Rule #4** : _He likes taffy and noodles and movies and all kinds of stuff_ , _so bring him stuff sometimes_. _You'll see what I mean when you meet him_. _But don't give him chocolate_. _I'm still worried about giving him chocolate_ , _so don't take chances_. _Also_ , _if you have a wagon_ , _take him around town_. _Just be really_ , _really_ , _REALLY_ _careful_.'

Why would they need a wagon? Rin's letter had made less and less sense by the sentence. But here Makoto was, running to the destination mentioned in the very last rule of the letter.

 **'Rule #5** : _If you can_ , _see him every day_ , _on the beach_. _The one we had the sleepover at_? _If you can't show up one day_ , _you have to tell him_ , _or he'll just wait and worry or think something's wrong_ , _because he won't know_. _You have to tell him_.

 _Haruka is very special to me_ , _and I need your help Makoto_. _I need you to be his friend while I'm gone_. _Take good care of him_. _Talk to him_. _Do stuff with him_. _Make sure he's not alone_. _I'm going to miss both of you very much_ , _and Nagisa_ , _too_.

 _He'll be on the beach the day that I leave_. _I'll make sure_.

 _Please help us_.

 _Your Friend_ ,

 _Rin Matsuoka_ '

Makoto reached the slope, taking his time in descending, remembering Nagisa's face plant from the day of their party, and he was out of breath. He was feeling overwhelmed with responsibility and sadness, because one, Rin was gone, but two, he'd placed an enormous task placed upon Makoto, and while he felt honored, he was absolutely _scared out of his mind_.

He looked around hurriedly, looking for someone, anyone. It was past dinner time, around six or so, and he'd asked his mom and dad if he could take a walk, and after a very, very strong hug from his mother, she'd said yes, so long as he was back before bath time.

Was he too late? He didn't see anyone...or hear anyone. Makoto quietly stepped out onto the sand, waiting for anything. The sun was setting...it'd be dark soon...oh, he didn't want to _be_ here, not all by himself.

What was all this about? Why couldn't Rin have told Haruka to meet Makoto, say, in front of the Swim Club? Or the library? Even a _dumpster_ would have been more calming than sitting here on this beach alone...so wide and empty, with nothing but the ocean to keep him company.

"... _ho_ , _ho_ , _ho_ , _firefly_... _do not go there_ , _the water's stale and gross_... _come over here_ , _the_... _water's_..."

He tried singing, something they were learning in choir right now, but he was just too nervous, and the tune died. His voice kept shaking, and he kept looking around, as if expecting some beast to pop out from the shrubs.

He wanted to go home.

. . .

And then he heard it. Over the waves and the evening breeze...humming. And it was familiar...why was it familiar?

More importantly, where was it coming from if he was all alone?

Makoto's heart sank as he scrambled to get up and find a place to hide, and he found shelter behind a small bush that hugged the slope. He wanted to run home, because this sudden music was scaring him, even if it sounded like something he knew, and he poked his head out to look around.

. . .

. . .

That boy.

That boy was here.

That boy was back, in the water, swimming toward land. Where on _earth_ had he come from!? Makoto hadn't seen anyone come down the slope or out swimming, and he'd been looking _everywhere_!

His skin was ghostly, his hair black as night, and Makoto swallowed dryly. He looked a little less scary now, what with the sun still being out, but still. He'd been watching them silently from the water.

That boy was the source of the humming, loud and strong as he grew closer and closer to the sand. Makoto was confused, because he'd never seen anyone swim like that before, so fast, and he wasn't even using his arms.

. . .

. . . . . . .

Haruka beached himself quietly, humming the song he'd had stuck in his head since he'd gone to bed last night, or at least its tune, considering he'd only ever heard it once. The words weren't there yet, but maybe when Rin came back he'd learn it better.

Because Rin _would_ come back.

Haruka grunted as he shimmed up on the sand, which was a little harder today, considering he'd brought his bottle with him, and therefore, he couldn't use one of his hands, but it was worth it.

This way, it was kinda like Rin was here.

...to be honest, it hadn't really set in yet. The day didn't _feel_ different. If anything, it felt like he'd be here any minute. He'd come down that slope and yell " _Hey_ , _Haru_!" and hug him, and maybe he'd kiss him again.

Haruka didn't quite know how to explain it, but it felt much nicer to be kissed than to do the kissing all the time. Not that he was complaining. He loved Rin, and he loved showing it as much as possible.

...it was just nice to know Rin loved him just as much back. He'd been so warm, he'd just wanted to hug him, but he'd pulled away so quickly, there hadn't been time to.

He'd definitely hug him the next time they kissed.

Haruka giggled quietly and looked beside him, and his smile fell when he remembered that Rin wasn't there.

Rin wouldn't be here for a long, long time.

. . .

He looked at his bottle for a moment before bringing it to his lips, and then he set it in the sand beside him, making it stand and staring at it for a long time.

. . .

...this would have to do, he supposed.

. . .

"...part...of your-"

"H-Haruka...?"

Haruka's entire body seized up as he whirled around, a new voice suddenly sounding out, saying his name, and-

... _Makoto_? That was Makoto, wasn't it? The second their eyes met, the human had flinched and taken a step back. _Where had he come from_!? There hadn't been anyone here. Had he been hiding? He was just staring at Haruka like...he didn't know. His eyes were huge, his face pale, and his mouth never closed.

"...you... _y-you're_ _Haruka_...?"

...oh no. Oh no, _no_ , this was bad, very bad, very, _very bad_. Haruka didn't answer. He snatched up his bottle and started to move, breathing fast as he struggled to get back to the water.

"Wait! _Wait_ , don't go!"

He could hear footsteps behind him running to catch up, and that only made Haruka move faster, scared out of his mind and close to tears. No, _no_ ,  _he'd been seen_. Rin wasn't here anymore, he wasn't safe.

" _Leave_!"

He shouted behind him, and when he did, Makoto froze in his tracks, making a small sound of shock. They stared at one another, both panting, and Haruka swallowed before speaking again.

"...don't..."

Don't what? Hurt him? Tell other humans? Yes. All of it. But it was already too late. Makoto was staring and staring. Haruka watched him, unsure whether to keep running away or to yell or something else, but then he saw the human swallow really, really hard, as if he were about to say something.

"Rin...uh...oh man...oh gosh..."

He stepped back for a moment and began pacing, saying stuff like " _Oh my gosh_ ," and " _You're a mermaid_!?" and one point just stopping to make a loud sound of frustrated confusion. Haruka stopped, sitting up and watching him for a moment, and, with just a twinge of pain, he was suddenly reminded of Rin.

' _This is so_ cool!'

' _You're a mermaid_!'

Makoto was making a fuss, but then he stopped, fanning his face for a moment and he marched right up to Haruka after several deep breaths.

"Rin told me to come here."

"..."

Haruka's eyes widened, jaw dropping but then closing again.

"...Rin did...?"

Makoto flinched again, but he nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

"..."

Haruka quietly picked himself up and moved back to the sand, and he gestured for Makoto to follow him. For now...he felt safe. If Rin had told him to come here, then...then it must be safe. Rin would _never_ put him in danger.

This made him miss his friend even more.

Makoto followed him quietly, sitting beside him and never looking away for a moment.

"...Rin told me to come here, too."

"...did he...?"

Makoto sounded absolutely strained, like he was trying not to scream or cry. He didn't look scared, though, or at least not _too_ -too much.

"Well...that's good...uh...yeah, _wow_ , okay...h-here."

Makoto rustled in his pocket and took out a fat, utterly stuffed envelope, passing it to Haruka with a slight tremble in his hand. Haruka's eyes widened slightly when he saw the bright blue "Haruka" written on the front in fancy letters, and he took it.

"..."

"...uh, you have to open it with the little flap...see?"

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

Haruka tore open the paper and took out another paper. And there was even more paper inside, but for right now, this had words on it. He could look at the rest in a second.

"Do you...uh...c-can you read?"

"A little."

"Oh. Okay. That's...good..."

. . .

' _Dear Haruka_ ,

 _I miss you already_. _I'm probably already in or on my way to Australia_ , _but all I can think about is you_. _I'm writing this_ , _and I'm planning the party with Makoto and Nagisa right now_ , _but I can't wait until it's just you and me_. _I can't wait to get home and see you_. _I hope it'll be soon_.

 _Until then_ , _though_ , _I had an idea_. _I love you_ , _and I don't want you to be alone_ , _so I asked Makoto to come see you_. _Don't be afraid_ , _he's nice_. _He's very nice_ , _and he's not going to tell anyone about you_. _He'll keep you safe_. _I promise_.

 _I promise I'll see you again_ , _but it might be a long time_. _Please wait for me_. _I love you_. _I love you very much_. _Please don't forget about me_.

 _Love_ ,

_Rin_

_P.S._ ; _There's more stuff in the envelope_. _If you ask Makoto_ , _maybe he can find you more bottles_.

 _I love you again_.

 _See ya_.'

. . .

Haruka stared at the letter for a long time, reading it once over, twice, and Makoto just sat silently, waiting, not really wanting to interfere, even if he was dreadfully curious. Haruka quietly set the letter down under his bottle and looked through the envelope, and he gasped, as did Makoto, who'd happened to glance over.

Pictures. Lots of pictures, drawings, of he and Rin. Haruka had never seen them before, but Makoto certainly had. All those doodles that Rin had been doing in class. All those weeks ago. He'd never seen them up close.

Haruka looked through each one. Here they were swimming and smiling. Here they were holding hands...here was one with Makoto and Nagisa, too, all swimming in what looked like a very, very, very small ocean.

And then there was another paper, one with words all over it, but Haruka knew right away that he wouldn't be able to read it. Even the title looked difficult. He could read Rin's name, though.

He passed it over to Makoto, unsure of how to ask him to read it, but somehow, Makoto simply understood and took it, the tremble gone.

He watched the human look over it for a second before his eyes widened, and Haruka tilted his head. All fear about this human being bad was gone, but Makoto sure was fidgety.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...n-nothing...you...you want me to read it?"

Haruka nodded, moving closer. Maybe he could learn a few new words. Makoto cleared his throat and, unbeknownst to the merman, affirmed himself of his responsibility, and of his new friend.

. . .

"...' _My Shining_ '...by Rin Matsuoka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/C35DrtPlUbc
> 
> The song playing on Rin's iPod.


	15. Stack

Rin stared wide-eyed at the sea of unfamiliar faces. He'd rehearsed his words dozens of times, maybe even hundreds, but when it had come right down to it, his heart was skipping and his tongue was swelling.

"...[hi]."

Hi. He'd told himself to say ' _Hi_ ,' not ' _Hello_ ,' even if ' _Hello_ ' apparently sounded more professional. He was eight; what did he care of what was professional? ' _Hi_ ' was easier to say, and it meant that he probably wouldn't get made fun of for his accent. Probably...

"[My...name]-"

He stopped short, mentally wincing at the extra syllable that so naturally slipped out at the end of ' _name_.' Crap. _Crap_. Just hurry up. Get it over with. Once this was over, he could just sit down and not talk ever again.

"-[is Rin Matsuoka. I am eight, from Iwatobi, Japan]."

He laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his head and scratching. End it. _End it_. Could the teacher not see how badly he was melting down? She looked nice, brown hair, green eyes, Mrs. Todd, but all she was doing was smiling, her hands folded on her desk, giving him all the time in the world to keep embarrassing himself.

"[I hope we get along]."

And another wince came he heard a few quiet giggles, and then everyone started to clap. Rin bowed, knowing that it wasn't what people did here, but it was just habit, and he made his way to his seat without making eye contact, hearing and just barely managing to translate a few whispers.

"[Look at his hair]."

"[He's cute]..."

"[Japan, cool]."

Then the teacher stood from her desk and stood at the front, clapping quietly with a somewhat comforting grin.

"[Thank you, Rin, that was very good. We're going to have lots of fun this year]."

It took him a second, but Rin nodded and smiled weakly.

Alright. It was over. He could just shut up now and never talk again until he got back home, and by home, he meant Iwatobi. Rin glanced to the window and resisted the urge to sigh.

. . .

He sighed anyway.

Alright, time to sit here and break down Australia, try and make sense of it all, because he and his family had been here for three days now, settling in, and Rin was already having a rough time. For one, their house was nice. Actually, it was really nice. His new room was bigger than his old one, and his mom said he could hang up posters and all sorts of stuff. They'd gotten it all straightened out, and it was almost too much room for one small boy to have.

"It'll be good for when you invite friends over," his mother had said.

Yeah. _If_ he invited friends over. If he even _made_ any friends.

Kou had her own room, too, and with a promise of "We'll paint it in a few weeks," Rin knew that they were here to stay, but for how long? He didn't want to ask his mother. Really, he didn't have the strength to. They were here for a good reason, a reasonable reason, and he didn't want to cause trouble.

...he just didn't like it.

Not to mention, as much as he appreciated his mother's gift of the iPod, he wished she'd given it to him before it was too late to get his friends' phone numbers, or to take pictures of them, or, you know, _something_. He would've taken like, a hundred pictures of Haruka, lots of selfies of them together, and lots of Makoto and Nagisa. But no...it just had about ten songs on it with a few selfies and also a picture of that one building here that looked kinda like blades.

Oh, and _it was cold outside_. In _August_. It was _cold_ in _August_. Rin's mother had apparently packed their jackets in a carry-on and told them to wear them once they got off the plane, and at that point Rin was too exhausted to even think about asking why. He'd spent the majority of the flight in tears, after all, with one reason being he couldn't find his photo of him and Haruka, and the second being that he couldn't ask anyone for help about it. It was gone, and that was that. Asking for help would mean explaining, and explaining would mean revealing, and...and it just wouldn't be good.

So he'd just suffer alone.

He'd suffer alone in this freakishly chilly August.

. . .

'... _my_... _name_... _isss_... _Haruka_.'

'... _Haruka_? _Your name is Haruka_?'

. . .

Rin laid his head down on his desk, wishing he could just take a nap. There was just too much happening.

Before he knew it, it was apparently lunch time, and he wondered why every student was getting up to go leave. Did they not eat in the classroom? He stood hesitantly, and when he saw that he was being gestured to come along by the teacher, he hurried out.

"[The canteen's this way, Rin]."

"..."

Canteen? Rin vaguely remembered that word. Wasn't that a bottle people put water in? He didn't want to ask mostly because he was afraid of sounding dumb, so he just nodded as they walked into a large room. Children were funneling in and then funneling out, back in the hall and even outside.

"[Thank you]."

"[No trouble at all. Do you need any help]?"

. . .

...yes. Yes he did. It looked like a buffet sort of...thing, but he had no idea where to start. What _was_ what? There was some food here he'd never seen before. And where was everyone going?

"...[no thank you]."

"[Alright. Let me know if you need anything. We're glad you're with us]."

...and all he'd caught from that was something like ' _Okay_ ' and ' _glad you're here_.' Rin watched her leave and then scowled to himself. Why was English hard? Why couldn't he learn faster? Or rather, why hadn't he already? Kou was doing _great_ , but Rin was struggling with all those syllables and letters that didn't look like that belonged there. Like, ' _name_ ' sounded like ' _naym_ ,' at least phonetically, but _no_ , it had to have a _silent letter_ at the end. Because _silent_ letters were _totally necessary_. And it was almost always ' _E_ ,' too. What, did ' _E_ ' feel left out of the English language or something? Because it shouldn't, it _really_ shouldn't, because it was _everywhere_.

He realized he'd been standing here for a bit too long, so Rin moved to the food bar and looked at his options, unsure of what to do and mumbling sorry when he accidentally held up other children. He let them pass and tried making his decision from the background.

In the end he went with a little of everything, and people stared, but he tried not to let it get to him as he hurried outside, out of sight.

...so...people ate out here, a courtyard kinda area. There were younger kids, older kids, kids his age, all types, but none of them really paid him any mind. Rin walked forward, looking around for someplace quiet, because, right now, he didn't feel sociable. Luckily, he found a spot underneath a dead tree, large with spindly branches, and he sat and ate quietly, listening to the words around him and only being about to pick out a few.

Were they talking about him? A couple girls kept glancing over and laughing, giggling...

Was this life now? This strange feeling of being an intruder in another world?

Had Haruka ever felt like this?

. . .

His spoon trembled as he felt himself start to lose it. No, no, he couldn't cry in school, not on the first day, at least. Not in front of all these kids-

"[Hey]."

Rin looked up suddenly, eyes wide and brimming as he took in the sight of a boy. He recognized him, but didn't know him, one of the kids in his class. He was just looking down at him, hands in his pockets...what did he want?

He wiped his eyes hurriedly and mumbled, "[Hi]."

"Are you saying hello or yes?"

. . .

Rin looked back up, wondering if he'd heard the boy correctly.

"...h-hello...you-?"

"First day's rough on everyone. It's okay."

He felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked back down to his food tray, picking at it with his spoon. Who _was_ this kid? Who did he think he was, just walking up to him and knowing Japanese like it was nothing? Well, he _looked_ Japanese...so...

And now the kid was planting himself beside Rin and looking over at his tray, his expression never changing when he said "You got enough?" rather sarcastically. Rin laughed nervously, scooting a few inches away.

"I...I didn't know what to get."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I remember how it was."

"Remember?"

"Everyone's a new kid at least once...your name's Rin?"

"Yeah."

"That's kinda girly."

"I know."

. . .

"...what's your name?"

Rin asked quietly, finally looking over to this kid. This kid that had approached him and blessedly knew how to talk to him, or at least make sense, and the kid stuck out his hand in an invitation to shake.

"Sousuke."

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

"Haru? Haru!"

Makoto hurried down the slope, smiling brightly as he spotted his friend. He was always just right there, waiting. He called to him again, and finally, the merman turned his head and spoke a quiet ' _Hey_.'

Haru had always been pretty quiet, not very smiley or talkative, but after the past four months, Makoto had grown close to him regardless.

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"That's good. Are you cold?"

"A little."

Makoto nodded. It _was_ December, after all, but he'd come prepared, wearing a thick coat and bringing 'Haruka's' with him as well, because he'd learned that if something were wrong, the odds of the merman simply telling him were slim to none. In almost all cases, Makoto had to assume and ask himself, and in almost all cases, he was exactly right.

He put his older coat on Haruka (Makoto was outgrowing clothes fairly quickly these days) as well as took the small blanket out from his backpack and draped it over the merman's scaly blue tail. He'd run straight from the swim club, of course...it was getting more difficult to come out here, actually. Nagisa had had grown very suspicious of him, " _Where do you always go all the time,_ hmmmm?"

And...unfortunately, he'd had to lie. And even worse, it was getting easier and easier to do so.

" _Mom wants me to go to the convenience store_."

" _I need to go to the library_."

" _Sorry_ , _my Nana's visiting_ , _I gotta get home_."

. . .

He sighed lightly; just thinking about it all made his stomach hurt.

"Makoto?"

"Hm?"

He turned to Haruka with a smile. It was pretty interesting, seeing him in human clothes. If anyone walked up to them right now, they'd probably think the merman wasn't...well, a merman.

"Do you talk to Rin?"

"...uh...I don't have his phone nu-"

The blank expression on Haruka's face made Makoto stop and simply shake his head.

"If I could, I would, but I can't..."

"..."

"...Haru?"

"I wanna swim."

And just like that, Haruka was taking off the coat and tossing the blanket aside, pulling himself back toward the water as Makoto leaped up in confusion.

"But it's cold-!"

"Where do you think I came from?"

Haruka's tone was heavy, as if he'd meant to say 'You're joking, right?' and Makoto stopped, chuckling nervously as he sat back down.

"R-right...I meant it's too cold for _me_. Have fun!

. . . . . . .

Haruka waved when Makoto did, and then he dove, choosing to go home for a moment or two.

...he liked Makoto. He honestly did. He was a nice human, like Rin. He brought him new foods (pizza was _amazing_ ) and talked to him and kept him nice company...he was certainly a better alternative than sitting all by himself with Rin's bottle.

Counting Rin's bottle, and all the bottles he'd asked Makoto to make, Haruka had about eleven of them now. Eight drawings, one love letter, one photo...and one essay, and Makoto had had to explain what an essay was, but from what the merman understood, it was when humans wrote their thoughts about specific stuff down.

And Rin's specific stuff had been all about Haruka...and it had been beautiful...again, Makoto had had to explain to him what it all meant, but in the end, it had been _all about Haruka_.

It might as well have been a _second_ love letter.

The cold water was like nothing as he pushed for home, a cozy warmth starting in his stomach and spreading to his face. There they were, all in a line, his bottles. Which one would he bring up today? He didn't like to bring them up too often, but...today seemed like a good day to do it, for some reason.

...the essay. Haruka swam toward it and lifted it slowly, tilting his head as he read the word ' _shining_ ' inside.

He was Rin's shining.

" _What's a shining_?" he'd asked after Makoto had finished reading it that very first day they'd met (or really, spoken).

" _I don't know_ ," he'd answered, " _but this whole thing means you're his favorite person in the world_. _Rin really likes you_ , _Haruka_."

" _Rin_ loves _me_."

"H-huh!?"

" _I love Rin_."

. . .

"... _oh_... _okay_..."

And his face had done that thing Rin's did whenever they used to kiss, get all red and blotchy.

Humans were funny.

Haruka kissed the shining bottle and sped back for the surface, a small smile on his face.

It'd been a lot of days and nights, so that meant Rin would be coming back soon. He couldn't wait. And the best part was, this meant he could have Rin _and_ Makoto! They could all _three_ be friends and do all kinds of stuff like swim and race and have sleepovers...a sleepover with _two_ friends sounded _amazing_.

Yeah. Two-friend sleepovers.

He couldn't wait.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Rin opted to stay strictly in pools ever since he'd discovered the hidden terrors of _Australia's_ Pacific Ocean, a Pacific Ocean he wanted no part of. Who in their right mind would be crazy enough to swim out there with three types of sharks, the box jellyfish, and electric eels? No _way_.

The fact it was December meant nothing; Rin could swim. Rin could swim all day, because it was sweltering, because Australia was backwards as heck.

The public pool was crowded, kids, old people, his mother and sister, and Sousuke, all bobbing and swimming about. Rin was floating on his back because right now, there were way too many people to even _think_ about racing. They'd just keep bumping into people or getting blocked.

Life was busy, busy, busy these days. If Rin didn't have school one day it was because he had English tutoring, and if there wasn't English tutoring or school, then he was at Sousuke's house (or vice versa), and they'd go swimming here or walking there or anything, really. Sousuke was really easy to talk to, since Rin actually could _talk_ to him.

And then there was school. Way different from Japan's, but pretty cool. He liked eating outside, his English was getting better by the day ( _finally_ ), and it turned out they even had a swim team, which, considering it was summer, was about to open. And he was _totally_ going to join, he and Sousuke.

So much had happened. So many good things, a few bad things...but he was getting used to it. Life here was actually pretty okay. It was no Iwatobi, and he missed his old friends, but-

"Rin? Rin, come on, honey, it's time to go."

He squinted his eyes open, looking first to his mother, who was gesturing him out of the pool, then over to the deck as Sousuke, whose family had also decided that today was a perfect day for dip, jumped back in. Well...that sucked. He waved goodbye and paddled to his mother, climbing the stairs out from the deep end after waiting for a toddler to float away from it.

Sousuke was pretty okay. He was cool, had definitely helped with his English skills, and they both liked swimming. Actually, Sousuke might just have liked swimming more than Rin. Overall, a good kid.

...but something about him was off. Rin couldn't place it, but it was like they weren't really friends, just sort of...ugh, it was hard to explain. Sousuke made Rin think of cooking, like that thing that happens when you put vegetable oil and water in the same cup. They're both there, and they both kinda look the same, but they don't mix.

It took about ten minutes for the Matsuoka's to pack up and move on out, heading for home as Rin watched the ocean go by.

...he wondered if there was anything else in there. Besides the sharks and jellyfish and dolphins. Maybe there were-

' _Bzz_ - _bzz_.'

His mother's phone going off made him lose his train of thought, and she answered it with a polite '[Hello]?'

Then she gasped and began speaking very happily, and in Japanese, so that meant it wasn't work, and the siblings' interest was peaked. Someone from back home?

"Who was that, Mama?"

"That was our realtor. Our old house finally sold!"

"Yaaaay, house money!"

Kou cheered as their mother grinned excitedly, whereas Rin gave a small smile and murmured, "Cool."

He punched in the passcode to his iPod a little too quickly and thumbed through his music, stopping on something American that Sousuke had showed him and cranking it up (but not too loud, of course).

...so they didn't have a house in Iwatobi anymore. Okay. That was a give-in. Bound to happen sooner or later. This was a good thing. More money for the family was always a good thing; now his mother could stop worrying about it and relax.

. . .

Still though. It would've been nice if they could have gone back and lived there when they were done here. If they were ever done here.

. . .

He missed Makoto. And Nagisa, too. And...

. . .

Huh...

. . .

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something? Rin's brows furrowed as he thought...Makoto...Nagisa...there wasn't anyone else at the swim club he'd really hung out with. Then what the heck?

Now his stomach was starting to hurt. He looked to the ocean again, as if staring at the big blue horizon would do some good.

. . .

" _Crap_."

"What's wrong?"

Kou looked over, a stylus in one hand and its corresponding DS in the other, when Rin had whispered to himself, and he shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay. Look, it's still Spring in my town!"

She turned the screens to her brother, who leaned over in mild curiosity.

"...Spring?"

"Yeah, isn't it pretty? It was pretty when it was Winter, too, but Spring's the prettiest _ever_."

. . .

"...yeah...pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my adolescence was me regaling stories to my friends and family about my childhood, only for my family to tell me that that never happened. Even though my subconscious had firmly made it seem like something happened in my life, so vividly and distinctly, it was all just a dream.
> 
> There's also a matter I call 'piling.' And piling is basically a word I use when say, I recall something I was absolutely gung-ho for years ago that, because of years of new information and memories and events, it all piled on top it. Or stacked, rather. Whatever was in the past was forgotten in favor of relevant present matters.
> 
> I also remembered today why my passcode to my iPad is what it is. At the time of me making it, it meant everything to me. But _after_ time, it just became a repetitive sequence.
> 
> Sousuke was also an idea I had awhile back, and I was teetering back and forth between using him or simply an OC, but due to his sudden extreme relevancy, I've opted for him, instead.
> 
> Also, if you would kindly translate the word 'Spring' into Japanese...


	16. Faith

"But why not!?"

Makoto smiled apologetically when Nagisa whined, the snow falling quietly as they walked out of the swim club together. Of course, they weren't _staying_ together, even though the younger boy had invited Makoto over for cocoa.

"I'm sorry, Mom wants me to help her pick out Christmas presents for the twins."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Some other time, okay?"

"...okay..."

Nagisa put a hand up in a sad wave and turned in the opposite direction, headed for home. Makoto watched him go for a moment, guilt building, but...but it had to be done. This was a...oh man, what was it called? Oh yeah, a 'necessary evil.' He _had_ to lie. Otherwise, Haruka would be lonely or in danger.

Until the day came when the world knew about mermaids (or whenever Rin returned home), Makoto would keep this up. For Haruka and for Rin.

Once he saw Nagisa turn around the sidewalk's corner, going out of sight, Makoto jogged away, heading straight for the beach just as he had every day for four months. He'd actually brought some cocoa in a thermos; he knew it was chocolate, but after a bit of reading about fish, he'd determined that just a _teeny_ sip probably wouldn't hurt Haruka.

Makoto laughed; Rin was a great friend, but that was pretty silly. Haruka was a merman, not a dog. And if he'd had taffy, then sugar wasn't really an issue at all.

It was almost Christmas. He wondered what he should get Haruka. And he should get something for Nagisa, too, as an apology. Of course, Nagisa wouldn't _know_ it was an apology, but still. Maybe a penguin doll. Nagisa liked penguins, and caterpillars.

Yeah. Something like that.

. . . . . . .

" _Gotcha_."

Nagisa peered from his hiding place; of _course_ he wasn't _actually_ going home, because he was sick and tired of not having any friends lately. Rin had moved away, and now Makoto was acting weird. He never had any free time anymore, it was always ' _My mom needs this_ ' and ' _I gotta go do that_ ,' ' _Sorry_ ,' ' _Sorry_ ,' ' _Sorry_.'

Well no more! It had been four months without hanging out with Makoto. _Four months_. That was like...a _million years_.

Makoto was walking right past all the stores, more toward the edge of town than anything. Nagisa squinted and began his pursuit.

It'd taken his mother a lot of convincing to get her to even think of liking his friends again. She didn't like Rin...there wasn't much to be done there, considering Rin was away and unable to redeem himself, but she knew the Tachibana's from around town, and for right now, Makoto was a victim of 'corruption' and was still probably a good influence on her one and only son.

"Except he's a _liiiiar_."

Nagisa whispered his disgruntled emotions a little too loudly, and, suddenly, Makoto stopped up ahead. Nagisa dove to the left, rolling off the sidewalk into the snow-covered bushes just in time to be hidden.

"Hello?"

. . .

Three crunches; Makoto was stepping around, pressing snow, doing a quick sweep of the area before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on. Nagisa counted to ten before he popped out of the bush (he'd seen it in a movie; it was always good not to follow too close), and from here on, he should probably keep his mouth shut, because apparently Makoto had _really_ good hearing.

. . .

He could feel a small part of himself start to hurt. Nagisa knew that he tended to be second place to a lot of people, sometimes even in his own home, what with having four needy older sisters, but...he never thought he'd be second to _Makoto_. Makoto seemed too nice to do something like that to him. He already knew Rin didn't like him very much...he probably thought he was loud and annoying and sucked at swimming, and it was obvious that he liked Makoto more. Nagisa was used to it by now.

But not anymore.

He stayed close but far, making certain he was near a place to hide just in case Makoto got suspicious again. He ducked across the sidewalk, rolling or leaping from behind a telephone pole to a bush, making his steps quick but light.

Geez, they were near the festival grounds now, which was empty, covered in pretty white snow; where the heck was he going!? Wait, was he going to the beach? In _December_? He wasn't gonna swim, was he?

And down the slope he went, out of sight, and Nagisa gasped and bolted.

Okay, _now_ it was a matter of saving a life. Makoto had always seemed smart, but apparently, he wasn't. _People can't swim in the ocean in the Winter_ , or at least, _they shouldn't_! He could get frostbite! Or hypodermia...he thought that was the word, anyway. Oh no, he'd been following too far behind, because getting down this slope was even harder in the snow than it had been in the summer when it was just grass and sand.

Makoto was going to _die_ if he wasn't stopped.

Nagisa jumped the rest of the way down and subsequently fell, but at least it was snow he landed on instead of sand.

" _Makoto_ , _don't do it_!"

He shouted as he stood up, fully expecting to see his friend out at sea, but...no. He wasn't swimming. He wasn't even _near_ the water.

No. Makoto was sitting on his backpack quite a ways away from the shoreline, looking straight at him with the most shocked expression on his face.

. . .

And beside him was a boy Nagisa had never seen before, not in school, not in the swim club, not even in Iwatobi. He had black hair that looked soaked to the bone (had _he_ been swimming?) and blue eyes that the boy could see from here, they were so bold, and he looked shocked, too. He had a coat that looked a little too big on him, and the both of them were sharing a thick blanket that covered their legs. In his hands was a green thermos that Nagisa immediately recognized as Makoto's.

It took only a moment longer for Nagisa's heart to completely break in two.

"N-Nagisa, _what are you doing here_!?"

Makoto scrambled to stand up, being unreasonably cautious with the blanket as he stood up and darted over to Nagisa, who was staring at the ground in utter disappointment. He looked up to see Makoto's face; he looked absolutely terrified, his bright green eyes wide open, hands up in defense, and he kept glancing to that other kid, who was just staring.

"Nagisa...you...y-you can't-"

"You lied to me."

" _Wh_ - _what_?"

Makoto sounded completely dumbfounded by Nagisa's response, but then that turned to even more fright when he saw Nagisa's eyes start to brim with tears.

"...Nagisa...listen, I-"

" _No_!"

Nagisa stomped his foot in anger, sadness, and the tears started to fall the more frustrated and confused he got.

"I thought you were a nice kid! I thought we were _friends_!"

"We _are_ friends!"

"Then why did you lie to me!? _Who is that_!?"

Makoto swallowed harshly, and he looked like he was ready to start hyperventilating.

"Nagisa...please...I...oh no, oh _no_ , _oh n_ -"

"You're scaring Makoto."

The kid spoke up from his place, looking interested but also unamused, never moving. Makoto turned, mumbling something to him that Nagisa didn't quite hear before turning back to him, gathering what little composure he had left.

"...I-I'm sorry...you can't be here..."

"..."

. . .

And then Nagisa Hazuki lost it.

" _Why_!? How come _I_ can't do stuff with you!? You and Rin were always talking and swimming and close and all that junk, but you guys just think I'm some dumb little kid, don'tcha!?"

"Nagisa-"

"I miss Rin, too, you know, and he didn't even _like_ me!"

"That's not-!"

"Rin liked you a lot."

Everyone stopped and turned to the other boy, still holding the thermos but shivering slightly from the cold...or...no, his eyes were too big for him to just be cold. Was he scared?

Nagisa stared for a long time before turning back to Makoto in total awe.

"He knows Rin?"

. . .

"Yeah."

. . .

"...Rin liked me?"

Nagisa turned to the the boy, putting aside his hurt for a moment longer. He had _so_ many questions that demanded answers. Makoto and Rin had had a secret friend? Who _was_ this kid? Why was he so pale? Where was he from? How come Nagisa had to be left out of everything?

The kid nodded.

"He talked about you and Makoto the same."

"..."

"He says you're loud and bouncy, and you're a good swimmer, and you're fun."

Then he took a drink from the thermos, as if he hadn't just flipped everything Nagisa had ever thought about Rin Matsuoka on its head.

"But you should close your mouth when you swim, so you don't drink the water."

"H-huh?"

"He said you used to suck, but then he said you stopped."

. . .

"Drinking the ocean's bad for humans."

"I know-... _humans_?

Nagisa stepped forward, feeling relieved on one half of his mind and utterly baffled by another. He wiped his tears hurriedly, looking over this person with overwhelming curiosity.

"...who are you?"

He could hear Makoto whine worriedly from behind him, and when the kid suddenly started moving the blanket away from his legs, Makoto leaped forward and jumped on its edge, an action that made the black-haired boy screech in what sounded like anger. The other boys winced from its shrillness, but Makoto didn't let up.

"Haru, _don't_!"

"I trust him! If he's Rin's friend, it's okay. And I don't want to see you both fighting and crying."

"But-"

"Makoto."

. . .

Nagisa watched his friend look between him and the other boy, and then he mumbled ' _Sorry_ ,' before moving away to pace, anxiety in his steps. He watched him for just a moment more before all his attention was on this new kid. This...secret friend that Makoto and Rin had.

And then the blanket came up.

. . . . . . .

"Nagisa!"

" _Holy crap_!"

"Nagisa, _keep your voice down_!"

"He's a mermaid, _a mermaid_!"

"I'm a boy."

"Haru, _please_ -"

Then Makoto finally caught Nagisa, who'd been running around and hollering like a maniac, and he took him by the shoulders.

"Nagisa, _please_ , I promised Rin that I'd keep Haru a secret, okay? That's why I lied. I didn't wanna, but...I'm sorry."

"That's okay!"

"I-it is?"

"Yeah, I forgive you, but now I'm mad at you for keeping a _cool mermaid_ all for yourself!"

Nagisa started wriggling and broke out of Makoto's grasp, running right up to Haruka and staring with wide eyes.

"We have to tell the world! We'll be _famous_!"

Then Haruka stiffened in fear, and Makoto shouted " _No_!" before running to him again and taking him again.

"Nagisa, _you can't tell anyone_ ," he explained worriedly, shaking his head. "You could put Haruka in a lot of danger!"

"But _Makotoooo_ , look at him! They'll make a movie about him! We'll do like, _interviews_ and stuff!"

"No, you don't understand, he's...he's Rin's friend, _I_ wasn't even supposed to know about him. Rin asked me to keep him secret because it's dangerous."

"Well that's dumb!"

"Rin is _not_ dumb."

Haruka spoke sternly from the sand, stopping his inspection of the snow to glare at Nagisa. No one spoke for a moment before Makoto cleared his throat. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad. How could he make Nagisa understand?

. . .

"Nagisa. You've seen 'E.T.,' right?"

The blonde's excited grin never wavered.

"Yep!"

"Remember when the people from police and government were looking for him, and what they were gonna do if they got him?"

"Yeah!

Makoto's grip tightened, praying this would get through to him.

"...if we tell anybody about Haruka... _that_ might happen to him."

. . .

. . .

It worked. Nagisa's smile fell and he simply responded with an understanding, frightened " _Oh_ " before pulling away from Makoto.

"...we can't tell anyone about Haruka, Makoto..."

"Exactly."

Thank _God_.

"...but...uh...is it...can I hang out with you guys...?"

Makoto looked to Haruka, who only shrugged before taking a bigger sip of the cocoa. He seemed fine, and he'd learn a few days later that he would be totally fine. Chocolate wouldn't hurt him at all.

"Just don't tell humans about me."

"I won't! I promise!"

Haruka looked up and then suddenly stuck out his hand, his little finger out. Nagisa stared in wonder for a moment before giggling and making the promise official, hooking their fingers happily.

Makoto smiled, finally feeling his heart rate begin to drop. Well. _That_ had been way more excitement than he'd ever needed in one lifetime. He sighed and sat down beside Haruka, making a place for Nagisa, but the boy had already parked himself on the merman's other side, and they all looked out to sea together, the snow ever falling, gentle and silent.

. . .

"If we _did_ tell, and they _did_ make a movie about us-"

"Nagisa, we're not telling."

" _I'm not gonna_ , I said _if_! _If_ they did, who do you think could play me?"

"...maybe that kid from 'Stuart Little?'"

"That one with the talking mouse? Yeah, that sounds-!"

"What's a mouse?"

. . . . . . .

Rin had only experienced one Christmas that wasn't snowy, but at least that Christmas had been cold.

He and Kou were lying indoors, the air conditioner blasting and making the branches of their plastic Christmas tree rustle, heaps of torn wrapping paper discarded beneath it. The pool was closed today, and their mother was busy cooking a lobster because her "friend Dianne's family has it every Christmas," so they were going to, too.

Four months, and they were fitting in quite well. Mom had lots of other mom friends to talk to, Kou had a new friend over every other day to play video games or dolls or whatever it was little girls did (Rin didn't care), and Rin...well, Rin had Sousuke and the swim club that was opening tomorrow.

It was all he could think about, all these fantastic ideas. What if they got really good and won a lot of tournaments, and what if Makoto and Nagisa were really good, and then they all ended up in the same tournament, like...like an _international_ tournament or something? That'd be _amazing_.

But he had to join first.

He could go back to Iwatobi and show them just how great he'd gotten at swimming , and he could finally beat Makoto in a race.

...which...was funny, because he honestly didn't remember racing Makoto all that much. Heck, he hadn't even wanted to race at the sleepover they'd had.

Poor Makoto, being scared of the ocean. He kinda felt bad for asking him to keep an eye on his beach, but hey, it was a great spot. He didn't want people claiming it and making it dirty or something, like grown-ups, or worse, _teenagers_.

Not to mention all those dreams he'd had back then. Like, every night, he'd had a dream about that beach and another kid being there with him, but he was kinda blurry.

Dreams were weird, but in any case, there was no way Rin was losing his beach.

. . . . . . .

. . .

What a strange looking child.

He would've concluded that he was albino, if not for his dark black hair. But his skin was just the most ivory white he'd ever seen, like piano keys or the snow that was falling outside.

The other boy looked fairly normal, with healthy skin pigmentation at the very least. His _teeth_ , however...

He'd just found this thing stuck between two floorboards on his new room, a small photograph of two boys, and it had little crinkled corners and nothing else. Whoever this belonged to must miss it terribly...but what was he supposed to do with it?

For now, he placed it on his desk, in sight so that he'd keep it on his mind. That way he could find a solution quickly.

 _Every_ problem had a solution.

...well. This little find was already making this move worth it. Not that he wasn't excited to live in the country. Country air had better health benefits, not to mention small towns in general had a better atmosphere. Kind, friendly citizens and close-knit communities, all highly beneficial.

He wondered what the other kids around here would be like. He probably wouldn't see them too often, considering his parents opted to continue homeschooling him.

Homeschooling in a small town with country air. It sounded like a recipe for academic perfection. _And_ he was still on Winter break, which was even better. He could do his own research and explore this town as much as he pleased. Christmas had been a few days ago, so other than New Years, he was free.

Rei Ryugazaki smiled and laughed, looking around his newly furnished room and then crawled onto his bed. That had been the longest drive he'd endured in his life so far. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't noticed the picture in the floor earlier (Rei was a _very_ perceptive seven year-old), but no matter.

He turned his head, but gasped. _Right_! He wasn't done yet, he still had to get that box on the porch! The boy jumped out of bed and carefully walked down the stairs, passing his older brother by as well as his mother, who was still trying to get the kitchen organized. His father was already at his new job, which explained his current absence.

Rei stepped outside, his arms going to his sides from the cold; he'd only be out here for a moment or two, so a coat wasn't absolutely necessary. This place was absolutely _gorgeous_ , much better than just seeing another building from his window. The snow covered the road, the fence post, and it was all perfect, pristine, and absolutely beautiful.

The box was right there, so he moved toward it, and-

-every stuffed animal inside came falling out from the bottom. Or rather, the movers had placed it upside down, so, therefore, the toys tumbled out from the top.

. . .

Rei sighed heavily and dropped to his knees, quietly gathering his toys and placing them the _right_ way in the box, and when he stood, there was something new against the snow. Something very contrasting, standing just outside his fence.

A little boy with bright blonde hair, staring at him with huge eyes, and then whipping his gaze to the mailbox they'd had yet to change the surname on. Then those bright eyes were back on Rei, and he flinched.

Rei had never seen a grin that excited in his life, and before he could say something, anything, the boy bolted off, yelling excitedly before he faded from sight and earshot.

. . .

Well. If that was what kids were like in small towns, Rei was _more_ than glad to keep being homeschooled.


	17. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for this chapter; Rin has a panic attack.
> 
>   ~~So much for promising on my soul, I hadn't thought about this earlier.~~

Rin gasped as he broke for air, panting quietly as he heard the murmured excitement of his fellow teammates on the other end of the pool.

"[Excellent go, Rin! Way to push off]!"

The older woman clapped her hands in praise as she sent off the next child, and the next as Rin clambered out of the pool. Sousuke had stayed on his end, waiting, and they gave each other a rather wet high-five before heading back to the starting blocks.

"Not bad, Matsuoka. Pretty sure I was faster, though."

"Pfft, as if."

The boys laughed at one another, watching the last few kids go, silently judging and commending them for their efforts.

Alright, if there was a good part of Australia (and there were good parts, Rin had found many), it was this swim club. Rin could honestly point to people in this pool right now, including himself, and know they were going places. There was talent in this room, _true_ talent.

"Rin?"

He snapped out of his daze and glanced over to Sousuke.

"Yeah?"

"Coach said it's Free Swim."

And then Rin was pushed into the pool rather roughly, and the last thing he saw before plunging under the surface was his friend's amused smirk. He bobbed back up with a gasp, splashing upward as he shouted.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Oh come on, it was funny!"

Sousuke jumped in stiffly, making Rin drift back for a moment before they started swimming to the deep end.

"You were gettin' all spacey again."

"I don't get spacey!"

Rin pouted whereas Sousuke raised a brow.

"Uh, _yeah_ , ya do. _A lot_."

"Shut up..."

Rin scoffed and swam faster, only to have his friend catch up and maintain without a problem. He was good, too...Rin could definitely see him getting better and better. Maybe he could go Olympic when he was older.

"I don't care if you're zonin' out all the time, just, ya know, be careful and stuff."

"Whatever..."

They stared at each other for a while before Sousuke shrugged and swam away, saying hi to one of the girls that was floating nearby. Rin sighed and started doing laps on his own.

Maybe he could go Olympic when he was older. Would he represent Australia or Japan, though? Where would be when that time came? And he _meant_ ' _when_ ,' not ' _if_.' For Rin, there was no ' _if_.' When he set out to do something, he did it, and he'd do it with every fiber of his being. When he made a promise, he kept it.

And if Sousuke could be an Olympian, Rin certainly could, too.

For now though, he was eight years old, and it was Free Swim. He could do laps, practice holding his breath, his kickoff, anything he wanted, but today, he just wanted to think. He'd still do laps, but he wanted to think more.

...the Olympics.

He'd been in this swim club for about two weeks now. New Years had been fun (certainly very different, what with it being muggy and all), but now it was time to get serious. Swimming. What he loved the most. His future.

In a moment, there was peace. It'd be a lot of work. Like, a _lot_ of work, but it'd be worth it. Being an Olympian would be amazing...he'd work hard and be the best swimmer in the world. Better than Sousuke. Better than _Phelps_. Better than-

A sharp tug came to his ankle, dragging him underwater with absolutely no warning, and his cry of fear was cut off with a gurgle, his fright flurrying to the surface in the form of bubbles.

And then he felt more fear and dread than he'd ever felt in his life, or...no, wait...he knew this feeling. He'd felt this. When, though?

He struggled and fought for his life, losing air, and he turned to see-

. . .

-a woman with the most terrible, beautiful face, old with age and possessing the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Long, white tendrils of foam...foam? No, that was hair...her spindly fingers dug into his skin, clawing, continuing to pull him down, down, down, down-

Finally, he was freed, almost as if she'd panicked, and Rin breached the surface with a wet hack, struggling between breathing and screaming and crying and scrambling to find the way out of the pool.

What was that thing!? Why was it in the pool!? He couldn't see her anymore, and everyone was staring at him, wide-eyed and shocked, and then Sousuke came up from water, a pleased grin on his face, but then it fell when he how terrified his friend looked right now. The way he was screaming and moving hadn't seemed so genuine under the water...

"Rin...Rin, hey, I didn't-"

" _No_!"

He pushed away from Sousuke and clutched the edge of the pool, wondering why, _why_ was he so scared, shoving his friend away, who on earth that woman had been, and why he couldn't stop crying. He was shaking from his fingertips to his very core, crying, screaming, and the next thing he knew he was being scooped up by the coach, out of the pool and into her arms, gently being shushed and rocked on the pool deck as the stares continued, everyone gathering around only to be shooed away.

Sousuke gaped from the water, unmoving as an overwhelming feeling set in; this was _his_ fault.

"[Amy, get some water from the locker room! Everybody, out of the pool! Give him some space!]"

She stood, holding Rin close and patting him, and he wriggled, finally seeming to settle down but still very much in hysterics.

"Mama, _Mom_ , _I want my Mom_..."

The coach hesitated before piecing together enough context clues to understand what Rin was sobbing out.

"[Come on, sweetie, let’s go call your mum, it's okay, deep breaths]."

Her voice was gentle and then stern as she turned to the rest of her students.

"[No one gets back in 'til I come back, ya hear]!?"

"[Yes, ma'am]!"

And they left, and the room was utterly silent save for the sound of sloshing water and the remaining echoes of Rin's terror.

. . . . . . .

"Morning, Haru."

Makoto side-stepped down the slope, trying not to hit any patches of frost as he made it to the hard sand and jogged to his friend, who looked up with a nod.

"Where's Nagisa?"

"I ran into him earlier, he said he had to do something today. So I think it's just me."

"Okay."

Makoto watched Haruka settle back in the sand, staring up at the overcast sky. Makoto smiled softly and sat beside him, taking out his friend's thermos before his own.

"Cocoa?"

"Nuh-uh. It's soup. It's food, but you can drink it."

"..."

"What's with that look!?"

Makoto laughed as Haruka raised his brow and shrugged, taking a sip of the soup. He didn't get an answer, but if he had to guess, it probably would've been something like ' _You're not supposed to_ drink _food_.' A quick glance made him smile even wider; Haruka was still wearing his Christmas gift, a blue beaded bracelet with a silver dolphin charm dangling from the middle. Beside the both of them was one of Haruka's bottles, this one having that picture Makoto had seen months and months ago, only that time had been in Rin's hands. He remembered how he'd thought Haruka looked like a ghost and could've laughed.

. . .

His gaze flicked from the bottle to the bracelet to Haruka and then finally to the water.

"...hey, Haru?"

Haruka looked up from the lip of the thermos to see that Makoto was blushing, and he wasn't even looking at him.

"Yes?"

"...uh...sorry if this is kinda weird, but...uh..."

Makoto had been meaning to ask about him and Rin for weeks. Haruka had just said that... _thing_ so easily, like nothing. He hadn't even been embarrassed. It was bothering him.

 _'Rin_ loves _me_.'

' _I love Rin_.'

"...do you wanna talk about Rin?"

"Yes."

Makoto flinched at how suddenly the answer came, but then he smiled, albeit a bit nervously. Okay.

"How did you meet him?"

. . .

"I was bored. So I came up here, and there were pretty lights, right up there."

Haruka pointed up the slope behind them, and Makoto realized that that must've been the Spring festival.

"Uh-huh?"

"And he came running down here crying very loudly, and we saw each other...and then we became friends."

"...just like that?"

Haruka shook his head.

"I didn't know what he was saying, and he didn't know what I was saying, but we fixed it. We were friends before that, though."

Makoto nodded...well, that was interesting. So that was around March...he'd been at that festival, he'd probably even passed Rin. To think, Rin was there and they hadn't even really talked yet. To think that something _so monumental_ was happening at the same time as that simple festival.

. . .

Alright. Time to stop beating around the bush.

"When you said that Rin...uh...that he... _loves_ you...why'd you say that?"

"'Cause he told me he loves me."

"... _h_ - _he_ _did_?"

Haruka nodded, sipping his soup and giving the icy ocean a tiny smile.

"Rin loves me."

"...uh-huh...and...you love him?"

And again, Makoto received a nod, this one much firmer than the last.

"Yes. He's my best friend, and we have fun together."

"...oh! Okay!"

Makoto laughed brightly. So _that's_ what it was; Haruka was just a little confused was all. That made perfect sense; he _was_ a merman, after all. There was still stuff to learn about humans. Haruka was glaring at him now, however, so he clamped up, still smiling.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just happy...yeah, Rin's a good friend."

"...hmph."

Makoto smiled, feeling relieved, but then Haruka perked up, so he did as well.

"Do _you_ love me?"

"Huh!? Oh..."

Makoto stared, contemplating that question. Was Haruka his friend? Yes. Did he care about him? Of _course_. Honestly, the more time he spent with Haruka, the more it seemed like he had another brother. He liked seeing him and learning from him and teaching him stuff, all of it. Haruka, in a very short amount of time, had completely changed his world, or really, he'd shown Makoto a completely new one. They were good friends, and it felt like Makoto had known him for much longer than he had.

So he grinned and nodded, and felt lucky to be a part of it with Rin and Nagisa.

"Yeah!"

" _You_ love me, too!?"

"Yeah. I love you!"

And then Haruka smiled excitedly, and-

. . .

. . . . . . .

It had been at least five minutes of Makoto crying his eyes out, his head tucked into his knees and the tips of ears bright red from embarrassment. Haruka had been startled for the first minute, but after the second, he'd learned that Makoto just 'needed a moment.' He'd been saying stuff like ' _Oh noooooo_ ' and _'I can't get maaaarried_ ' and ' _Haruuuuu_ , _noooo_ ,' through his sobs, but the merman was more baffled than worried.

He didn't know why this was happening; it was just a kiss...

Makoto came up, hands trembling as he wiped his tears, and _wow_ , his face might've been redder than Rin's hair...

"W-... _w_ - _why did you do that_...?"

Haruka's eyes widened for a second before he tilted his head curiously.

"You love me."

"...n-no, I-...n-not like _that_ , Haruka..."

"...'not like that?'"

He watched Makoto straighten up, who fanned his face and rubbed his eyes even harder before speaking up again.

"Haru...you're...y-you're not supposed to kiss people unless you love them."

"I _do_ love you."

"No, like...like _really_ love, like... _oh man_..."

Makoto covered his face, blushing all over again and confusing Haruka even more. Was there more than one type of love?

"Okay, uh...u-uh, okay, there's... _oh_ , _okay_! _I got it_! You had a Nana, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you love your Nana?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't kiss her, right?"

"...no..."

" _Right_! You loved her because you're her family, and you care about her! And...I love _you_ like I love my _family_. See?"

. . .

Haruka could sorta see where Makoto was coming from. That made sense. So...there was a love he had for a family, and then there was the love he had for Rin.

"You can love somebody, but not be in _love_ -love with them."

" _Love_ -love?"

"Where you wanna...like... _kiss_ and stuff..."

' _Kiss_ ' was said under a quiet whisper, and Haruka felt like he understood.

"Being in _love_ -love is like...that stuff's private. Like, for moms and dads and boyfriends and girlfriends. You...you can't kiss everybody. It's just one person that you love a whole lot, more than anyone. And you wanna be around them and take care of them, and you wanna make each other really happy forever."

"... _ooooh_."

"Do you get it!?"

"Yes. I don't kiss everybody because I don't _love_ -love everybody. I won't kiss you because I don't _love_ -love you. I just love you like I loved my Nan."

Makoto breathed a sigh of sweet, sweet relief. _Wonderful_. He could just pretend that this never happened; he could live his life and get a girlfriend and get married and never ever think about how his first kiss had been with a boy...a _mer_ boy.

"Thank goodness."

"I'll only kiss Rin."

. . .

"...y-you wanna kiss _Rin_?"

"I _do_ kiss Rin."

Haruka nodded, ignoring but wondering why Makoto's face had blown with color. He smiled, taking a little sip of the soup before he spoke again; drinking food was actually pretty convenient, even if he felt like it shouldn't be called food.

"I kissed him a lot, because I love-love him. Rin love-loves me, too, so he kissed me before he left. It was nice, so when he comes back, I'm gonna kiss him all the time because I love-love him, and he love-loves me...I miss him..."

"..."

"...Makoto?"

"Y-yeah, I...I miss him, too."

. . . . . . .

"..."

"..."

"...your hiding place isn't very good."

Nagisa ' _eeped_ ' as he was spotted 'hiding' behind the thin mailbox post, its name now reading ' _Ryugazaki_ ' instead of ' _Matsuoka_.' Rei stared at him for a moment before continuing onward; he'd gone on a walk today, exploring Iwatobi with excitement, and he'd come home to see that the weird blonde kid from a few weeks ago was now peering through their fence post.

He didn't receive an apology. Rather, he got an introduction.

"I'm Nagisa! Nagisa Hazuki!"

The boy stuck out his hand, and Rei stared at it, too...how unorthodox. He bowed, muttering a ' _Pleased to meet you_ ' before trying to pass, only to be blocked.

"You're living in my friend's old house!"

"Am I?"

"Uh-huh! He moved."

"Well, everyone lives somewhere that someone used to live in."

"...huh?"

"Exactly. Have a nice day."

" _Wait_!"

Rei was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, and he cried out, startled. Who _was_ this kid?

"What!?"

"I don't know _your_ name!"

"...Ryugazaki...Rei Ryugazaki."

The boy's eyes glistened with wonder and he let go, following Rei into the yard.

"Wanna play?"

"I...no, no I don't. I don't even know y-"

"Are you gonna go to Iwatobi Elementary?"

"No. I'm homeschooled."

"Aw, that's lame..."

Rei scoffed and turned around, adjusting his glasses when they started to slip down the bridge of his nose.

" _Actually_ , it means that I have a higher chance of being accepted into a university of my choice. So, no, it's not ' _lame_.'"

. . .

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

"...you're seven, and you're thinking about university?"

"Of _course_ I am. I want to be a lawyer, like my father."

. . .

"Are you a nerd?"

" _What_!? No, I'm not a-!"

" _You are_! You're a nerd!"

Nagisa Hazuki's eyes brightened even more, and Rei's cheeks flared up.

"I've never met a _nerd_ before! Do you wanna do my math homework!? I'm _really_ bad at ma-"

"I am _not_ a _nerd_!"

Rei shouted, curling his fists and making Nagisa stop in his tracks, though the little blonde boy was still smiling.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm-!

. . .

"...I..."

. . .

"Goodbye. Please don't spy on our house anymore."

Rei bowed again before hurrying up his steps and shutting the door behind him. He peered through the slats of their blinds and watched him, Nagisa. The boy stared at the house, pouted, kicked the dirt, and then ran off, heading the same direction as he had the first time he'd seen him.

Nagisa Hazuki.

Hopefully, that was the last time Rei would see him. What a _rude_ child... _completely_ ill-mannered. Had he been raised in a barn?

...of course...he'd never seen blonde hair in person before, so that was a milestone to add to his journal. Someone in his family must have had the gene. Probably his father? Though blonde wasn't a dominant gene, so it was most likely his mother. Interesting...

"Whatcha lookin at?"

Rei turned around to see his older brother eating an apple, and he sighed.

"...Daisuke...am I a nerd?"

And he received a laugh and a quick ruffle to his hair.

"You are asking the _wrong_ person that question, little bro."


	18. Solutions

" _Makoto_! Makoto, Makoto, _Makoto_ , _Makoto_!"

At the sound of his name being shouted repeatedly, each time louder than the last, Makoto Tachibana looked up from his place in the sand. Haruka was out swimming.

"Nagisa?"

" _Makotoooo_!"

Nagisa's steps pounded down the slope, and he fell near the bottom (would he never learn?), but before Makoto could stand up to help, the blonde had staggered to his feet and kept right on running, a huge smile on his face.

"Makoto! _Makoto_ , there's a _nerd_!"

"...h-huh?"

"There's a nerd! The kid I told you about, the one I saw at Rin's house! The new kid's a nerd!"

Makoto's eyes widened; right, he remembered now! Nagisa had come here a few weeks ago shouting about how a new family had finally moved in to the Matsuoka's old house. How they had a kid, more specifically, ' _a kid with glasses and cool hair and lotsa toys in a box_!'

He smiled at Nagisa's pure excitement, watching him bounce on his heels and start to sit down.

"His name's Rei, and we won't see him at school or anything cause he's homeschooled!"

"Oh. That's neat...why's he a nerd?"

"'Cause he's _homeschooled_! He's all weird and talked about university, and he said he wouldn't play with me, even though we're the same age..."

Makoto laughed softly.

"Maybe he's just trying to get used to Iwatobi."

"They've been here for two _weeeeeks_! It takes like, two _days_ to see everything in Iwatobi!"

The boy whined and pouted, hugging his knees and looking out to the ocean just in time to see Haruka leap up over the waves.

"...it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Everything..."

"..."

Makoto took a moment to think, and in the end, he just smiled and patted Nagisa's shoulder sympathetically.

...he felt like he understood, but he could be wrong.

"So whatcha gonna do?"

"I dunno. He told me to stop spying on him."

"...you were _spying_ on him?"

"Well not _him_ , just his house...his mom's pretty, and I think he's got a brother. He said his dad's a lawyer...he wants to be a lawyer, too."

Makoto nodded again, but Nagisa's expression never changed. If anything, he looked even more disappointed.

A small scraping sound brought the both of them up from their thoughts, and they looked up to see Haruka bringing himself from the water across the sand.

"Hi, Haru..."

"Hi."

The merman scuffled beside them, next to Makoto and looking past him to see Nagisa. He looked confused, but didn't say anything, so Makoto spoke up.

"Nagisa wants to make a friend, but he's having trouble."

"Trouble?"

Nagisa sighed, using his finger to draw in the sand.

"We're different, so I guess we can't be friends..."

And at that, Haruka looked even more confused, but Makoto was surprised to see it change to something that looked like severe annoyance.

"'Different?'"

"Yeah...we're too different."

"..."

"H-Haru?"

But Makoto went ignored as Haruka had suddenly scuffled right back into the water and disappeared below the surface, leaving the two other boys confused, or at least one of them. Makoto smiled sadly as Nagisa blinked in wonder.

"What's wrong with him?"

"...I think he's upset..."

"Huh? Why? How can you tell?"

Makoto shrugged, not really wanting to say the reason, because he was sure Nagisa would figure it out eventually.

Haruka was miffed, or maybe even a little mad at Nagisa. In his mind, there was really only black and white, and he was probably wondering what could possibly be different enough about two humans to the point where they couldn't be together. What trouble could they _possibly_ have being friends compared to...well...

. . .

Well, in his mind, there was probably no excuse, and there was especially no excuse to be upset by it.

"...try again with Rei."

"Huh?"

"Just...ya know. If you wanna be his friend, be yourself."

. . .

"But maybe stop spying on him."

"...okay!"

Nagisa's smile returned slowly, and he giggled. Makoto laughed with him, but in the back of his mind, he wondered when Haruka return would be, and with which bottle it'd be with.

. . . . . . .

"Rin?"

A gentle knock came to his door, and Rin jumped up to answer, his mother's voice floating through the door.

"Yeah, Mo-?"

He made the human mistake of not waiting for the _reason_ to open up, and he was greeted by not only his mother, but-

"I told him it was alright to come up and see you. Rin, sweetie, is that, okay?"

"...yeah..."

"Alright then. Let me know if you boys need anything."

As the mother left, Sousuke watched as Rin's expression fell away from curiosity to annoyance, and he turned away and went back to his bed, picking up his iPod and gesturing him in. Sousuke stood outside the door frame for only a few seconds more before huffing and stepping in.

"Coach wanted me to check up on you."

"..."

"You haven't been to Swim Club in a week."

"Yeah, I know."

"...so...what, are you quitting?"

" _No_."

Rin growled from his bed, finally tearing his gaze from the iPod's screen to glare at his friend before going back to it.

"I'm not some loser who quits. I'm gonna be in the Olympics someday."

"You _are_?"

"Yeah. Why, is that so hard to believe?"

"...Rin, I don't think that's gonna work if you're scared of the water."

"I'm _not_ scared of the water!"

Rin chucked his iPod so that it landed on the foot of his bed, and he stood up, fists balled. Sousuke squinted, looking confused before getting frustrated.

"Well then what the heck _happened_? You were freakin' out like-"

" _I don't wanna talk about it_ , _okay_!? Leave me alone!"

Rin shouted, and it shut Sousuke up right away, but before he could ask more questions, it started again. That same look Rin had on his face the day they'd met was back. The Rin that had stood at the front of the class, nervous and scared out of his mind, uncomfortable and alone...

. . .

"...I had a nightmare, okay? But I was awake. It...I thought-"

. . .

Rin stopped talking, and he relaxed his muscles, feeling his defenses slip away as he calmly went back to his bed and retrieved his iPod. Sousuke just watched, unsure of what to do or say, but it came to him soon enough, and he looked down to the carpeted floor.

"...I'm sorry...I won't do it again..."

. . .

"Will you come back to the club?"

. . .

Rin looked to him, and the sound of the lock screen making its ' _click_ ' came before he set down the iPod. He stared at Sousuke for awhile before hopping up from the bed and jogging to the door, opening it and calling down the hall.

"Mom! Can Sousuke stay over?"

"If his mother says yes, that's fine."

"..."

Rin turned around, seeing the look of surprise on his friend's face, and he almost laughed. Almost. For now, it was just a toothy grin, and Sousuke swallowed nervously.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"...really?"

"Yeah. I missed a week; the Olympics won't like that."

. . .

And then he did laugh, and he hadn't felt lighter in seven days.

. . . . . . .

...was he _serious_ right now?

Rei sighed and opened his bedroom window, looking out and seeing _him_ , standing outside their fence, and soon he spotted Rei and started waving very enthusiastically.

With a heavy sigh, he closed his window and found some shoes to slip on, as well as a coat (this could take awhile), and he took his time going down the stairs and out the door. He'd just stay on his porch for now. Nagisa bounced happily, putting his hands on the fence post and leaning back on his heels.

"Hi, Rei!"

"I told you not to spy on our house."

"I know."

. . .

...well. Rei hadn't been expecting _that_ for an answer. He shook it off, a frown setting in.

"Well then...w-what are you doing?"

" _Not_ spying."

"..."

"I'm just standing here in plain sight. That's not spying at all!"

"..."

... _was this kid even real_?

"That's _not_ what I meant."

"Well then you shoulda said that!"

Nagisa pouted and sat down, and when Rei realized that he wasn't leaving, he sighed and finally moved down his stoop, crossing his yard and sitting down across from him. The fence would keep him safe...

"...what do you want? Didn't you have school today?"

"Yeah. We just got out."

Rei looked at his watched; ' _2_ : _47_.' He'd have to remember that.

"That doesn't tell me what you want."

"I want to be your friend!"

Rei's eyes widened, taken aback by the honesty, and fidgeted with his glasses.

"...I-"

"Do you have any friends yet? Because I can be your friend if you don't...I don't get to be people's first friend, so..."

At that, Rei stopped, curiously peering through the post slats at Nagisa, who'd suddenly stopped smiling.

"What do you mean?"

...wait, why was he asking? He watched Nagisa fidget, shuffling his hands on the ground for a moment, and then continuing as he spoke.

"Well...I got friends, ya know? I have one named Makoto, and one named Rin, and one named Haruka, but I can't talk about him, but anyway, Haruka's friends with Rin, and Rin's friends with Makoto, and Makoto's friends with Rin _and_ Haruka, and I'm kinda just... _there_ , kinda? Like...I dunno...I thought...I dunno-"

"You thought it'd be nice to have a friend that's _your_ friend, and not someone else's first..."

"Yeah... _how'd you do that_?"

"Do what?"

Nagisa perked up, smiling brightly.

"You took what I was thinking outta my head and said it out loud."

"Oh. Uh...well...I...I-I kinda understand."

"You _do_!?"

Rei flinched when Nagisa moved closer, his face nearly pressed to the fence, and he could only see half his face now. The boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in surprise. Rei nodded slowly.

"...well, yeah. I'm homeschooled. I don't get to see other kids. I mean...sometimes there's tests that I have to go in and take, and you're not supposed to talk during those, so-"

" _Be my friend_."

" _H_ - _huh_?"

Nagisa's voice had changed drastically, turning from light and happy to near-demanding, though there was a creeping edge of excitement laced around it.

"Be my friend. And I'll be yours!"

And then his hand jutted through the fence and Rei jumped back with a cry, scuttling for a moment before he saw that it was just a pinky swear.

...Nagisa...really wanted to be his friend, didn't he?

Rei stared at that extended pinky, going over all his options. He could tell him no, but then what would those consequences be? He could see two big ones; Nagisa would either ask ' _Why not_?' and get mad, or, and this was the worst one, he'd start crying. Just be absolutely crushed with disappointment and start bawling, and _then_ what would Rei do?

Then there was option number two, and...that was to accept this offer. To take his pinky in his and and say ' _Okay_ ,' or something. And for that, well, Rei must have been malfunctioning, because he couldn't think of any consequences, or rather, no clear ones. What on earth would happen if he said yes? Would Nagisa keep coming back here? Would he show up every day? What would they even talk about? They clearly weren't on the same level as far as interests went...but...

. . .

...but maybe it'd be...

. . .

. . .

Rei found himself reaching forward, and his little finger hooked Nagisa's, and he could _feel_ the excitement coursing through the other boy.

"...we can be frie-"

" _Awesome_!"

Nagisa gripped Rei's pinky in pure joy, and Rei winced, and then Nagisa went ' _Oop_ , _sorry_ ' before letting go, and his hands went to grip the fence posts.

"So we're friends? You're my friend and I'm your friend and _yeah_!?"

"...y-yes...?"

. . .

And then Rei felt his heart stop, because Nagisa's face crumpled and within three seconds, Nagisa was crying his eyes out. Oh God. Oh _God_ , _what_!? What was _this_!? Why was he doing this, Rei _hadn't_ said no!

"What's wrong!? I...I mean it, I'm not lying or anything, really, so-"

"I'm happy!"

"O-oh..."

. . .

 _Then stop crying_! What was Rei supposed to do!? After struggling to think of anything truly worthwhile, he ended up reaching through the fence and patting Nagisa's shoulder. He looked up with a sniffle, and Rei felt his heart skip again, because the smile he saw from Nagisa might have been the sweetest smile he'd ever seen in his _life_. Rei retracted his hand and fumbled with his glasses, a hard blush coming to his face.

"...I-I'm happy, too."

Nagisa giggled quietly before he sat up straight, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"So, what do you wanna talk about? Because if it's something nerdy like math or something, I'm taking back that pinky swear."

"I told you, I'm _not_ a nerd."

Rei gathered himself enough to defend himself, and then he shrugged.

"I don't know. Didn't you think of anything to say for when I said yes?"

"...I didn't think you would..."

"...oh..."

. . .

. . . . . . .

"...what's your favorite animal?"

Nagisa perked up when Rei asked their very first friendship question, and he grinned.

"Penguins! Rockhopper penguins, ya know, the ones that look like this?"

He put his fingers near his eyebrows in an imitation of his favorite animal, and Rei laughed.

"Yes, I know. How come?"

"Uh, they're _amazing_. That's all that's important. What about you?"

"Butterflies."

. . .

"What's with that look!?"

Nagisa had his brow raised at Rei. Really?

"Are you serious? That's so _boring_. What's special about butterflies?"

"Well, since you asked, _everything_. Their transformation period is absolutely stunning, how they turn from an earth-bound caterpillar to a still chrysalis to such a beautiful winged creature, it's so-"

"Nerdy."

"... _beautiful_."

Nagisa giggled, seeing Rei look at him with an annoyed pout. He watched him move his glasses again, and then he was off, talking about butterflies, but Nagisa was only half-listening.

 _He had a friend_. _He_ did. His _very own_ friend. He didn't need to be introduced to anyone, he'd just made one himself. They were the same age and everything! And he was nerdy, but really cool looking, with those glasses and his hair, and look how excited he got talking about butterflies! His hands were making all these little shapes and gestures...super nerdy, but super great.

"-and they really do help the environment, almost as much as the North American honeybee!"

. . .

Nagisa nodded. He'd missed half of that, but he was sure he'd hear it all again some day.

"Uh-huh. Okay, what's your favorite book?"

"Book? Oh. Well, probably ' _The Odyssey_.'"

Nagisa felt himself get tired all of sudden, and he propped up his head.

"Is that a nerd thing?"

" _No_. It's a famous legend. I mean, I have an abridged version that my parents bought for me, but I know the whole story by heart."

"What's it about?"

And this time, he _did_ listen, because this didn't sound nerdy at all. No, this sounded like a movie, especially with the way Rei explained it, all excited and whatnot. It was about people trying to get home on their boat, and they run into all sorts of trouble and _monsters_ , and then Rei said a word that confused Nagisa.

"They didn't want to hear the sirens?"

"Yeah."

"Why, were they too loud?"

"Oh, no, no, a siren in Greek mythology is like...well, most people depict them as mermaids. And their voices would be so beautiful, sailors would steer their ships right into the rocks they'd be sitting on."

"Oh! Wait...so mermaids kill people?"

"Well if they were real, probably. If they had human intelligence, they could certainly be dangerous predators in the sea."

Nagisa's eyes widened, and of course, the fact that mermaids were apparently dangerous flew right over his head. That wasn't his focus at all, because he figured if Haruka wanted to kill them, he probably would've done it by now. Not to mention he'd never heard him sing...now he kinda wanted to.

"Mermaids _are_ real."

And then Rei laughed, which made Nagisa's eyes widen, and then surprise turned to frustration.

" _Nagisa_ , if you want, I'll sit here and tell you all the reasons why mermaids are _not_ real, and never _have_ been, and never _will_ be. For one, they're a product of myth, and there's no historical or physical evidence of any kind proving otherwise. Second, the way the world is right now, what with the oil spills and general water pollution, it's not _nearly_ conducive enough to provide-"

"Mermaids _are_ real!"

Nagisa shouted over all his talking, and Rei stopped, but he was still smiling that smile, and Nagisa only felt more upset.

"How? _How_ are mermaids real?"

"They...they just _are_!"

"Nagisa, you _do_ know that just saying something's true... _doesn't_ make it true, right? You need evidence to support yourself. Cold, hard facts. _Proof_."

. . .

" _N_ - _Nagisa_!?"

Nagisa ignored him, already having gotten up and moving to Rei's gate, fiddling with the hooked lock for a moment before stepping inside and taking his new friend's hand, yanking him up and out of the yard.

" _Nagisa_ , what're you doing? _Where are we going_!? I have to tell my mother if I'm...Nagisa, _wait_!"

He started running, pulling (but really, dragging) Rei behind him. They were heading to the ocean. Nagisa was absolutely determined; nobody laughed at him, especially not his friend, and _especially_ not when he was actually _right_ about something for once.

Rei wanted proof?

Oh.

He'd _get_ proof.


	19. Wait

Rin was being _way_ too smiley all of a sudden.

Sousuke watched him from across the table, taking subtle glances from his plate to his friend, and...yeah, something was very off.

He skips going to the swim club for a week, a solid _seven days_ , after having the absolute worst fit of fright Sousuke ever seen in his life...and then he just _bounces back_ after one apology? Was his word _really_ that reassuring to Rin Matsuoka?

Heck, _Sousuke_ wouldn't have believed himself so readily, even though he'd meant it.

And yet here Rin was, sitting and talking to his mother and sister and him at the table, as if he didn't have a single care in the world, grinning and eating and bringing up subjects from school (Rin had gone to school, of course. He's just gone straight home afterward, without so much as glancing in Sousuke's direction).

It was weird as crap, and Sousuke wanted to pry further, but...he'd already done enough, hadn't he? If Rin said he was fine, then he'd just accept it.

He'd accept it, and he'd be there for any sort of back-pedaling that Rin took.

That was all he _could_ do, he supposed.

"So did I miss anything last week? Did Coach say anything?"

Sousuke looked up from his dinner to his friend. Rin _looked_ perfectly fine. Curious, bright eyes, a polite smile...and yet something just seemed so inherently _wrong_.

"Nah...she was just worried about you. And we have a tournament coming up."

"Right! _Man_ , I'm gonna have to step it up."

Rin swigged the last bit of his milk from his glass and hopped up from the table, calling "Thanks, Mom!" as he gestured for Sousuke to follow. Sousuke finished the last few bites of his meal before thanking Rin's mother and hurrying out.

...Rin Matsuoka.

As he ran after his friend, presumably heading outside to play before it got too dark, Sousuke set his own plans in stone.

If Rin ever did have another fallout, next time, it would be even worse. Somehow, Sousuke just _knew_ last week's incident would look like a bruised knee in comparison to whatever was coming next.

. . .

...and he'd be ready.

. . . . . . .

" _See_? Told you."

And those were the only words spoken for a long while. Nagisa crossed his arms in triumph, meaning he'd finally let go of Rei (or rather, allowed Rei's sweating palm to slip out of his grasp) and was absolutely pleased with himself, smiling with pride and completely missing the looks of sheer panic on his three friends' faces.

Dead silence, other than the icy ocean crashing against the sand. The sky was overcast, as if it were threatening to rain. Nagisa and this... _person_ had just come barreling down the slope. In plain sight. And Nagisa had simply pointed to Haruka and spoke what he'd spoken a few second ago, and... _now_...

In front of him were Makoto and Haruka. Haruka, feeling he had finally found genuine safety for some reason, did not have on 'his' coat or blanket, and rather, was bared for the world to see, and his eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape, not quite horrified, but not quite content, either.

Makoto looked ready to wet himself, his gaze darting from the somehow cheery Nagisa, to the shocked merman, and then to this new person he'd never seen before in life. They were just staring at Haruka, mirroring his expression of disbelief.

. . .

"... _Nagisaaaaa_! What are you _doing_!? _Who is this_!?"

Makoto jumped up in panic, covering Haruka's tail up with the blanket, as if he could somehow make the new person forget all about it.

"This is my new best friend, Rei. We were talking, and he said mermaids weren't real, and I was like, uh, _you're wrong_ , so-"

He gestured as if he were exhibiting a lovely prize, and the prize was a small seven year-old boy whose hands were trembling as they went to adjust his glasses.

"Tada! _Rei_!"

Makoto, in a very rare moment, felt frustrated, and he went to Nagisa with a frown, genuinely disappointed and genuinely frightened.

"Nagisa, you _promised_ you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"Oh...was that _everybody_? I thought that meant just grown-ups."

"No, _everybody_ means _everybody_!"

"Well how was _I_ supposed to know!? And he was sayin' all this stuff like ' _Mermaids aren't possible_ ' _cause science is awesome, blah blah blah_ ,' I just needed him to know he was wrong!"

. . .

Makoto stared at him for a long while before setting about pacing; he was losing his sanity more and more by the day. Why him? Why _everything_? He was going to die of a heart attack at the age of _eight_. He kept looking between his friends and Rei, and then looked down to the sand, losing it, and tears started to brim.

He'd promised Rin that he would keep Haruka safe. He'd lied to do so. He hadn't liked it, but he'd had to. And then Nagisa had found out, and he'd foolishly thought that that little slip wouldn't come back to haunt him. But it did. It had, and now there was a new person on their beach, staring at Haruka as if he were-

"Incredible..."

. . . . . . .

Rei spoke, and his slack-jawed awe morphed into pure wonder and excitement, a shaking smile playing on his lips as he timidly approached Haruka. The merman flinched, and when Rei saw that, he, too, stopped moving, and they just stared at each other for the longest time.

"...m-may I...?"

He gestured to the mermaid's now-covered tail, speaking slowly and a little too loudly, and when the mermaid didn't give any sort of response, he continued to not move a muscle.

"Y-you can't be here...Rei."

He turned at the sound of the other boy's voice, and Nagisa had planted himself on the ground.

...oh. Wait, was he causing trouble right now?

Rei straightened up.

"I-I'm sorry we met like this. Nagisa started pulling me and wouldn't tell me where-"

"Please, just forget you saw anything."

"Uh, _no way_! Then he's gonna keep saying stuff like mermaids aren't real!"

"Nagisa, that is _not_ important, this is really-"

And they were bickering back and forth. Rei somehow tuned them out, turning his gaze slowly to the boy on the ground, and when he did, he gasped quietly.

He'd moved the blanket away and was staring directly at him.

It was the most astounding thing he'd ever seen, a tail, a _fish's_ tail, that seemed to meld perfectly with what appeared to be human flesh right at the waist, around the pelvis, and it was absolutely _beautiful_ , maybe the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, rows and _rows_ of _gorgeous_ blue scales. Was that for camouflage!? Or were there color variants? What determined a tail's color? More questions popped into his head by the second.

His skin was milky white, and it seemed completely normal, as far as human skin went. No blemishes. No scars or moles. There were minor discrepancies, like the thin, fleshy webbing he could see, plain as day, between the merman's fingers ( _clearly_  that was for better hydrodynamic performance). His eyes, in particular, were strikingly enchanting, a deep, rich blue, a bit glassy...perhaps it was a film, to protect from saltwater? What sort of eyes could he compare them too? A fish's? A crocodile's?

He slowly circled him at a wide berth, failing to notice that the bickering had stopped. All eyes were on Rei, and Rei's were on nothing except this absolute miracle of the world, right here, in this little Podunk town.

"... _h_ - _he's beautiful_."

There was a hint of joy in his voice, as if he were about to start laughing any second.

And he did. Rei Ryugazaki laughed joyously, moving away from the merman to gather himself. That, and he didn't want to disturb or distress the creature.

"...he's absolutely _beautiful_! Oh my-...his tail is stunning, oh-...oh my gosh, _where did he come from_!? Are there more like hi-?"

His smile fell when he saw the helpless look on one of the other boy's face, and he swallowed his excitement for a moment before bowing.

"Forgive me."

"It's okay! Everyone freaks out when they first meet Haru!"

Nagisa answered with a grin, which confused Rei.

"...H-Haru?"

Rei turned back to the merman, still in wonder even if he was suppressing himself for the moment. All he wanted to do was study him, up close. Use a magnifying glass to examine his webbings! If he ever shed his scales, he wanted to take a few home and look at them under his microscope! Hair samples; how did it keep from mildewing or something similar!? Something, _anything_!

He swallowed again, turning back to Nagisa and the other boy.

"He has a name?"

"Rei, I'm sorry, but-"

"It's Haruka."

A new voice startled them all, and Rei whipped his gaze around to the merman...had...had he-?

"Did you-?"

"My name is Haruka. Please don't call me beautiful. Only Rin can-"

And then Rei fell backward with a loud " _Oh my God_!" that was several octaves higher than his usual speaking voice. Nagisa giggled, and the other boy groaned, putting his head in his hands.

" _H_ - _h_ - _he_ _talked_!"

"Y-yeah, he can...he can do that..."

"I can."

"Oh yeah, and this is Makoto."

Nagisa then jerked a thumb to the boy beside him...Makoto. Rei was hyperventilating and panting himself, but also noted just how utterly distressed this Makoto boy seemed. So...Rei made himself calm down, even though he'd just been introduced to a merman that was not _only_ the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth, but was also _capable of human speech_.

"Makoto...yes, I...I'm sorry, I haven't known Nagisa for very long, so of course we haven't been introduced yet."

He bowed politely, composing himself, and Makoto bowed weakly in return.

"I apologize for...intruding upon all of this. Nagisa and I just became acquainted and-"

"We're _friends_ now!"

Nagisa chimed in, happily taking Rei's hand and swinging it. Rei hesitated before gathering himself again.

"Yes, and...well-"

"It's fine. I mean, it's not fine...oh _no_..."

Rei was confused for a moment, but then Haruka spoke again, catching him off-guard.

"He won't tell."

"H-Haru?"

"..."

Rei stared down at the merman, only confused for a moment before he felt the lightbulb go off in his head.

Haruka was a merman. As he'd attempted to tell Nagisa earlier (wrongfully so, it would seem), there was no physical evidence of mermaids existing. Haruka wasn't just evidence, he was definitive _proof_ , a living, breathing example of something that was still taught as myth.

...but to others...he'd probably seem more like a specimen. Even Rei had had his thoughts, but...this was a small town. From what he'd read, the tighter-knit a community, the faster gossip travels, and something like _this_? This town would be rocked to its core, and then it'd be Japan, and then the world, and _then_ what? Where would this beautiful marvel of nature go? To some lab? To live out his days being prodded or injected or worse?

And then they'd find more and more, wouldn't they? They would. Humanity always found ways of destroying something precious and beautiful. They'd be wiped out, put in zoos or experimented on. Something wonderful and miraculous, something _legendary_ , would be lost...

As much as Haruka could benefit humanity, he was sentient. _That_ fact alone changed _everything_.

It didn't matter if his blood could possibly hold the cure for the common cold; science needed to stay away from true beauty.

He spent a long time staring at Haruka, and Haruka stared right back...he seemed almost familiar, but Rei would think that he'd remember something as wonderful as this. Who could ever forget something like _this_?

' _He won't tell_.'

So he knew the sort of danger he faced. They all did. Except Nagisa seemed to...well...somehow Rei knew that this wasn't out of character for Nagisa, even though he'd only known him a short while. Or...maybe in the end, somehow _Nagisa_ knew the decision Rei would ultimately make.

...very perceptive, Nagisa...

"He's right."

" _W_ - _what_?"

Makoto's eyes bulged out of his head and Nagisa clapped with a ' _Yay_!', an act that was rather difficult while still holding someone else's hand. Rei ignored it.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this. Is that why you're worried?"

"...y-yes...he's...Haru's-"

"You can explain after you've calmed down. I promise you, I won't tell a soul about this."

"Haha, _knew it_!" Nagisa piped up, swinging their hands faster. "I _knew_ you were a good guy, Rei!"

Rei tuned out the laughter from his friend and watched Makoto's face turn from worry to awe, but before anyone could say anything, Haruka started scuffling to the ocean.

"We can trust him."

And he was gone under the waves, leaving the humans in his wake.

. . .

When Makoto still didn't say a word, Rei bowed again.

"Perhaps this would be easier if you got to know me first."

"Yaaay, twenty questions with Rei!"

. . . . . . .

Oh man, Rei really was a nerd. All this stuff Makoto kept asking him just kept piling and piling and _piling_. They were all sitting in a circle, one part for privacy and two parts for warmth.

Rei made it very clear that he understood the _dangers_ of telling people about Haruka, and _swore_ that he wouldn't, and that Haruka was _incredible_ and yada yada yada, who cared? It was _fine_. Nagisa _knew_ it'd be fine all along.

He'd known the very second he'd pinky swore with Rei what a nice person he was.

No one just agrees to be friends with somebody they don't know unless they were really nice. Or wishy-washy...Rei was a little of both, but Nagisa didn't mind.

Rei was already his very best friend, and they'd only known each other for about two hours.

Haruka still hadn't come back yet. Or maybe he was just waiting? He was probably just waiting. Nagisa smiled, his grip on Rei's hand growing tighter still. He was using his other hand to draw pictures in the sand with a stick, only occasionally listening to the conversation.

"So Rin was blah blah blah blah?"

"Yes, and blah blah Haruka blah blah."

"Blah...so blah blah?"

"Blah."

Everything was fine; Rei said he wouldn't tell, and that was that. Specifics didn't matter after that.

"So does this mean we can all hang out every day?"

Nagisa chipperly interrupted Rei and Makoto, and they both looked to each other. Rei cleared his throat, which was awkward to do with his left hand, as he was accustomed to using his _right_ hand to cover his mouth...however...

"I suppose once we finish my studies at home, I can find time to come down here and-"

" _Awesome_!"

He laughed and squeezed Rei's hand tighter, making his new friend laugh along, albeit a bit nervously. Makoto smiled, finally looking like he'd calmed down (thank goodness) and announced that he was going up the slope to do a quick check of the area. Nagisa nodded, smiling brightly and then looking to Rei.

Perfect.

He had a friend that was wonderful and nice and nerdy and cool and everything amazing all at once, trustworthy and loyal and... _yeah_. All that stuff in movies and books. He'd be like a sidekick, if this were a manga!

And now that Nagisa knew the rules of Haruka fully and completely, Rei would also be the very last person that _ever_ found out about Haruka. And that was the honest truth. No telling anyone, at all. Ever. _Never_.

. . .

"Rei?"

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"...if I'm your only friend... _does_ that make me your best friend?"

. . .

He watched Rei fidget with his glasses before answering, though the boy had had to look away, out toward the ocean. A faint dust of red came to his cheeks; Nagisa still hadn't let go of his hand, and the grip was tightening with anticipation.

"I...I suppose, by default, ye-"

Nagisa shouted with glee and slammed himself into Rei's side, hugging him tightly, their cheeks squishing together as he laughed. Rei stammered, " _N_ - _Nagisa_ , _careful_!" when his glasses skewed, but Nagisa paid no mind.

"Best friend, I've got a best friend, too, _we're best friends_!"

"Y-yes, we are, now _please_ , settle down!"

. . . . . . .

...Nagisa seemed happy. Haruka sighed, ducking back below the surface and twirling around under the water.

Well, that had been frightening, but everything seemed to be resolved. He wasn't sure why he hadn't gone back up yet. That boy...Rei, he was still there, so Makoto must trust him.

Ugh. The _nerve_ though. Nagisa had promised him, _super_ -promised him that he wouldn't tell anyone about him, but he'd misunderstood? How? How was that difficult to understand?

Even worse, it the first broken promise Haruka had ever experienced in his life, and thus, it was also the proof that promises could indeed be broken. Not everyone was trustworthy and careful.

Not everyone was Rin.

The child drifted slowly into his home, surprisingly, for the first time since he'd left his human friends so they could talk on the beach. He knew they were just going to talk about him, so what was the point in sticking around? Makoto probably knew what he'd say, anyway, not that Haruka hadn't made his point clear.

Something about Rei seemed like Rin. Oddly similar, and yet with some major differences. In any case, Haruka's sense of danger hadn't gone berserk upon meeting him, so...that was something. He wasn't sure what, but it was something.

He floated toward his bottles, delicately picking up one of his favorites. It was a drawing Rin had made, something colorful, with he and Haruka swimming in the ocean together. The page was colored blue, scribbled, from the looks of it, with curvy lines at the top to show the surface.

Below the water was Haruka, clearly, with his black hair and blue tail with even more, even tinier wavy lines that were his scales, and he was holding hands with Rin, who had his very red hair, goggles and puffy cheeks, as if he were holding his breath. Well, he _had_ to be holding breath. He could only hold for so many Hokkaidos, after all.

Haruka smiled gently at the bottle, kissing it sweetly before putting it back and pushing out and away from his nook. It was time to meet this new human, Rei.

The surface suddenly brightened, and Haruka now knew that that meant clouds were parting, letting the sun shine down, and he stopped swimming, entranced as a ray of sunlight broke through the water and illuminated him, making his scales shine like rainbows in the clear blue water. Something he'd seen a thousand times before.

. . .

...shine.

Shining.

. . .

Was _this_ what Rin had meant?

Haruka stared at himself, swimming around the light, watching his tail dance with colors, and for the first time in months, he grinned. Haruka grinned so brightly it made this ray of sunlight seem dim. With a delighted chirp, he pushed upward, following the path the sun had made for him.

 _He was Rin's shining_.

The merman reached his hand out as he sped faster to the surface, fingers splayed, as if he were going to grab something the moment he broke the surface. As if Rin was going to be right there, waiting for him.

. . .

Almost there.

Haruka closed his eyes, knowing how close he was to breaching by habit alone.

"Five Hokkaido."

Maybe today was the day.

"Four Hokkaido."

Maybe tomorrow...maybe the next day. Someday soon. Rin was coming back. He'd promised.

"Three Hokkaido."

Rin wouldn't break his promise. He was _Rin_.

"Two Hokkaido."

He loved Haruka.

"...one..."

. . .

And Haruka loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like. A thing happened that made me _really_ wanna get this chapter down.
> 
> Like.
> 
> I'm sure we're all aware.
> 
> So.
> 
> Yes. Please enjoy my new icon as it replies to you.


	20. Stages

His body broke the surface, and his speed let him hang in the hot summer air for just a moment, the water falling from him in rivulets for a moment or two before he spiraled back under. Makoto had told him in the past that doing this particular ' _stunt_ ,' as he put, it was fairly risky, but it'd already been this long without anyone ever seeing him. No one else had ever come to their beach. Not another soul.

It was always just Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. Sometimes it was just Makoto and Nagisa. Sometimes it was Nagisa and Rei. One time it had been Rei all by himself, confessing he'd snuck out to ask Haruka questions about how he lived. The merman wasn't quite _glad_ to answer so much as he honestly didn't care. The human always brought a small notepad whenever he came alone, and he'd excitedly scrawl every word Haruka told him.

Rei had come to visit him alone at least twice a week since the day they'd met, and he always had this quiet joy about him, as if he were still in disbelief about this turn his life had taken. That wasn't to say when he was with Nagisa or Makoto, he _wasn't_ happy. Rei was a good human. Bright, fun to talk to; Haruka was glad for his presence. Nagisa kept his word, as had Rei, and Makoto was the one most adamant about keeping their secret, so he was nothing to worry about.

Nagisa hadn't changed too-too much. Still energetic and 'bouncy,' as he'd been told. Still joyful and happy, especially when Rei was around.

...Rin was still gone.

And Haruka was still Haruka.

He turned his head to the surface, his hair swishing a bit as he did so. It was probably about Rin's length now, maybe a little shorter. Haruka could sorta tell from his photos.

. . .

Both of them.

As far as Haruka knew, there were only two photos of he and Rin together, and...for some reason, thanks to Rei, he now had both of them. The day after Haruka had met the human, he'd come back with a photo.

" _Is this you_? _This is you_ , _isn't it_?" he'd asked, and Haruka had taken it in his fingers and gasped quietly.

" _I found it in my room when we moved here_ ," he'd said, and Haruka had had to have it explained to him. This was _Rin's_ photo. The photo he'd kept for himself...but Rin was gone, and this was here, so that meant Rin didn't have it.

"..."

" _H_ - _He_ _probably just dropped it_ , _Haru_. _Don't worry_."

" _I've taken good care of it_. _I mean_ , _I've only had it for awhile_ , _but it stayed safe where it was_ , _in the floor_ , _I mean_."

"..."

" _Haruuuu_ , _don't look so sad_! _Now you can have one in case something happens to the other one_!"

. . .

Why was he thinking about that? That had been so long ago. It still bothered him, of course...actually, it bothered Haruka a lot. He had his own photo, and the letter, and essay, and drawings, he'd taken _very_ good care of them all...but what about Rin? He'd given Haruka everything; did he have any drawings that he'd kept for himself? Rei had said it was ' _very possible he had made a copy_.' Fortunately, Haruka sort of understood what that meant now.

But why wouldn't he just take his actual photo instead? They hadn't taken any more pictures. Haruka would've liked to. They couldn't ' _mail_ ' him, or ' _call_ ' him. See him. Hear him.

None of them had heard a single thing from Rin Matsuoka.

...but...that was fine. Everyone made mistakes. This mistake had been pretty big, yes, but it wasn't as if Rin would _intentionally_ leave it behind. He must miss that photo just as much as he missed Haruka.

But there was absolutely _no way_ that Rin missed Haruka more than Haruka missed Rin. There just wasn't. Even Makoto thought so, but there again, Makoto knew just about anything Haruka was thinking or feeling. It was strange, but the merman had accepted it.

" _I think Rin will be happy to see you when he comes back_ , _but not nearly as happy as you will be_ , _right Haru_?"

" _Yes_."

Haruka loved his new friends ( _regular_ love, not _love_ -love), but...Rin was Rin. His very best friend. The one he _love_ -loved more than anybody in his world or the surface world. The one he wanted to see the most. He wanted to see him, hear his voice, hug him tight, and the urge to kiss him was growing stronger with each passing day.

Which reminded him, Makoto and Nagisa and Rei always brought such interesting movies when they wanted to hang out with Haruka, and the kind of movies varied between them all. Makoto would almost always bring something like ' _The Little Mermaid_ ' had been, fake and colorful with lots of songs. Haruka liked them, but those didn't teach him nearly as _Rei's_ movies.

Rei's movies were apparently all real. They showed lots of animals Haruka was always so flabbergasted to see were real. Creatures with four legs and fur that could run faster than he could swim (and he could swim _very_ fast, or so Rin had told him), creatures with _huge_ teeth, creatures that lived in big things called ' _trees_ ,' birds, _so many different birds_ than just gulls and pelicans and cranes, birds of all colors and shapes and sizes. Rei's movies taught Haruka more about _their_ world, and he loved them.

One movie was about...well, Haruka couldn't remember the word, but Rei said it a lot when they were around each other, he and his friends. Simba-something. It sounded like an animal from one of Makoto's movies. Anyway, the movie was about animals who, at first glance, seemed very different, but when observed, it turned out they actually helped each other very much. Haruka had noticed a few of them before, like with sharks and the little fish he'd always see swimming under them, eating. They helped each other, but some of these other animals were just amazing. One creature with big teeth let a bird _inside its mouth_ so the bird could clean it, and the bird got to eat the stuff it found. It was a little gross, ' _but that's nature_ ,' as Rei would put it. Like Haruka didn't know how strange and vicious nature could be.

He liked Rei's movies, yes, but _Nagisa's_  movies had _kisses_ in them.

Nagisa brought movies with lots of something called ' _fire_ ,' and ' _explosions_ ,' stuff Haruka had never seen before. ' _Action movies_!' he called them, and Rei would always comment on how even though it looked real, these events are ' _fictitious_ ,' but then Nagisa would tell him to hush and just enjoy it.

" _But these could give him a bad impression of human life_!"

" _Your_ mom's _a bad impression of human life_."

" _Nagisa_ , _that doesn't make_ -"

" _It's my movie day_ , _we're watching Fast and Furious_!"

And Rei would sigh, and Nagisa would take his hand and laugh, and somehow, that made Rei calm down and smile again.

Haruka always thought of Rin when that sort of thing happened, and also whenever there was a kiss in a movie. Sometimes, they were in Makoto's movies, but they were almost _always_ in Nagisa's. There'd be a big problem and lots of loud noises and shouting, but by the end, the hero got a kiss from his friend. The kiss was typically where the movies ended, too, so Haruka had to assume that meant that wherever those people were now, they were still happy and kissing each other, in _love_ -love.

. . .

He wanted to kiss Rin. He _really_ wanted to kiss Rin. There were _so many ways to do it_ , and he'd never even known! There were _cheek_ kisses and _forehead_ kisses and kisses where you rubbed your _noses_ together. Kisses where you kissed someone's _hand_ and kisses where you kissed someone's _neck_ and kisses with _tongues_. _Tongues_ , _of all things_. Everyone (by which Haruka meant Makoto and Rei; Nagisa would be too busy laughing at them) got so fidgety and embarrassed by those kisses, which was strange. Haruka didn't see what was wrong.

Haruka was going to do it all. He was going to kiss and hug and love Rin and make up for all their lost time.

All four years of it.

. . .

He began heading toward the shore. He had an ' _experiment_ ' to fulfill for his Rei today. Some of his scales had started to float off of him, just a few, not a lot, and Rei said that might be because he was ' _reaching a pubescent stage_ ,' which he said seemed strange because ' _fish don't shed_ , _but then again_ , _you're not exactly a fish_.'

In any case, Haruka had about a handful of scales to give Rei. That ought to be enough of a sample.

' _Pubescent stage_ ' seemed to be a fancy way of saying ' _growing up_.' If that was the case, then it seemed _everyone_ was reaching a pubescent stage. No one else was shedding, but Makoto had gotten taller, Nagisa's voice was doing some really weird stuff, and Rei kept saying that he had growing pains. Rei explained that this was all part of the transition between childhood and adulthood, ' _like a caterpillar to a butterfly_.' And then Nagisa had called him a nerd.

Thinking about that could come later, though. There were a lot of other important things to think about, like Rin and when he'd come back... _oh_! He wondered what Rin looked like now, because _he_ was probably in a pubescent stage, too. Were they still the same height? Haruka had gotten a little bigger, enough to be noticeable. Would he be taller than Rin!?

Oh, he couldn't wait to find out.

. . . . . . .

"Whoah."

The boys stopped in their path, looking up to the sky and confirming that they both hadn't just seen a trick of the light.

"... _it's snowing_!"

Rin exclaimed, grinning brightly as one by one, snowflakes drifted lazily down from above, and all Sousuke could do was nod. Snow. _Wow_. It was still pretty early in the season, but he couldn't remember it having snowed in awhile, not since a few years ago, anyway. Rin had been excited back then, too.

"Ya think it'll stick this time!?"

Sousuke shrugged. He couldn't remember exactly what had come about the last time it snowed, but it certainly hadn't accumulated too much. Rin laughed, slinging an arm over Sousuke's shoulder as they kept walking, catching him off-guard. After a moment though, Rin retracted the gesture, sticking his hands into his coat pockets with a " _Sorry_."

"I haven't gotten to build a snowman in like, _forever_ , man. If this stuff sticks, we gotta have a snowball fight or something."

"Definitely."

It really was starting to come down now; it might just stick. Sousuke glanced over to Rin and looked him up and down. He seemed fine...a little fidgety, but fine all the same. His cheeks were red from the cold, even though he was well-bundled up, and oddly enough, he'd tied his hair back in a ponytail today. Like, a _girl's_ ponytail. It was small, but it was definitely what it was. A ponytail. Sousuke was on the fence about whether it looked cool or just strange. If Rin wore it like that more often, he'd probably just get used to it and not have an opinion about it at all.

...fidgety...his hair was different...that arm sling he'd done. Rin had done it before, _countless_ times, but he'd _never_ taken it back like that before, let alone _apologized_ for it. And what was there to even be sorry for?

Years one and two? Still getting used to Australia. Year three? Used to Australia. This year? It was like he'd known Rin his whole life, but now Rin was just been acting very strange. Laughing loudly and being super joke-y, extra clingy and always wanting to hang out. That was fine; it was better than having him be all sad and depressed like he used to be...it was just strange.

It was like there was Happy Rin, and then whatever _this_ was, and Sousuke wasn't quite certain _what_ this was.

After a few more minutes, they reached Rin's house.

"Wanna come in? My mom could probably make us cocoa."

"Nah, I gotta get home."

"Oh...yeah, okay, that's cool."

And there it was again. Rin just grinned and laughed to himself.

. . .

He'd ask. Just this once.

"Are you okay?"

"H-Huh?"

Sousuke shrugged again, shifting his hands in his pockets.

"...you've been kinda weird lately."

"What? No I haven't, what do you mean?"

Rin's smile had fallen, and now he just looked scared, or worried. _Crap_. Sousuke shook his head, swallowing softly, nerves creeping up.

"I was just messin'."

"Oh. Okay..."

They both laughed nervously, and Rin waved goodbye before jogging into his house, out of sight. Sousuke stared at his friend's home for just a moment longer before sighing and walking off.

...how the heck was he supposed to help Rin if he could never figure out what was _wrong_ with him?

. . . . . . .

He leaped onto his bed, clutching his pillow so he could bury his face in it and scream. He was so stupid, he was so, so, _so_ completely _stupid_ and _hopeless_ and _ugh_.

Rin sat up, ripping the small rubber band out of his hair and flinging it across the room like a slingshot. Then it was right back into the pillow, his legs curling closer to his torso as his stomach had begun to hurt.

It was mostly Sousuke, which he guessed on its own would be fine, because they were friends, but it _wasn't_ fine, because it _wasn't_ just Sousuke. It was boys in the swim club and boys at school and just... _boys_.

He always thought his friends looked cool. Nagisa was small and cute, and it suited his personality, and Makoto was handsome, but he'd never like... _looked_ at them funny.

Rin didn't, like, ever wanna _date_ them. They were his friends.

Sousuke was his friend, too, but this was different. Rin would look at him and feel strange, all warm and cozy and safe, which was weird, because he was a boy, but then he'd remembered that question he'd asked Makoto a long time ago. He'd never looked at anyone funny before, not girls, not boys, but now, suddenly, he was...and it was boys. Boys, but mostly Sousuke. Rin had gotten taller, a bit more muscle-y from all the swimming he'd done...and he liked his friend. _Like_ -liked his friend.

. . .

He shouted again, and that garnered a hard knock on his door.

" _Rin_! Keep it down, I'm trying to catch sharks, and ya gotta listen for 'em!"

And his response was to throw the first object he found at the door, and that just so happened to be his own shark, Bruce. When he realized that, he gasped and went to retrieve him, taking a moment to just sit on the floor and hold him close for awhile.

This was stupid.

 _He_ was stupid.

People weren't supposed to have crushes on their best friends, not unless it was a movie or a book. And especially not when they didn't like you back. Like, Rin _knew_ they were friends. He trusted Sousuke. He was one of the best friends he had ever had, but Rin knew in the back of his mind that his feelings were absolutely hopeless. Sousuke didn't like him like that...he wouldn't, anyway.

Ugh, today had been _pathetic_. School had been school and then the snow had happened, and it woulda been kinda romantic to confess, but he didn't want to, and then putting his arm around him, and then he'd tried inviting him to hang out, just...just a whole bunch of trying _way_ too hard for something that would absolutely, for sure, end in nothing. When had this even started? It felt like he'd known Sousuke his whole life, but it had only been four years...

His heart hurt, and it needed to stop.

His eyes wandered around his room, stopping on his shelf. Three trophies for three relays. Individual medals for performance. A picture of the team huddled up and celebrating, Rin and Sousuke cheering with their arms around the other's shoulders.

This swim club was strong. A lot stronger than Iwatobi's, but that didn't mean he didn't want to go back to visit...to race. Come to think of it, it was Summer in Japan right now. He could totally go back to visit Iwatobi and enjoy the warm weather. He wondered if Makoto and Nagisa were still swimming. Had they made any new friends? How were they doing in general?

The Olympics would like these results a lot better, wouldn't they?

. . .

Actually, he didn't want to think about the Olympics or Sousuke or Japan anymore. Rin just wanted to sit here for awhile, hugging his shark, quietly enjoying the scent of the one thing that ever seemed to make him feel at peace anymore. He buried his face in the shark's fur, feeling himself calm immediately, his breathing returning from frustrated huffing to something slow and peaceful.

The smell of the ocean was in this toy; he'd brought it to that beach often enough for it to stick, apparently. _Japan's_ Pacific Ocean. Sweet and cool, with salt and sand all rolled in. Calming...if he could get a conch shell, he could listen to the ocean, too. Rin might just do that.

It'd be perfect.

Rin had grown up enough to quit longing for 'home' the way he used to, and to understand that they were far better off here than they had been back then, but that didn't mean he'd stopped missing his friends.

He'd asked his mother if he could have a Facebook or something, but " _No_ , _not until you're thirteen_." Rin had nine months to go...

. . .

Two small tears fell silently onto the shark before he set it back on his bed and went to his desk. He had homework, after all.

He just wanted everything to make sense again. No boys, no sports, no Iwatobi...

. . .

Rin got back up and brought Bruce to the table. The ocean always helped him forget all the bad stuff. That's why he'd gone to that beach so much back when he was little, right?

Right now, he needed the ocean more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's what everyone has been waiting for.
> 
> Mildly conflicted 11 and 12 year olds, yay.


	21. Cope

"...Haru?"

Haruka glanced up from his mackerel, watching Nagisa out of the corner of his eye. It was just Nagisa visiting him today, and he'd been unusually quiet, lacking his energy or his asking of rapid-fire questions. It was honestly funny just how many of Nagisa's questions matched Rin's from way back when.

' _Do you have gills_?'

' _Did you come from an egg_?'

' _How do you_ pee!?'

Why were they always so curious about _that_ particular fact?

But today, Nagisa Hazuki was a quiet little human, and it was enough to put Haruka on edge. All they'd really done was say ' _Hello_ ,' and swim for awhile, and ever since then, they'd been sitting here on the sand, focusing on their respective snacks. Makoto was ' _out_ - _of_ - _town_ ,' which meant that he was away like Rin was, but he'd be coming back very soon (needless to say, Haruka was just a bit worried), and Rei had ' _extra work to do this week_.' Something about those test things he always talked about. Haruka didn't understand humans; why make life harder than it had to be?

He took another small bite of the fish, savoring the bitter taste of blood and meat before swallowing and replying. Somehow, he knew this would be a long conversation.

"Yeah?"

Nagisa had been staring at the sand, drawing little lines and squiggles and shapes, nothing in particular. Just absentminded doodles. His blonde hair had grown out a bit more over the years, sort of like Haruka's had, a little curly near the ends and his bangs, and they swayed in the gentle ocean breeze. His eyes seemed listless, mouth small...contemplative. Disappointed?

"What did you do when Rin told you he was leaving?"

. . .

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he remembered that he was supposed to answer. _Could_ he? It wasn't as if he'd forgotten, of course...they'd already been separated, he and Rin, and then reunited by chance. And then what?

. . .

"He told me he was leaving. He didn't wait...it was like he wanted me to know as soon as possible."

He nodded, remembered all those years ago. So many days and nights had passed since then, but it was like yesterday to the merman. Haruka, leaving his nook...and Nan, behind...Rin, asleep on the beach. How long they'd hugged, and cried...it'd hurt, stung, but Haruka hadn't cared one bit, because _Rin had been with him_ , holding him and crying just as hard. They'd both been so joyous.

'... _we'll always see each other again_. _I'll always come back_. _Promise_.'

. . .

"Rin told me he was leaving, but that'd he come back...he promised."

Haruka looked over from the ocean and flinched, seeing that Nagisa was not only staring at him, but he was staring with wet eyes that were brimming with tears, his lower lip trembling.

"And...a-and he meant it?"

"...y-yes."

"And then what about the day he left? What then? What...what do I...?"

. . .

"Nagisa?"

Haruka watched, worry growing as Nagisa proceeded to curl up and bury his head in his knees, shoulders shaking. He was crying, that much Haruka knew, but why? What was he supposed to do? He'd only ever _waited_ for Rin to stop crying, whenever Rin had cried, because Rin had always calmed down after awhile...he'd cry and pitch his fit, and then he'd come to Haruka's side and hug him.

...so Haruka hopped himself over to Nagisa and put an arm over him, and was more than a little startled when Nagisa responded with a full hug very quickly.

He waited, feeling every little hitch of breath and hearing every little hiccup or sob. Haruka waited, because other than swimming, waiting was what he was best at, and finally, he got an answer from his friend, who sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I...m-my mom...w-w-we're moving...and...I know it's not gonna be far l-like where Rin went, but...b-but it's still far, away from Iwatobi and you and Makoto and-"

. . .

Nagisa was _moving_?

Haruka felt a twinge of pain, his old feelings resurfacing very suddenly. He didn't like this conversation anymore.

"...where?"

"I'll still be in Japan, but...b-but..."

And Nagisa broke into fresh sobs, whimpering and blubbering and carrying on in a way that Haruka was uncertain how to deal with.

"But I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

Haruka blinked, going over everything Rin had ever said to him about moving, leaving, goodbyes, ' _I love you_.'

"Will you come back?"

Nagisa nodded hurriedly.

"I wanna. I'm gonna come right back to Iwatobi for high school."

. . .

He stopped, curling up a little tighter.

"...do you miss Rin a lot?"

"..."

' _Do you miss Rin a lot_.'

Haruka missed Rin every time he looked up at the moon and stars. He missed Rin when he swam for home, and there was no one by his side. He missed Rin when he was with Makoto and Nagisa and Rei, who were constant reminders of him, the sort of person he was to have found such wonderful people in his life (well, Rei had been an accident, but he was good, too).

Haruka missed Rin when he went to bed and when he woke up, and everything in between. He missed Rin when he scooped up sand, or made castles, imagining a place where they could always be together without having to be afraid. He missed Rin when he looked at his bottles, held them, kissed them softly.

He missed Rin when Makoto smiled and when Nagisa laughed.

He missed Rin when Rei went home when the day was done, because the place he was headed was where Haruka had longed to be for so long.

He missed Rin when the sun set, making the sky burst with beautiful oranges and reds.

He missed Rin whenever he heard music, every year, the same music, playing brightly and happily up the slope, with those twinkling lights, and each year, he'd always expected to see a little boy with red hair and a red yukata (he'd been foolish to think that had been Rin's skin) come running down to see him.

. . .

"Yes," was his only response, quiet and just a bit sad, but not nearly as sad as it once had been. Haruka had waited so long, it honestly didn't hurt that much anymore. Or maybe it was just a numbness. He didn't know.

. . . . . .

Nagisa watched him, taking in his answer before looking back to the ocean, and a new pain came to his heart.

He didn't want to leave his friends. Too much had happened here; the past four years had been the best of Nagisa's life. He'd joined a really good swim team, made new friends, including his best friend in the whole world, and then _Haruka_. Just Haruka himself was _incredible_. He'd been honest and hadn't told another soul about him, so the secret was still safe...

And now he was supposed to pack up for Kyoto because of his dad's work. ' _It's better for him this way_ , _that way he won't have to take so many trips_.' Leave it all behind, everything and everyone he loved.

...loved.

. . .

"...d-do...do you think...do you think...Rei will miss me as much as you miss Rin?"

"No."

. . .

Nagisa was absolutely stunned for a whole of five seconds, wondering if he'd heard Haruka correctly before he could feel himself begin to crumple, as if he were shrinking. Haruka didn't lie...or rather, he was very honest about everything. And he looked serious. So...

He sniffled, about to ask why he thought that way, but he was hurting. That had hurt him _so badly_ , and it hurt him even worse to think of leaving his best friend behind and to not be missed by him...to not have him want to see him or be around him, and-

...well...of course, actually. Haruka was right. Nagisa and Rei had really been mismatched from the start. They were the same age, yeah, but Rei was _way_ smarter than Nagisa was. Way smarter, way cooler, way nerdier, but that was cool, too, and...and Nagisa was just loud and obnoxious and every other thing his older sisters had called him or told him through the years. Annoying. Whiny. Bratty.

How had they even become friends? Nagisa had _made_ him agree, hadn't he? Rei was probably only doing this because he was so nice. That, and Haruka...Haruka was _way_ cooler than Nagisa.

And then he'd tried getting him to join the swim club, only to find out at the beach that Rei couldn't swim at all. He and Makoto had tried teaching him, but it was still slow-goings, even after four years.

Every sleepover they'd had was weird was because Rei was always super-polite about it (especially with Nagisa's mom and dad, but that was to be expected). Half the time they'd just ended up arguing about what to do. Their interests were very different, after all...

. . .

Nagisa didn't need to ask why Rei wouldn't miss him, because Haruka was right. It hurt, but he was absolutely right. That, and he'd probably offended Haruka, too. Everyone knew better than to talk about Rin too much, or to just let Haruka do the talking, but-

"He won't miss you as much because you'll see each other again soon...and it's easier for humans."

. . .

"H-huh?"

"Rei won't miss you as much as I miss Rin because it's easier for people to be together when they're humans. You have phones and...computers. Things I can't use or have with Rin. All I have are my bottles and the ocean, and I can't swim to Australia."

. . .

"It's easier to not miss each other, so...no. Rei won't miss you that much. He'll miss you, but at least you can still talk to each other..."

. . .

"You should tell him soon. That way you can make the time you have left be good. Like Rin and I did."

. . .

Nagisa had never hugged anyone harder in his life, relieved, happy, and anxious all at once, with a looming sense of dread. He had a few months before the move, but Haruka was right. Rei needed to know as soon as possible, because they were best friends and Nagisa was worrying too much, because Haruka was right. Haruka was _absolutely right_.

He felt his embrace being returned, and couldn't really see Haruka's face, but he seemed distant, like his mind and body were in two different places.

Nagisa let go, sniffling again as he stood up, looking down to Haruka and nodding. He was going to do it right now; Rei was a good studier, but that could wait. Someone as awesome as him probably didn't even really _need_ to study, anyway, right?

. . . . . . .

Haruka watched as Nagisa suddenly bolted off, presumably to go tell Rei the news...how much they time had left.

'... _so_... _how many days_?'

' _Not a lot_...'

. . .

' _And then what_?'

. . .

' _Then we'll do this again_ , _Haru_... _we'll always see each other again_. _I'll always come back_. _Promise_.'

. . .

Haruka put two fingers to his forehead, pressing lightly, and then he dropped his hand back down to the sand. After a moment of still silence, the ocean wind and waves being his only companion, he pulled himself back to sea.

Now all he could think about was Rei and Nagisa. Haruka knew from just looking at them how great friends they were. The type of people that would probably be together for the rest of their lives. It had been four years, so Haruka had noticed everything.

Nagisa was always so happy to be around Rei. He'd laugh louder, bright and cheerful, and he loved to cling to Rei, hugging him or holding his hand or helping him try and swim better, staying close by him where their feet could still touch the sandy bottom. It reminded Haruka of he and Rin's sleepover, when they'd woken up and Rin had lost his shark and chosen the merman as his object of comfort instead.

And Rei never seemed more happy than when he was with Nagisa. Yes, sometimes he looked exasperated, especially when Nagisa would suggest something ridiculous or be his usual self, but after the bickering and the teasing, Rei would always smile the most gentle smile Haruka had ever seen, and Nagisa would grin so boldly and proudly that it was a wonder his face didn't crack.

To not hear them say ' _I love you_ ' was not only baffling but just plain _stupid_ , at least to Haruka, because it was clear as day just how much they cared for one another.

Their love was probably just as strong as his and Rin's.

At least, it was now, because whenever Rin came back, he and Haruka were going to _soar_ past them in terms of ' _love_.' Everything would be the way it was supposed to be. They'd laugh, they'd kiss, they'd hug, and everything in between. Haruka wouldn't tell him much he'd missed him because Rin would probably already know...it'd probably seem a little embarrassing, anyway, to tell him exactly how he'd felt for so long with words. He'd just show him, when that time came.

. . .

Haruka was good at waiting, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it...

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

The snow had stuck.

Rin and Sousuke were outside, the sun hidden away behind grey clouds as they lied on their backs, making snow angels. Rin couldn't stop laughing, overjoyed with this movement, seeing snow after so long. Something that had once been a guaranteed occurrence in his life had become a rarity in so little time, and now, it was back with a vengeance.

Come to think of it, he hadn't gotten to see snow with Makoto and Nagisa, had he? So this was the first time he'd seen snow with a friend. _Cool_.

Rin glanced over at Sousuke with a grin that fell immediately. Sousuke was facing the sky, his eyes closed and his breathing slow.

. . .

He was getting taller, even though he was already a little taller than Rin was. His coat was black, that kind that was kinda puffy kind but also kinda...not? It fit, basically. He had a dark blue scarf that was tightly wrapped around his neck, and it matched his wool hat, a beanie that he had pulled over his ears so that they were tucked away.

...he looked so peaceful...

. . .

His hand was right there, not even a few inches away from Rin's, and Rin wondered what would happen if he just... _took_ it. What would happen if he closed that tiny little gap between their mittens and took Sousuke's hand? Would it be a warm feeling? Rin already felt like he might burst into flames from just thinking about it.

That'd be _really_ romantic. Straight out of one of Gou's shoujo manga, which had become a lot more difficult to read and obtain when any new issues were sold in English around here.

...not that he _read_ them. Of _course_ not.

. . .

Okay...he could do this. It was just...it was just a little movement, right? It was just _hands_...just Sousuke's _hand_. It wasn't like he was gonna _kiss_ him or anything.

. . .

Oh no, no, _no_ , now he couldn't think. Rin clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks burning. No, he didn't need to think about _that_ , stop, stop, _stop_ , _ugh_.

Just do it. Don't think. Do it. _Do it_.

His hand moved on autopilot, trembling closer and closer to Sousuke's hand. God, it was so quiet; why was the world so silent whenever it snowed? People were staying inside, so there weren't as many cars out. No other people...it was just Rin and Sousuke, alone in this beautiful, serene, icy-

"Hey, Rin?"

Rin flinched when Sousuke spoke, and he wrenched his hand back to his side just in time, that is, before his friend opened his eyes and looked directly over to him. Rin's breath caught in his throat, cheeks flaring even darker as he swallowed. Holy _crap_ , that had been close! _What had he been thinking_!? Sure, he could've taken Sousuke's hand without a problem, but what the _heck_ would he have done _afterward_!? What would he have said or done? What would _Sousuke_ have done?

Rin couldn't look away, because _wow_ , Sousuke's eyes were always pretty, but they looked even prettier in this snow, or in this light, really, and he finally managed to form his thoughts into words.

"Y-Yeah?"

. . .

" _Think fast_!"

Before Rin could react, Sousuke's other hand, the one Rin _hadn't_ been trying to hold, came flying up, and nestled in his palm was a mound of fresh snow that came flying, and Rin just barely managed to get his arms up in time to defend himself. The snow made a thick ' _paff_ ' against his coat, and it coupled with Rin's laughter. His heart was still racing a mile a minute, but at least that last moment was over.

" _Hey_ -!"

"Come on!"

And the next thing Rin knew, he was being yanked up and pointed over to the left side of his yard. He froze, because here this moment was, the two of them standing in the snow, smiling, happy... _hand in hand_.

"Start building your fort, we're having a snowball war."

. . .

"Rin? You...okay?"

"...y-yeah, got it!"

Rin ripped his hand out of Sousuke's grasp and laughed, running away from him with a small feeling of embarrassment but an even _larger_ feeling of _pure victory_.

 _They'd held hands_. Even if it was only for a second, and Rin had probably looked stupid the whole time, it was still something. Oh _man_ , he couldn't stop grinning.

And now he was gonna get to _destroy him_ in a snowball war.

What a good day it was!

. . . . . . .

Rei stared and stared at the little boy that was standing outside his fence, jaw dropped, eyes wide. He'd heard a pebble on his window, and another and another, and he'd peered out to see Nagisa; why did he never want to come to the door? ' _It's cooler this way_ ,' he'd told him once, and Rei had to admit, it was rather cool, even if he was secretly worried about a crack appearing in the pane.

Regardless, though.

Nagisa Hazuki was standing outside his fenced-in yard, trembling and crying after blurting out some of the worst words Rei had ever heard in life, and surprisingly, they weren't swears.

No.

Nagisa was moving away at the end of the year, and he could hardly speak, he was so distressed. Rei hadn't even responded yet. Everything Nagisa was saying was coming out in hitches, practically hyperventilating.

" _And_. _I_. _Don't_. Wanna. _Go_. _But_. _I_ - _I_ -"

"N-Nagisa, _breathe_! You're going to-!"

. . .

" _Rei_..."

His friend's loud wails diminished to quiet sobs, and he covered his face with his hands.

Rei couldn't move. _Nagisa was moving away_? To Kyoto? But...but that couldn't happen! Well, it _could_ , but Rei didn't want it to happen, not at _all_ , _never_. Four years worth of memories flooded his mind. All the attempts to help him learn how to swim, all the cheesy jokes and lame puns, all the movies they'd watched, every sleepover, every single wonderful moment that defined his very first friendship.

He and Nagisa were total opposites, but that was the best part. When Rei was down, Nagisa always had something positive to say. When Rei was fighting to not be _too_ excited about something (in other words, Haruka), Nagisa made up for his holding back in _spades_.

Not to mention that Nagisa was simply one of the best people he'd ever known. Funny and charming, and so genuine...

. . .

And now he was going to be leaving. Here he was, crying in front of him...Rei had never seen him _cry_ before, or not like this. Not since the day they'd met, and those had been happy tears.

Rei realized how long he'd allowed this to carry on; he'd let his best friend cry, and he'd let him cry for too long. After gasping in a shaky breath (he'd forgotten to breathe for awhile), Rei darted to the fence, climbing over it because he'd forgotten the gate was less than ten feet away, and in his mind, thought this way would be faster.

He'd always found Nagisa's...handsy-ness, so to speak, rather forward, but deep down, he knew it was a trait he'd miss terribly when he was gone. Rei hugged him, holding Nagisa close and feeling the small body freeze up against him. Nagisa hadn't really gotten much taller since they'd met, or if he had, Rei had grown more so, so the top of Nagisa's head only came to Rei's nose.

...right... _he'd_ never hugged _Nagisa_ before. This was the first time. All of a sudden, Rei's cheeks started to burn, and he finally found words, squeezing him just a bit tighter.

"I-It's okay...please don't cry...we still have until then, right? You're not leaving right this minute".

. . .

He could feel Nagisa nodding, and his arms quietly went around Rei's body. Rei breathed a quiet sigh of relief, still scared (terrified, actually), but made himself smile, quietly patting Nagisa's head.

"We have time, so...so let's make it the best time ever...okay?"

. . .

"...o-okay..."

The quiet response broke Rei's heart, but it would do for now. He felt Nagisa wriggling and knew it was time to let go, so he did, though he did elect to stay close

"...you...are you done studying?"

"Why?"

Nagisa rubbed his eyes, sniffling and smiling gently, and Rei felt another pang go through him, like a tightness. It'd been happening more and more lately, just about every time Nagisa smiled or laughed.

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

"S-sure."

Rei nodded, and they began to walk, their pace slow and leisurely. The convenience store wasn't that far...which in itself, was very convenient.

...that was a 'joke' Nagisa had told him, about four times...

When Rei felt Nagisa's hand clasp his, he twitched, but after a moment, he gripped it back just as tightly, and he looked over to see Nagisa. Bright, happy Nagisa, and though his eyes were still a bit puffy, he was wearing a tiny, content smile.

...that smile was worth _everything_ to him.

"...do you think you'll come back to Iwatobi?"

"I _will_ come back."

. . .

"Okay then."

"Yeah."

. . .

Rei gave Nagisa's hand a reassuring squeeze, and Nagisa giggled.

That, too. That sound was _also_ worth everything to him.

Nagisa Hazuki was important, and in these next few months, Rei Ryugazaki would let him know just how much so.


	22. Sound

"Rei?"

"Yes, Haru?"

Rei glanced up from his place in the sand, adjusting his glasses with his left hand. He'd normally use his right, but _that_ hand was occupied, though more specifically, it was being held by Nagisa's left hand. They'd been doing this quite a bit in the last few weeks; Rei, again, thought it seemed rather forward, but it was Nagisa. So that made it alright.

Haruka looked perturbed, his gaze moving to the boy that was swimming beside him.

"Why does Makoto sound like a dolphin?"

This made Makoto bristle, looking up from his wading, face flushing.

"If you have a question about _me_ you should ask _m_ -"

His voice did it again, that little hitch and squeak, and he covered his mouth with hands before mumbling something like ' _Nooo_ ' and sinking below the surface for a moment or two. Rei spoke sheepishly, speaking delicately while Nagisa laughed brightly at poor Makoto's expense.

"Haru, don't you remember? It's a...it's an event in a human's life. When a human male reaches a certain age, their body begins to change and become more like that of an adult. Makoto's voice is just becoming deeper...it's a process that we all-"

" _He sounds like a squeaky toy_!"

"...do I really...?"

Makoto had surfaced, voice small and timid, and Haruka was still staring, and he chose to drift closer to his friend. Rei was still babbling, but Makoto was right; if Haru had a question about him, he should ask him about it. Privately. So Haruka did.

"Will it fix?"

"..."

Makoto uncovered his mouth, shrugging his shoulders and looking saddened.

"My...my mom says so, but it's still-...Haru?"

He tilted his head when Haruka suddenly looked determined. Nagisa was still laughing manically on shore, and it only made Makoto feel more self-conscious, but the next words out of the merman's mouth turned it to confusion. They were low, only for him to hear, as Nagisa and Rei only watched.

"Say something to me."

"...huh?"

" _Talk_. Talk and don't stop."

"But..."

. . .

Makoto spoke quietly, thinking Haruka's demand to be rather...well, cruel, considering he was being sort of mocked, but he did it anyway, because it wasn't as if he couldn't not talk ever again (and he'd tried).

He spoke about his day, his school, and he winced whenever his voice hitched or cracked, and he could hear Nagisa still laughing, laughing so hard he was crying. And Haruka was just staring at him. What? What was this _for_?

"...a-and that's all..."

. . .

And then all at once, Haruka responded, but not in any language Makoto had ever known. Haruka had spoken in his own language before (Nagisa had dubbed it 'Mermanese'), but only mostly to himself. Right now, he was speaking it gently, calmly to Makoto, even though the human had absolutely no idea what on earth was being said.

"H-Haru?"

" _Pretend_."

Haruka whispered, and then Makoto understood in an instant.

"...uh...y-yeah, I can teach you...math stuff..."

Another few chirps. Makoto wondered what Haruka was actually saying, but for now-

"Yeah, it's pretty easy. Maybe Rei could help you better, though."

" _Whoah_..."

The laughter had stopped, and Makoto turned to see that Nagisa was staring at them with wide eyes that were shining with excitement.

" _You can understand Haru_!?"

Before Makoto could respond, Haruka spoke up.

"Yes. His voice is like my words, and he can talk to me now."

" _What_!? That's so _cool_! Makoto, translate him!"

"H- _huh_!?"

Makoto's gaze darted between Nagisa's glee and Rei's utter confusion and Haruka's silent blinking. Finally, Haruka looked away, eyes fixed on the gently ripping water.

"...go on. Translate me."

Awe filled Makoto as Haruka continued to speak, quiet chirps and rolls of the tongue and squeaking that he'd only heard in the past, similar to a dolphin but more...throaty? He didn't know. In any case...Haruka wasn't really lying to anybody so much as he was helping Makoto, or at least making Nagisa stop teasing him.

. . .

"He says...he likes to swim, and he's happy that Rei is getting better...and...and that he'd like it if we can stay like this forever."

" _Woooow_. Man, I can't wait 'til _my_ voice starts breaking!"

" _Cracking_ , Nagisa..."

Rei sent a wary look Makoto and Haruka's way; of course _he_ saw through the act, but he remained silent. In fact, he smiled quietly in approval.

"Amazing."

Makoto was beaming; something awful and embarrassing had become astounding and fun, and best of all, he wasn't being teased anymore. He grinned toward Haruka, who looked as blank as ever.

"...thanks, Haru," he murmured quietly, to which Haruka replied with a quiet chirp. A part of Makoto wanted to ask what the merman had really been saying, but he bit his tongue.

"...I'm hungry."

That was all Haruka said before allowing himself to sink below the surface, leaving Makoto with his newly gained 'skill' and peace.

. . .

Haruka was a wonderful friend.

. . . . . . .

Cracking voices. Humans were so interesting, and strange, but Haruka was fascinated all the same.

He wondered if Rin's voice was doing the same thing, getting deeper and chirping a little. That's what he'd been saying to Makoto, not that Makoto had known.

' _Do you think Rin's voice is doing what your's is_?'

' _It does sound funny_ , _but if it's normal_ , _don't be scared_.'

' _Nagisa was being rude_ , _wasn't he_?'

Nagisa was indeed being rude, if cracking voices were a normal event that human boys had happen to them. Haruka wondered if his voice would change, too. Would he sound squeaky, like Makoto?

. . .

A tiny knot settled into his chest. There were so many questions he had, and no one to ask them to. Rei was smart, _very_ smart, but he didn't know anything about mermen. Everything he said was always a ' _rough estimate_ ,' or a ' _hypothesis_.' Big words with easy meanings.

Put simply, Rei didn't know anything about how Haruka worked or grew, but he was working on it. He tried.

" _Your scales falling off isn't really a normal event_ , _at least by regular fish standards...maybe it's because you've been eating human food_?"

" _But Haru likes human food_!"

" _Well_... _so do we_ , _but even too much for us can have negative results_ , _especially sweets_... _Haru_ , _try and eat just fish for awhile_ , _and we'll see what happens_."

And in the end, Rei had actually been right...but when put right to the bluntest perspective, it was _Rin_ who had been correct all along. _Rin_ , and his cautiousness, his ' _be careful_ ' warnings to Makoto, all those years ago in that letter. _Rin_ , who wanted to protect Haruka, even when he couldn't be here to do it himself...

Haruka caught his own mackerel now. They'd completely cut any sort of chocolate or candy from his diet (except taffy, but only after Haruka had gotten _very_ heated about keeping that one particular sweet. Rei had allowed it, but only sparingly), and now his scales had stopped shedding. He'd lost a good number of scales by then, but it was nothing terrible or unsightly...yes, he shined a little less, but...maybe they would grow back. Rei said that, typically, fish didn't _grow_ scales, " _but there again_ , _you're not a total fish_."

He wished his reliance on what was normal and what wasn't didn't have to come from someone who actually had no clue. Rei didn't have a single clue about Haruka or his body or what would happen to him.

... _Rin_ had. Just a little bit. Or rather, he'd been careful enough to guess correctly.

Haruka didn't blame anyone, though, or at least, he supposed he shouldn't. Haruka would probably have done the same, if Rin were the merman. He might've tried everything out at least once, for fun, and to share more with him, but also being very careful, because they weren't the same.

The reminders of how different Rin and Haruka were growing more and more apparent by the day...by the year. They couldn't eat the same food, or share the same space (without it being a secret, anyway), or even talk, or at least not until they'd worked past that boundary.

Would Rin be impressed with how good Haruka was at talking now? Would he be delighted? Haruka wouldn't have to ask him about so many words anymore, so they could have a nice conversation about-

. . .

Anything.

He and Rin could talk about _anything_.

. . .

Haruka surged towards home, his destination only decided a moment ago. He wanted a bottle, and today would probably be Rin's drawing, the one with he and Makoto and Nagisa and Haruka all swimming in what Rin had long ago explained was a ' _pool_.' Humans made their own tiny oceans. How clever, but why do that when the actual ocean was so close by?

Haruka scanned his bottles, stopping as always on the one containing he and Rin's photograph, heavy with its pebbles and worn with its age. This bottle was thirty-six years old now...Rin was twelve now, and so was Haruka. Four years had passed.

If he and Rin could talk about anything, then Haruka would ask him about Australia. Would he have any new pictures? New sights he'd seen from his new home? Drawings? Had he made any new human friends?

A quiet moment passed with Haruka's hand lingering toward the photo bottle instead, looking over Rin in thoughtful silence.

...Haruka had watched Makoto change, and Nagisa and Rei, too. They were getting taller. ' _Handsome_ ,' as Makoto put it, and ' _Beautiful_ ,' as Rei did. And they wouldn't stop growing and changing any time soon. Haruka didn't look at himself very often, or rather, he didn't really have a place to do so. Maybe he'd been changing, too, this whole time, and he'd never really noticed. Maybe no one had bothered to tell him, or maybe it was just so gradual...Haruka could have sworn his tail had gotten longer, and every so often he felt little bits of pain around his shoulders. Nothing severe, but enough to be noticeable.

. . .

Rin was growing. If Makoto and Rei and Nagisa were, then so was Rin, and that meant that Rin was becoming even _more_ handsome, _more_ beautiful than he already was. Rin had always been so pretty, with his red hair and big smile and happy laugh and soft skin...how silly he looked when he jumped around in excitement, or whenever he asked Haruka to race him (even though Haruka always won).

It was better to think about the happy boy that Haruka has fallen in love with, rather than the sad one he'd had to say goodbye to.

...but it was okay. Because Rin would be coming back to him some day, and Haruka would see him after growing up, and maybe Haruka would have grown up by then, too! Maybe _he_ would be beautiful, too, and he and Rin could be beautiful together.

"...I love you, Rin."

Haruka spoke quietly, not really to anyone, mostly just to hear something, and what he heard was his own tiny voice, professing love. He wondered, when and if his voice cracked, how ' _I love you_ , _Rin_ ' would sound. Deeper? Would it squeak? Would Rin giggle and say, ' _I love you_ , _too_ , _Haru_?'

. . .

Grown-up Rin would be so _pretty_ , so handsome and beautiful...and with his new voice, him saying _'I love you_ ,' would be so amazing that Haruka would probably never stop smiling. And then they'd kiss.

...it was funny. Haruka had wanted to kiss _very_ badly, as of late. He'd never kiss his other human friends, not after Makoto had gently explained to him why he shouldn't. Haruka understood, and he'd understood even more as time had passed. He'd been friends with Makoto for far longer than he'd been friends with Rin, but Haruka didn't want to kiss Makoto at all.

He understood that this feeling, this tightness in his chest and stomach, was something that belonged to Rin. All of these feelings, this want and _need_ , belonged solely to Rin Matsuoka, the pretty human...his very best friend.

His boyfriend, as Makoto put it. What a good word.

Haruka would only kiss his boyfriend.

. . .

He sang softly; he'd learned all the words to that song now, that pretty song about a mermaid who wanted to be on land with the one she loved. Makoto had brought that movie a few times now, ' _The Little Mermaid_ ,' and he'd never gotten tired of it. The music was pretty, the song was lovely...it sort of reminded him of _real_ mersong, really smooth and beautiful. Haruka wondered if he could translate it into his own language...probably not. Besides, it wouldn't sound as pretty that way, or would it?

The water and bottle vibrated gently from his voice, especially now that Haruka was getting a little louder.

. . .

And then, on the last syllable, his voice hitched upward, nowhere near the pitch it was supposed to be, and he gasped. Haruka stared at Rin in the bottle, wide-eyed, before putting it back, testing himself out, speaking a bit more.

"Hello-"

Another hitch, and he covered his mouth with his hands, shocked.

"...I love Ri-"

And now a squeak.

. . .

He laughed. He laughed and laughed and spun, delighted and excited, oh, _so_ excited, as he sped out of his nook, talking to himself, to no one, singing, shouting in human speak before he stopped, deciding to try it out naturally, his own language.

What came from Haruka was a high ring, pulsating, sharper than any sound he'd ever made before, and he stopped immediately to cover his mouth, mildly startled. Any fish that were around had fled...so he tried again, and he found that it was beautiful, just like his grandmother's lullabies.

. . .

Haruka ascended slowly, going back to singing the song he loved that he'd decided was about the boy that he loved, his voice escalating and cracking with every few syllables, but...it was nice. It was _different_. Every so often, he'd achieve that ring, pleasant and slow, but he couldn't hold it for very long...would he be able to in the future? When his voice fully matured?

With another soft laugh, Haruka shouted the last lyrics, his favorite part, before bursting up from the sea, hanging in the air and hearing a quiet whoop from his friends (as well as a " _Careful_!") before plunging below the surface again. Haruka spun again, pushing toward his friends so that he could share this wonderful new discovery.

He and Rin were a little more alike now.

They were _all_ a little more alike now.

. . . . . . .

Rin swallowed his medicine quietly; he hated the fake cherry taste, but he understood now that the stuff worked. His legs had been hurting so bad lately, so much so that swimming was almost a pain, but his mother said that working it out would be the best way to get over it. He watched as she put the bottle away and shooed him off, " _You'd better hurry_ , _Sousuke is waiting_ , _isn't he_?" Rin nodded and hurried up the stairs, feeling the tiny aches and knowing they'd soon dissipate.

" _My little boy is growing up_ ," his mother would coo every now and again, much to Rin's displeasure. He was growing up, but it didn't need to be pointed out. He already knew that he was getting taller...and his arms felt stronger. Swimming was _awesome_.

Of course, swimming was also _terrible_ , because swimming meant seeing Sousuke, who had also been growing up.

He'd been growing up _very_ well...

Rin had noticed, of course, but it was only now when he himself was feeling the effects of puberty coming on did he really appreciate just how... _nice_ Sousuke was to look at. Sousuke was nice to listen to, too, considering his voice had already started to crack...Rin's hadn't, not yet, but soon.

The club's pool was open during the winter, so Rin hurried his way downstairs, wearing his swimsuit beneath his jeans, coat rustling as he moved, and called out a "Bye, Mom, I'll see ya at dinner!" as he reached the door.

"Have fun, sweetie. Stanley will be here, too."

"...'kay."

Rin's tone didn't change as he acknowledged the information, letting the door close behind him as he set off to a jog.

...Stanley was okay. Stanley was his mom's new boyfriend, but...he was okay. He was nice, and liked to talk to Rin about stuff. He'd showed him how to make an egg go inside a bottle without breaking it, and that was kinda cool, so...

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about him yet, though. Or rather...Rin wasn't sure if he wanted his mother to _marry_ the guy. She was happy with him, and he seemed like a nice guy, but...ugh, he didn't know. It was weird.

 _Everything_ was weird.

And now he was going to go see Sousuke, so everything was going get even more weird. All warm and tight and...weird...

. . .

Gay.

Rin didn't like to think about the word too-too much, but...that was what he _was_ , right? Gay? He'd heard the word a few times, on the news, at school...just around in general.

Gay.

Rin liked boys.

Rin liked Sousuke.

...he didn't think that was so bad. Sousuke was his best friend...that he kinda wanted to hold hands with...and maybe kiss a little...

. . .

 _Ugh_.

Kissing seemed like fun. Rin would always get fairly embarrassed when one showed up in a movie, but it definitely looked like something nice. Something soft and warm and fun...he wondered what it felt like. He'd had dreams about it before (though never about Sousuke, dang it). No, Rin's dreams were always of this quiet kid with dark hair and amazing blue eyes, and they _really_ liked kissing him. He could never see if it was a boy or a girl, but...they were nice. A little chilly, but nice.

The moment he got into the swim club, Rin took off his coat; Coach kept the heat going strong out in the lobby during the winter. After a quick hanging up and jogging to the locker room, Rin was down to his swimsuit, and...there he was. Rin swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and went towards the edge of the pool, dropping himself in and looking over at that grin.

"Hey."

"What took you, man?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Nothing..."

"Sure don't _sound_ like nothin'..."

"Shut up."

Sousuke laughed, splashing some water over to Rin, who shielded himself and cried " _Don't_!" before Sousuke declared a race.

"200 meters, butterfly. You game?"

"Duh."

"Scared?"

"No, but that means _you_ are. Tryin' to psyche me out..."

"No way!"

The boys bickered back and forth as they approached the starting blocks, clambering out of the pool. Rin tried not to look over, tried not to notice at how Sousuke's arms looked kinda muscly now...he was still a kid, but he was an athlete, too.

"You want a head start? I ain't goin' easy on you."

"I didn't _ask_ you to! This time, I'm gonna beat you."

"Right...okay! On your mark! Get set!"

. . . . . . .

"Rematch! _Rematch_!"

"Dude, that'd be like, seven in a row."

Sousuke chuckled, watching as Rin pouted. Rin was getting way better, but he still couldn't beat Sousuke in the water. Not yet, anyway. He huffed and stood up from the floor, still pouting as he gave a completely limp punch to Sousuke's shoulder.

"...next time."

"Yeah, sure. Come on."

Sousuke climbed out of the water and offered Rin a hand, and, just like always, he watched his friend hesitate before reaching up and squeezing, allowing himself to be pulled out.

...Rin was weird, but he was pretty great.

"I mean it. Next time, I'm gonna beat you. You'll see."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. You sound like someone out of anime."

"I do _not_!"

They both laughed for a moment before heading out to the locker room. Rin immediately went to the closest stall before changing, which, again, was weird, but Rin was Rin.

"You done?" came the familiar meek call from behind the stall, and Sousuke replied with a calm ' _Uh_ - _huh_ ' before Rin stepped out, his bag over his shoulder.

And so they left for home, walking slowly in the early evening. Some snow still remained, but most of it was dirty or muddy now. Sousuke gazed up at the sky, wondering when or if they would get weather like this again this season, and then he glanced over to Rin, who was making solid eye contact with nothing but the sidewalk.

"...you okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just...uh..."

. . .

Rin suddenly came to a dead stop, and he raised his head to look to Sousuke, who stopped as well. His friend's face was...weird...twisted, like, as if he were about to burst.

"Rin?"

"...I...I think I..."

"..."

Sousuke took a worried step back; Rin might shout something, and it might be loud. Rin could be pretty loud when he was upset or excited.

"..."

"...Rin, you can-"

" _I don't want my mom getting married_!"

. . .

Oh. Oh okay...that explained it. Rin looked as if he'd said something stupid, but he swallowed and started walking again shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his eyes on the sidewalk, his cheeks a deep red. Sousuke was stunned for only a moment before jogging to catch up.

"...that's what's up?"

. . .

"...yeah..."

"Well...okay, that's not bad. I mean...yeah, that's rough, man...has she talked about it?"

"No...but..."

. . .

Rin didn't actually want to talk about this, Sousuke could feel it. Well, it was a pretty difficult topic. Sousuke didn't know what it was like, losing a parent, or watching one date, but he liked to think there was some way he could help.

"You don't gotta say anything, man, it's okay."

"Thanks."

. . .

. . .

"Sousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"...is there...do you like anybody?"

"... _like_?"

"Like."

. . .

"I dunno. Why, do you?"

"N-No, no way..."

. . .

Sousuke had learned that the best way to deal with Rin when he was lying though his teeth was to just allow it, because eventually, he'd crack. Rin told him everything eventually.

"Okay.

"...okay."

. . .

Yeah, everything would be fine. Rin would tell him eventually.

Hopefully the Stanley situation improved as well. Rin was always rather worried about him, and Sousuke could understand his fear. This whole _thing_ must be rough. What had it been, like, a month now? Before the snow. Something about his mother meeting some guy at work and then apparently going out on a date, and then a few more, and now-

"He's coming to dinner tonight."

"Again? Huh...you want me to come over, too?"

"Nah...thanks though."

Rin looked up with a smile, and he nodded before laughing quietly. Sousuke smiled back before choosing to pry further, for once.

"He's a good guy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess...he's nice to me and Gou and my mom, so that's good. I just...I don't know if I want him around _all the time_."

Sousuke shrugged.

"What happens, happens. That's what my dad says. It's better to worry about stuff _when_ it happens instead of _before_ it does. Worryin' won't do nothin.'"

"...huh..."

Rin stopped, and he had such a dawning look realization on his face, so pure and genuine, that Sousuke sputtered into a laugh.

"You're such a space-case."

He plopped his hand on Rin's head and gave his red hair a good shake, causing Rin to falter and stutter out a ' _Knock it off_!' before swinging his arms around in retaliation. The boys laughed, now running down the sidewalk; Sousuke was being chased, and for all he knew, a muddy snowball could be headed his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/vDcu7YIkGEM
> 
> Just a video I pull up when I need a boost. Darling Haru would be singing this, considering, ya know, Japan.


	23. Tension

Perhaps the best thing about homeschooling was the distance between ' _school_ ' and ' _home_.' Put simply, Rei enjoyed the fact that he could finish his lessons and even his homework out in the living room and then simply retreat to his own room, free to do as he pleased, so long as he read some sort of educational material before bed.

He wasn't rushing to read, however, not yet. Rei was shutting his door and fixing his hair and straightening out his shirt because he was going on the Internet. He passed by his neatly made bed, wincing as he saw that his alarm clock read ' _3:37_.'

He was late. Again.

Well, that didn't really matter. He'd just try harder next time.

Rei sat down at his computer chair, still primping somewhat as he opened his laptop and, subsequently, Skype. It was a lovely day outside, bright and finally getting warm, as it was April. The twelve year-old boy would definitely go out and enjoy it, but later. He had _far_ more important business to tend to, not that it was really business. Business, often times, wasn't fun. Business had a tendency to be seen as a chore.

' _Nagisa is not a chore_ ,' Rei thought happily as he saw the little green ' _Online_ ' icon pop up beside Nagisa's name in his contacts. That little penguin icon, from some cartoon he'd never seen, next to the name ' _HaHazukiBean_ '.

The first time they'd done this, Rei's cursor had trembled its way to the 'Call' button. He'd spiffed himself up way too much, and Nagisa had noticed and laughed about it. They'd gone from speaking once a week to once every few days, and now it was somewhere like, _every_ day, if they weren't texting or something similar.

Now, it was with a confident swipe of the mouse that Rei called Nagisa, though he was surprised Nagisa hadn't called first.

That familiar ring...once...twice...Rei muttering ' _Come on_ ,' under his breath just as the screen changed, and suddenly a high ' _Rei_!' blasted out of his speakers that rested at the monitor's sides. Rei scrambled to turn them down slightly as he waited for the lag to catch up. He couldn't even see Nagisa yet.

"Hello, Nagisa!"

"Rei, _hi_!"

When Rei glanced out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend happily waving, and he smiled. Nagisa, same as usual. However, when he sat up properly in his seat, he saw something very different.

"Your eye!"

"I'm getting artsy with my liner now, whaddya think?"

Nagisa laughed at his own joke, though Rei couldn't imagine why, not with a black eye like that. Worry filled him immediately.

" _What happened_!? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Did you-"

"Rei, I'm _fine_. I just got into a fight."

"A _fight_? With _who_ , what happened!?"

He watched Nagisa's smile fall into a pout.

"You sound like my mom. I'm fine."

"But you're not fine, who hurt you?"

"Me and some guys were just messin' around. I'm fine."

"...do you promise...? You'd...you'd tell me if you were in trouble or anything, right?"

"Of course, Rei!"

. . .

Rei stared at that soft smile before realizing that, realistically, he really couldn't do a thing but have faith in Nagisa's words. In the end, he nodded, even though he still felt a twinge of fear in his stomach. It looked like such a bad bruise...

"...okay."

. . .

"So how was home-schooling? Did your mom say yes?"

"It's a work in-progress..."

And so their conversation began. The 'work in-progress' was Rei's attempted transition from law studies into a new field, a field he'd grown much more interested in as of late, and that was the field of marine biology. His mother had noticed this, of course, all of these new books and journal studies (he'd never written about Haruka as ' _Haruka_ ' or ' _merman_ ,' but as ' _the specimen_ ,' which seemed rather rude, but Haruka didn't know, and it was keeping him safe).

Rei had been attempting to transition.

Nagisa had been struggling with algebra, but his grades were getting better thanks to Rei's help.

They talked about Haruka and Makoto, along with the new friends Nagisa had said he'd made...all in all, they were both having their highs and lows, but even though though they were apart, Rei and Nagisa were still there each other.

"...Rei?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm sorry, what?"

Nagisa giggled lightly, and Rei couldn't help but smile. It was a nice sound, Nagisa's laugh, and he missed hearing it in person.

"You got all spacey again."

"Did I? I'm sorry."

"It's cool. It is seven, after all."

"... _it's seven_!?"

Rei's eyes darted to corner of the screen, seeing the readout now read ' _7:04_.' Had he really been talking for Nagisa for almost four hours? It hadn't seemed that long at all...

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't—"

"Don't be sorry! I had fun!"

They smiled at each other before Nagisa's happy expression faded slightly, looking more regretful now, though his smile still shined like it always did, even through the pixels.

"...I miss you."

"I know...I miss you, too."

"I'm still coming back for high school."

"I know.

"Okay, good."

. . .

They were both back to smiling in a moment, and Nagisa took that familiar stance. The one where he sat up a little straighter, where his hand was suddenly back on his computer mouse, getting ready to hang up. Rei followed suit, as much as he hated it. His cursor hovered over the ' _End Call_ ' button.

"Night, Rei!"

"Night. Love you."

. . .

. . .

"Ah—"

Rei felt his face flare up, but before he could apologize, Nagisa was laughing. There weren't any bells or chimes in the world that compared to those raucous, happy tones, full of life and energy, and it only made Rei miss him more, because the sound came out broken and clipped through his plain speakers.

"Stop laughing, I—...I didn't... _it just slipped out_ , I wasn't—"

"Rei _looooves_ me!"

"No I—... _Nagisa_ —!"

"Night, Rei. _Loooove yoooou_!"

Nagisa sealed Rei's embarrassment by blowing a kiss into the camera, laughing, and then hanging up, leaving the other boy absolutely mortified.

. . .

' _I love you_?' Why in the _world_ had he said _that_!? Oh, this was worse than when he'd called an exam proctor ' _Mom_.'

Rei stared at his computer, its monitor humming with energy. In less than a moment, he groaned and hopped over to his bed, throwing himself on it and burying his face in his pillow.

It was just a slip of the tongue. Nagisa knew that. These things happened all the time. People called teachers ' _Mom_ ' or said _'I love you_ ' to people all the time. It was a habit that tended to slip around accidentally when people grew tired or distracted.

He didn't love Nagisa. He _missed_ him...but Rei didn't think he _loved_ him. There were a good many things to love _about_ Nagisa. His laugh, and his dumb jokes, his smile and his wavy-curly blonde hair. Listening to him rattle on about penguins or caterpillars or something exciting that had happened to him, helping him put up with his older sister Natsumi (since the older two were out of college now)...everything, actually. Rei loved everything about Nagisa Hazuki.

. . .

...but he didn't _love_ him...right...?

. . . . . . .

Haruka enjoyed his new voice.

The merman would swim at night when he couldn't sleep, singing mersong and watching as the fish swam away. During the day, he'd float lazily and sing to the sky, staring in awe at the birds and their circling.

He'd tried singing to his friends before, because they seemed curious about its sound, but they'd all looked sort of sick after he'd started, so Haruka had stopped. Rei would tell him later that Haruka's singing had been like having his head inside a clanging bell, ' _but a soft bell_ , _like_ , _gentle_. _I hope I didn't insult you_.'

Haruka hadn't been insulted at all, considering he couldn't quite remember what a bell was.

His tail felt better and had gotten bigger in the past few months, but he did miss all the fun human food. It was a small price to pay for staying healthy.

That, and what would Rin say if he came back and saw Haruka's tail all jagged and ugly? Probably nothing mean, because Rin wasn't mean, but still. Haruka wanted to look beautiful, because _Rin_ thought he was beautiful. He'd always loved Haruka's tail, looking at it and touching it; he'd even hugged it once, even though he hadn't been awake at the time.

It was still as lovely as before, albeit with a few missing rows, but it wasn't noticeable unless one were truly looking for imperfections. Rin wouldn't do that. Rin was coming back, and he was going to be so happy to see his Shining again that—

. . .

...that he'd...

. . .

...this was getting old...

Haruka left his nook without a bottle, no song on his mind as he ascended to see Makoto. It was later in the evening, yes, but Makoto always came to see him after dinner. Rei was rather busy these day, what with his school in his home as well as communicating with Nagisa, but he still came by to visit regularly.

Haruka still loved Rin. He was still eager for his return, and longed for it, but to dwell upon it too much...it didn't help. He could think up as many scenarios as he could, as many kisses and meetings and ecstatic greetings after so long, but...it had been so _long_.

Part of him dreamed of beautiful scenes of their reunion, something with all of their friends and laughter and kisses and all sorts of catching up to do, while another part simply wished for Rin to return. That was all. No big fanfare or announcement...one day Haruka would come up to the surface, and there Rin would be. Older, like him. Beautiful. Happy to see him...a kiss wouldn't hurt, but it wasn't absolutely necessary

. . .

Alright, that was a lie. Haruka wanted to kiss Rin. It was growing much worse lately, the need to kiss. Thinking about it made his stomach twist. Thinking about _Rin_ made his stomach twist, his heart ache. Rei had explained that the feeling was called " _having butterflies_ ," but Haruka had dismissed it, seeing as he'd never eaten those before.

He just wanted to _see_ Rin...he felt like if he saw him, maybe the butterflies would go away, but for now, he'd just have to make due.

He broke the surface, and there was Makoto, sitting and waiting quietly, as always. Haruka pushed toward the sand to beach himself, and within a minute or two, he was comfortably at his friend's side, silent and solemn.

"Hi, Haru."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good...it's almost May, so I'll be able to wade with you pretty soon. Once it's warm enough, I mean. Do you wanna hear something funny that happened today?"

Haruka nodded, even though he didn't really want to. He supposed he just liked hearing another voice, and he was listening. He cared for Makoto; he loved him like a brother, and in a lot of ways, Makoto _was_ his brother. Looking out for him and keeping him safe from harm...

...he was just tired, he guessed. Haruka had been very tired for a few weeks now.

"—and the whole class was dying laughing, it was so great."

"Cool."

. . .

Makoto smiled softly at Haruka before looking out to the ocean.

"What did _you_ do today?"

"Sleep. Sing. Now I'm here."

Makoto nodded, physically tensing when Haruka mentioned singing.

"Cool."

. . .

And that was the extent of their conversation, and it was perfectly fine. Haruka and Makoto didn't need to force small talk, or even talk at all. Honestly, Haruka just enjoyed another presence, and Makoto's presence was kind and pure. There probably wasn't another soul like him on land...or below sea, for that matter.

After another hour of peaceful quiet, Makoto stood and said goodbye, having to get home for school, " _but I'll be back tomorrow_." Haruka waved slowly before shimmying back to the water, letting the coolness wash over his skin and scales before he sped for home, following the fading beams of sunlight down.

...today had been good. Which was funny, because most days just seemed to be _days_ these days, but...this day had been a good one, and Haruka wasn't quite sure why that was.

He smiled, silently hoping that Rin was having a good day, too.

. . . . . . .

"Okay Rin, there's dinner in the fridge, and if you need anything, you know my phone number."

"Okay."

"Rin, baby, what's my phone number?"

"Mom..."

"I'm not leaving this house until I know you know."

Rin huffed, his hair fluttering from his breath, and he recited the ten digits, bored and annoyed. His mother smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you. Stay out of the spray bottles. Lock the door behind me. I won't leave until I hear a click. If anything happens, go to Mrs. Shelia's house next door and call me or the police, or whoever you need to call."

" _Okay_ , Mom. I love you, too."

. . .

" _Mooom_!"

Rin had received one more kiss to the top of his head before his mother left, scurrying out. Per her wishes, Rin immediately went to the door and locked it, and he heard a pleased " _Good boy_ , _I love you_!" before the sound of fading footsteps. Rin darted to the window and looked out.

There was Stanley's car; it was date night. Again. Every other Friday, like clockwork...except this Friday was different. Because the moment car pulled out and away, carrying away Rin's mother (and of course, Stanley), and the moment Rin had heard that Gou was spending the night at a friend's house, he knew; he was going to be _home alone_ for the _first time ever_.

With a whoop, the thirteen-year-old immediately set out to doing things he wasn't really supposed to be doing, but who would ever know? He ran around the house, he jumped on his bed (however he stopped that right away when he heard the frame make a particularly distressing creak), rifled through Gou's shoujo manga (to _laugh_ at, not to read or catch up or anything), and he hollered and...well, he was behaving like a teenage boy that had been left home alone.

But that all got boring rather fast, so in the end, Rin decided to get into some pajamas early, make some popcorn, and commit the ultimate home-alone sin: watching an R-rated movie in the living room.

Oh, he could have laughed evilly, but there would be no point, as no one would hear it.

Alright, he needed to find the _worst_ movie on right now. Something _bloody_ , with lots of curse words and...well, maybe he ought to stay away from anything that said ' _nudity_ ,' curious as he was.

. . . . .

An hour later, Rin Matsuoka was cowering underneath a blanket, trembling at the horror movie he'd found that had fit nearly all his criteria: blood, swearing, and, unfortunately... _sex_. There had even been a breast or two. _That_ wasn't good; he felt ashamed. What would his _mother_ think?

...oh, this had been a _bad_ idea.

The phone rang, and he screamed, only to grumble and jump up to answer it, mad at himself for being such a chicken.

"Hello?"

"Rin?"

" _Hey_!"

Rin's fear melted away at the sound of Sousuke's voice, and he leaned against the counter.

"What's up?"

"Oh ya know, nothin' big, just _being home alone_."

"Whoa. Your mom left you all by yourself?"

"Yep. She _trusts_ me. I'm watching scary movies."

"...but you're scared of those."

" _Am not_! Look, do you wanna come over? And it's not because I'm _scared_ or anything, just, ya know—"

"Okay! I'll go ask Mom."

Rin's heart soared, and he did a little dance in the kitchen. _Sousuke was gonna come over_! They were gonna be home alone _together_!

...would that still make him home ' _alone_?' Whatever, his mom was out, that was enough.

Within a few minutes, Rin received an answer of ' _Yes_ ' and a ' _We'll be over in twenty minutes_.' Rin said "Cool, see ya!" and hung up, immediately darting around and cleaning up just a bit. Mostly the stray pieces of popcorn and all that, the ones the had gone flying during the movie's jump-scares.

 _Sousuke_ was coming over. Sousuke was coming over, and they were gonna be _home alone_ , sitting on the sofa watching scary movies...

. . .

This might be a a good time...in fact, what better time would there be? They'd be alone...

It was as good a time as any.

Rin muted the TV, pacing around his house instead, thinking about what he could do and say. He didn't want to come off too strong, after all. They could sit on the couch, watch more movies...maybe they could share a blanket...that could be a good start.

How would he _say_ it, though? ' _I like you_ '...no way, that was _way_ too embarrassing. Not to mention dangerous...no, Rin would probably have to to test the waters first. Sousuke was Sousuke. His best friend...it was scary, but...they were friends; nothing really bad would happen.

. . .

...yeah. That was right. Sousuke hadn't ever really gotten mad at him before...would something like this really wreck that? Rin didn't know, but he'd like to think that the worst thing that Sousuke could say was, "No."

Everything was going to be just fine.

When a knock came at the door, he jumped, but it wasn't a killer or a robber, it was only Sousuke, a pillow under his arm and a wide grin on his face.

"You're really home alone?"

"Yeah, man, check it out!"

Rin tugged him inside, waving goodbye to Sousuke's mother as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Cool...I didn't tell my mom, or she wouldn'ta let me come."

That made sense, so Rin nodded, bouncing over to the sofa and patting the seat next to him, kicking his feet up as if he owned the place. The TV came off mute; some kind of chase scene was going on...

"Pretty sweet, right?"

"What are you watching?"

"Oh...uh, nothing much. I've seen this one like, a million ti— _AAH_!"

In the movie, the killer had been hiding _right_ there, right where one of the characters had been, and now...oh man, they were stuck to the wall by a knife...there was blood, and it was scary, and Rin had jumped about a foot off the couch. Sousuke was truly struggling not to laugh.

" _Right_. A million times."

" _Shut up_..."

Sousuke joined him with a quiet hum, hugging his pillow tight to his chest.

"Wanna watch something else? Since you've seen it so many times."

"...sure."

Rin grumbled as his trembling hand reached for the remote. Okay. What else was there? He guessed it didn't _have_ to be R-rated; they could watch whatever he wanted. They could do _anything_.

In the end it ended up being a cartoon. Sousuke asked him how everything had been so far today, and Rin replied with a usual ' _not much_.' It was April, which meant it was still fairly warm out, but the cold would be coming soon...they had to get as much swim time in as possible. Rin was getting better slowly, but after all this time, he finally seemed to be making good progress. Sousuke had been helping him, and that was fun in of itself.

...not to mention he got to be around Sousuke just a little more.

Everything was going well so far. They'd talked and run around a bit. Rin started a pillow fight only to get slammed off the couch in one blow. Eventually, they'd settled down and found a good movie to watch, something scary, but not _too_ -too bloody. That would work for now.

. . .

Rin would glance over to Sousuke every now and then, just to kinda take him in. He really _was_ pretty...tall and strong...he was _amazing_ in the water. They were almost evenly matched now, or they would be after Rin practiced more. He felt like next year, he'd be able to beat Sousuke no problem. That was the plan, anyway.

It was also the plan to try and confess tonight, but that wasn't happening any time soon. Rin was too nervous. How would he even start? Should he pause the movie, so he had every bit of Sousuke's attention? Maybe he should say it casually as they watched. But what would he even _say_? He'd come back to that little issue.

' _I like you_?'

' _Is there anyone you like_?'

' _We're friends, right_?'

 _Ugh_ , there was no easy way; honestly, Rin was surprised he'd gotten this far without hyperventilating. He looked back to the TV, passing off a shaky breath as a bored sigh, and he went over his options again, or at least, he tried to. Everything just sort of led into some alternate universe where Rin had already succeeded, and he and Sousuke were together, which was was weird, because he wasn't quite sure what that meant, exactly. If Sousuke liked him back, or at the very least, gave him a chance, would they hold hands? Hang out more? Would they go see movies, but call seeing them ' _dates_?' What even _was_ dating? And what about—?

. . .

It was at a last thought that Rin stood up very abruptly, face beet red as he murmured "I'll be right back," and darted down the hall towards the bathroom. Sousuke raised a brow but didn't question him, only giving a concerned "Okay" before turning back to the movie.

Rin went to his bathroom and locked himself in, breaths shaky as he let his back slide down the door, trying to calm down.

No, not _now_ , not _again_. What was he supposed to _do_?! This was like, the _thousandth time this week_ , and it was always when he least expected it. Oh, this sucked, this _sucked_.

Rin was too embarrassed to ask anyone about it, but what if something was wrong with him? It didn't hurt or anything, like, he didn't feel pain, but _wow_ , he was uncomfortable. What if it happened when he swam? Was he dying? His stomach hurt, too... _that_ was new...

Oh he was _definitely_ dying, or something.

He just needed to breathe. Breathe, not think, drink some water...don't do anything. It'd stop eventually. He'd stop fidgeting, it'd go back down, and he could just get on with tonight.

The door rattled with a two knocks, and Rin let out a startled yelp.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good..."

"...'kay..."

. . .

Rin waited until he heard footsteps retreating before he sighed, burying his head in hands. Well. Any and all motivation or confidence that he'd had about talking to Sousuke was gone.

It if wasn't one thing, it was another. First his knees aching, then his voice (which had _finally_ stopped being all scratchy and sore), and now...

. . .

He whined pitifully, laying himself down on the bathroom floor, which probably wasn't that clean, but the tile was cold against his cheek, and he'd like to think that was helping a little.

This had been a bad idea. He couldn't tell Sousuke to go home, though; that'd be _super_ rude, not to mention it probably wouldn't earn Rin any points in terms of potential boyfriend-ness, either.

. . .

 _Stupid Sousuke_. Why did Rin have to think about _kissing_? Kissing was gross, anyway. Though maybe if it were with the right person, it wouldn't seem so gross.

...and now he felt even worse than before, his stomach twisting in little knots that he put balled fists over, whining again. What else was he supposed to do?

He wanted to call his mom, but what would he even say? Plus she was on a date...

The sound of laughter carried from the living room down the hall and through the bathroom door; whatever was on the TV, Sousuke thought was funny.

. . .

This _sucked_.


	24. Ties

"...right now?"

"Yeah, now."

Rin's voice was barely heard over the car rushing by. He and Sousuke stood facing each other on the sidewalk. Rin's head was down, and what he'd just said was enough to make Sousuke stop on his tracks.

"...you wanna race...right _now_?"

"Yeah."

"We just left the club—"

"I know."

. . .

Sousuke stared at his friend, who sounded deathly serious. After a quiet moment and a few more cars whizzing by, he huffed, already starting to walk back the way they'd came.

A race wasn't a big deal, but why couldn't Rin have asked while they were still at the swim club?

The sound of hurrying footsteps followed him, and soon Rin was beside him, keeping his pace and staying quiet.

...he'd been weird all day. Sousuke ran through the list in his head, all the potential factors that could have contributed to this outcome.

Well, first and foremost was the new school year. The fifteen-year-olds were adjusting well to the change, both in Year Nine, now, but the added workload on top of swim club activities...yeah, that could get _anybody_ stressed out. Then again, Rin had been pretty weird in primary school, too. Real fidgety. Loud and theatrical and...ah, no, that was pretty normal for him, now that Sousuke thought about it.

Then there was Stanley. He and Rin's mother had been going strong for a good...what was it, two years now? A year and a half? Rin could be tense about the possibility of a proposal...

He hadn't had another attack, or...whatever that incident had been. There'd been a instances where Rin had frozen up in place, or suddenly just stopped swimming during practice, but each time he'd seemed to shake himself out of it. Sousuke had always froze right with him, ready for anything, even if he didn't actually know _what_ he was supposed to do or how to do it, or how Rin would react.

There'd been nights where Rin had called him, sounding really slow and uncomfortable and weird, but he was probably just shy on the phone. A lot of people were.

Soon enough, they were back in the lobby of their Swim Club, their footsteps echoing on the tiled floor.

They could've easily raced earlier. Had Rin wanted to wait or something? Coach wasn't even here anymore. Nobody was.

Rin walked silently, eyes fixed toward the double doors that led to the pool, and suddenly he started to jog, making a small grunt of determination that only made Sousuke want to keep up, and when he overtook him, Rin ran harder. They both sped down the hall, bursting through the doors and seeing that they were alone, truly and totally, in the pool. Rin was already undressing, still at a jog as he headed for the starting blocks.

...he still had his suit on underneath his clothes?

Come to think of it, this was the first time in years that Sousuke had seen Rin undress in front of him; he'd always opted to change in the bathroom stall.

It really was remarkable, the sort of improvement Rin had undergone over the years, both in the water and out. He moved _with_ the water now, instead of just jumping in and breaking it...smooth and fast, almost like a fish. He was still weird, yeah, but he'd gotten less shy. Less fidgety and awkward.

Today, however, everything about Rin seemed weird, and Sousuke jogged toward the locker room so he could change properly. He could hear Rin shouting " _Come on_!" from outside, his voice resounding through the large space and across the cold, wet floors, and Sousuke headed back out, still tugging his suit over his hips as he shouted back.

"Geez, hang on!"

"Come on, _come on_!"

Rin was gesturing him with a hand, telling him to hurry to the starting block, his face way too serious.

"Rin, what the hell—?"

"Freestyle. Hundred meters."

"Fine, but—"

"Come _on_!"

Rin hopped down from the starting block and took Sousuke by the arm, pulling him to the block beside him and urging him to step up. Sousuke could feel a small tremble in Rin's grip; not unfamiliar, but very strange for this scenario playing out right now.

Everything was strange about right now.

As usual, he said nothing and simply stepped up the block.

"...hundred meter free?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going easy on you."

"You won't have to."

Rin was biting back with retorts as if he'd prepared himself to make them, and with a shaky yet somehow cocky grin, he stepped up beside him, readying his goggles, doing that snap thing he always did before jumping off.

" _Take your marks_!"

His voice boomed, and both boys looked to the clock on the wall. It was ticking down, second by second...they both knew. Right when it hit the twelve again. Rin's voice still reverberated as they leaped, but it was then completely drowned out by the sound of splashing water, kicking legs, gasps for air.

He'd gotten faster, fast enough to where Sousuke felt intimidated, but of course, he'd gotten pretty fast, himself.

Their fingertips dove beneath the surface with every pull, slicing cleanly into the water. If he ever dared to glance Rin's way, the sight was always the same. His friend swimming his hardest, filled with drive and energy and a need to win.

...it made Sousuke want more, too.

He wanted to push himself that hard, have that powerful a will. He was already good, but he could be better. He could do that with Rin...but they couldn't _both_ be the best.

His hand slapped the wall a good two seconds before Rin's did, and he whooped in victory, turning to look at Rin, who was panting, arm braced on the concrete ledge as he tore off his swim cap and goggles. He looked absolutely spent, but he turned to Sousuke, staring at him, gauging him, and then, he broke into a small smile.

"...Sousuke..."

All at once, Rin straightened up, turning his whole body to face his friend. Sousuke stiffened, putting a hand to the wall. All he could really do was watch him, listen. The water rippled sharply around them, settling, and all he could focus on was Rin.

. . .

"I'm going back to Japan."

. . .

"What? Wait, you're _moving_?!"

Sousuke blurted, confused, wondering why Rin was still smiling, even if it looked a little sad now. Rin shook his head.

"Not my family, just me...my mom...I asked her if I could go back for high school."

"We're _in_ high school!"

"I mean—!"

Rin's voice had hitched, but he stopped and swallowed. He looked nervous again, and Sousuke realized that he'd allowed himself to get heated. After a moment to breathe, he urged Rin to keep talking.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"...I didn't want to make things weird."

Well _that_ made no sense; Rin and Sousuke's _entire friendship_ was weird. They weren't even really friends so much as two people who had the same hobbies and enjoyed each other's presence. Helping each other while also staying their distance. Always sure to be there when it counted.

. . .

Nearly _eight years_ of that.

"You'd be going back as a sophomore."

"I know...there's a school there with a swim team. I looked 'em up...they have a lot of accolades and stuff."

"Okay."

Sousuke nodded.

"...so...when would you be going?"

"March. The start of the new school year over there, ya know?"

"Yeah."

Sousuke stared at him, watching Rin's expression go from worry to confusion. He looked to the water before looking up to Rin, giving him a soft smile.

So. This was Rin's way of getting his feelings across. He wanted to make sure that Sousuke was alone, so they wouldn't be stared at or overheard. He wanted to do what they did best beforehand, regardless of the win...or maybe that was Rin's way of deciding whether or not to say anything. If that were the case, what would have been said if Rin had won? Well, in any case, no matter what Rin wanted to do, Sousuke would—

"No."

...wait, what was he doing?

Rin was staring at him with wide eyes, almost shocked...disappointed? He shook his head, suddenly glaring and looking away.

"No, you're not supposed to say that!"

"...what...?"

"You're supposed to get mad! Tell me not to go! Won't you miss me?!"

. . .

...what the hell was _this_?

"...y-yeah, I'll miss you. But if you wanna go to the Olympics and you think this is the best way to get there, then—...wait, you're actually going, right?"

" _Yes_! Yes I'm actually going back to Japan, all by myself! And you're not stopping me!"

Rin climbed out of the pool hurriedly, huffing and puffing as he set about to pacing. Sousuke remained in the water, not quite sure what to say or do.

"You're supposed to tell me not to go! That you're gonna miss me or how you wanna go with me, or... _something_! Don't just accept it! What kinda friend _are_ you?!"

" _Hey_. I'm _being_ a good friend. I'm gonna miss you, but I'm thinking of you, too, damn it!"

"No you're not! You're not thinking about me at all!"

. . .

Sousuke scowled, pulling himself out of the pool and standing in front of Rin.

"If you think this is gonna be good for getting to your dream, then do it! Why the hell does it matter what _I_ think? And if we're gonna talk about selfish, or you being worried about me missing you or _whatever_ , why did you do this? If you were that worried about me—"

" _I'm not worried about you_ , I just—!"

"You've _always_ done things your way, and I've never minded. That's what we _do_ , Rin. I'm just doing what's worked, okay? You can't get mad at me for that!"

Sousuke was getting heated again. For once, he wasn't blaming himself, because damn it, he'd been walking on eggshells for almost eight years for Rin. Don't crack the eggs. Don't rock the boat. Push, but not too hard.

That was their relationship.

That was their _everything_.

Why was everything changing all of a sudden?

...and now Rin was freezing, staring up at Sousuke and taking a few steps back, breaking quietly, and Sousuke stopped. Rin's gaze had fallen to the concrete, just a little too quiet.

... _crap_.

"Hey...you...you okay?"

"..."

"...Rin...?"

"I like you."

. . .

"...I like you, and I'm gonna miss you, and yeah, this is what's best for me, but...but I—"

"Like...?"

"..."

. . . . . . .

"...I'm sorry."

Rin was still staring at the ground as he took another step back, heading toward his discarded clothes. He couldn't look at Sousuke.

He'd done it. Five years, and he'd finally said it. While part of him felt utterly relieved, like a weight had been lifted his shoulders, another part was petrified. He wanted to run, needed to get away.

"For what?"

He looked up in shock, seeing that Sousuke was staring at him, kinda squinting. Rin didn't know how to answer...what _was_ he sorry for? He'd gone over this in his head a hundred times today alone, but he hadn't ever really thought about what he was sorry for. Making Sousuke feel awkward? Having these feelings for him?

"...I...I-I don't—"

"I mean, I kinda knew..."

" _What_?"

Rin gawked, and Sousuke looked away. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he was scratching the back of his head as if he wanted to talk about something else.

"I'm not blind. I mean...you tried not to be obvious, but...you get spacey when you're staring at stuff, ya know? I have eyes..."

He sounded annoyed. Rin was horrified; had he really been _that_ obvious? Oh no...oh no, he'd been obvious. He'd admired Sousuke too much. He'd been too clingy or too...something. Either way, it was too late.

"...I'm sorry."

"Stop it. You don't have to be sorry...I mean... _thanks_ , but..."

. . .

"...I don't...it's not like I—"

"Okay."

Rin cut him off before he could finish, his own voice quiet and empty, and fully turned around to retrieve his clothes before making for the locker room.

"Hey!"

"It's fine, you don't have to—"

His arm was snatched roughly, and Rin was whirled around, pinned to the wall by his shoulders. Sousuke was glaring at him. Rin's breath caught in his throat; he'd never seen him look this way before, or at least not for serious reasons.

" _Listen to me_! Stop running away!"

. . .

Sousuke must've sensed the Rin's tension, because in the next moment, he'd let Rin go, backing off and lowering his voice. Rin stared, heart skipping every few beats or so

"...look...it's fine, okay? I don't think you're weird, or...or gross, or whatever, I just...I don't like you like that. You're my friend, and...I'm not into guys."

"..."

"You don't have to look so scared. You're freakin' me out, du—...Rin?!"

Rin's knees buckled, and he slid down the wall, breath hitching as tears started streaming down his face. He could just barely see Sousuke tensing up and dropping down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I promise!"

"I didn't...I thought..."

Rin couldn't breathe, hyperventilating between his sobs, and Sousuke was right in front of him, fidgeting around and trying to figure out what to do with him.

"Rin, it's okay, it's okay, don't cry—"

"We're still friends, right?"

Rin managed to hiss out his terror-filled question, and everything was silent save for Rin's continuous, echoing sobs, bouncing around the pool and walls

"...dude...yeah...y-yeah, we're still friends, it's okay..."

"Really?"

"Rin, I'm not lying, I swear to God, we're still friends...don't cry."

"... _Sousuke_."

Relief flooded Rin as he moved forward and embraced Sousuke; he just needed a hug, that was all. That was really it. He needed a hug, and he was so happy when he felt Sousuke carefully hug him back.

"R-Rin, hey, come on, it's okay...are _you_ okay...?"

"...y-yeah..."

. . .

Yeah.

Somehow, he was okay.

Rin was okay.

He hadn't exploded...he'd kinda cried like a little kid, which sucked, but he'd gotten his feelings out.

Sousuke had rejected him as a boyfriend, but he still held him close, like a friend would...and that was fine. It was more than fine. As long as he still had Sousuke as a friend, at the very least...so long as he had this good person in his life, like Makoto or Nagisa, he would be okay.

He'd be seeing Makoto and Nagisa again soon. Less than a year from now.

. . .

Rin had poured his heart out to someone, and he hadn't been shut out.

...funny...maybe it wasn't the thought of being rejected that had scared him for so long, so much as it was the thought of being abandoned...

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Haruka didn't want to sing around Makoto or Rei anymore.

Well, it's not that he didn't _want_ to. He _did_ want to. He wished he could, but his human friends always acted so... _strange_ when he did. It had started the same time their voices had started breaking. First Makoto's, then Haruka's...they'd never gotten to hear Nagisa sound ' _more like a man_ ,' because he was already gone by then. He and Rei had been virtually inseparable for those short few months, and then by Christmas, neither one's biggest wish had come true: Nagisa had had to move to Kyoto.

But that wasn't the situation at hand right now.

Haruka would still come up to the surface. He would still talk to Makoto and Rei. Makoto told him about school and life, how his twin brother and sister were getting bigger. His voice was deeper now, still squeaky sometimes, but different. Haruka noticed, and he noticed it in Rei's voice, too. Rei's voice was _definitely_ different.

...but...that wasn't the situation at hand right now.

The situation was Haruka's voice.

Haruka would talk to Makoto and Rei, and could do so all day. However, there would be a day when he'd discover something new, like a new sound he could make. Of course, he wanted to show his friends, the people who understood him best (besides Rin, of course). That beautiful ringing he could make? He _definitely_ wanted to share that with them!

He recalled their words. Rei had apparently felt like his head was in a bell, and Makoto had just looked dizzy. He'd gone home almost immediately afterwards, pale and twitchy.

The merman had tried only a few more times before giving up on singing for his friends entirely. If he wanted to sing, he just stayed underwater, in his nook or during a swim, and on the surface when he knew his human friends were asleep and away.

...the last thing he wanted to do was hurt them, even though it seemed weird to think such a beautiful sound could do such a thing.

...could he sing to Rin?

He wanted Rin to hear his voice, but if it made him sick...like his head was in a bell...

He didn't want Rin to be afraid of him.

. . .

 _How much longer_ , _Rin_?

Haruka swam along the trenches today, his tail strong and powerful, his scales dull from the depth. He didn't know if it was daytime anymore or not, not that it mattered. He pushed himself over the edge, drifting over bottomless abyss, inky black, and he was silent.

He thought of heaven, the place Rin said that souls went when bodies died. He thought of the merpeople below him, the humans above...did they all go to the same place? Was his naive belief of his Nan being able to meet with Rin's father actually the truth? What about his parents? Were they watching him?

. . .

Haruka went back to the edge, suddenly feeling uncomfortable floating over the burial grounds, as if hands were about to reach up and drag him down.

. . .

...if he'd listened to his Nan...what would Haruka be doing right now? Would he have friends? Certainly not Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, or Rei. Nan still would have grown old and died...so did that mean Haruka would just be alone? He had never been bold enough to talk to other merpeople; they all tended to keep to themselves. Haruka actually hadn't seen another merperson in a few months.

So yes. Haruka would be alone, with no one to talk to, or be friends with, or to love.

. . .

The water was getting chilly again, which meant that winter was almost here. Snow. He'd never gotten to see snow with Rin...or those cherry blossoms he'd been so excited about. Makoto had shown him a picture once, a cherry blossom tree in bloom, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to see it. He wanted _Rin_ to show him.

He'd outgrown wagons. He was just too big now, too ' _conspicuous_ ,' as Rei put it. His tail was incredible, but flashy, and his webbings too foreign. Now his scales were starting to spread, growing in little patches where smooth skin had once been. They were flashy, but he worried that they would spread more.

...would Rin still think he was beautiful?

Haruka looked over into the trench again, one last time.

"...I hope he comes home soon."

. . .

No response. That was to be expected; Rin's dad's grave hadn't said anything, either.

He drifted upward, pushing slowly toward the surface; his human friends would speak to him, even if Haruka didn't say a thing.

Friendship.

Love.

Rin.

Beautiful.

. . .

It had to be soon, but how many times had he told himself that?

He'd waited for so long.

Haruka stopped about halfway up, realizing that there was no sun...right. It wasn't just dark because it was deep, it was also night time. His human friends were asleep.

. . .

He looked down and around himself and quietly slipped away. His nook wasn't far from here...he could just go to sleep, call this a dream, and pretend he hadn't made himself so upset so suddenly.

Yes.

That's what Haruka would do.


	25. Touch

The train ride was as smooth as it had ever been, gliding alongside fields that were shriveled and brown, grassy tips icy with frost.

The chilly bite of an ending Winter told him that all was right with the world again. Cold weather belonged on the _edges_ of the year, not in the middle. Spring was on its way, and it was going to be glorious. Warm and light, with familiarity all around...well, mostly familiar. At least the language would be the same.

In Rin's ears were earbuds, safely nestled as he listened to music, and every so often, his eyes would drift shut, as if he hadn't slept on the plane, or collapsed onto the bed the moment he walked into his new dorm at Samezuka Academy. Ten hours on that plane. Ten. _Hours_. At least the seat had been somewhat comfortable, but wow, it didn't even compare to being horizontal on a bed...he hadn't even bothered to make it. The second his keycard had allowed him access, Rin had dropped his bag and fell onto the bare mattress.

Three hours later, and here he was, half asleep on a train heading to Iwatobi. The sun was setting, and thankfully, he'd gotten himself a seat to where the light was against him, shining red and gold against his back.

Maybe Rin was a masochist, but despite his jet lag, he _did_ want to be awake. He was heading home, after all.

Iwatobi.

He'd like to think it was fate that he'd overheard some people in the dorm's hallways, chatting about the Spring Festival that would begin that night. Just _hearing_ those words made him feel like he really was home, the feeling of nostalgia finally setting in as something real and tangible, rather than just a memory. ' _Spring Festival_.' God, how long had it been? Like...he'd been eight, right?

...oh God. Rin had been _eight_ the last time he'd gone to this thing.

Really, he was only going for a sense of familiarity. Australia had some fun traditions and events (Halloween was something he'd _love_ to introduce properly over here, even if he was sixteen now) but...yeah, nothing really compared to something from home. Something that _felt_  like home.

The train slowed, and even though his legs were screaming at him when he stood, aching still from the flight, he was the first one up and off. It wouldn't be that long a walk, and he zipped up his jacket just a bit higher. He pinched the brim of his hat and tugged it down, bristling from the cold as he set off at a jog.

It had been eight years, but he still knew these roads and paths like the back of his hand. All these familiar shops, the signs, the smells. He recognized some of the people, but there were far more new faces than old.

He was only assuming that the festival grounds hadn't moved, but he was also only assuming that Makoto and Nagisa were still here. That they hadn't moved away. They were in high school, after all, or at least would be soon, just a few more days (oh, he'd checked; Rin wanted a few days for himself and catching up before diving back into the system).

. . .

...catching up.

Rin slowed, looking forward and then suddenly over his shoulder. He'd passed right by a road he knew too well, a road that led to a dirt path that went uphill, and...

. . .

He turned on a heel and went back, heading toward his new destination. The festival could wait; it was only just sunset, after all. That thing would go on for hours, and if Makoto and Nagisa were there, well...it had already been eight years. A few hours more wouldn't kill Rin.

If anyone would be glad to see him home, working toward his dream, it'd be Rin's father.

. . . . . . .

"I still don't understand why you coat the octopus bits in different stuff."

"Doesn't it taste good, though?"

"...it tastes fine already..."

Haruka stubbornly ate another octopus dumpling, refusing to admit to Makoto that the added ingredients enhanced the flavor. Makoto laughed lightly, crouched in the sand with Rei by his side. While Makoto appeared normal, Rei wore a deep violet yukata, decorated with lavender butterflies, and Haruka wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

The Spring Festival had arrived yet again, or as Haruka considered it, the anniversary of the most important day of his life. The lights, the music, this atmosphere, it was all the same as it had been eight years ago, and every year since. He still remembered the second year, after Rin had left him, how he'd shimmied himself onto shore and waited...he'd waited all night. He'd watched the lights go out, he'd listened to the music slow and stop entirely, and then he'd gone home with a burn in his eyes when a little boy in a red yukata never came down the hill to see him.

After the fourth year, he'd just chosen to enjoy the food his friends brought him. It was so interesting, when he found out how his human friends sometimes ate the same as him. All the fish and octopus and seaweed...taffy was still nice, though.

"We know it tastes fine on its own, but sometimes we like to add to the flavor, or make it more presentable."

Rei spoke brightly, adjusting his glasses as he stood up straight. Haruka blinked, staring at the skewer with just one more dumpling left; did it matter if the food was 'presentable?' It was just going to get eaten anyway. Was there a point if it looked nice beforehand?

"...do you want more, Haru?"

Haruka nodded quietly in response to Makoto's question, and Makoto smiled.

"Got it. I can bring some dango, too."

"I want the fish cake."

"Taiyaki?"

Another nod. Makoto used to bring these crispy little cakes that looked like fish, but on the inside there was sweet stuff, like chocolate or...custard. Some word. It'd been a long time since he'd had sweets. Today was sort of a cheating day for the merman; one day with sugar wasn't going to kill him or make him lose anymore scales.

"Dango, dumplings, and taiyaki. Got it."

"Thank you."

He murmured quietly, watching Makoto stand and start to walk off, his sandals leaving light prints on the beach. Rei sighed, looking out over the ocean, the yukata fluttering lightly in the breeze. His eyes flicked down to Haruka, smiling softly; he'd been smiling quite a bit as of late. That was probably because Nagisa was coming back soon. Just a few days until that high school thing (again, in Makoto's case), and their friend would be back.

Rei had missed him terribly, but he didn't like to show it.

Haruka knew, though. He knew those looks and sighs and quiet moments better than anyone.

"I'll bring you something as a surprise, Haruka."

"Alright."

Rei left, treading carefully up the slope and leaving Haruka alone.

. . .

Haruka dragged the last dumpling off the skewer with his teeth and chewed it slowly. His eyes drifted up the hill, looking at the lanterns that swayed quietly, orange, red, purple, green, all colors. Every year, like clockwork. The music was light and happy, and Haruka had even made up a song that went with the pitches.

After making certain that he was alone, he took a small breath and drifted from the shoreline, humming softly for a moment before letting out his voice. It was slow song, but it would pick up; he'd listened to this music for eight years, he knew full well how it went.

One note, two, four, eight, growing in volume and confidence and power, and then he dove. He probably had ten minutes or so before Makoto and Rei came back.

He sort of felt guilty about them these days, his human friends. How much time they spent with him, how often they saw him and fretted over him. Feeding him and making sure he was safe.

...he wasn't a burden, was he?

The sun shone weakly below the surface, shimmering beautiful deep colors, and Haruka stopped his song, floating along and watching his tail shine. His long, blue tail dazzled in the waning daylight, and in a moment of blankness, he ran his hand along his hip, pretending that the touch was from Rin. The texture was smooth, but still a bit bumpy. Of course, Haruka touched his tail countless times in the past, for one reason or another, but...this time, and this one time alone, he pretended that his own hand was Rin's, and he closed his eyes. He could feel himself slowly sinking farther and farther away from the light, but he didn't stop.

Rin was feeling his tail again, no longer a child with an infectious grin, but a young man, wearing a soft smile of love and adoration, caressing Haruka's cheek...a kiss...

Rin's shining.

Rin's love.

. . .

Haruka's voice chimed through the water as he sang once more, a pulsing sound, and he was alone.

. . . . . . .

"It _has_ been awhile, hasn't it?"

Rin bowed, smiling nervously to the little old lady running the stall that sold cotton candy. She seemed to remember him clear as day, but the same couldn't be said for Rin.

"It's been _ages_ , dear. How are you? You've gotten so tall; a fine young man."

"Haha, thank you..."

The woman grinned, her hands trembling slightly as she leaned herself over the counter.

"You don't remember me at all, do you dear?"

Rin felt a pang of guilt go through him, but before he could convince himself to lie, he stopped and shook his head, mildly ashamed.

"...I—...no ma'am. I'm sorry."

She waved him off with a smile, and he felt relieved

"Don't you worry. So much happens in young people's lives all at once, it's easy to forget the little moments. When you get to be my age, and everything settles down, and you're not doing so much anymore...well, you remember everything."

. . .

"...huh."

Now she was laughing, a quiet, wispy sound.

"You and your mother and sister came to say goodbye when you moved away. I used to own the cafe around the corner?"

There was a tone that implied an added " _Remember now_?" and Rin felt it hit him, and he smiled.

"Oh yeah!"

Right! Their family had gone around town, saying goodbye, and also apologizing to Nagisa and Makoto's families for that botched attempt at a sleepover. The old woman smiled at the pleased look on his face, and she nodded.

"There you go, dear. My son runs it now...he's a fine young man, too. You wouldn't know him, though. He was your age now."

"Ah."

Rin nodded.

"Is your mother with you? Your sister's probably grown into a lovely young lady."

"It's just me, ma'am. I decided to come home for high school."

"I see. Well, welcome home, dear."

And before Rin could process what was happening, the old woman was handing him a small bag of cotton candy, even though he hadn't handed her any sort of payment.

"No, ma'am, I couldn't—"

"Welcome home, dear."

Her tone was stern, even though her smile never changed, and Rin hesitated. After a nervous but grateful " _Thank you_ ," he took the bag and bowed again, heading back down the path and looking through all the other booths. The usuals; dango, taiyaki, octopus dumplings, goldfish scooping. Various games with prizes. All sorts of yukata. Couples walking together. Children with their parents.

 _'Welcome home_ ,' indeed.

. . .

Right.

Rin was rather glad that he'd went to see his father before coming here. It'd been nine years, but he could still vividly picture the man holding him up at the gun-shooting stall, helping him point the cap gun at the target.

. . .

A new thought struck him, and he turned away from the festival altogether, headed towards a path that very few people knew about. His pace quickened, his memory coming back little by little. These smells, the music, right. Eight years ago.

He'd run off to his beach.

He dodged people left and right, no so much running as power-walking, and only hesitated when he passed by some guy in a purple yukata that was covered in butterflies.

...what a nerd. The worst part was that they looked about the same age...

The slope was worn and beaten, and he shuffled down it carefully, his balance much better now than it had been at the age of eight. He jumped the last few feet and listened as cold sand shifted under his shoes. He walked and looked around, feeling it all coming back.

...it was exactly as he remembered. All this space, the span of the ocean, dimly lit from the lanterns up the slope...God, he used to spend _hours_ here, _whole nights_. He hadn't really gotten to share the place with Makoto and Nagisa, except for that sleepover, but...

. . .

Wait, no, he hadn't been alone here. There'd been...someone...Gou? No, he'd never brought Gou here. Gou would've told their mother, and then it wouldn't have been his secret place anymore. He grew even more confused as he started moving to sit down.

...so...if it wasn't Makoto or Nagisa, then who—?

" _Shit_!"

Rin shouted in shock and pain as he jolted up. Two skewers were sticking out of the sand, spotted with grease, and he scowled. Who the hell had done this?! What if he'd stepped on those, damn it?

' _Welcome home_ ,' his _ass_.

He yanked them out from the sand and looked around, wondering what to do for a moment. He didn't want to leave yet, but these needed taking care of. Burying them wouldn't solve the problem at all, and throwing them in the water felt immensely wrong.

"...fuckin'..."

He grumbled to himself as he set off to towards the slope. He'd throw them away and come back. _Unbelievable_. Having to pick up after someone else's trash. Like, it wasn't _that_ hard to be a decent human being. What if some animal had tried to eat them? Or a kid had stepped on one?

. . .

And then he stopped, because he heard a new sound, and yet it went perfectly with the festival music that had been going on all the while. Not even so much a sound, but a voice, and...and he couldn't move. It was horrifying, and yet it was so... _beautiful_.

Rin turned his head and looked out to the water, full of intrigue and desire to find the source of the melody.

. . .

... _whoa_...

Even in the faint lantern light, and even with the distance, Rin could see a guy, and he was...well, it was still too dark to truly tell, but just from his silhouette, he was handsome. His hair was dark, about to his shoulders, drenched and clinging to his skin...it was him. He was singing. It wasn't in Japanese, though...it wasn't in any language he'd ever heard.

. . .

...no...no, that wasn't right. Rin had heard this before...where?

More importantly, the distant stranger was in the water, far out in the water. It was getting late, and it was March. He should be shivering—hell, _dying_ —and yet there he floated, singing and drifting calmly, completely unaware of Rin and his gaze. His arms looked lean, and his chest and shoulders seemed broad, at least from here. He looked to be holding something close to his body, but Rin couldn't tell what.

That clinging hair, that incredible voice, that sound he'd never heard before...God, if he would just look this way. Then again, Rin almost wished he wouldn't. His song was steady and strong, utterly captivating. It made him want to swim out to meet him, feeling an odd sensation deep in his stomach.

. . .

"Aren't you cold?"

He called out to the guy, voice shaking inexplicably, and the song stopped in an instant, but the instruments still played jovially up the slope. The figure turned his head, startled and then...how could someone freeze while they were floating? This guy had done it, remaining completely still and staring right at Rin with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Eyes that he shouldn't have been able to see from here.

"Rin?"

He called to him, voice rising in what sounded like surprise, and Rin froze. How the _hell_ did he know his name? Why was he staring at him like that? What—?

" _Rin_?"

That one sounded like disbelief, much louder than before and Rin swallowed, unsure of what to say. ' _Yes_?' ' _Who are you_?' In the end, he didn't get a chance, as the stranger had started to swim toward him. He moved fast, _impossibly_ fast, through the water, gliding and hurtling straight for him, and Rin stumbled backward, the skewers dropping to the sand. If he weren't so startled, he'd have wondered if this guy was going to Samezuka, too.

He couldn't move.

As the guy approached, more of his features became apparent. ' _Handsome_ ' failed to describe him. He was _gorgeous_. His eyes never left Rin, piercing and probably stealing his soul, and his face was so...Rin forgot to breathe for a moment. Those eyes were wide, staring, shocked, and finally, just before he hit the sand, he came to a stop.

They stared at each other for a long while, Rin on the sand, trembling and entranced, and the guy in the water, utterly stunned. Whatever he was clutching was under the surface.

. . .

"...hey..."

. . .

Blink. _Say_ something. Don't look at him like that. Rin wanted to run away, far from this devastatingly gorgeous stranger, but—

"Ah—!"

The guy bolted forward all of a sudden, and everything happened so quickly after that. It was all a blur.

The guy swam what little distance there was left to the sand, and Rin fell to the ground, eyes wide as the sight of a blue tail came into view, the _guy's_ tail, _the guy had a tail_ , and he nearly screamed, but then he was cut off when the guy shuffled toward him, tossed a bottle to the side (he'd been holding a bottle?), and placed his hands on Rin's cheeks. His touch was wet, freezing cold on his warm skin, and his trembling fingertips were pressing into him a bit too hard, as if he were excited.

Those blue eyes were wide, searching him frantically, looking over his features, and all Rin could do was watch, too terrified to move or breathe. He was going to die. He was going to die here. Before he started high school in Japan, before he met with Makoto and Nagisa again, before he ever—

"...you're back..."

. . .

Rin's eyes focused on the stranger, leaning back. He smelled of the sea, salt and sand and the breeze. His breaths were calm but quick. His eyes were still flickering over Rin, but they always came back to his eyes, or his lips. He wasn't quite smiling, but there was happiness in his voice, a thrilled quiver in his low voice that only moments ago had completely captured Rin and his attention.

His tail was between his legs, long and blue, and he was bearing almost all his weight on Rin's hips. So many scales...a merman.

Rin opened his mouth to say something, but then the merman snatched his hand and placed it on his tail, which made Rin flinch, but...

. . .

. . .

 _You're back_.

He'd said ' _You're back_.'

"...Rin...?"

The merman stared at him, expression shrinking from awe to something like confusion, but Rin didn't see until the last moment, his eyes fixed on the hand that was feeling the merman's tail.

...smooth but bumpy...he felt calm. Every ounce of fear and confusion or anxiety dissolved. The smell of the ocean, the wet touch of his palm, his eyes, his voice.

. . .

"...Rin...Rin, you promised..."

The merman wiped away the tears that were brimming in Rin's eyes and then gasped when Rin suddenly put his arms around him, not caring for a single second about getting wet or cold or whatever. That didn't matter.

It had never mattered.

His head hurt, but his heart felt like it was about burst, because _how_? How could he? How could he have been so—...he was _awful_. He was terrible. The worst. The absolute _worst_.

The merman's arms went around Rin tightly, his voice so gentle, trembling.

"Rin—"

"Haru."

"...Rin, please don't cry..."

" _Haru_."

. . . . . . .

Haruka stared down at him. Rin was crying, sobbing quietly, his breath hitching and jolting Haruka up and down.

His best friend.

His love.

. . .

Rin was here. Rin was here, and he was absolutely _beautiful_. His hair was the same, red and beautiful and soft, and his face, clean and clear. His eyes, though at the moment wet with tears, were the loveliest, most amazing shade of red, shining like a lantern. 

They were probably the same height now, or...yes, just about. Haruka would lie beside him soon enough, and then they'd be able to tell. He had a feeling that his tail gave him a just bit more in the way of size.

He didn't want to do it right that second, because they had time now. They had nothing but time, so...

. . .

...on second thought, it _had_ been eight years.

Haruka kissed Rin's cheek softly, feeling the warmth surge through his body from the feeling. Oh, he'd waited so _long_. He did it again, moving to his forehead, his eyes, his nose, each kiss growing softer, knowing Rin and feeling him as he continued to cry beneath Haruka. Rin was back. Rin had come back to him, just like he'd said he would.

" _Haru_..."

Haruka quietly pressed his lips against Rin's, silencing him. It wasn't a fancy kiss, nothing from the movies he'd seen. It was just the way they'd kissed back when they were children, soft and sweet, before they knew any better.

When Haruka raised himself up, he saw a Rin that had calmed down considerably, though his eyes were still wet and puffy.

His fingers wove through Rin's hair gently, and he smiled, feeling a familiar burn in his eyes that he hadn't felt for so long.

"Welcome home, Rin."


	26. Rest

The atmosphere on the beach hadn't felt lighter in eight years.

Makoto sat on one side of Haruka, a plate of forgotten festival food sitting a ways in front of them, while Rei stood awkwardly behind Rin, who was seated on Haruka's other side. His and the merman's hands were clasped tightly, with Haruka's grip looking like it wouldn't be broken for anything.

The humans had returned to a rather startling sight, to say the very least. Seeing Haruka, lying on top of an at-the-moment unknown human...well, Makoto had tripped down the slope in his panic with Rei in tow.

They'd gotten their introductions out of the way, and their surprise, disbelief, and joy at Rin finally being home. Their quick explanation as to who Rei was and how Nagisa would be returning for high school in a few days settled Rin's initial confusion over just how he'd come to be here with them, or more importantly, with Haruka.

A lone bottle lay nestled in the sand in front of them all, and the sound of the ocean gently breaking against the shore accompanied their conversations. The moon was high, bright, and the festival carried on behind them.

Haruka had tuned everything out. His eyes were locked on Rin, and every so often, when Rin wasn't speaking to Makoto and Rei, he'd glance at Haruka and softly smile, and Haruka's heart would do a number of interesting things that felt strange. Strange, but good.

. . .

...Rin was home.

Rin was holding his hand and sitting beside him again. Rin had grown up, just like all of them. He looked incredible and sounded beautiful and he felt so warm and—

He leaned over, letting his head rest on Rin's shoulder, and he found great amusement when Rin flinched a little but gave in to it after a moment. Right. Eight years. Rin was probably still trying to get used to being home again...Haruka would help. He'd take things nice and slow with Rin.

"So Nagisa's gonna be back soon?"

"Four days."

Rei spoke up immediately, finally moving to sit beside Makoto. Haruka didn't pay anyone else any mind, resting on Rin and letting his eyes close, breathing gently.

. . .

...Rin smelled nice.

Makoto had once explained that humans used things called soap and shampoo and other ' _cleaning products_ ' that made them smell nice. Haruka hadn't really understood, but if they were responsible for making Rin smell like this, then he liked them.

He felt as if he were getting heavier, his eyes drifting shut, and then suddenly Makoto's voice grew louder.

"Well, I guess we should let Haru and Rin get caught up, right, Rei?"

"...y-yes, of course!"

Rei stood right back up, going to Makoto's side, and Haruka was wide awake again.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Rin! Good night, Haru."

"It was good to finally meet you. Have a good night."

The two left without another word, with Rin waving quietly in farewell. Haruka didn't move, still resting on him in silence.

. . .

Silence with Rin.

Haruka listened to the crashing waves before sitting up, his arms wrapping around Rin's shoulders. Rin turned to him with a soft smile, and it was enough to make Haruka smile back.

"Hello, Rin."

"You keep saying that. I'm right here."

There was something like laughter in Rin's voice, soft and happy as he carefully threaded his finger's through Haruka's now-dry hair. Haruka's voice lowered somewhat, blinking; was he being funny?

"I missed saying hello to you...I want to say it."

"...okay, I get it. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're here, so I'll say all the things I missed saying...how are you?"

Rin grinned, and it made Haruka feel a quick burst of warmth swirl in his chest.

"I'm fine. What about you? How've you been?"

"Bored...did you have fun in Australia?"

"...yeah. I did."

"Did you make new human friends?"

"Yeah. A guy named Sousuke."

"... _sss_...Sousuke."

"Perfect."

Haruka tested the name a few more times before turning back to Rin.

"Was he nice?"

"He was great."

"Good. I had friends, and _you_ had friends. Nobody was lonely."

Rin nodded before laughing again.

"What else did you miss saying?"

Haruka smiled again, glad that Rin had asked, and pressed his lips to Rin's cheek, barely brushing against his warm skin.

"I _love_ you, Rin."

He felt Rin shiver, and Haruka giggled softly, still planting airy kisses in places he'd never kissed before. They'd always kissed with their lips or on of their cheeks, but Haruka knew now that humans could be kissed in other ways, like...Rin's neck. He held him tighter, murmuring his love again and again, his heart growing between every breath he took.

"I love you...I _missed_ you, Rin."

"Haru...uh..."

"Yes?"

Haruka turned his head, smiling softly. Rin looked so funny right now, his face all red and blotchy. Just like it used to get. Haruka sat up, taking Rin's hand and squeezing it tightly as he waited for his love to speak. Rin certainly was taking awhile, though.

"...uh...listen...I—...do you think...maybe...you could, uh...I mean...it's not you, but...oh...hell..."

Rin pulled away from Haruka's grip, and in an instant there was confusion. The smile fell as Rin suddenly looked troubled, embarrassed even.

"What's wrong?"

Haruka searched over him, worried, but trying to keep calm. The moment Rin looked to Haruka, he noticed his tension and straightened up.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, it's just...we're not kids anymore."

"I know."

"Yeah."

"I grew up, and so did you."

"...y-yeah."

"You got beautiful, Rin."

"...Haru—"

"I lost some scales, but I'm still your Shining."

. . .

" _What_?"

Rin tilted his head, suddenly struck with confusion, and Haruka only grew more worried.

"Your Shining! We didn't listen to your letter at first, and I ate human food like you said I shouldn't, and I lost scales, but...I thought that you'd think I was still beautiful..."

Haruka swallowed air as he watched Rin visibly stiffen, and the human nodded hurriedly.

"You are!"

"I am?"

"...yes, of course you are."

"I'm still beautiful?"

Haruka waited anxiously, and then sighed in relief as his tail received a slow rub from Rin.

"You're _incredible_."

. . .

"But we're not kids anymore, Haru."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, but...I don't think you understand."

...understand _what_? Haruka squinted, taking the hand that was on his tail and clasping it tightly.

"Rin, you're not making sense."

"I mean...! We...we're older, so stuff like kissing is kinda..."

. . .

"Kind of what? It's nice, because you're soft and warm, and I love you."

"That—that's what I'm talking about. Friends don't...friends don't _kiss_ , Haru. Or say that kinda stuff."

. . . . . . .

"...what?"

Rin winced. Haruka sounded so quiet now, his eyes wide with surprise.

"...Haru. You don't—...kissing's like—...it's different when—"

"I kiss you because I love you."

"...yeah...Haru, love is...it's not the same as when we were kids."

"Yes it is."

Haruka took Rin's face in his hands, holding him steady. Those beautiful eyes...so deep and blue. They hadn't changed at all, not after all this time. He was staring at Rin, so focused, urging him to listen.

"I love you the same way I did on the day you left. I thought about you every day...I thought about what you'd look like, because if I was growing up, then so were you. I...I'd think about how beautiful you were going to be. How happy I'd be when I saw you again."

He voice grew softer the more he confessed, and Rin realized that this...was bad. This was _very_ bad.

"I wanted you back so _badly_ , Rin..."

. . .

Haruka finally stopped talking, and it looked like he might have been scared, but Rin couldn't tell. He smiled weakly to the merman, taking his hand softly and rubbing a thumb over his palm. Haruka's skin had never felt quite like skin...not skin-skin, but it felt good. A little cold, but good.

Eight years.

Eight years ago, Rin had spent any and all of his free time with Haruka. They'd joke and play and...kiss. Haruka had loved kissing him...it was kind of embarrassing, but Rin had liked it, too. And they'd told each other that they loved each other...which was where the current problem arose. Rin swallowed dryly, and he kept his grip firm on Haruka's hand.

"Friends don't kiss, Haru."

"But _we did_!"

Haruka answered quickly, looking up to Rin and startling him. His eyes were laser focused as always, but this expression, that face...he looked so _lost_. His voice was getting more and more urgent, stressing his words.

"Kissing is something you do with the person you love the most and just them. That's what Makoto said...so I waited, because I love _you_ the most. You're not my friend, you're my _best_ friend...you're my _boy_ friend."

. . .

"...H-Haru, that's—"

The moment Rin tried to pull away, Haruka gripped him tighter, refusing to let go.

"I _love_ you."

. . .

What the hell was he supposed to do _now_? Haruka looked ready to cry, and if Rin remembered correctly, that would be a very upsetting, very frightening event. He hadn't seen Haruka in eight years, and he just goes and stuns him like this? He must've turned his whole world upside down.

Well, it wasn't really his fault. _Boyfriend_? Had they ever said that as kids? Was Haruka just confused?

"...I told you, love's _different_ when you're older."

"It's _not_."

"Yes it is! You just don't know—"

" _I know what I know_ , _Rin_!"

Rin was silenced as Haruka shouted, something he'd never heard before. The merman looked frustrated, and all Rin could do then was listen.

"I know that the water was always cold without you in it, even during summer. Looking at a red sunset made me miss you more than human speak can say. The nights were so quiet. Makoto and Nagisa, Rei, they were nice, but they weren't you. I like them, but I _love_ you...you gave me joy. I had fun with you, and...I saw new things with you, _felt_ new things...I love you, Rin. I know what love is...stop it...don't say it's different, because it's not."

. . .

"I'd go home every night and hold one of your bottles as I fell asleep. I'd dream about you, and sing about you, and talk about you...you're my joy, Rin...I trust you. Your rules kept me safe...you let me know Makoto and get closer to your world. I have your essay in my mind; I could say it to you now, if you asked. I could recite your letter, too. I remember everything, Rin."

. . .

"You cried on my shoulder and told me how nothing was fair, and that you hated everything, and you were holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. And then we let go of each other, and you made me promise to come up to the surface, even though I knew you'd be gone. And then you kissed me for the first time, and then you told me that you loved me for the last time..."

. . .

. . .

...was...was he done?

Rin sat, stunned, as Haruka's gaze turned to the sea. Right... _right_ , everything was coming back now. Oh God...the bottles. The letters. Haruka had had _everything_ , every _reason_ to believe that Rin would have come back exactly the same as he'd once been, but Rin...Rin had undergone so much. A new country, new people...a new love...no...not love. Sousuke had been a crush. A very eye-opening crush.

...then what was Haruka?

Haruka was his best friend. Rin had forgotten all about him, and that was terrible, but...yeah, he wanted to stay around him. Hang out with him...talk to him...

. . .

Okay, he needed to stop dodging it.

Haruka had gotten _hot_.

' _Hot_ ' wasn't good enough, ' _gorgeous_ ' didn't suffice, damn it, Haruka was _unreal_. The round, pouty little face Rin had gotten to know had sharpened out considerably. A defined chin and cheekbones, his pale-as-the-moon skin...his black-as-night hair. It needed a trim (it was nearly Rin's length), but _wow_ , the way it fell in front of his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that begged for Rin's attention...for his love.

...his everything...

But...he couldn't think of Haruka like that. He was his best friend, and more importantly, it had been _eight years_. They had barely caught up. There was so much to talk about, so much to _discuss_ , so much to—

"'We'll do this again.'"

Haruka was speaking again, quietly leaning toward Rin, who found himself completely unable to move. ' _We'll do this again_?' Those words...why did they seem so—?

. . .

"'We'll always see each other again.'"

Haruka continued forward, murmuring as the light finally clicked on in Rin's head, and his voice formed the next words...his oath.

"...'I'll always come back'..."

And just like that, Haruka's eyes lost their concerned crinkle, and his hand came up to caress Rin's cheek.

"...and then you said?"

Rin's body might as well have been rooted to the sand. He knew. He remembered now. He remembered how far his affection for Haruka had run as a child. How now, looking at his gorgeous face, the face of a young man, just how much of those feelings he still harbored.

. . .

"...'promise.'"

It was the last word Rin managed to whisper before Haruka met his lips. An icy shockwave spread through his whole body, steadily replaced by a deep heat he couldn't explain nor had any interest in trying to. Haruka was barely pushing against him, and yet it was easily the most intimate moment of Rin's life thus far. The festival glowed down upon them, as did the moon, and no one was there to see. They were alone in Iwatobi, in Japan, on the earth and sea.

He shouldn't be doing this. This went against everything he'd been taught, all the rules of dating or whatever. Find common interests. Get to know the person. Date them. Go steady. Get married. Die. No where in there was anything like _this_ , except maybe after ' _Date Them_.'

...though...in all honesty, he and Haruka had gotten those first two steps somewhat out of the way years ago.

Haruka gently moved himself from Rin's side, making use of the fact that Rin's knees were apart, to rest comfortably between his legs. He tried not to break away at all as he did so, but there were a few very brief moments where he'd have to readjust on Rin's stomach, and finally, he seemed perfectly content, kissing him again with fervor.

They were slow but strong, and Rin's mind blanked out in numb pleasure, his arms going around Haruka without really even thinking about it. One hand went to feel his hair, and the other rested on the small of his back, feeling the smooth skin, trailing down...scales...rough scales. Rin hesitated, and in that same moment, Haruka's tongue slipped between his lips. Rin bristled, grossly unprepared (but not unwilling to change that) for anything like this, and he carefully pushed Haruka upward, away. The merman looked down at him inquisitively.

"Yes?"

...how in the _hell_ did he sound so calm? Rin was out of breath, flushed and flustered...Haruka hardly looked affected.

"You..."

"Did you like that?"

. . .

Rin was speechless, his heart racing in his chest as Haruka moved down to peck his lips.

"You said we weren't kids anymore, Rin."

...he couldn't have meant for that to sound erotic, but he did, his voice low and seductive. Did Haruka even know what he was doing to Rin? Did he understand? Regardless, Rin pulled him back down, and they were right back at it, tongues clumsily sliding against each other.

Incredible. Haruka was incredible. Haruka was the most gorgeous, incredible person. He was a little too good at this, Rin felt, but he didn't question it. Haruka had grown up, after all, and things changed. People learned.

God, he was _amazing_. Rin was humming against his lips, feeling his skin, his tail, holding him closer, needing him as close as he could possibly be. He wanted every part of Haruka, every kiss, every touch, every scale and—

. . .

No. He needed to stop. There were still things to talk about, and the longer he kissed Haruka, the more lightheaded he seemed to get. The merman had taken to feeling Rin's body, hands quietly slipping under his jacket, his shirt, kissing at his jaw.

"Your muscles are harder now."

" _Haru_ —"

"Yes?"

"...I-I think that's enough."

He gasped between breaths and managed to turn his head before Haruka could go any further. The merman was smiling gently, content, and he nodded, his hands retreating from Rin's stomach. He wiggled until he was comfortable again, squirming between Rin's legs and quietly resting his head on Rin's chest.

"I love you, Rin."

. . .

Rin quietly looked down at Haruka. His best friend. The person who'd changed Rin's life the most. A beautiful merman who loved him more than life itself. The one who'd waited eight years for his return, never losing hope or faith, even though it might've been easier if he had, on both himself and Rin.

. . .

He combed his fingers through Haruka's hair and nodded.

In the end, Rin didn't feel right saying ' _I love you_ ' back to Haruka. Not yet. This was still incredibly volatile territory. Haruka wanted to pick right up where they'd left off, and then some, but with their current relationship, as well as Rin being a hormonal catastrophe of a boy (he'd never admit to just how tight his jeans felt right now, especially with Haruka lying and squirming on him like this), it would be unfair to Haruka to give him the idea that the feelings were completely mutual. And that wasn't saying that they _weren't_. Rin cared about Haruka, he cared very deeply. He'd just...lost his way.

He could get back on the right path.

. . .

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"I have to get back to school."

"No you don't."

. . .

"You're not gonna let me leave?"

"Yes."

Rin looked down at Haruka and smiled, feeling his hair again. Haruka had subtly put his arms around Rin, holding him tightly, as if he expected Rin to suddenly make a break for it. It was actually kind of adorable, like a child clinging to a parent who had to go to work.

"You're not leaving ever again."

Haruka glanced up, meeting Rin's eyes, and for the first time, he looked oddly...embarrassed? He was embarrassed _now_?

"...just tonight, Rin...please stay...don't leave again."

. . .

His back was killing him. He was exhausted. His legs felt like pins and needles. It was chilly out. The sand wasn't that comfortable. He hated sleeping in jeans. He had a soft bed waiting for him at the dorm. Warm sheets and blankets, a pillow...

. . .

Rin gently brushed Haruka's hair out of his eyes.

"Okay."


	27. Drown

Makoto stood stock-still for a solid moment before smiling, making his next steps down the slope small and even, attempting to be much quieter.

Well...there they were. He honestly should've been expecting this.

Haruka and Rin were lying on the beach, fast asleep in each other's arms. Even though the air was brisk that morning, neither of them looked to be cold in the slightest. No shivering or clinging...well, _Haruka_ looked like he was clinging, but Makoto knew good and well that that had nothing to do with the cold. Rin's arms were securely around Haruka, holding him close, Haruka's face buried in his chest. The merman's hold looked far less tight, but was still pulling Rin to his body.

...they looked so peaceful that it seemed to wrong to wake them, so he wouldn't. This had been the first time they'd been like this since they were little, after all. Haruka had told Makoto everything. Their first sleepover, the long nights spent staring at the stars, talking about their dreams and the future...it all sounded like something out of a wonderful dream, or maybe a movie. But it was their reality.

. . .

Makoto sighed quietly, moving not too far away from the sleeping couple as he started to set up, routine as always. Blanket flat on the sand, two rocks on the corners closest to the ocean, backpack behind him. A thermos for himself and one for Haruka that would be placed aside for now, both filled with miso soup, but with bits of mackerel he'd cooked up for Haruka...or tried to, anyway. Makoto had never been that decent with a stove or spices.

He glanced over to his friends and then back out to the ocean, then back to them again...and now saw bright blue eyes staring at him, peeking up from Rin's body. Makoto was hardly startled, and he smiled before whispering.

"Good morning, Haru."

Haruka blinked, murmuring back a sleepy "Morning," and his gaze shifted back to Rin, who was still sleeping soundly. It was difficult for Makoto to not laugh as Haruka examined Rin, prodding his cheek and feeling his hair.

...he'd never seen him look like this before. Eight years, and the expression was the same, but...there was a light in Haruka's eyes. A new shine that Makoto had never seen. Haruka was looking at Rin as if he were seeing the world for the very first time.

. . .

Those shining eyes flicked up from Rin, looking to Makoto, who was smiling warmly.

Neither boy said a word, but nothing really needed to be said. They understood each other loud and clear.

Haruka was happy, and Makoto was glad for him.

And then Rin stirred, and Makoto lost Haruka's attention altogether. It was enough to make him muffle a laugh behind his palm.

"Haru...?"

. . .

Blood flooded Makoto's cheeks as he hurriedly averted his gaze; Haruka had chosen to wake Rin up with a kiss, and from the split second of it that Makoto had seen, it was quite a ' _Good morning_.' He heard Rin's muffled cry of surprise before it became something a bit more pleasant, and Makoto wondered if he should just...leave. Or maybe say something. Blessedly, he heard another gasp that sounded like shock, which prompted him to look back over. Rin was on his back, propping himself up on his hands and looking between Haruka and Makoto.

"Good morning, Rin."

Haruka spoke, completely unfazed by the humans' embarrassment as he took Rin's hand. Rin was gawking at Makoto while Makoto just smiled sheepishly. Discomfort set in as they hurriedly looked away from each other.

"...h-hey, Makoto..."

"Hey."

"Makoto came to say good morning."

"...oh..."

. . .

. . .

"I'll be right back."

Haruka announced this as he gave Rin a quick peck on the cheek, and before anyone could say anything, he was shimmying down to the water, and with a soft splash, he was gone.

Rin's silence gave way to a small, shuddered sigh, and Makoto laughed again.

"He...he _really_ missed you."

"I know..."

Another huff left Rin as he scratched the back of his head, or maybe he was getting sand out of his hair. Either way, Makoto remained quiet, looking back out to the calm ripples Haruka had left in his wake.

...his friend was home.

Most of their catching up had been done the night before, so he was actually at a bit of a loss as to what to say. Thankfully, however, Rin spoke up next.

"How's he been?"

"Who, Haru?"

He took a moment, curling his knees to his chest. Rin's eyes were on him, concerned.

"...he's been great...he talked about you a lot...uh...I can leave, if you guys wanna...like..."

Makoto's voice dimmed as his implication came across clearly, and Rin's eyes widened, face flushing.

"What? _Oh_ , no, _no no no_ , it's— _no_ , we're not gonna... _no_ , stay, _please_ stay...I'll say something when he comes back."

"Alright."

. . . . . . .

Well... _that_ had been embarrassing. Jesus, why hadn't Makoto said anything?! Polite as always...he probably would've sat there for half an hour, pretending that his friends weren't making out less than seven feet away.

Was that polite or wishy-washy?

Rin cleared his throat and moved closer to his friend, still at odds as he struggled to think of something to say.

"He, uh...I don't think he knows better."

"Hm?"

Rin's eyes were fixed on the waves before they moved to the sand, a tired smile on his face. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't ache right now. He should've gone back to th dorm, but, Haruka...he'd been so warm. And adamant.

"He's exactly the same...just bigger."

"Yeah, I guess."

"...hey, uh...what did you tell him about...kissing?"

" _Huh_?!"

Makoto stiffened, and Rin couldn't bring himself to look over. He wouldn't do that to Makoto (and he didn't really want to make eye contact, either).

"I'm just curious. He seems really... _forward_ about it. And he said you told him stuff."

"...oh..."

Makoto swallowed and nodded, his fingers drumming on his knees.

"I just told him that kissing is a thing that only couples do. People you love and that love you. There was an... _incident_ when we were younger, so I sorta had to explain the difference between like and love..."

"'Incident?'"

"..."

"...Makoto?"

Rin turned to see that Makoto was covering his face, hiding embarrassment and shame. Fortunately for Rin, he understood context, and it only took him a moment or so to piece it all together.

"He _didn't_."

He received a slow nod from the still-hidden Makoto, and Rin covered up a laugh just in time.

"He didn't know any better..."

"Dude."

" _Dooon't_ , I'd almost forgotten."

Rin was laughing now; poor Makoto was red to his ears. He patted his friend's back in reassurance, fighting to speak over his amusement.

"It's okay, man, breathe."

"...yeah, I know..."

Makoto peeked out from his arms to take in the ocean, and he sighed in frustration.

"...so you gave him The Talk?"

"More or less...'you only do it with one person that you care about more than anyone else, that you're the happiest with,' something like that. I guess I didn't really think to say that it was private...it wasn't too long after you left. We'd been talking about you, I think...it's kinda fuzzy, ya know?"

"Yeah, I gotcha..."

. . .

"...he really missed you, Rin."

All Rin really did was nod. He couldn't exactly say that he'd missed Haruka in return. Now that everything was somewhat placed at the front of his mind again, he recalled all of those old feelings. He understood just why he'd been so upset on the plane to Australia. The salty scent of the ocean breeze always seemed to calm him as a child, and now he knew just why. All of these memories, repressed and packed down for reasons he didn't really understand, were suddenly breaching the surface after hiding for so long in the dark.

"I missed you guys, too."

Rin spoke with a smile. That wasn't a total lie...he'd missed Makoto and Nagisa. He hadn't thought about them every single day, but every now and then back in Australia, there would have been a day when he'd see or hear something, and all of a sudden...boom, there they were in his mind.

Why hadn't that ever happened with Haruka? Mermen weren't exactly typical conversation pieces that would bring about a memory, but...he was a fucking _merman_. How in the _hell_ —?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking water and a low chime. Haruka had returned, and he must've decided he wanted to 'perform' for Rin, as he'd leaped out of the sea and into the sky. Rin was astounded; Haruka could really get air...and that voice...

"Nh—"

Rin wrenched his gaze away from Haruka's display to see that Makoto had a hand on his temple, as if he were nursing a headache.

"You okay?"

"Y–...yeah, I'm fine....don't say anything to Haru, though."

"Huh? Wait, _why_?"

"Rin!"

They both turned back to the ocean, seeing that Haruka was now speeding towards them. In his hands was a bottle...wait, two bottles? Yeah, two. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were positively shining.

"Hey."

"Look."

Haruka suddenly tossed Rin one of the bottles, which Rin fumbled with for a moment before securing it in between his palms.

...it was filled with red and blue pebbles, pretty heavy...and...there was a picture inside.

. . . . . . .

Haruka had shimmied his way to the boys, sitting between Rin and Makoto and taking the former's hand. Rin slowly clasped his fingers with him, eyes locked on the picture, and Haruka smiled...at least, until he noticed that Makoto looked like he was hurting. He frowned.

"Makoto, what's wrong?"

"Mm? Oh, nothing, I'm fine, Haru."

"..."

Haruka sighed and rested his head on Rin's shoulder. If something were wrong, Makoto would tell him, but for now...

Rin was so focused on the bottle, smiling as if he'd just discovered something wonderful.

"Whoa..."

"Rei has yours."

"... _he does_?"

Haruka nodded when Rin sat up straighter.

"He said it was stuck in the floor of your old home."

"I can tell him to bring it to you today, if you want," Makoto added to Haruka's statement.

"...y-yeah, do that."

Haruka smiled, raising Rin's hand to his lips. Fingertip kisses were always something he'd wanted to try. He started with Rin's thumb, then the pointer, moving on from there. And Rin was letting him...what a nice boyfriend.

And then there was a solid clap from Makoto, who started to stand. Funny, he looked as red as Rin did.

"Well. I just wanted to bring you guys something to eat, so...yeah. I think Ren and Ran asked me to help them with their math homework, so I should—"

"You're not staying?"

Haruka sounded surprised, tilting his head as his lips rested lightly on Rin's pinky. Makoto shook his head, brushing the sand off his pants.

"Not today."

"...okay..."

"It's okay, Haru, Makoto can definitely hang out more soon... _real_ soon."

"...definitely!"

Rin piped up with an odd tone in his voice, but from the grateful smile Makoto was making now, everything seemed alright. Haruka, however, was crestfallen. He wanted them _all_ together...they'd never been all together before. The night before hadn't counted.

The two said goodbye to Makoto, who left them with the thermoses. Haruka reached for his, letting go of Rin to hop himself over to the soft blanket. He patted the space beside him and offered Rin the other thermos, who took it gingerly.

...why did everyone seem so fidgety today?

Oh, right! Haruka had forgotten about his other bottle. He retrieved it from its place in the sand and tapped it against Rin's shoulder.

"Remember?"

Rin stared at the bottle for a moment before taking it up. This one was full of pebbles, too, red and blue, but it had a letter inside, spanning the curve of the bottle's wall. Perfectly visible.

"Read it to me."

"...read it to you?"

Haruka nodded, leaning against his shoulder again, making himself comfortable as he sipped his miso soup...Makoto had gotten creative with mackerel again. It tasted way too salty, but it was still food.

"Yes, please."

"..."

. . . . . . .

. . .

Haruka was watching him so expectantly, so fondly. Waiting for Rin to speak these words that had been written almost eight years ago.

. . .

Holy _shit_. Where had this charm been in Australia? Not that it would've helped, but still.

...oh no. He had to read this to Haruka. Haruka wanted to hear him say all this, and he expected Rin to mean every word.

He'd probably want to kiss him afterward, too, which wasn't bad, but...

"Didn't Makoto read this to you?"

"Yes. But I want to hear _you_ read it. They're _your_ words...please, Rin?"

He nuzzled Rin's shoulder affectionately, and Rin swallowed dry air. Damn, he needed a drink; he'd just woken up, and to so much at once. Poor Makoto was uncomfortable, Rin was getting kissed left and right, and now this sappy love letter written by his eight-year-old self.

Rin read it quickly to himself, once over, and he shortly realized that he was in extremely serious trouble.

. . .

 _Shit_.

. . .

"...'Dear Haruka.'"

He could feel Haruka tense up beside him, body buzzing with excitement and anticipation...damn it, he was cute. It was _stupid_ , how cute he was.

Rin read on, suddenly feeling everything come back: planning out the party with Makoto and Nagisa, writing Haru's letter and then Makoto's, trying to steady his hand as he wrote them both...it was a wave of nostalgia washing over him.

"'I promise I'll see you again, but it might be a long time.'"

A quick glance to Haruka revealed, horrifically, that his friend was mouthing along, word for word. He really _had_ memorized this thing...

"...'I-I love you'...'I'...'I love you very much."

. ..

"'Please don't forget about me—'"

"'Love, Rin.'"

Haruka blessedly finished for Rin, speaking the last two words quietly, and Rin exhaled. Oh...that had hurt. That had really hurt...

"Rin? Are you alright?"

"...y-yeah, I'm fine, just a little...I'm sore."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know it's not."

Haruka sat up, stretching his arms for a moment before wrapping them around Rin. And...yes, there it was. He was kissing him again. No warning. No reason. No tongue, either, but Rin didn't know yet if that was bad or good regarding his circumstances now.

. . .

Haruka loved him.

Haruka was head over heels...fins? Head over fins? Did it matter? Whatever.

...Haruka had done nothing but wait for and pine for Rin for eight long years. And what Rin done?

. . .

"Haru... Haru, wait—"

Rin nudged Haruka away, breaking the kiss and confusing the merman. Haruka actually looked rather annoyed by it, his brows knitted and his lips set into a frown.

"Yes?"

"...I...do you remember what I was saying last night?"

"Yes. It was dumb."

Rin put up a hand in defense, as Haruka had leaned back in again. His palm covered Haruka's face.

" _Rin_ —"

"Haru, _please_. I need you to listen to me...okay?"

"..."

Haruka stopped pushing against Rin's hand and settled back, wearing an all too familiar pout on his face.

Rin had his attention, and now he didn't know what to say anymore...

"...okay...do you remember when Makoto talked to you about the kissing stuff?"

Haruka nodded slowly.

"Do you remember what he said when you kissed him?"

"...I didn't know I wasn't supposed to..."

"What?"

Whoa, _whoa_ , what was this? Haruka was looking away...was that shame?

...did he think Rin was _upset_ about it?!

"I didn't know people were only supposed to kiss one person at a time. If I had, I wouldn't have kissed Makoto...I'm sorry..."

. . .

Oh no no _no_ , this was going the exact opposite direction Rin needed it to go. He shook his head hurriedly.

"I'm not mad, I was just...it's actually kinda funny! I just need to know if you remember what he said to you."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, of _course_ not. You didn't know..."

"..."

Haruka took a small breath, and suddenly seemed much more relaxed than before.

"He said people are only supposed to kiss people they love. He'd said love-love, because he loved me like a friend. Love meant he cared about me, but didn't want to kiss me, because he didn't love-love me. I didn't love-love him, either...but now there's 'like,' so...I like Makoto. But I love you. It's easier to say."

"...y-yeah."

How confusing, but Rin understood.

. . .

"...did he say that...both people have to feel the same way before you kiss them?"

"No, but he was crying, so that seemed clear."

"...right."

"...Rin, please tell me what's wrong...you keep wanting to talk about this. I like talking to you, but I love kissing you more."

. . .

"That's the problem."

"...problem?"

Haruka's annoyance faded, a tone of quiet confusion filling the air.

"There _is_ a problem? Tell me."

Rin winced as Haruka took his hands, not because it hurt...well...yes, it hurt. It was _going_ to hurt. This was going to hurt _so badly_.

...or maybe not? Haruka was sixteen, too. He'd...he'd understand. He could handle this.

"The problem is...well, it's not even a problem, kinda, I mean...okay. Okay, yeah, I got it."

He gripped Haruka's hands, raising them in earnest.

"Haru...it's been a really long time. I haven't seen you, and I...I don't really remember things the way you do. It's not as clear...to be honest, I kinda..."

. . .

"...kinda what?"

Haruka's voice was so quiet. Rin hesitated and then shook his head.

"Nothing. My memory's just not as good as yours...I'm so glad I'm home, Haru. I'm glad I'm seeing you again, and Makoto, everybody...you're important to me. You're _so important_. I want to come see you, and talk with you, and...and read with you, eat, swim, all the stuff we like to do."

Rin spoke slowly, carefully, and the corners of Haruka's lips turned upward, showing a small smile that could've killed Rin on the spot.

"You're important to me, too, Rin."

"...I know...I know I am."

He nodded, feeling his heart begin to sink. Stop smiling. Stop being so understanding. Stop _looking_ like that.

. . .

"...but it's been eight years, and...I...I'm not...quite..."

"...Rin? You're sweating."

Haruka put his fingers to Rin's brow, and sure enough, they were glistening with moisture.

"Rin, if you're too warm, you should take off your jacket. I'll wear it. Makoto let me wear lots of jackets and shirts while you were gone. Most of them were too big on me, but—"

"I don't think we should kiss for awhile."

. . .

Haruka stared at Rin, not quite shocked, but definitely stunned, his mouth slightly open. Rin's mouth and lips were bone dry, and he waited for anything.

"...why this again?"

. . .

"Because...it...doesn't seem fair...to you, I mean."

"Fair?"

"..."

"...Rin? Why is kissing you not fair? I love you."

...could Rin just die instead? He could do that. That'd be far less painful than this moment right now. He couldn't do this. Haruka looked so concerned, worried for Rin...probably not even for himself.

"I know you do...I know you love me."

"Then kiss me, if you know."

. . .

"...Rin?"

. . .

"Rin...kiss me..."

"...Haru, I can't."

. . .

. . .

Now.

Haruka's eyes widened slowly, and it was as if the sun went behind the clouds. His excitement vanished, his concern dissolved...Rin didn't even know what to call this. It was silent devastation...it was Haruka, the night they'd said goodbye.

"...Haru—"

"You don't love me anymore...?"

. . .

What a horrific question. What a terrible tone, broken and wavering and tiny. What an empty expression, full of disbelief and growing panic...and then pain, as a redness came to Haruka's eyes, and he winced. Filled with terror, Rin dropped Haruka's hands and clutched his shoulders, pulling him against his chest.

"I didn't say that, Haru, I would _never_ say that."

"But that's what—"

"No, please, listen—"

"It hurts...Rin... _Rin_ , my whole bo— _ah_ —"

A loud squeak that Rin remembered far too well pierced the air, and Haruka's body shook, breathing quickly...sobbing. More squeaks, full-out screeches, and all Rin could do was hold him. His eardrums felt like they were going to burst, but he wasn't letting go.

Rin staggered to his feet, fighting to keep Haruka in his arms. Not only had he gotten much heavier since their wagon days, but he was squirming and crying and pitching a fit. Rin could feel the tears soaking into his shirt. He spoke, never trying to make himself louder than his friend as he carried him toward the water. He just needed to get him the water...

"Haru...please, it's okay, don't cry... _Haru_ , _breathe_."

His own voice was shaking. This was ten times worse than what he'd anticipated. Haruka wasn't upset, he was in _agony_. Not only was he utterly heartbroken, but his tears...Rin remembered.

The water. Get him in the water.

The ocean was freezing as it soaked into his shoes, showing Rin no mercy. Even if Winter was coming to a close, nature took no mind. He walked deeper, refusing to drop Haruka near the shallows like he used to do...Haruka might run away if he let go.

His calves, his thighs, his stomach...his body felt like it was on fire, burning and yet numbing. Finally, he couldn't touch the bottom anymore, and with a shivered breath, he clung to Haruka and plunged below the surface. It felt like thousands of pins, piercing all at once.

...and yet it was probably nothing to what Haruka was experiencing right now. Haruka's cries resounded far more underwater, his language. Rin forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching as the merman's fighting came to a stop...good, the pain had stopped.

Haruka's eyes were wide, looking around frantically before stopping on Rin and gasping. He clutched Rin and shot back up to the surface, breathing hard as they returned to shore.

Haruka struggled with getting Rin up the sand on his own, but any and all strength Rin possessed had been leeched out with the cold.

"Rin! _Rin_!"

"...you...'kay...?"

"Rin, why did you—?! It's too cold for humans!"

"Haru...I jus'...I nee'..."

"Need?"

"Time."

"...time? Rin? _Rin_!"

All Rin could see was Haruka...everything else was dark. Haruka was panicking...he was scared...but he wasn't crying. He wasn't hurting anymore. Not on the outside, anyway...

. . .

. . .

...wow...Rin was an _idiot_.

"I nee' time...I can...I wanna...I-I wanna..."

It was getting hard to talk now. His tongue felt swollen and his eyes burned from the saltwater and he couldn't feel...anything. He still had fingers, right? His teeth were chattering, his clothes soaked and clinging to his numbing body.

" _Rin_!"

Now it was getting hard to see...and hear...Haruka was shaking his shoulders, crying his name over and over, and it all sounded muffled, looked blurry.

"...sorry."

. . .

. . .

Darkness hit Rin Matsuoka like a train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People said I wasn't cruel.


	28. Tides

The word ' _hypothermia_ ' added itself to Haruka's memory about seven years ago, and he'd never thought much of it. “ _It's too cold for humans_ ” was an easy enough explanation. He could understand that much. If humans weren't warm, they got sick, “ _or worse_ ,” according to Nagisa.

Haruka understood that.

. . .

So was Rin just stupid?

Had Australia made Rin stupid? Had he not known about hypothermia?

Ten minutes after Rin had carried Haruka into the icy ocean, Makoto had returned and immediately called an ambulance. Haruka recognized the flashing lights as he watched them, far from shore. They were red this time, rather than blue, and people dressed in white treaded down the slope to take Rin away to what Makoto quietly explained was a hospital. A place where hecould get warm and healthy again.

The fact that Makoto had remained so calm during it all was remarkable, though hadn't he said that he was going home?

In any case, three days had passed, and now Haruka sat silently, the sand cold and gritty against his palms.

...Rin was going to come see him today, according to Makoto. Two full days had passed, and today, the third, was it. Rin was better, and he wanted to see Haruka again.

Why, though? If he didn't love Haruka anymore, then... why? And if he didn't love Haruka, then why had he gotten himself so cold just for him? Just to make the merman's tears stop hurting?

. . .

“...he's stupid.”

Haruka grumbled to himself, pulling his tail closer to his body. He hadn't anticipated a voice beside him responding quietly with “Who's stupid?”

. . .

And there he was, scuffling down the dry brown slope. His black coat rustled, hands in his pockets, removing one to brush a stray strand of hair from his face, though most of it stayed snug under his wool hat. As he drew closer, Haruka could make out more, like the redness in his cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes, and the sad smile on his face.

Rin didn't look well, but he was still beautiful.

“You.”

“ _I'm_ stupid?”

“Yes.”

Haruka turned away from him and frowned, a small knot tying in his stomach when he heard Rin's laugh followed by a “Yeah, probably.” He didn't look, but the sound of his boots crunching under the sand told him that Rin was settling beside him, followed by a long silence. Haruka wanted to speak, but what could he say?

. . .

“Are you warm now?”

“Yeah. I'm warm.”

As if to prove it, Rin drew his hand from his pocket and removed his glove. Haruka gazed at his hand, his human hand without any webbing or scales, and saw that was it was a bit red, a little splotchy...that meant Rin was warm.

Rin was safe.

Without thinking much of it, Haruka raised his palm to meet Rin’s, and Rin flinched before laughing softly.

“ _Damn_ , you're cold.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it's cool.”

“‘Cool,’” Haruka murmured, shifting his fingers until he was clasping Rin’s hand, whose smile dimmed somewhat.

“Am I still cool?”

Haruka’s eyes flicked from their hands to Rin’s eyes. The human stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth, closing it again, and then breaking his gaze to look at the sand. After a moment, he returned to Haruka with a solid nod, who nodded back slowly before dropping his grip from Rin. Rin’s hand hung in the air, frozen before he retrieved his glove.

. . .

…more silence.

Why had Rin wanted to see him if he wasn't going to talk? What was even the point?

“I brought you this.”

Haruka turned his head at the familiar sound of crinkling paper, his eyes widening as he saw the bright pink color of taffy. Rin's fingers carefully unwrapped the sweet before passing it off to the merman, who took it with a soft “Thank you” before popping it into his mouth. The sweetness hit his tongue immediately, and he reveled in it, rolling the candy around as Rin suddenly covered his hand with his own. Haruka was so taken aback that he nearly choked.

“Rin—?”

“What I'm gonna say is gonna take awhile, but I just need you to listen…”

. . .

Haruka thought back to three days ago. The words that had been said then. The _last_ time Rin had asked him to listen. The culmination of eight years apart…and yet, he nodded, though he did take his hand away from Rin’s.

“I’ll listen.”

“…thank you…”

Rin’s voice sounded dry before he swallowed, clearing his throat.

. . .

“…when you're human, and you're growing up, things change really fast. You feel new feelings, and you have new thoughts, and you do new things…you don't know how to feel half the time, because you're so… _overwhelmed_ by everything. And for me, with my family and friends, and losing you, it was even worse…”

Haruka sat patiently, his fins flicking up and down as he watched Rin. He understood. Pubescent stages were different for every human. He said nothing, and simply let Rin go on.

“Everything was different in Australia. For the first few months, all I could think about was you, and getting home as soon as I could…but I had to adjust, or else I would've lost it, ya know? I didn't want to be miserable. I had to get better at English, and I tried to make myself feel a little better so I wouldn't be miserable. I made friends, I joined a new swim club—”

“There are swim clubs in Australia?”

Rin nodded, smiling softly.

“They're everywhere.”

Haruka nodded thoughtfully as Rin continued.

“Anyway…when I adjusted, I had to put those things first, and think of them more than…here.”

“…than _me_ …”

“…”

Rin didn't nod, but he also denied nothing, and Haruka remained silent. They both did before Rin replied quietly with “I didn't mean to.”

. . .

“You promised you wouldn't forget me.”

“I know. And I know that being sorry isn't enough, but I am…I'm so sorry, Haru…”

. . .

Rin opened his mouth again, but closed it, looking back to the ocean. He looked to be deep in thought, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew that I liked this beach...I knew the way the ocean smelled made me calm down. I'd completely forgotten why..."

Surprisingly, Haruka’s chest wasn't hurting, nor were his eyes burning. It hurt, of course, this knowledge. Rin had forgotten all about him, had been able to go on living without sadness in his heart, whereas Haruka...

That was almost unfair.

Rin just got to return home, and, almost like a pleasant _surprise_ , return to Haruka, his best friend from childhood.

. . .

Whereas Haruka…

. . .

 

“…you don't have to love me.”

Haruka answered almost silently, and Rin’s head whipped to face him, stammering " _W-_ _What_!?" incredulously.

Haruka nodded solemnly. Of course, this made sense. Rin thought that Haruka was cool, but…he was a human. He had his own life to live aside from just Iwatobi…his life wasn't just Haruka anymore. Rin had a family, friends, a swim club…

“…you don't have to love me. If you didn't miss me, or remember me, we don't have to be in love…I won't kiss you, or hold your hand, or say it.”

Rin’s smile was utterly gone, replaced with wide-eyed shock. Haruka’s fidgeting increased, his words growing softer by the syllable.

It hurt.

It was _starting_ to hurt now.

Haruka swallowed a hard lump in his throat before turning to look at Rin, forcing himself to keep a straight face. The last thing he wanted to do was worry him; he'd just gotten better, after all.

“I just want to be with you…any way I can. You can just like me the way that you like the ocean...it doesn't have to be love. ”

“…Haru…”

Rin’s cheeks were red from the cold, but they seemed to darken considerably, and he coughed slightly, turning his gaze to the water. Haruka stared for a while before joining him in his focus, his heart racing.

And then Rin clicked his tongue and pulled off his hat, rubbing the back of his head with a light frown.

“You don't have to go _that_ far…”

…what? Haruka blinked, totally confused until Rin spoke again. He couldn't meet the merman's eyes.

“I—…it's not like I—…I _do_ care about you, yeah. We can be friends and hang out and all that stuff, okay? You don't have to sound so depressed—I like you, Haru. I just need to know you again. And trust me, you'll want to get to know me again...a lot’s changed. I'll be in school, and practicing a lot more with swimming, and be busy, but I'm going to make time to see you..."

 _And_ then _you'll love me again._

Haruka didn't voice his thoughts, because a feeling deep in his stomach told him it wouldn't be wise. Instead, he nodded slowly.

“…it all starts over.”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“…that's okay.”

Haruka looked down, took Rin's hand, and decided that this much was probably allowed, and considering Rin hadn't wrenched his hand away or given him a weird look, it was allowed.

For the first time in three days, Haruka smiled.

There was hope. Just a small glimmer, like the sun breaking through dark clouds, but still beautiful and radiant.

Rin was home.

Rin was safe.

Rin wanted to be here with Haruka, and he wanted to start over. He didn't want to give up, and he was sorry for breaking his promise. And he wanted to fix it.

…it wasn't Haruka’s dream come true, but for now, he just held Rin’s hand a little tighter. He'd enjoy the way his beautiful red hair tossed in the wind, and the sincere look in his eye. Kind eyes. Rin's eyes, that still looked at Haruka as if he were the most incredible treasure. He'd listen to his voice that teemed with excitement...

Haruka leaned forward quietly, intently, excitedly, and he was met with a nervous grin and amused laughter.

“What’s up?”

“Tell me everything, Rin.”

. . .

“…okay. I'll tell you everything.”

Haruka’s hand was squeezed back ever so slightly, and Rin’s smile softened…there it was. Haruka felt like a child again, his heart fluttering just from the sight of this wonderful person. The sweet smile of his best friend, his love.

. . .and if Rin were to never love him again…well…

Just having him and his smile would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm back-ish.
> 
> I had a lot of emotional problems for awhile.
> 
> But I'm back.
> 
> Thank you for waiting.


	29. Embrace

People stared after him.

He'd nearly knocked a girl over sprinting down the hall. " _Sorry_!" he called without so much as glancing behind.

His momentum aided in taking the corners faster, sliding into them only to jet off into another dead run down another long corridor.

1-B. 1-C. Up the stairs, three steps at a time. 2-A...

A loud thud startled the entirety of class 2-B, every head in the room whipping to see the blond boy who's full weight just came careening into their open doorframe. His eyes darted around the room, cheeks flushed, his breaths coming in small short bursts. Where—!?

. . .

..window seat. Dark hair. Red-rimmed glasses. Bright, violet eyes that were open wide with surprise, mouth agape.

With his vision blurring, his nose sniffling, Nagisa bolted into the room, students ducking out of the way as he either dodged their desks or simply hopped over empty seats.

" _Reeeeeiiiii_!" he sobbed, nearly tackling Rei into the wall and his chair in a full hug. Rei gave a short cry but did nothing to prevent his fate as Nagisa bawled openly into his shoulder, every eye in the room focused on them. Rei stammered, hesitant as he patted Nagisa's back. Oh please dear God...

"N—Nagisa—!"

" _You're_ _ba_ - _a_ - _aaaaack_!"

" _Nagisa_.

Nagisa leaned up, eyes puffy, breath hitching, just a wreck. Rei's heart flipped and he swallowed, taking a moment before smiling as a mixture of nerves and joy surged through him.

"...shouldn't I be saying that to _you_? _You_ ' _re_ the one that's back."

. . .

Laughter bubbled from Nagisa like music, exactly as Rei remembered, and his nerves dissolved completely.

. . . . . . .

It was as if he'd never left.

Nagisa gabbed a mile a minute, and while Rei wished that he'd at least take a break while eating...it was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful; it honestly made the transition from home to public schooling so much more comfortable. Conversation came easily between them, catching up, sharing plans, _making_ plans...Rei could tell this would be the first of many, many lunch periods he'd be sharing with Nagisa.

"So I'm going at like, four, 'cause I gotta take care of something at home after class, but if you wanna come with, we can go together?"

Rei nodded, liking the sound of that, but suddenly, Nagisa paused, his lips turning to a concerned frown.

"So...he's really okay? Rin?

"Yes, one hundred percent," Rei assured.

Nagisa had returned home to hear that one of his best friends had nearly drowned and suffered hypothermia. By that time, Rin had already been released from the hospital, but the shock was there all the same. Rei didn't have to imagine how he felt; he, Makoto, and especially Haruka had been beside themselves.

"Medicine really is amazing. It was fortunate Makoto found him so quickly after it happened. No complications, just a speedy, perfect recovery. He's more than okay."

"...I can't believe he almost turned into a Rin-cicle...."

Nagisa shook his head in disbelief, taking a small sip through the straw of his thermos. Rei laughed nervously; he supposed jokes like that were alright, considering all was well. He watched as his friend suddenly started to bounce in his seat, smiling around his straw, until he was grinning and setting the thermos down with a clatter.

"This is the first time, Rei!"

"...the—the first time?"

Nagisa nodded, eyes practically sparkling as he leaned across their shared desk. The sunshine beaming through the window caught his head, and although it was just below freezing less than a foot beside Rei, the shimmering gold of Nagisa's hair and the warmth of his smile could have lit a fire under Rei.

"This is gonna be the very first time we'll all be together! All five of us! You, me, Haru, Mako, and Rin! The very first time _ever_!"

. . .

"Rei?"

Nagisa cocked his head inquisitively, and Rei realized that he hadn't replied...or breathed. He took a quick breath, responding "Wow, you're right!" hurriedly before breaking eye contact. He looked outward through the glass, eyes falling to the ocean in the distance.

"...we'll all be together."

" _Yeah_ we will!"

Nagisa laughed and sat back in his seat, returning to his food and leaving Rei's personal bubble to seal up once again. Rei sighed a quiet sigh of relief before looking out to the ocean once again.

...they really would all be together for the first time. An urgent sense of excitement came over him, something he hadn't felt since he was younger. Rei turned to look back at Nagisa, who had turned his gaze out the window as well, sipping quietly from his thermos.

From an outside perspective, it was a normal scene. Just another student enjoying their lunch period. One could even call it mundane. Boring.

But to Rei—to Rei, this was true grace. A blessing. A gift, heaven-sent, bestowed upon him after patience, endless patience... _Nagisa_. His best friend. His eternal support, and vice versa. All those calls, the messages, the cards around the holidays, their birthdays. All of that brought happiness, bursts of relief during their time apart, but to have him _home_ , have him _here_ , in front of him, beautiful and bright...

He'd wondered these few last months if what he'd been feeling, what he was feeling right this moment, was correct...in a logical sense, of course. Perhaps he'd just been missing Nagisa for so long that it manifested into a sort of deep attachment, or perhaps his ever-changing body was playing tricks with him...but there was always the third theory.

The illogical-logical theory.

The theory that made sense for why his heart seemed to ache every time he saw someone in a yellow coat. The theory that made sense for why his stomach flipped every time he heard Nagisa's laugh crackle through his tinny speakers. The theory that made sense for why every day leading to this one had felt like one day closer to his demise.

This feeling...

Nagisa slurped the last of his drink, making a concerted effort to suck every last drop through the straw at the expense of how loud it was. It was enough to jolt Rei out of his mental rambling. That, and the fact Nagisa's face was going red.

"...Nagisa, I'm _fairly_ certain it's gone."

His friend huffed as he let go, grinning as he playfully shook his thermos.

"Then why's it still making a sound?"

" _Air_! Air is why!"

"Rei, you of all people should know there are still still droplets in the straw, even if what you're getting is mostly air. It's science."

"That's nothing even _close_ to sci—"

Nagisa sucked through the straw again, abruptly cutting off Rei with a sudden, whistling rush of air. Rei watched with a hopeless sort of amusement as Nagisa let out the air he'd inhaled so intensely in the form of hard laughter. He knew how ridiculous he was being. Worse yet, he knew Rei would allow it...but that was fine.

This shaking feeling in the pit of his stomach was affirmed. All possible doubts vanished. Rei watched, smile trembling as his laughing, hacking friend attempted to compose himself.

He could now fully acknowledge this adoration, this adulation, this unyielding joy...it wasn't just some reaction. This was something that couldn't be explained away as just chemicals, or emotional impulse, even if it made far more sense to do so.

_"_ So, _do_ you wanna go together later?"

That tiny expectant smile...how could Rei ever consider refusing?

"...I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know this is much shorter than my usual(?) chapters, but..............baby steps.....
> 
> ...I'm honestly going to try my best to finish this. There was a long period where just the thought of writing made me ill. Several breakdowns later, I'm in a much better place, getting better, but still working very hard to get myself to a point where I can truly love the things I love again. So please consider this as a sort of step one.
> 
> I can't guarantee this will update consistently, but I'm going to try my damnedest.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, your support, and your kindness. I ask that you please bear with me.


End file.
